


Hotdog Grease, Coffee and Home

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Banter, Begging, Bets, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brother Feels, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Caring, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foiled Confessions, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Jewelry, Knotting, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medicine, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overprotective Fathers, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Pet Names, Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Public Humiliation, Reunions, Riding, Rutting, Scratching, Sexual Harassment, Sickfic, Singing, Slow Burn, Smut, Stealing, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Therapy, Touch-Starved, Truth or Dare, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, a/b/o sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 82,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Yusaku Fujiki knew the world was not a kind place. He learned that when he was 6 during the Lost Incident and relearned it when he was 9 when he started presenting as an Omega years before he was meant to. Being an Omega makes everything harder, his heats are nothing short of torture and he can't trust people after everything. But he wants revenge against the Knights of Hanoi more than anything, so when he meets an Alpha who's got the hacking skills to go up against them, he forces through his fear to be his partner in crime.Shoichi Kusanagi is the strangest Alpha he's ever met. He isn't sleazy or cruel, he's kind and hard working. Shoichi always has his back, but he doesn't try to control Yusaku in the name of protecting him. Yusaku likes Kusanagi, but he'll never tell him he's an Omega. Not so long as he has any control over his fate.Funny thing is though, fate has other plans for Yusaku.Now he has to deal with his deepest secret being out in the open, forming his Pack, protecting the people who rely on him, dealing with one or two sextist assholes...And realizing he's in love with his closest companion.Oh no.





	1. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku remembers the day his life fell apart the second time clear as day. He didn't expect the Alpha behind the Unnamed profile to help him find such a valuable weapon in the war against the Hanoi. Maybe having one around isn't so bad.

Yusaku remembers the day his life fell apart the second time clear as day.

Yusaku had stared at Miss Kamiya in shock, young, confused and not sure what to do, "I'm going through puberty? What's puberty?"

He was sitting on a stool in the orphanage infirmary, while Miss Kamiya sat on a higher stool. He remembered how the lights would flicker and shake, while the woman who was a teacher, a therapist, a nurse and a guardian all at once to him and the other children, was playing with her fingers. They were next to a blue desk with a bunch of butterfly stickers on it, a few paper folders, first aid kits and draws below them. 

He remembers noticing that Miss Kamiya’s short brown hair was greasy, a sign she hadn't taken care of herself because to her, everyone else was a priority first. She had tried breaking that bad habit after she noticed the other kids refusing to wash because she didn’t, only falling back into it when she was stressed. Knowing her tells better than the other kids left Yusaku feeling nervous, even though she was smiling her usual kind smile to reassure him things were fine.

Miss Kamiya nodded, pulling out a diagram of the human body from the desk draw, "It's when your body starts to change and you learn your secondary gender. Do you know what those are, right, Yusaku?"

Yusaku hummed, thinking hard. He was only 9, so he didn't fully understand it, but he had the basic idea. "I know there's Omegas who make babies, Alphas who help and Betas who can do both sometimes?"

"That's right, Yusaku. It seems you're an early bloomer." Miss Kamiya pointed at the human diagram, where there were the wrists, neck and inner thighs were coloured pink, "Normally you only start going through puberty when you're roughly 13 years old. You start to smell different, your body changes to suit your secondary gender and you start getting crushes and falling in love."

"Gross." Yusaku made a face at that. 

He was certain he'd never fall in love after the Lost Incident broke him. It ruined his life, keeping him awake and screaming at night, unable to cross the abyss to make a friend or join a pack, let alone find a partner. Besides, love never looked worth it, always causing some sort of drama in a perfectly fine friendship. He'd seen it hurt the other kids like him, especially when they had to leave because they got adopted and never kept in touch. He was okay with never falling in love, never feeling the pain of being left behind for a real family.

Miss Kamiya laughed, shaking her head and breaking his thoughts, "I agree and you're still much too young for crushes or any super big changes. But I noticed a change in your smell and habits lately, which I'm certain mean you're going through puberty early."

Yusaku swallowed. That didn't sound good and it wasn’t. "What habits? What's wrong with my smell?"

"Nothing, Yusaku. But you've been hiding more food under your bed and you've been stealing pillows and blankets from the supply cupboards. You've been upset more easily and testy with the others when they get too close to you." Miss Kamiya grabbed a clipboard from the top of the desk, reading it, "I also did some tests and I know what secondary gender you are."

Yusaku hugged himself, suddenly nervous, "And?"

Miss Kamiya's smile, her attempts to always be soothing, glitch, fear on her face, fear for him on her face, for a moment. Only a moment, but it's enough to make Yusaku feel sick.

"You're an Omega, Yusaku." Miss Kamiya said.

Yusaku remembers how he felt the panic spike in his gut. 

He was only 9, but he knew well that the world was not kind, not to children, not to him, but especially not to Omegas. The ones destined in every news report and TV show to bare children while their Alpha mates ran around like wild animals, often getting them hurt or killed in the crossfire. Omegas like him, never able to escape the bounds of their cursed wombs and society's chains. Yusaku thought he was going to throw up. 

"What do I do?" Yusaku tried to find the calm in the storm, bringing the panic in.

Miss Kamiya looked at her lap, then at him, "You have two choices. You can stay here, with the other children. Or you can go to an Omega boarding school. Only Omegas will be there, so everyone will know what it's like. There'll be no Alphas to worry about and they'll help you as much as they can. It'll probably be safer for you in one than it would be to stay here."

Yusaku didn't need to think about it, "How do I transfer?"

He was scared witless, knowing he was now a target for destruction that Alphas would bring on him. If he could avoid them, he would.

Miss Kamiya looked relieved, “I’ll help. I promise it’ll be okay, Yusaku.”

Things never have been okay and that won’t change now that he’s an Omega. If anything, it’ll get worse. But he didn’t tell her that, biting his tongue to not let her worry.

Slowly though things got worse, as Yusaku predicted.

Yusaku ended up in Den City Omega Academy. There were other early bloomers like him, all of them having experienced something close enough to death, to put their bodies into survival mode. That's what the school nurse theorized to be why they all were early bloomers, since nothing in their DNA could explain it. Yusaku cursed the Lost Incident once again and watches as his body changes too early, too quickly.

When Yusaku was 10, he started being able to smell if others were Omegas, Alphas or Betas. He didn't like any of these new, overwhelming senses, which made it hard to concentrate. He asked if he could block them out. His older peers said he'd have to get used to it or break his nose, which none of them would let him do. He was warned about the pain, but he didn’t care and tried it again and again. The nurse saw him a lot.

When Yusaku was 11, he smelt like an Omega, causing strangers in the street to give him suspicious looks that made him beg the nurse for scent blockers. She refused, claiming if he took them, he'd have a very real chance of damaging his scent glands for life. At the time he didn’t care and just wanted to hide. She refused and when he asked again, he was confined to his room for an entire day. He started panicking when he realized his door was locked.

When Yusaku was 12, he started getting random days of moodiness and bursts of slick that terrified him. He felt like he was losing control of his body and asked how to fix it. His roommates said they didn't know, but he was going to start experiencing a real heat soon and they'd help him if they could. Yusaku wanted to escape, he desperately wanted to run. But he couldn’t run from his own biology.

When Yusaku was 13, it happened. 

His first heat. 

He was delirious, a sweating, slick mess, no one he could trust like Pack or a Mate to make him feel safe. He attacked his roommates when they tried to touch him, he hissed at the nurse, he used his Omega Cry on his older peers to force them out of his territory. For a week he was in pain, alone and unable to get a grip, his body spiralling out of control. 

When he got out, Yusaku considered falling asleep and never waking up again, begged the universe for some curse to help him escape his body. But the universe, as ever, was not helpful. 

Instead, he got his second heat 3 months later and it was a disaster, just like his first. 

Then another two months later. 

Another a month after that.

When Yusaku was 14, he had a regular heat schedule and knew he couldn’t live like this. The school forbid taking scent blockers, heat blockers and anything else like it, so Yusaku told them he wanted out. He'd been saving money for years, taking up hacking and coding jobs online, doing anything he could on campus to get what he needed to get out, stealing coins that no one would notice. The staff agreed, not before helping him open an account with an emergency heat hotel he could go to. He never planned on having another heat again if he could help it though, so he never renewed it.

When Yusaku was 15, he was breaking into pharmacies, “stealing” heat blockers. He couldn’t legally buy them for another three years and so, left behind the money for them on the counter, to alleviate his consciousness. He was living in a crumbling apartment, with thin walls and shady neighbours. He tried getting better places, but the landlords wouldn't have an unmated Omega tenant, unless he was sucking them off, so no dice. He had to live in a bad neighborhood and fight for a scholarship into Den City High School, saving his money for the essentials only.

He was entirely self reliant, with no Pack to soothe his hormones and stress or a Mate. He was aware the effects loneliness had on an Omega's mental and physical health were detrimental, but who cares? Yusaku didn’t. Time had stopped for him after the Lost Incident, so how could he worry about his stupid body and “moving on”?

Then Yusaku broke after one nightmare too many.

He had to start fighting his demons. Who cares if Omegas aren’t strong? He lived through the Lost Incident, he lived through that Hell of an orphanage, he survived the Academy, he can fight his demons. Maybe he’ll find the boy who inspired him, too…

The boy who taught him his 3 reasons.

Yusaku owes that boy his life, but he might not have his. He might still be trapped.

So Yusaku picks up his Deck for the first time in 10 years and asks his Cards for strength. Strength enough to hold them without shaking. Strength enough to begin a Duel without screaming. Strength enough to find the truth and his savior. 

His Deck answered, _ “We will give you strength, Yusaku Fujiki.” _

With the cards he couldn’t throw away despite the pain they gave him and nothing but his own will power, Yusaku took to LINK VRAINS for his revenge. Before he knew it, he was hunting down the Knights of Hanoi, clawing his way to strength, grateful to his Monsters for talking to him through it all. Even if it is a sign he’s going insane, who cares? He wasn't going to live long after he accomplished his three goals, he was sure of it.

But fate had other plans.

* * *

Yusaku keeps his hands in his pockets to try and hide their shaking. He doesn’t like people, he hates being in public, Alphas scare him the most and the man behind the hotdog truck is clearly an Alpha, he can smell it from this distance. His nose was always strong, even for an Omega, but that Alpha smells stronger than usual, so he might be a Prime Alpha. Yusaku is petrified.

He should run. He doesn’t HAVE to be here. He really, really doesn’t have to be here.

_ “Remember why you’re here, Yusaku Fujiki.” _ His cards whisper.

Yusaku takes a breathe with them and thinks of three reasons to approach the man behind the hotdog truck.

1) He hasn’t found any clues about the Hanoi Project since he learned it’s name and started Duelling the Knights of Hanoi.

2) An ally could help him find information, especially an ally who has a personal stake in the Lost Incident (a brother) and can hack him out of the Hanoi’s barrier.

3) Just because he is an Alpha, does not mean that Unnamed will bring him harm if he learns he’s an Omega. Which he won’t.

Yusaku takes a breath through his mouth, sniffs himself one last time to ensure that yes, his scent blockers are working, he can pass for a perfect Beta with his height and the blockers. He just has to go and order a hotdog, say his thanks and leave. Yusaku puts his hands in his pockets, holding his Deck for strength and walks out of the shadows, towards the truck. He waits for the last customer to leave, so there’s no one else to hear their exchange.

“Welcome.” The Alpha calls, sounding unsure.

Yusaku keeps his head low, confident his hoodie is hiding his face, “One hot dog.”

The Alpha seems to startle, before going about making it, “Okay.”

Yusaku watches him like a hawk, relying on his ears to warn him of any danger behind him. He knows it’s unlikely that anyone will attack him in public, but his paranoia has saved him one too many times from ending up unwillingly on the bad side of town, so he doesn’t ignore it. The Alpha moves like he knows what he’s doing, but seems self conscious, glancing at him over his shoulder when he shows him his back. It’s not a look Yusaku often sees on Alphas, so he finds part of himself tensing. An agitated and on edge Alpha is unpredictable.

The Alpha makes his hotdog, bags it quickly and Yusaku hands him the change for it, making sure they don't touch and making a fist in his pocket to keep himself from flinching at almost making contact. He hates contact, he hates it so much, almost as much as he hates people.

But despite having his hotdog, Yusaku doesn’t go. He tries to find the words in his throat, lodged there by panic. He waits so long that he hears two children run by, playing carefree and the Alpha is giving him an uncomfortable look. The Alpha opens his mouth.

Yusaku finds his voice first, “You saved me. Thank you, Unnamed.”

With that, he turns around, planning to just walk around the corner before taking off in a sprint, as far and as fast as he can, definitely not in the route he took to get there. He can't have the Alpha find his home, this was a terrible idea.

But before he can get far, the Alpha calls out, “Wait.”

Yusaku freezes, fight or flight choosing to fail him. Stupid instincts!

“I didn’t expect Unknown to be so young. Were you involved in the Lost Incident?” The Alpha sounds out of breathe.

Yusaku keeps his head bowed, not willing to face him.

“My brother is a victim.” He sounds helpless and heartbroken, something Yusaku is not used to handling in anyone but himself. “The Incident hurt him emotionally and he still wanders in the darkness. I want to know what happened to him! If I do, I may be able to understand his suffering...”

Yusaku gets flashes of lightening and _ you lose _ sings in his head like a fucking taunt-

“When you saved me, I envisioned my brother growing strong like you. Please help me save my brother!” He raises his voice, bordering on desperate, “I’m Kusanagi Shoichi! Please team up with me! If you’re the strongest spear to fight the Knights of Hanoi, then I’ll be the strongest shield to protect you! Please, Unknown!”

Yusaku stares at his feet, his palms sweating, shaking like a leaf.

His heart is racing, soaring, his stupid Omega brain crooning over an Alpha swearing to protect him, even though his heat blockers should have that stupid thing locked up tight. He isn’t meant to trust people, he only ends up hurting. He knows logically the world can’t all be full of assholes, or there would be more people like him. But can he trust this Alpha?

Can he trust Kusanagi Shoichi? Once Kusanagi knows his face, he can’t turn back. He can’t leave Den City either, it’s the only place to get to LINK VRAINS and fight the Knights of Hanoi. If he begins this partnership, he won’t be able to stop it without risking his identity. Not just his name and face, but his status as an Omega, too. It’s easier to hide without having anyone to lie to continuously. But the Hanoi are an army and Yusaku is one man. 

Kusanagi sighs. Yusaku swallows.

Then decides to go with his gut.

“Okay.”

Kusanagi makes a noise of surprise.

“Let’s work together.” Yusaku turns towards him, lowering his hood, hiding his neck from behind, “I’m Fujiki Yusaku.”

Kusanagi looks at him with wide eyes and then they narrow in determination. He nods and gestures into the truck.

Yusaku steals his nerves, holds his Deck and goes inside.

* * *

Their first time working together is awkward to say the least. Yusaku is on high alert, waiting for the truck to take off, or for Kusanagi to grab his wrists and pin him down, reveal himself to be a Hanoi in the real world, or any number of horrible situations. But nothing happened. They spend a few hours coding, until roughly 6pm when Kusanagi offered to drive him home, since this would be a regular occurrence now that they were partners. 

Yusaku had agreed, but worry and concern was coming off the Alpha in such intensive ways, he got pensive and annoyed about his scent and snapped. Yusaku had a few brief moments of panic, when he thought Kusanagi would kick him out the vehicle and never speak to him again, or worse yet, physically attack him for his comment. But nothing happened. Kusanagi apologised for smelling so strongly and opened the windows, explaining he found similarities between Yusaku and his little brother. His fellow victim of the Hanoi Project: Jin Kusanagi.

Yusaku had felt like an ass after that and so, apologized for being pensive and explained his heightened senses. Kusanagi had asked if there was anything he should never bring into the truck because of the smell and thanked him for trusting him with that. Yusaku and Kusanagi had then arranged a time to meet up for Kusanagi to pick him up from his home from and then...

Yusaku slowly falls into a rhythm as the holidays drag on.

At 7am, Roboppi tells Yusaku to get out of bed and he makes food. Yusaku will take his heat blockers if it’s a Monday or note to steal some that night. He’ll rub the scent blocking cream on his thighs, neck and wrist, feeling himself getting nauseous, but pushing through the pain. He’s more than familiar with it by now and willing to pay that price for passing as a Beta.

At 8am, Yusaku will be at the side walk for Kusanagi to drive up. He’ll offer Yusaku breakfast, but Yusaku will politely decline as he drives them to Den City Square. Kusanagi always leaves Yusaku’s window open for him, unless it’s raining. Once they get to the square, Kusanagi will do some coding with him.

At 10am, Kusanagi opens up the truck for the public and Yusaku will work on his crummy old laptop in the Vrains Room to put off the suspicion on Kusanagi being anything more than an ordinary hotdog vendor. Depending on how busy it is, Kusanagi will work non-stop or he’ll check on Yusaku, topping up his water bottle and talking to him.

At 1pm, they both take a break from the coding and working to eat. Kusanagi will cook them some food, while Yusaku closes up shop and opens up the computers. Kusanagi will usually give Yusaku two hotdogs, before cooking himself two, joking that Yusaku is using his brain more than he is, so he needs the energy. Free food is free food though, so Yusaku eats.

At 2pm, after they’ve eaten and Yusaku has cleaned any mess (at his insistence, he can’t be a total freeloader), they focus entirely on hunting down the Knights of Hanoi. They share any knowledge they have of the Hanoi and after locating something to look into, Yusaku will go into LINK VRAINS and Kusanagi will open up shop again.

At 5pm, Yusaku will come out of the VRAINS while Kusanagi prepares to take him home with the supposed “left overs” that the occasional customer refuses. Yusaku can tell he’s lying through his teeth since half the time the food isn’t even stuff served at the hotdog truck, but he doesn’t call Kusanagi out. Kusanagi drives Yusaku home and says he’ll pick him up at 8am. Yusaku will nod and go home with the food Kusanagi gave him.

Roboppi will greet him with a cheery “Welcome home, Master!” and Yusaku will pet her head, mutter a small thanks for her work. Then, unless it’s a Monday, he'll load up his laptop and work late into the night, until he's passing out on his computer. Only to wake up screaming, desperate to bolt out of his bed and into the night, before he remembers he's not 6 years old anymore. 

Depending on the time he wakes up, he’ll either climb onto the building roof and stare at the stars until he can breathe again, or try and fail to sleep before Roboppi reminds him to get up and repeat the process again. It’s not a perfect system, far from it, but it’s better than constantly wasting his time alone and not making much or any progress.

Yusaku starts to wonder when their next break through will be...

* * *

Yusaku stands up in the small Vrains room, creaking and cracking his joints and popping his back. He’s been sat there for a few hours now and he’s thinking about filling his own water bottle, just for the chance to get a bit of leg exercise. He’s about to open the Vrains room when he hears it.

Kusanagi is talking to a customer, one ordering a chilli dog it seems. Not the most popular item on the menu, but it’s a good one and Yusaku’s favourite. It is roughly time for lunch, so Kusanagi might cook something for Yusaku, too. He picked a good time to start moving then.

Yusaku opens the door once the voices stop, spotting Kusanagi manning the grill and a young man leaning against the truck. He’s a brunette in a blue shirt, blushing a little and looking excited, glancing at Kusanagi out the corner of his eye and giggling. He must be roughly his age, too, maybe a year or two younger. He’s also an Omega, Yusaku can smell it and Kusanagi probably can too because the young man isn’t using any kind of scent blocker.

The Omega waits near the front of the truck, tapping his foot to some invisible beat. He seems cheerful, enjoying his life, even the wait for food. Yusaku can’t help but envy him. The Omega somehow found the strength to find happiness, even in this world that hates them. He’s stronger than Yusaku.

Kusanagi smiles at him when he opens the door, “Hey, I’m going to start dinner soon. Hungry?”

Yusaku nods and makes for the back of the truck, hand on the door handle-

“Hey pretty thing.”

Yusaku freezes, fight or flight failing him, hoping the predator outside the truck won’t find him. He hears Kusanagi growl and glances over his shoulder, trying not to shake.

Kusanagi is half out his customer window, looking at the Omega and glaring at the harasser. There has to be a harasser out there, that wasn't Kusanagi's voice. If Yusaku concentrates, he can smell 3 unfamiliar Alphas outside, reeking of pre-rut and acting like knot-heads. He wants to run back into the Vrains Room, barricade himself where they can’t get him and if that doesn’t work, he’ll fight his way out and run-

“What’s a little thing like you doing out here, all alone and smelling like heat?” A voice that sounds like his nightmares is smug and confident, making Yusaku nearly puke, “You should be in bed, like a good Omega.”

The Omega snarls at him, “I do what I want, now fuck off!”

Yusaku takes in a few breaths trying to calm down, trying to breathe, just breathe, just breathe-

A whistle and a laugh.

“Feisty, huh?” 

Yusaku presses himself to the wall, trying to breathe, breathe, breathe!

A cry of pain.

They can’t get in, they can’t get in, they can’t-

“We’ll handle that.”

“Yusaku.”

Yusaku gasps, looking up at Kusanagi. He’s reaching for the doorknob, which Yusaku is in the way off. He moves out the way and Kusanagi runs out the door.

“Get off me!” The Omega screams.

Yusaku curls up on the ground, covering his ears. He can’t listen to this, he can’t-

“How about no?” 

Yusaku chokes as the Omega lets out an Omega Cry, a primal instinct calling others to action, a warning, a cry for help that no one is going to answer because no one in this city cares about Omegas like him-

“Get your hands off him.” 

Yusaku gasps, uncovering his ears. That’s Kusanagi’s voice, touched with a snarl. He’s… protecting that Omega?

Yusaku gets up off the ground and peaks through the window. There are 3 Alphas there, slimeballs each of them and one of them is holding the Omega by his hair. The Omega has tears in his eyes as he struggles from their grip, twisting and turning. Kusanagi is glaring at the three of them, his teeth bared, his eyes narrowed. He looks angry.

Yusaku starts to smell something burning and goes to the grill, to turn the sausages. The truck can’t burn down because he was useless and it’s something to do so he doesn’t die watching this.

The Alpha holding the Omega’s hair laughs, “Oh don’t worry, there’s plenty of room in this party for 5. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the extra kn-”

Kusanagi grabs the Alpha’s hand and pulls it from the Omega’s hair, putting the Omega behind him and pushing the Alpha away, snarling. His eyes are strong, but he doesn’t speak. Yusaku watches, transfixed. He’s never seen anyone so protective over an Omega they weren’t screwing or had plans to screw. 

Yusaku swallows as a sick feeling fills his gut. The sausages are burning again. Yusaku turns them.

“I don’t want to go to any party you assholes want to take me to.” The Omega’s voice is shaky, but tough, “Learn how to be decent human beings, then maybe someone will be interested.”

The three snarl at him, the first one reaching up to grab the Omega again. Kusanagi grabs his hand and throws him over his shoulder, making the slimeball hit the concrete hard and scream. That’s what gets people’s attention, somehow, instead of the Omega in trouble. Yusaku hates people so much.

“He said no, now get away from my hotdog truck, please?” Kusanagi gives the remaining two a smile full of teeth, “You’re scaring away my customers.”

The two whimper and run around Kusanagi, grabbing their friend off the ground and taking off. Only once they’ve cleared the area does Yusaku feel he can breathe again.

Kusanagi turns to the Omega, pulling out his phone from his shirt pocket, “I got the whole thing on video, so if you want to report this to the police, I’ll be a witness. Do you need someone to get you somewhere you feel safe?”

Yusaku and the Omega stare at him, Yusaku’s heart in his throat. Kusanagi is offering to help further than he’d need to, for an Omega he’s only met a few moments ago. Even at the Academy, the protective Alphas never went this far for their Omegas. He’s being genuine.

The Omega’s knees suddenly buckle and Kusanagi holds him by the shoulders, easing him to the ground and then leaning him against the truck, taking his hands off once he’s secured. Yusaku lets out the breathe he didn’t know he was holding and now that the danger is gone, he focuses on the sausages. May as well make sure he, Kusanagi and the Omega eat after that.

“Thank you. No one’s defended me from those guys before.”

Yusaku can relate to that, before he had his scent blockers.

“This happens regularly?”

Sadly.

“With different Alphas, yes. I’m used to dealing with this BS.”

Yusaku once again finds himself admiring the Omega’s strength.

“Well you shouldn’t be. What the Hell is wrong with them, this isn’t 1930!”

Yusaku’s eyes widen and he swallows. Kusanagi sounded genuinely angry with the Alphas then...

“Beats me. Thanks. I’ll be okay.”

“I’ll make sure your chilli dog hasn’t burned then.”

Yusaku hides his smiles as he says, “It hasn’t.”

Kusanagi stands up, looking at him in shock, “Yusaku?”

“I wasn’t sure how to cook it, so I just kept turning it when it looked like it was going to burn. So it’s probably not going to be all that good.” Yusaku shrugs, as if he’d been calm this entire time, as if this incident hadn’t shaken him. 

Kusanagi can’t know he’s an Omega. Not… (ever? Yet? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to tell him.)

The Omega starts laughing, shaking his head, “Thank God for that then. I’ll call the cops.”

Kusanagi nods and heads back into the truck. Yusaku goes back to the Vrains Room and Kusanagi takes over the grill. Yusaku lets out a breath and goes back to work typing, trying hard to keep calm and look unbothered. If he looks okay, then he is okay. 

“Are you okay, Yusaku?” Kusanagi calls, bringing some food over to him.

Yusaku looks up from his computer. The Omega is on the phone now, likely with the police. They have enough privacy for Yusaku to ask the question burning on his tongue.

“Why did you help him? Most people don’t bother helping Omegas unless they want them.” Yusaku looks Kusanagi right in the eye, gaze unwavering, the accusation like venom on his tongue.

He doesn’t want it to be true, but Yusaku has yet to meet an Alpha who wasn’t a sleaze bag.

Kusanagi looks at him right back, blinking once, “I hate guys who act like they can be creeps just because they’re Alphas, it makes me sick to my stomach to stand by and watch them get away with it. So I don’t.” 

Kusanagi turns away, watching the Omega end the call. Yusaku pretends he’s not crying as Kusanagi talks to the Omega about sharing the video and how brave he was.

Kusanagi is the strangest Alpha Yusaku has ever met. He doesn’t know how he feels about that.

* * *

Yusaku walks out of the VRAINS room, expecting Kusanagi to be tidying up the grill a last moment, before making some quips and driving him home. Instead there’s a break in their routine and Yusaku finds Kusanagi looking at the computer, sipping coffee. 

“Despite how many Knights of Hanoi we defeat, the minions don’t have much information.” Yusaku reports, his fist trembling.

The Duels are getting easier, but it’s still not fun to face the same opponents again and again and get nothing out of it.

Kusanagi nods, setting his mug aside and folding his arms, “There’s no point in talking to them. They initiate Duels by claiming to hunt the Cyberse.”

Yusaku looks at the ground for a moment, contemplating the words he’s been thinking of saying for a long time, “I know we have to keep fighting, but…”

But he can’t get them out, years of biting his tongue at the Academy grating on him.

Kusanagi seems to understand, turning to his computer, “It’s normal to feel impatient.”

They haven’t had their routine for long, but he smells calm and it helps soothe Yusaku’s own agitation, though he won’t dare comment on the Alpha’s scent. Instead, as Kusanagi continues to stare at his lap, Yusaku chances a glance at his computer as he walks over.

“What are you investigating?” When Yusaku gets a closer look, it appears to be an advertisement for a LINK VRAINS dungeon. 

“I found an urban legend about the Cyberse.” Kusanagi sounds like he’s going to laugh when he brings it up.

“Urban legend?” Yusaku glances at him, resting his hands on the desk.

“When the Hanoi hunted the Cyberse, someone got scared. So it says he built a dungeon containing a Cyberse Deck.” Kusanagi throws his hands over his shoulder, leaning back in his seat, chuckling, “Laughable, right?”

Yusaku would disagree. If the Hanoi are hunting Cyberse, then that must mean that the Cyberse are connected to the Hanoi in one of three ways.

1) The Cyberse could be the cards the Hanoi use. 

2) They could be the cards they need for their agendas. 

3) Or the Cyberse could be a threat. 

Yusaku has never seen so much as one Cyberse card in any Hanoi Deck when he’s Duelled them before, so he doubts that’s it. As far as agendas go, Yusaku doesn’t know the Hanoi’s goals either, but he doesn’t think the Cyberse will help. Which can only mean….

“I never thought about that.” Yusaku murmurs to himself, then turns to Kusanagi, “Why the Knights of Hanoi hunt the Cyberse. Is it because they’re afraid of the Cyberse?”

Kusanagi’s eyes widen.

Yusaku straightens, preparing for battle, “If there really is a Cyberse Deck, it may be the secret weapon against the Hanoi. Let’s go.”

He turns around, heading for the Vrains Room once more.

“Are you serious?” Shoich calls, following after him.

Yusaku has never been more serious, feeling the closest thing to hope curl in his gut for the first time in years. He’s grateful when Kusanagi follows him in calling out the activation code.

Their partnership hasn’t lasted long, little more than a week. But Yusaku appreciates Kusanagi’s presence, a lot. Even though it’d be easier to just let Yusaku fend for himself, Kusanagi makes him hotdogs, rice and coffee and gets him home and back. Kusanagi is kinder than anyone Yusaku’s ever known and it often leaves him unsure how to respond. A large part of Yusaku’s heart is warning him not to get close. It’ll just hurt in the end.

But they’re partners, so it’s okay if Yusaku just trusts him to have his back in LINK VRAINS, right? He won’t feel anything but that, he swears. They’ll just be acquaintances. Colleagues if he wants to stretch it. Which he doesn’t. 

He swears he doesn’t.

* * *

Yusaku pants heavily as he leans against the Vrains Room, struggling to breathe after such an intense Duel. His head hurts and he’s close to sliding down the wall and taking a nap then and there. But one look at Kusanagi has him holding his breath. The Alpha looks so angry and pissed, like he’s one step away from shouting or breaking, like he did in LINK VRAINS.

Yusaku can’t deal with that. Kusanagi’s never shouted before and he doesn’t know what he’d do if he started shouting now.

“Kusanagi.” Yusaku calls, a bit of fear in his voice.

Kusanagi turns to him, his anger making Yusaku flinch internally. Then his features soften into ones of concern and he gets up from his computer chair.

“Are you okay, Yusaku?” Kusanagi looks him over, hovering.

Yusaku nods, but he knows he doesn’t convince Kusanagi. The Alpha grabs his chair and offers it to Yusaku. Yusaku sits in the chair, being careful not to completely collapse in it. He rests his arms on the desktop and his head in his arms. He just needs a second to catch his breath. Then he can start thinking about his theories and talking to Kusanagi about what they’ve learned today.

There’s a gentle click next to his head and he lifts it to see a glass of water being placed there by Kusanagi.

Yusaku shudders and sits up, “I have an idea.”

“Nope.” Kusanagi points at the cup, “Talk and act when you’re okay. Not a moment before.”

Yusaku blinks up at him and shakes his head fondly. He picked a good shield. He drinks his water, practically chugging it down in his haste to get this done.

“Slowly, or you’ll choke.” Kusanagi warns, the water running anew. He must be doing his own drink.

Yusaku drinks a little bit slowly and when he finishes it, Kusanagi takes it from him and refills it. Yusaku swallows, feeling how dry his mouth is, even after that. So he drinks his second cup as well without complaint, much more slowly. Kusanagi drinks some water too, taking a seat. 

Once Yusaku finishes the cup, he wipes the back of his mouth with the inside of his hoodie’s hood, “Thanks.”

He needed that more than he thought he did.

Kusanagi smiles and sips from his cup, “Glad to help. Hungry?”

Yusaku shakes his head, but his stomach rumbles instead. Traitorous body, as always. Kusanagi laughs at him and Yusaku feels a little bit warm below his collar.

“Come on, let’s get some real food in you.” Kusanagi stands up, setting the cup aside, “I’ll take you to this place I know near the Trigate Bridge.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen.

The intense traps.

The Duel Quiz Field.

The empty sarcophagus. 

The map of the repairing bridge.

Yusaku stands up, “That’s it!”

Kusanagi stares at him from the sink, blinking as he puts his used cup in it. They can do the dishes later, they need to get to the Trigate Bridge now! 

Yusaku puts his cup in the sink and turns on his heel, “We need to go to the Trigate Bridge, I figured out the Duel Quiz!”

Yusaku gets outside the truck before Kusanagi runs after him, “What?”

Yusaku is already climbing into the passenger seat, so Kusanagi climbs into the Driver’s seat. The two click on their seatbelts.

“What did you figure out?” Kusanagi pulls the keys out of his pocket.

Yusaku’s thoughts race away from him, along with his voice, “The Duel Field was a map, the bridges were guiding us, they-”

Kusanagi puts his hand on his shoulder. Yusaku’s voice jams shut in his throat. He hasn’t touched anyone since his days at the Omega Academy and even then, he didn't get much physical contact. Not intentionally. This is intentional. 

“Slow down, talk when you’ve worked it out in your head. It’s okay.” Kusanagi is trying to calm him down.

Yusaku swallows and looks at his lap, giving a short nod. He’s not sure how he feels about the hand on his shoulder, but it disappears the second he nods, so he doesn’t get any time to think about it. 

Kusanagi starts up the car and Yusaku spends the drive organizing his thoughts and trying not to fall asleep. He can do that after he has the Cyberse Deck. Getting to the Trigate Bridges takes roughly half an hour, so it really shouldn't be long enough that he starts dozing off. He can't afford to sleep right now.

Before either knows it, they’re at the Trigate Bridges.

Yusaku shakes himself awake, despite his heavy eyes, “We have to cross. The Cyberse Deck is on the other side.”

Kusanagi gasps, “What?”

“I’ll explain once we’re there.” Yusaku rubs at his eyes and straights his back, “You can park anywhere you won’t get in trouble.”

Kusanagi nods and after a while, works out a parking location that won’t chew him out. Yusaku climbs out first and Kusanagi follows him. The sunset looks beautiful on the water and the bridge in the middle of being constructed, the water shimmering and sending the last of the sun’s rays all over the world. On their side of the road, there’s a line of disused warehouses that look more run down the closer they get to the ocean. Kusanagi is looking around in confusion, but is following him anyway. Yusaku appreciates it.

“You really think it’s here?” Kusanagi asks, behind him.

Yusakuu walks on ahead, “If my judgement isn’t wrong.”

Kusanagi must trust his judgement, because he follows Yusaku, into one of the disused warehouses. The maze was far too elaborate to be a simple waste of time or a game, Yusaku is certain of that.

“The Duel Quiz was a treasure map.” Yusaku pulls a torch out of his pocket and leads them into the disused location, “The final layout mirrored a location in Den City. The Trigate Bridge, where two bridges go over the water, while a third is under construction. By mirroring the Link Markers gap to this bridge, I narrowed it down to this spot.”

“But if it mirrors a location in Den City, there are other options. Especially if it was dependant on the Link Markers, which could have been shuffled based on where they were summoned.” Kusanagi raises a valid concern.

Yusaku nods, but he has reason to believe this is still the right place, “Torrential Reborn could have shuffled the Monsters Summoning.”

He shines his torch on a wall, where an white spray painted arrow directs them forward. 

“But when I saw the bridges connecting the Link Markers, it dawned on me. They were meant to do more than just symbolize what’s linked, otherwise Proxy Dragon and Secure Gardna would have had a bridge between themselves. The bridges were meant to guide us.” Yusaku takes a turn and Kusanagi follows him.

“Secure Gardna was the last of the links and, so was summoned…” Yusaku points his flashlight at the door and there it is. The very card he said, “right here.”

Kusanagi's breathe hitches.

Yusaku steps aside, turning towards him, “Will you?”

Kusanagi stares at him in shock, but nods, stepping forward. He opens the door and Yusaku peaks under him, looking around the room. At first, it’s no different than any other warehouse, until they spot the sarcophagus. The very same one they saw in LINK VRAINS holding the Cyberse cards. The two begin walking towards it, Yusaku’s heart pounding. He has to be right. This can’t be an elaborate joke.

“You’re right. You did it, Yusaku!” Kusanagi beams as he looks at the sarcophagus.

They can celebrate once Yusaku is certain he’s right. He puts his Duel Disk back on and presses his hand with it to the sarcophagus lid. The jewel in his disk glows purple and the two flaps at the top cover a white glow inside. Yusaku lifts up his hand as the two flaps slide away, revealing 12 cards in a single card case, but there’s more below them, perhaps enough to make a Master Duel sized Deck. Most importantly, they’re all Cyberse cards.

Yusaku holds the top card case, looking the cards over. Backup Secretary, Bitrooper, Cyberse Wizard, “This is it. The strongest Deck to defeat the Knights of Hanoi. We finally acquired the power to get revenge!”

He holds the cards to his chest. They feel warm in his arms, almost like they have a heartbeat. It’s so strange. But it feels good. The first good thing he’s felt in a while.

“Yusaku.”

Yusaku looks up at Kusanagi. He has a relieved smile, one that’s open and honest. The way the sun shines through the windows highlights his cheekbones and wrinkles. 

Yusaku holds the cards a little tighter.

“This Deck symbolises our bond. So long as we have this Deck,” Kusanagi holds up his arm, “our bond is eternal!”

Yusaku looks at Kusanagi with wide eyes, an open mouth, his heart racing. Bond?

But Yusaku wouldn’t have been able to get to the centre of the maze without Kusanagi’s help. He wouldn’t have even known it existed. He wouldn’t have been able to hunt the Knights of Hanoi if he hadn’t kept him fed and looked after, in that busy hotdog truck that always smells like hotdog grease and coffee. Yusaku suddenly realizes he needs Kusanagi if he wants to keep hunting the Hanoi like this. It’s such a frightening thought, that he needs to rely on another person, trust them with his life. But… 

Yusaku smiles and raises his arm to knock against Kusanagi’s, crossing them.

Yusaku thinks he’s okay with that. It’s Kusanagi after all and it’s a mutual thing, because Kusanagi needs him too. That thought doesn’t scare him as much as it once did. He… actually kind of likes that he can rely on someone in this world besides himself.

Kusanagi laughs and Yusaku feels his heart jump into his throat.

“I’m taking you out somewhere to eat some real food.” Kusanagi starts pulling out the other card cases, “Once we get this Deck, you can have anything you want, my treat.”

Yusaku hums, opening the card case and collecting the cards inside. Having some food sounds good to him. He’s not starving yet, but he does feel a little weak. And tired.

With the Deck in Yusaku's Duel Disk, the pair walk out of the warehouse together. Kusanagi looks absolutely ecstatic, practically buzzing as he pulls up local restaurants on his phone. Yusaku finds himself walking close to him, close enough to touch. 

His sleepy mind suggests that holding Kusanagi’s hand would be nice. Yusaku shuts down that thought.

* * *

Hours later, as Yusaku stares into his orange juice, he still doesn’t know what’s next. He’s just eaten the cheapest thing on the menu besides the drinks and Kusanagi is sipping his tea. The little cafe is quiet, the only other person there being the barista behind the counter, wearing headphones and ignoring them.

“Now that we have the Cyberse Deck, what’s our plan?” Yusaku looks up from his drink.

Kusanagi gently sets his down, humming, “The Knights of Hanoi probably don’t know that their days are numbered, since we’ve been going after them as Unnamed and Unknown. I should stay as I am, so I can be our secret weapon.”

Yusaku nods, catching on to what he means, “Then I’ll need to become the face of our battle. The envoy of revenge.”

Kusanagi blinks at him, then smiles, “I’m not sure if that’ll work as a memorable username. You can totally include it in your hero speech though, you give before you Duel any of them.”

Yusaku mentally notes down that he’ll do that, “I’m not good at naming things.”

He hasn’t even given Roboppi a name to differentiate her from other models of her kind. The magazine came with name suggestions, but he hadn’t seen a point, so he hadn't tried. Part of him wonders if he should sometimes.

“Playmaker.”

Yusaku looks up from his orange juice, blinking at Kusanagi, “Playmaker?”

Kusanagi nods, “It’s a pun on your name with English words. Game and work.”

Yusaku puts his fist to his lips, thinking about it. That could work.

“Playmaker it is, then.” Yusaku lifts his head and holds out his fist for Kusanagi, “Kusanagi, you and I will declare war on the Knights of Hanoi.”

Kusanagi stares at his fist for a moment and Yusaku wonders if he’s just blown it.

Then Kusanagi grins and fist bumps him, “I’m at your service, Commander Playmaker.”

He has an ally. He’s not alone in this fight. He’s going to make it through this.

Yusaku smiles.


	2. The Hanoi War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the Hanoi gets rougher and tougher, but at least they have one upper hand; Ai. Even if he is annoying. Can Shima please stop touching him too, please?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some very basic research on PTSD for this chapter, so just let me know if I'm off the mark.

Yusaku takes a deep breath as he stands around the corner. He’s nervous and trying not to show it. He’s scared and trying not to feel it. He's going to a real school for the first time in his life. 

Den City High School is for the more wealthy and powerful members of society who live here. Yusaku would never be able to afford to attend, if he hadn't proved himself worthy of being on the scholarship program. Part of him still didn't see the point in going to school sometimes. It's going to be loud, it's going to be chaos and he wants to run away already, just thinking about it. He considers it for a moment.

Yusaku takes a breath and remembers three reasons why he's going.

1) He will attract less attention to himself if he blends in. A normal high school Beta boy.

2) Staying in his apartment for days on end would make him go stir crazy and Kusanagi needs to run his business.

3) His education in the Omega Academy meant he passed the entrance exam easily and the rest of his school work will be manageable.

Yusaku nods to himself and walks into the front entrance. All around people are enjoying their normal lives, living happily and free. Just the same as the Academy. 

Actually no. There's one major difference.

Students of every secondary gender attend here. Alphas, Betas and Omegas, all in the exact same uniform, skirts and tights for the girls and pants for the boys. Most schools would make the uniforms for each secondary gender different, but Den City insisted on equality for all students or something supposedly progressive. Yusaku couldn't give less of a fuck about pretty words and fake smiles. 

He's here to go through the motions, fight the Hanoi and survive this cursed world.

Yusaku walks into the school building and goes searching for the library. When he was in the Academy, the library had been something of a safe haven. No one bothered him when he was there, working on his hacking skills and earning money by making little programs and selling his services online. The books were nice to read when the internet wasn't working and he wanted to keep his mind sharp. But most importantly, the library would be quiet.

He opens a room and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

There are three Alphas surrounding a chubby Beta, pressing him against the wall. They all turn to him and he forces himself not to freeze up. This is the norm in high school, bullying Alphas and Betas and Omegas who have to deal with it or hide. He just has to walk away.

"What's going on here?" Yusaku steps into the room.

Damnit.

One of the Alphas snears and turns around fully, "Who do you think you are, Beta?"

At least his scent blocker works. The Beta whimpers, his shaggy green hair stuck to his head. He looks nothing short of pathetic standing there, holding some Duel Monster cards to his chest like a shield. Why did Yusaku interfere for this guy?

“Oi, I asked you a question, asshole!” The Alpha starts marching towards him, “Who do you think you are?!”

Yusaku narrows his eyes, "Fujiki. You?"

The Alpha chuckles in his face, leaning down to intimidate him, "Someone important. You should know who I am, freshman."

Yusaku blinks, "Odd name, Someone Important. Could your parents not think of one?"

The three Alphas gape at him, the one in his face taking a few steps back, the two surrounding the Beta with their jaws on the floor. The Beta is similarly shocked. 

Yusaku waves him over, "Come on, I don't want to be late to our first lesson."

The Beta takes the hint and dashes over to him. The three Alphas glare at him, but Yusaku closes the door and goes back to looking for the library. There go his chances of a peaceful high school life.

"Wait!"

Yusaku flinches and looks over his shoulder at the Beta, his body tight and stiff. Yusaku hates noise and this guy is loud.

"Why'd you help me? You could've just closed the door." The Beta blinks at him.

Yusaku shrugs, forcing himself to loosen his shoulders, "No reason."

Really there wasn't one. He acted without thinking. He knows he’s going to regret that when those Alphas decide to torment him.

The Beta beams at him, "Thank you! I'm Naoki Shima! Nice to meet you!"

Yusaku is already getting a headache from how loud this boy is. He turns back around and keeps walking, waving at him over his shoulder. Shima starts following him, ranting and raving about who knows what, all Yusaku knows is his skull is pounding and he can't escape this guy fast enough. He hopes to God that the Beta leaves him alone.

* * *

No such luck.

"Fujiki! Let's go to the cinema after school!"

"Fujiki, come to Duel Club! I can teach you how to play!"

"Fujiki, I didn't do the homework last night, can you help me?"

Yusaku was going insane. Shima was loud, extroverted, often tried straight up dragging him to places he didn't want to go. Tried being the key word, since Yusaku never let Shima touch him, dodging him and just straight up telling him no. The first month of school was Hell with Shima following him around whenever he didn't have Duel Club. Thank fuck Shima hasn't worked out he hides in the library.

"You okay, Yusaku?"

Yusaku pauses in his coding, looking at Kusanagi, "Yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Kusanagi leans back in his chair, humming, "You looked very agitated. Are you struggling with that line of code?" 

Yusaku contemplates it for a moment and shrugs, "I'm perfectly fine. I might have acquired a stalker at school, but he's harmless."

Kusanagi stops typing for a while and Yusaku turns to look at him. His jaw is semi dropped, "You're being stalked?!"

Yusaku raises an eyebrow, the noise grating on him. "Yes, I said that? There's a Beta at my school who keeps following me around, though I haven't spoken to him since the first day when I saw some Alphas surrounding him."

Kusanagi's shoulders loosen slightly, "I, do you need help dealing with him?"

Yusaku blinks. Why would Kusanagi offer to help him? Shima isn't interfering with the mission, just Yusaku's school life.

"That won't be necessary. He's little more than a nuisance, he's not even threatening." Yusaku shrugs and goes back to coding. He expects that to be the end of it.

"Okay. But, let me know if you need help?" Kusanagi pats his shoulder briefly, "I'm here for you."

Yusaku turns to him, blinking in surprise. Kusanagi gives him a small smile and gets up, to start making the both of them coffee. When he's not watching, Yusaku touches his shoulder and feels his heart warm. 

His touch feels different from his classmates who try pulling him into group activities and brush against him in the hallway. The few times Shima caught him unawares and grabs his shoulder felt bad, leaving him startled and clammy, like he doesn't belong in his own skin. Kusanagi's touch makes him feel warm. Almost like he's safe, something he hasn’t felt for a long time in this noisy, cursed world. 

"Here you go." Kusanagi gently plops a coffee mug in front of him.

Yusaku nods to him and wraps his hands around it, "Thank you."

Kusanagi smiles at him and sits in his own seat. The two drink coffee for a while, Kusanagi telling him about customers he served that left an impression, or things he found on the dark net relating to SOL Technologies and the Knights of Hanoi. His tone is steady and calm for most of the time, nothing like the forever loud Shima.

Yusaku listens and thinks to himself, "_ Don't ever let this change. Don't let me lose him _."

* * *

As always though, things change. This time for the better. Yusaku and Kusanagi managed to capture a rogue A.I that the Knights of Hanoi and SOL Technologies are fighting each other for. Finding this A.I has triggered the return of the Datastorms and Speed Duels, a much more dangerous form of Duelling in LINK VRAINS. Yusaku is no stranger to life or death Duels though and prepared to face the Hanoi on them.

What he is a stranger to though, is the machine Kusanagi has in his truck when he picks him up from school, “What’s that?”

It’s a small device, roughly the same size as an A5 sheet of paper, with a clear plastic top, two blue clasps on the bottom, resting on a long yellow foot. Yusaku’s never seen anything quite like it.

“It’s a card printer. You know how most cards are digital now? Well, SOL Tech knows there’s still people who prefer real cards, so for a small fee, people can print whatever they’ve got in their Decks, so long as they have the Card Data.” Kusanagi grins as he hooks the machine up, “I wanna see if we can print that Decode Talker you got from the Datastorm yesterday!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! Who gave you permission to print my special card?!” The A.I shouts, it’s eye rolling around Yusaku’s Duel Disk, “And what if SOL Tech is keeping track of who’s printing what, then they’ll know you’re Playmaker!”

Yusaku pulls his Duel Disk off and passes it to Kusanagi, “Have at it.”

“Thanks man.” Kusanagi hooks up the Duel Disk to the machine.

“Oi, don’t ignore me human, or do you want to get caught?!” The A.I hisses and spits, almost like an angry cat.

“Relax, I pulled it from the dump and fixed it so it’ll work, but not so fixed that SOL Tech know it works. They’re not getting so much as one byte of data from this thing.” Kusanagi chuckles, petting his Duel Disk, “Besides, not like I could a new one, so...”

Yusaku almost smiles at that. Kusanagi always covers all their bases and thinks of things Yusaku wouldn’t have. Going through the trash was a rather creative solution to the problem. 

“Good work, Kusanagi.” Yusaku takes a seat at the computer and starts programming.

“My pleasure.” Kusanagi chuckles, still tinkering with the machine.

Yusaku spends a while just working on creating a bot that’ll delete anything relating to Playmaker. He knows people will try to work out his identity, but that’ll be harder if they keep losing data on him. Kusanagi did the basic coding for the bot last night while Yusaku was heading home, so he just has to polish it. After that, he’ll poke around the A.I’s programming so he can find out what the Hanoi and SOL Tech want it for….

Hours pass and a few cups of coffee appear and disappear before him. 

“I wonder what other monsters are in there. You think you can make a return trip to the Datastrom?” Kusanagi hums, as Decode Talker’s card materializes.

“Yeah, straight to the paparazzi!” The A.I shouts, pulling Yusaku’s eyes from the screens for a moment, “You may have erased your login information, smart smart smart for a human.” The A.I rolls it’s eye. “But you can’t dodge screenshots, bub! Everyone will be after you like viruses through a pop up!”

Yusaku squares his shoulders, glaring at the A.I, “So you’re an expert then, are you?”

The A.I hums, rolling his eye expressively, “Oh I know a thing or two. When you hide out on the net for as long as I did, you learn a lot of things.”

“Like who leads the Knights of Hanoi?” Yusaku narrows his eyes. He better get something useful out of this A.I, or he's going to get a headache for nothing.

“Maybe, maybe not.” The A.I rolls it’s eye around as if teasing them, “But I bet I’ll think better if you let me out of here.”

“Doubt it.” Yusaku sighs as he lowers his head, “If you’re not gonna share, then might as well try Plan B.” 

Yusaku picks up his Duel Disk and puts it on top of the scanner, the A.I rambling, “Plan B? What’s Plan B? Flattery? Bribery? Snacks? Please say snacks!”

Yusaku has no idea why an A.I would want snacks. It can’t eat like humans, “I’m hacking your source code.”

“What?! If you poke the wrong port hole, I’ll end up dumber than a calculator!” The A.I narrows it’s eye, “Or worse, dumber than you.”

This is getting annoying.

“Kusanagi can you find a way to mute it?” Yusaku keeps his eyes on the screen, not giving the A.I the satisfaction of his attention. That’s how he deals with most Alphas, it tends to work most of the time. 

“With pleasure.” Kusanagi presses a button and the A.I is quiet, “Just an idea, but maybe we should give it a name. Ya know, so you don’t confuse it with other its.”

“No.” Yusaku couldn’t sound more disinterested if he tried. 

“Okay but I’m not as smart as you. Do it for me.” Kusanagi chuckles, almost teasingly.

If any other Alpha pulled the ‘for me’ card, Yusaku would have walked out the truck right that moment. But since it’s Kusanagi... 

“Since it’s an A.I.” Yusaku takes a breathe, “Let’s call it Ai.”

“Hey, not bad.” Kusanagi blinks and grins, “It is an eyeball after all. Okay then, Ai it is.”

Good. Now that that’s sorted-

“Help me hack this source code.” Yusaku types faster.

Kusanagi takes his seat beside him, laughing, “My man!”

Ai continues to roll around the Duel Disk and Yusaku is getting a little dizzy just from looking at him too long, so he turns his attention elsewhere. On Kusanagi, accidentally.

The Alpha is typing as quickly as he can, excitement rolling off him in small waves and echoes. His scent is calm but determined, his face adoring a small grin of determination. Kusanagi takes a few sips of his own coffee as he types. Yusaku wonders….

“How do you take your coffee?” Yusaku hums.

Kusanagi blinks at him, “One sugar, a bit of milk, why?”

Yusaku files the information away, “I’ll make the next round.”

It’s almost always Kusanagi making the coffee and food, which is a little unfair if you ask him. It’s the least Yusaku can do.

“Oh, thanks.” Kusanagi chuckles, then he goes back to typing.

Yusaku smiles a little.

* * *

Since capturing Ai, the Hanoi have been falling all over themselves to come after Playmaker, wanting to Duel him and enact whatever cruel plans they have. Yusaku, nor Kusanagi will let them go unpunished though, Playmaker being the vesall which Yusaku uses to enact their revenge against the Knights. It was easier than ever to draw them out and Duel them.

“Wakey-wakey, Yusaku-waku!”

The hard part was living with Ai.

Yusaku rolls over in his bed to glare at the annoying A.I in his Duel Disk, caged where he really shouldn’t be able to bother him. But somehow the little pest does, by being obnoxiously loud at 6am in the morning.

“You have a date with the hotdog man, remember?” Ai giggles, like it’s the funniest thing in the world, “Though the fact that you could even get one in the first place is a miracle, with your angry face!”

Yusaku considers pulling the blankets over his head and going back to sleep to prove a point. But no, he did promise Kusanagi he’d come over and comb the network for Playmaker files, so people won’t work out his real world identity. So Yusaku gets up, contemplating how long it'll take him to lose his temper with the world today.

“Master!” Roboppi chirps, rolling over to him with his slippers, “You need to do the thing at 6pm tonight, remember!”

Right, it’s Monday. He has to take some heat blockers, or the effects of the last ones he took will wear off. It’s a shot he has to take once a week, unable to afford the monthly shots or get surgery for an implant that’ll last a year. The weekly ones work out to be more cost effective over time, anyway. Still, it's a hassle.

Yusaku pets Roboppi’s head while slipping into his slippers, “Thank you, Roboppi.”

Roboppi chirps a ^_^ at him, then goes about cleaning the house. 

Ai huffs as he watches her, his eye rolling around, “I don’t get why you need to take whatever those things are, you look fine to me.”

“I’m fine because I take medicine, Ai.” Yusaku walks over to his desk, where he left his uniform to dry after hand washing it last night. It's dry enough to wear now, luckily. His eyes catch on a small bottle of pills on his desk.

He's prescribed Sertraline (a Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor) to help with the anxiety and depression he developed as a by product of his PTSD. It's supposed to help his brain chemistry somehow, he wasn’t paying attention when he was first speaking to the school nurse about it, but he’s found it useless. 

All it does is make him shaky, dizzy and nauseous. He took it at the prescribed amount for the right amount of time, but he felt no better. Yusaku definitely wasn’t going to increase the dosage either, no matter how often the Academy’s school nurse said it’d be a good idea to try. She made him keep a bottle when he left. He doesn’t know why he didn’t just throw it in the trash. 

Some days he wonders if he should try the medicine again. The side effects increase in people under 18, so maybe now that he’s closer to that age, they’ll work. He decides he doesn't need it, for three reasons.

1) It will only hurt him.

2) The medicine only kicks in after at least 2 weeks on the medication and he hasn’t been on it for 2 years. 

3) He doesn’t want to be dependent on pills for his entire life, but especially not for his mental health. He doesn’t want to become an addict on top of everything else wrong with him. 

Yusaku grabs his clothes and walks to the Vrains Room, closing it behind him to change. He keeps the heat blockers in here and he can see he hasn’t got many left. He never has people in his house, but he never knows when he might have a break in or his social worker might try visiting. He really doesn't want her to see the heat blockers, or she'll drag him back to the Academy kicking and screaming. So in the secret room they go.

Yusaku finishes changing, puts on his Duel Disk and walks out. Down the street, towards Kusanagi’s hotdog truck in the central plaza. He doesn’t pay too much attention to the advertisements and the people talking, trying to turn it into white noise in his head. 

It lets his mind drift to the annoying little A.I on his Duel Disk. He doesn’t know where Ai got the ridiculous notion that he was dating Kusanagi. There are at least three reasons why they’d never be together.

1) Yusaku is rather busy getting revenge and Kusanagi is similarly busy trying to get back at those who hurt his brother Jin. What need or time would they have for romance?

2) A romantic relationship would just create unneeded tension and anger. Yusaku has seen it happen too many times to believe anything good can come from it.

3) Kusanagi would never have any interest in Yusaku as a partner because Yusaku is unattractive, uninteresting and unappealing. Yusaku meanwhile is simply not interested.

It’s not logical for them to be together. There’s no point. Ai is an A.I though, so he had to have gotten that conclusion from somewhere. That, or coming to the wrong conclusion about relationships and people is a part of his programming, perhaps to tease him. Ai is the strangest A.I Yusaku has ever encountered, he wouldn’t be surprised if the Ignis mimicked human behaviour just to annoy him. He doesn’t like it one bit.

“Jaden!”

The shout is enough to break Yusaku from his thoughts, jumping to the side as an Alpha with blue hair runs right in front of him, nearly knocking him to the curb. 

Yusaku watches as he runs towards an Omega with brown and orange hair, the two jumping into each other, embracing each other as they Alpha hits the ground. They laugh, the Omega helps the Alpha to his feet and then they… kiss in plain sight, with all the world watching, not one care in the world. The Alpha whimpers and waves his hand, while the Omega laughs and kisses the back of it. The Omega points to his forehead and the Alpha kisses him there. They look so… 

Happy.

The one thing Yusaku can never be.

Yusaku shakes that thought away and continues on his way. He hasn’t got time for this. He has to get to the hotdog truck sooner rather than later, so he can take another crack at analysing Ai.

Romance doesn’t work, but especially not for him. It’s better this way.

* * *

"Fujiki, may I speak with you?" 

Yusaku lifts his head, glancing at the teacher at the bottom of the class. What was her name, again? The rest of the class are filling out, nattering between each other. Looks like it'll be just him and the teacher in the room. Great. He gets up, packing away and walking down the stairs towards the desk. 

"Thank you, Fujiki. How are you?" She smiles in worry, cheeks wrinkled. Her eyes remind him of Mrs Kamiya.

Yusaku takes an inhale and lets it out, "I'm taking my medicine, I'm eating healthy, I only sleep in class because I can't be bothered to be awake when I know the material. Is that everything?"

The teacher gapes at him, "Fujiki, what-"

"My teachers have all asked me something along those lines after my sixth week here began. I didn't think you'd asked me that yet." Yusaku puts his bag on his back properly, "May I go now?"

The teacher blinks at him and sighs, shaking her head, "Yeah, go ahead. Sorry for keeping you."

Yusaku gives her a short bow and goes, trying to prepare himself for the noise before he goes outside. His teachers always fuss and worry over him the second they read his file and see "PTSD" on it in big, black letters. He's considered tampering with his file to get rid of it, just to stop the invasive questioning. But that's probably be a bad idea until he can get out of here. Until then, he should focus on what the Hanoi might be up to now that he's defeated their leader. Then there’s the fact that Ai apparently has free will...

“Fujiki!”

Yusaku groans as the shout resonates in his head, echoing in his ears and giving him a horrible, horrible headache. Does Shima have a mute button? Or can Yusaku just block him? Come to think of it, he’d like to do the same thing with Ai, too, that would solve so many of his problems.

“You’ll never guess what just happened to me!” Shima runs up to him, wriggling and giggling.

Yusaku is silent as he continues walking, hoping this will deter him. Ai snickers in his Duel Disk and Yusaku mutes it.

Shima groans and waves his arms next to him, keeping pace, “You’re supposed to ask what happened to me.”

Yusaku sighs and turns to Shima, “What happened to you, Shima?”

Shima gives another happy little wriggle that’s making Yusaku sick just watching him and then he jumps in front of his path, “I finally have a lead on Playmaker!”

Yusaku carefully controls his features to appear unbothered and stops before he can bump into him, “You do?”

“Yep! I was scrolling the net just now and someone posted about how Playmaker’s probably in his early 20s and definitely an Alpha! Since he’s such an amazing Duelist, I just have to look for Alphas in their early 20s who are good Duelists. Simples!” Shima cackles and grins, rubbing his hands excitedly, “I’m going to try looking for some on Grindr, you totally gotta come with me.”

Yusaku freezes for a moment. He’d rather die than meet some strange Alpha Shima met on Grindr. He has to escape, now!

“I can’t, Shima.” Yusaku walks around him, keeping clear of contact.

“Ohh, come on Fujiki, where’s your sense of adventure?!” Shima groans and grabs his hand.

Yusaku reacts on instinct. He smacks Shima’s hand with his non-captive one and jumps away from him, holding his wrist to his chest. He’s about to start hissing when he sees the way Shima is staring at him in shock. A few other people are glancing their way too. If this gets to the teachers, they'll poke and prod at him even more, which means he’ll have to see his social worker more often. Shit.

“Sorry. I have a cold and it’s highly contagious. I didn’t want you to get sick.” Yusaku fakes a few coughs, just to be sure. He knows he’s a terrible actor.

Shima buys it though, shouting gross and waving his hand as if to shake off the germs. Good. He’ll take Shima thinking he has cooties over him touching him ever again. He hates it when Shima or anyone else touches him. 

Yusaku uses this chance to escape, walking briskly to the plaza before Shima can see him. He gets there in plenty of time, seeing Kusanagi manning the hotdog truck as usual.

Kusanagi blinks when he sees him and waves as another customer walks off, “Hey Yusaku!”

Yusaku returns the wave. He walks into the truck, closing it behind him.

Kusanagi closes the shutter for the day, “You wouldn’t believe what I found out on the net.”

Yusaku hums, taking off his school bag, “I’m assuming it had something to do with the Hanoi or SOL Tech?”

Ai pops out of his Duel Disk and turns off the mute button, “Ohh, so you’ll talk to Kusanagi, but not Shima? You’re so mean to your friends, Yusaku!”

Yusaku glances down at the annoying little A.I trapped in his Duel Disk, “Shima isn’t a friend. He’s mildly more annoying than you.”

“OUCH! Yusaku, you’re so mean!” Ai whimpers, holding himself.

Kusanagi laughs and Yusaku finds his shoulders easing at the sound. He pours a mug of coffee and offers it to Yusaku. Yusaku takes the cup and doesn’t flinch or hiss when their fingers brush. Kusanagi smiles at him as the shutter comes down fully and the two take their seats at the computers. 

“So I found an incomplete code that a SOL Tech employee leaked because they were doing some seriously shady stuff and couldn’t leave now.” Kusanagi explains, opening up the computers, “Maybe if we complete it, we can work out what it is and use it against them.”

Yusaku sees the program pop up on his computer and nods, “Okay then, thank you.”

Ai continues to prattle and whimper, talking to Kusanagi while they’re both working hard. Yusaku pays only half an ear to their chatter, his mind mainly focused on the codding. At least, that’s what he tells himself. Other thoughts plague him...

Why doesn’t he mind Kusanagi’s touch? But Shima’s makes him hiss and lash out? Why can he talk to Kusanagi, but his teachers have to drag words out of him? Kusanagi is just a coworker, so why is he easier to handle than anyone else he sees daily?

Then it hits him.

Kusanagi makes him feel comfortable. Where Shima invades his space, grabbing his hand, trying to get him to stay still and talk to him… Kusanagi gives him the space to come to him, to take his coffee, to brush fingers, to spend hours in the same room working on something they both care about. The sound of keyboards and typing isn't as terrifying as a noisy classroom with well meaning but invasive teachers summoning him to their desk for sleeping in class or not being normal. Kusanagi gives him room to work, but not so much that he can’t talk to him. How?

“Find something, Yusaku?” 

Yusaku blinks and turns to Kusanagi, “Wha?”

Kusanagi is grinning at him, leaning towards him in his seat, but not invading his space, “You were smiling, I thought you’d found something.”

Yusaku blinks and looks back at his screen, humming. He needs to focus on his programming, “Perhaps. The Hanoi have increased activity in these servers in LINK VRAINS and the program you showed me is linked to it…”

* * *

Yusaku sighs as he takes off his uniform jacket and switches it for an apron Kusanagi hands him. Ai makes a few quips about Shima as usual before Yusaku instructs him to be quiet. He takes a cloth and spray bottle to clean the table they set up outside the hospital.

Why are they here instead of the central plaza?

A few days ago, the hospitals started filling up with innocent people trapped in comas, caused by the Hanoi’s Deleted Virus. Kusanagi has taken to stopping the truck near the hospitals, giving the doctors and nurses discounts on coffee and hotdogs. Yusaku tries to help with the hotdog truck itself, keeping it clean, manning the grill under Kusanagi’s eye and buttering the buns. Kusanagi said that he didn’t feel like he could do much else to help improve the situation, so he does what he can.

Yusaku sprays some cleaner on the table and starts cleaning away the crumbs, brushing them and the sauce stains away. On the table nearby, there’s a small group of nurses sitting around the table. They seem to be Pack, sharing elbow stabs and wrist caresses between conversation. Yusaku ignores them to avoid the envy in his gut from exploding.

“....heat blockers that keep vanishing.”

Then he’s all ears, body stiff as a board.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve noticed that a lot of random pharmacies in the city keep making reports of missing heat blockers. The times of the thefts are spread out, but they’re consistent enough to see that there’s someone taking them weekly.”

“How long has this been happening?”

Yusaku’s been doing this for 2 years. But he’s always covered his tracks and has never gone to the same place twice.

“I don’t know, because it’s hard to spot if somewhere’s been targetted until weeks later sometimes. The security cameras start looping footage at some point in the night, so we have no idea what the girl even looks like. She has to be an exceptional hacker though.”

Yusaku swallows. Looks like they have a lead. Good thing he’s nothing but a slacker Beta student. Them thinking he’s a girl will only help.

“What about fingerprints or hair?”

“There’s never any fingerprints or hair. This girl seems to somehow leave no trace at the scene of herself.”

“Surely you’d notice if something like a heat blocker was gone, though!”

Yusaku had thought of that when he started his thefts.

“Heat blockers aren’t exactly a popular item, so you would think we’d notice when something was missing. But no. Whoever it is pulls out all the stock, puts an empty box at the bottom and we don’t realize there’s one missing until we’re restocking.”

“Whoa. That’s one clever Omega who really wants those blockers.”

“Or a kid who can’t buy them somehow. This kid is going to get herself sick.”

Yusaku is well aware of that, but he’s not going to stop now.

“I can’t imagine how much money is lost over these missing blockers, man. My paycheck is small enough as it is.”

“That’s the thing. Those empty boxes have money in them, enough to pay for the blockers over the counter.”

“What?!”

“Why would a criminal take heat blockers and then leave the money behind?”

“Again, I think it’s a kid who can’t legally buy them. I’m worried about her.”

Damnit, damnit, they know he’s a hacker, they know he’s underage. They may think he’s a girl, but that’ll only last so long. He needs to find another way to get the heat blockers.

“Is it being investigated?”

“Not much at all. They’re not even considering them thefts because of the money left behind.”

Yusaku lets out a small breathe. At least the police aren’t on his trail. 

He tunes out the rest of their conversation and tries to think of other solutions. He could try getting a heat blocker illegally, but who knows what would be in one like that. Trying to make his own is out of the question since he doesn’t have access to a chemistry lab and he doesn’t even know what’s in them, or where he can get the materials. No one is going to buy heat blockers for an underage Omega either, regardless of what he offers or says. 

“Yusaku?”

Yusaku jumps, throwing his arm out, hitting something and jumping back. But-

Fuck.

Kusanagi is standing there, groaning as he holds his cheek, rubbing it, “Damn, who knew you could be so tough?”

Yusaku flounders for a while, dread filling his stomach.

“I’m so sorry, Kusanagi.” Yusaku drops his head and the bottle of cleaning stuff.

Kusanagi blinks at him and laughs, waving his other hand, “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you, I know you don’t like that. You’ve been on that table for a while though, I was afraid you were lost in bad thoughts.”

Yusaku swallows, letting out a shuddering breath, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kusanagi grins and raises his hand, “Promise.”

Yusaku closes his eyes, waiting for the return blow. But Kusanagi just rubs his head, smiling as he ruffles his hair. Yusaku opens his eyes to look at him. Kusanagi walks back into the truck, murmuring something he can’t catch. Yusaku touches his hair and then follows him in.

* * *

Yusaku runs.

It’s one of those nights where his head was full of nothing but white walls, electric shocks and dizzying heat thoughts where he can’t get his brain to fucking think-

Until he woke up and ran.

Running helps ground him, helps remind him he escaped, that he’s not in that room anymore, that he’s not having heats anymore, he’s not subject to the whims of people who want to hurt him. He runs and runs until he sees the hotdog truck, sitting in the plaza, just like always.

Yusaku leans against the truck, heaving and puffing as he catches his breathe. It takes a while, but eventually, he calms down enough that he doesn’t feel like the world is closing in on all sides.

Once he’s calm, he opens the truck, calling out carefully, “Kusanagi?"

Normally Kusanagi would have greeted him and offered him a coffee or some food. Instead, even as Yusaku calls his name, he's staring at a photo, long and hard. There's a small twitch in his arms and he just looks sad.

"Kusanagi?" Yusaku calls once more, closing the door behind him.

Kusanagi jumps, holding the photo to his chest, turning with a hiss. But he stops when his eyes lock with Yusaku.

His shoulders drop, "Sorry, I didn't know that was you."

Yusaku shrugs, "It's fine."

It's not. When Yusaku saw that defensiveness, heard that hiss, felt that protectiveness, he'd almost fled from the truck. He knew Kusanagi wouldn't look at him like that though with the intention of scaring him, so he forced himself to keep his cool. Who knows what Kusanagi would have thought of him if he ran.

Kusanagi shakes his head, "Still, that wasn't a great way to respond. What are you doing here? Why are you in your PJs, too?"

Yusaku takes his seat, swallowing. He didn’t even notice, he just threw on his shoes and ran. He glances at the photo in Kusanagi's hand. There's a much younger Kusanagi in it, along with a young boy who looks almost like a mirror to him. 

Kusanagi offers him the picture, "It's me and my brother, Jin. Before the Incident."

Yusaku takes it and looks at the two boys in it. Kusanagi looks maybe 10 or 9 years old, while Jin can't be any older than 6. Yusaku thought Kusanagi would have been older when Jin was taken. They're standing in a flower field and in the background, there's a small house, likely for a nuclear family.

"We lived on the outskirts of a small town a few miles away from Den City. My Mom stayed at home and did the house chores, while my Dad was a bricklayer. They both said Jin and I would do better things than them. Jin was just the local prankster though, always getting into some mischief since he couldn't stop himself from going where he was told not to." Kusanagi has a far away look in his eyes, probably seeing it all before him.

Yusaku swallows as envy curls in his gut. Then he scolds himself for thinking like that. Kusanagi has suffered just like him, it's not fair to be jealous of a life he no longer has.

"And you?" Yusaku gently puts the photo down.

Kusanagi blinks, leaning back to look at him.

"What were you like, before the Lost Incident?" Yusaku pauses, then adds, "If you feel like sharing."

Kusanagi stares at him then hums, putting his hands in his lap, crossing his legs and spinning in his chair to face him fully, "Well, I played football."

That surprises Yusaku, turning his chair to face him, "You did?"

"Yeah. Captain of the under 12s, too. Everyone said I'd play for the country some day, if I just kept hitting the pitch. I wanted to, too." Kusanagi smiles just a little, but there’s still a far away look of sadness in it, "The only time you could get Jin to sit in one place willingly was if he was going to watch one of my games. Even then, he'd be the loudest voice in the stands, cheering me on, jumping up and down, clapping for me whenever I had the ball."

Yusaku tries to picture it. A young Kusanagi, in a red football kit, running around kids his age in green. The boy in the picture, shouting his brother's name as loud as he can, sitting in some blue stands while two adults try to keep him to stay still. Maybe Kusanagi would have been playing football for the country by now, if the Lost Incident hadn't happened and Jin would be cheering for him still. Not trapped in his own mind and a mental institution, his heart broken by the Lost Incident while his brother sits in a chair in a hotdog truck.

Kusanagi picks up the photo, looking at it in melancholy, "I tried everything to get Jin to smile after the Lost Incident. Even when I begged my parents to take him to the game, he just had a panic attack. I quit after that."

Yusaku swallows. He hates it when he has a panic attack, he can't imagine how Kusanagi felt watching his brother suffer. Yusaku wants so badly to help, he doesn't know if he can. But...

"I can't remember my parents’ faces. I don't know if I had any brothers." Yusaku thinks over the words carefully, "What's it like to have a brother?"

Kusanagi slowly smiles, uncrossing his legs and resting his elbows on them, "Well, it's hard to say. I don't remember not having a brother. But…”

Yusaku leans a little closer, hands in his lap. He wants to show he’s listening.

“It’s knowing there's someone counting on you to be there for him. It’s knowing Jin is watching me and picking up my habits, making me want to be a better person for him. It's knowing there's this annoying little kid who constantly wants to follow you, even if you just want to be with your friends for one afternoon. It’s food fights and fist fights and squabbles over toys that end up with the both of you hugging and crying as you apologize." Kusanagi swallows, and sits back up, his eyes shiny as he stares at the ceiling.

Yusaku gasps, watching him. He’s never seen Kusanagi show vulnerability like this.

“It was a Wednesday when he was taken. My Dad was late from his building site and Mom had been sick for a week. They left Jin and me at the football field and when they weren’t there in an hour, I told the coach Jin and I would go home on our own just fine.” Kusanagi chokes and tears start falling down his face, “We got into a fight on the way. He ran home and I walked. After I turned the corner, he was gone. And I blame myself.”

Yusaku watches as his ally cries before him, revealing the trauma he faced when he lost the person most important to him. He can hear it in the way Kusanagi speaks, the way he looked as memories filtered across his mind, how he’s holding himself.

Yusaku knows he can’t say anything to fix it. Jin is still in the hospital, Kusanagi is still upset and feels like he abandoned him. Yusaku can’t change that. But seeing him suffer is making him want to act, to help somehow.

“You can’t change the past. But you can save Jin now. 1)” Yusaku holds up a finger.

Kusanagi looks at him, eyes wide with shock.

“You’ve got incredible skills to battle the Hanoi.” Yusaku holds up another finger “2) You have the drive and determination to do it. 3)...” 

Kusanagi wipes his face with his jacket sleeve.

Yusaku takes one last inhale and spits it out, “You’re not alone. You’re our shield. I’m our sword. With Ai as bait, we’re the perfect team to punish the Hanoi for everything they’ve done and get the answers we seek. We’re going to rescue Jin and the boy who saved me, Kusanagi.”

Kusanagi straightens, nodding with determination in his eyes, “Let’s get to work then.”

“I’ll make the coffee.” Yusaku gets up.

Kusanagi nods and turns on the computers. He starts typing and Yusaku puts the coffee maker to go. He prepares the mugs and when the kettle’s boiled, he pours the water.

“Yusaku?” Kusanagi calls.

Yusaku hums, not pulling his eyes away. He doesn’t want to burn his hand.

“Thank you.” Kusanagi says.

Like he said something profound. Like he helped him. Yusaku’s neck suddenly feels hot, his cheeks feel hot, his ears feel hot and fuck, he nearly burnt himself-

“I didn’t do anything special.” Yusaku quickly puts the kettle down and brings the mug to Kusanagi.

Kusanagi grins at him as he takes the mug, “Yeah you did.”

Yusaku turns away and takes his seat, typing quickly. Why does he still feel so hot? That’s not normal, right?

Kusanagi hums, “Where’s your coffee?”

Yusaku pauses in his typing and looks behind. Shit, he forgot to pour himself any. What’s he going to say? Why is he so worried about this? He has no reason to be flustered.

“I forgot. Simple mistake.” Yusaku says, like it’s perfectly normal for him to be forgetful, getting up from his seat to get it.

Kusanagi laughs and calls to him, “Forgetfulness is the first sign of old age setting in, Yusaku! And you’re Jin’s age, so imagine how old I feel!”

Yusaku flushes a little as Kusanagi continues to laugh. He cracks jokes about being old and creaking bones and… it makes Yusaku smile just a little. The truck stinks of hotdog grease, the smell of coffee is in the air and even though Yusaku’s nose is sensitive, neither bothers him. There’s something else in the air, something that feels comfortable and safe. Something like home.

* * *

Yusaku feels weak when he tumbles out of the Vrains room. But Kusanagi catches him, easing him to the ground. He doesn’t shout his name, he doesn’t touch him too much. He just gets him some water and once Yusaku drinks it, he feels like he can breathe again.

Then the pieces come together in his head, “Kusanagi, we have to go to the house by Stardust Road.”

Kusanagi stares at him in shock, “Why?”

“Revolver is there.” Yusaku feels it in his bones, that he’s right, he has to be right about this or everything he’s been fighting for will be for nothing.

Unfortunately, he is.

He finally meets Ryoken Kogami. Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami’s son. The boy who he’s been wanting to rescue for 10 years now. The boy who became his greatest enemy. The boy who is also an Alpha and Yusaku is trying not to have a panic attack as the barely there scent of rut sets his fear on high alert. The dead body isn’t helping either.

Yusaku doesn’t want to fight him, “Dr. Kogami’s conclusion is only based on simulations, there’s no proof that it’s true!”

Ryoken Kogami is still looking at him, with eyes of icy blue he barely remembers, cutting into his soul like frozen daggers.

“We’ve been manipulated by an illusion from 10 years ago. We don’t need to be anymore! In order to walk a new path,” Yusaku has to reach him, “stop the Tower of Hanoi, Revolver!”

But Ryoken Kogami is looking at him as if he’s insane, “New path?”

“That’s right, back then…” Yusaku tries to hold himself together, “you showed me a new path. You said ‘Hey you. Think of three things.’ That was your voice.”

Ryoken Kogami doesn’t deny it. He even says he knew who he was since their first Duel, when Playmaker declared his three reasons that he would win.

“I kept wanting to save you.” Thoughts and feelings Yusaku has held in his heart for over a decade are suddenly bursting, “I thought that the Knights of Hanoi still had you. I had to pay you back, for not being here for all these years. I had to see you. These thoughts clung to my soul. When I battled you, your words encouraged me.”

Ryoken Kogami just lowers his head, smirking like this is all some big joke, “How ironic. I’m your enemy, but I gave you strength. Fate has such a twisted sense of humour.”

“We control our own fate, there’s no one orchestrating everything we do! Stop the Tower of Hanoi, Revolver!” Yusaku is pleading at this point because he can’t fight him-

But he’s still smiling in a mixture of grief, guilt and anger, “You’ve got the wrong idea about me, Playmaker.” He snarls, something animalistic coming out, “I’m not a good person!”

Yusaku feels like he’s going to fall to pieces then and there. That boy has been the only one he’s called a friend all his life. He saved his life and now they’re going to destroy each other? Yusaku can’t-

He can’t-

Ai starts panicking about the Tower’s soon completion, says they should drag Ryoken Kogami into LINK VRAINS if they have to. But he’s going to go there of his own free will, to be with his friends.

He’s going to go there to die.

“Playmaker! If you want to stop the Tower of Hanoi, there’s only one way!” Ryoken Kogami shouts and it hurts his head, it hurts his heart, he can’t do this, “By defeating me!”

Yusaku feels like he’s going to fall apart. Ryoken Kogami won’t listen to him. He’s going to die and take down millions of innocent people with him. Playmaker has to stop him.

“Yusaku…”

He turns his head at Kusanagi’s call. He looks worried for him. Kusanagi sees how his fist is shaking, how much he hates this, how much he wants to stop this. Yusaku almost wants to let him stop him, to give up and rest because he doesn’t want to fight the boy who saved him.

“Kusanagi, I’m going.” But he has no choice. He has to finish this. It’s the only chance he has of saving Ryoken Kogami and everyone else. He is the sword.

Kusanagi is the shield and looking at him in a way he’s never understood until now. He doesn’t want him to fight either. But he won’t stop him. “You better come back, Yusaku.”

“Yeah.” Yusaku nods to him.

And turns to the boy who’s half the reason he made it this far.

* * *

“He’s gone.”

Yusaku’s own words keep repeating in his head. He’s had Ai on his wrist for so long, causing all sorts of trouble, annoying him to no end and… he’s gone, like that. Yusaku feels oddly empty as he walks to the hotdog truck. He and Ai were alone when he removed the lock on his Duel Disk, so Kusanagi is in there waiting, along with his bag. Yusaku opens the truck to get it.

“Leaving already?” Kusanagi calls as he walks over.

Yusaku nods, there’s nothing else to do now.

“What about Ai?” Kusanagi puts a hand on his hip, tilting his head.

“He went home.” Yusaku hopes so at least. The Cyberse World sounds like the perfect place to return to for him. He hopes Ai will be alright.

“I see…” Kusanagi hums.

Yusaku looks over the hotdog truck, that still smells of hotdog grease and coffee. It's over now. He doesn't expect Kusanagi to want him to stick around. He has a normal life he can return to and having Yusaku around will only remind him of painful times.

"Hey, Yusaku?"

Yusaku lifts his head and braces himself for the goodbye.

"Do you want to meet me tomorrow to celebrate?" Kusanagi smiles.

Yusaku inhales sharply under his breath. Ai is gone. So is his special person, the boy he spent all that time fighting to save. Kusanagi is all he has left and he thought he'd leave, too. But he's still here. 

Yusaku nods, "Our usual pick up time? 8am?"

Kusanagi's smile widens, "Yeah! Do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

Yusaku shakes his head, "I want to walk a while, get some fresh air after everything."

Plus he has to break into the pharmacy and get some heat blockers.

Kusanagi nods, "Fair. Be safe."

Yusaku nods, “I will.”

He’s not going to get caught after all these years. The police aren’t even on his tail, he can do this just fine.

But it is nice to know he isn’t alone, even now that it’s over.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku took a heat blocker last night. So why is he in heat now?! Why is Kusanagi here?!

Yusaku wakes up disoriented.

It's like his head is full of cotton, his ears are pounding. His body is so hot, he can't stand it. He has to get out. He can't stay in bed, he-

Kusanagi.

Yusaku feels the cotton in his head ache a little less. Kusanagi is waiting for him. Kusanagi could make the heat go away. Kusanagi can help him.

Yusaku mewls and stumbles out of bed. Fuck, that hurt! He… 

Fuck.

Panic slices through the cotton in Yusaku's head as slick slips down his thighs, out his folds. He's going into heat. It's going to be bad, he hasn't had a heat since he was 14, he's 16, he can't do this, he can't do this, he can't-

"HEY!"

Yusaku freezes, staring up the stairs. His front door is up there. Someone's trying to break in! 

"I don't know what bitch is in there, but if you needed a knot so badly, open up!"

Yusaku screams as loud as he can, an Omega Cry to back off, to keep away from his territory, to keep away from him. The Alpha stops shouting for a moment, but then he starts up again, banging on his door, trying to break it down. Yusaku has about 4 locks on that door, but the Alpha sounds strong and angry and he-

Yusaku is powerless.

He hasn’t got the physical strength to fight the Alpha off, his room hasn’t got an escape hatch he can use to get to another world where the Alpha can’t reach him. He can’t face this enemy alone.

“Master?”

Yusaku turns his head, seeing Roboppi rolling towards him. Yusaku picks them up quickly and hugs them to his chest, hissing as he curls protectively around them. He hasn’t got many things precious to him in this world, but Roboppi is one of them and he’ll be damned if he lets them get hurt.

“Master, your temperature is really high! It’s not healthy!” Roboppi whimpers, waving their arms in worry.

Yusaku looks down at them, something in his brain calming down. Roboppi is safe. He has one hostile Alpha outside his home and he has to make him leave. He can’t do this alone, but there’s only one person he could call.

Kusanagi.

Yusaku swallows as the slick between his thighs increases. Fuck, he can’t think about that right now! He has to survive! And that means getting rid of that Alpha. But if he calls Kusanagi to do it then….

Kusanagi will know the truth. That he’s an ugly Omega who’s been hiding what he really is for years. Kusanagi will never trust him again. They’ll really be over.

His phone rings with a text message.

Yusaku stares at it for a while. Only one person has his number. Yusaku looks around, then reaches for his phone.

Kusanagi:  _ Yusaku, I’m outside your house and there’s someone banging on it, are you okay? _

Yusaku swallows thickly, curling around Roboppi and clumsily presses the call button.

" _ Yusaku? _ " Kusanagi sounds out of breath, " _ What's going on? _ "

Yusaku feels his fear turn to butter, melting at the sound of that voice, "Kusanagi…"

" _ What do you need? _ " Kusanagi's voice is like honey and Yusaku wants to touch him so badly.

"You~" Yusaku pants, fingers popping the buttons on his shirt, "Please, I-" Yusaku groans and pinches himself, gasping. The pain cuts through the cotton in his head and makes him think again, “I’m in heat.”

Silence for a while.

“ _ What? _ ” Kusanagi murmurs.

The Alpha outside continues to rage on and Yusaku hisses in defense, “I’m going into heat for the first time in 2 years and I don’t have anything on hand, so if you could get the Alpha outside my house to fuck off, I’d be greatful.”

“ _ Okay, okay, got it, uhh… _ ” Kusanagi curses under his breath and Yusaku forces himself not to turn into butter at the thought of being the reason he curses, “ _ I can get you supplies to help with your heat? What do you need? _ ”

Yusaku takes a few moments to focus on the angry Alpha pounding on his door to stop his brain from turning to mush, “Enough food for maybe a week or two. I took a heat blocker last night, this should not be happening.”

_ "Yusaku, you’re going to need heat meds if you don’t want to get heat sickness. _ ” Kusanagi snaps, but Yusaku’s heat heavy brain makes it sound like a purr, “ _ Do you have any other medication there? _ ”

Yusaku tries to think, but the cotton in his head is getting thicker, “I… I don’t know. Fucking danm heats.” He looks down, “Roboppi, do you know what medicine I have?”

“Yep! You have paracetamol, sertraline, scent masker and some cold and flu! That’s it!” Roboppi whimpers, looking up at him with a (>_<)> face, “You need to take better care of yourself, Master Yusaku!”

“Yeah, I’ll get round to it when I can.” If he survives this heat. Yusaku then says into his phone, “I’ve only got painkillers and cold and flu.”

“ _ Okay, got it. _ " Kusanagi's voice is soothing and Yusaku's brain is turning into butter again, " _ Can you hold on while I get supplies? _ "

Yusaku takes in a sharp inhale. His brain is telling him to say yeah, but his gut is screaming that the Alpha outside has to go and the one on the phone has to come in. Yusaku inhales. Exhales.

"Yeah. I can manage." Yusaku swallows, "I… I might be feral by the time you get back."

And that is the most terrifying thought for him. He hasn’t been feral since his last heat at the Omega Academy. He hasn’t had a heat in two years. He’s been on the blockers for so long, is his body rejecting them or something?

Kusanagi hums, " _ That's okay. I'll help you. _ "

The call ends and Yusaku suddenly feels very weak. An image appears in his head, one so strong reality disappears for a few seconds.

_ Yusaku surrounded by blankets and pillows on all sides, wearing nothing but Kusanagi’s hoodie, burying his nose in the hood. Kusanagi coming over, holding Yusaku tightly in his arms, sucking a mark into his neck, whispering “Good boy, good Omega” as Yusaku drips all over his fingers. Yusaku lets out a helpless whine- _

“Master?”

Then clamps his hands over his mouth, dropping his phone. Fuck.

“Are you okay?” Roboppi whimpers, hands to their mouth, (?_?) on their face.

Yusaku swallows and looks at his room. His blanket is barely on his bed and he doesn't have any other blankets to make a nest. That angry Alpha is still trying to break down his door. He's an hour at most away from heat sickness after going into heat for the first time in two years. 

"I'm fine, Roboppi. Let's get to work." Yusaku gets to his feet, putting Roboppi on the ground.

He's screwed.

* * *

Yusaku spends the next hour trying to clean the place, fruitlessly trying not to go feral. He stays in his PJ's, so he doesn't have to clean up the slick that's coming out of him like mad. The Alpha eventually stops banging on his door and no one else tires to barge into his room, but he's getting worse. Roboppi helpfully informs him that his temperature is rising and when he can't see straight, they guide him to his bed to rest. They do their best to cool him down, waving a fan at him, but it’s not much good. Yusaku thinks heat sickness will kill him before Kusanagi ever gets to him.

Fuck. Kusanagi.

Yusaku whimpers, calling out, "Kusanagi~"

No answer. Not even Roboppi answers him, having taken to guarding the door as he asked.

Yusaku sobs and stares at the ceiling. He's not going to survive this. He's going to die. He got his revenge on the Knights, he learned about his past, but he didn’t save his savouir. He didn't save Revolver, Ryoken Kogami. He never once told Kusanagi how grateful he is that he’s stayed with him. That he fought by his side, that Kusanagi took care of him when even Yusaku didn’t care about himself. Kusanagi’s going to be the one who finds his dead body.

Fuck.

"Yusaku?"

Yusaku opens his eyes hesitantly, staring at the figure looking down at him. He can't make out any features, but he's tall and smells like hotdog grease and coffee and something strange, some welcome sense of comfort.

"Fuck, you're boiling." A hand caresses his cheek, "What do you need?"

Yusaku knows exactly what he needs as his vision clears up, "Kusanagi?"

Kusanagi hums, brushing hair out of his eyes, “Yeah, I’m here. I’ve got some extra blankets and stuff, so you can make a nest. But it looks like you’re going to need some medicine before you make anything.”

Yusaku groans, grabbing on to Kusanagi’s wrist, “No medicine. Just need you.”

He pulls Kusanagi’s hand closer and starts sucking on his fingers, moaning softly. Fuck, he tastes so good. This is what he needs, he just needs Kusanagi.

“Easy, easy.” Fingers run through his hair and Yusaku purrs in delight, the cotton in his head turning from pain to pleasure, “If you’re hungry, you can’t eat me, haha.”

Yusaku doesn’t want to eat Kusanagi. He just wants his knot. He wants to be pressed to the sheets, fingers in his mouth, a knot up his cunt, Kusanagi crooning in his ear how gorgeous he is-

Kusanagi pulls his fingers out of his mouth. 

Yusaku whines, no, he’s not supposed to go away, he’s supposed to knot him up, come on.

Kusanagi wraps his arm around Yusaku’s shoulder and pulls him up. Yusaku takes a deep inhale and moans, pressing his nose against Kusanagi’s scent gland. He smells as good as he tastes, no, he smells better, like coffee, hotdog grease and safety and warmth. Fuck, he wants to smell like this. He wants Kusanagi’s scent all over him, he wants to be claimed so badly, he’s  _ dripping _ .

Kusanagi presses a straw to his lips, “Drink a little, okay buddy?”

Yusaku suckles a little, wanting those fingers back. But then the water hits his throat and he greedily guzzles it, moaning, feeling a little refreshed as his belly fills. Fuck, he really was thirsty. He can’t get sick while on his heat, or he won’t have another. Kusanagi won’t fuck him either if he’s not in heat, Yusaku can’t have that. He needs Kusanagi to fuck him, stuff him with his knot, mark him, bite him.

So Yusaku drinks until the container is empty and the straw is taken from his lips.

“Nice job, Yusaku.” Kusanagi gently runs his fingers through his hair, “I’m going to give you some food, too.”

Yusaku gives Kusanagi a few slow blinks, trying to make sense of what’s going on. Kusanagi gently lays him down and stays seated at the side of his bed, bending down to dig around what sounds like a plastic bag. Yusaku licks his lips as he stares at his ass. Those stupid jeans are in the way, but it’s still a nice view.

Kusanagi sits up and starts unwrapping a rice ball, humming softly. Yusaku’s stomach suddenly pulses in hunger and he tries to sit up to eat it properly. But he slips, his arms like jelly.

“Take it easy, it’s not going anywhere.” Kusanagi gently slips his arm under his shoulder, “Do you need me to feed you?”

Yusaku feels his face turn red at the thought. Staying like this, safe in Kusanagi’s scent and his arms, being fed. Oh God, he wants that so bad.

Yusaku opens his mouth with a small, “Ahh.”

Kusanagi chuckles and it sends shivers down Yusaku’s back. It’s such a sexy sound. Fuck, he wants to hear it more. He wants to be the reason he laughs like that.

Kusanagi properly lifts him up, brings the riceball to his mouth and Yusaku takes a few hesitant bites. He swallows and Kusanagi purrs when he does, so Yusaku takes another bite as soon as he can. It’s a cycle until Yusaku is licking Kusanagi’s hand again, trying to get his fingers in his mouth. He can’t help it, he tastes so good and Yusaku is starving.

“Okay.” Kusanagi chuckles and Yusaku’s heat heavy heart stutters, “You did a good job, buddy. I’m proud of you.”

Yusaku smiles at him and twists in Kusanagi’s arms, burying his face in his collarbones. He smells good. He smells like hotdog grease, coffee and comfort. 

Kusanagi coughs and gently lays him down, “C-can you make a nest now?”

Yusaku stares up at him, blinking. Why does Kusanagi look so flustered? Why is he pushing him away? He doesn’t want him gone, he wants him to hold him closer, to take off their clothes, to leave no space between them.

Kusanagi gets up.

Yusaku bolts up, grabbing Kusanagi's shoulders. 

Kusanagi lets out a gasp as Yusaku stares him in right in the eyes, next to no space between their faces. Yusaku’s legs are shaking, he feels so weak, but he needs this, to say this one thing.

“Fuck me.”

Kusanagi gapes at him like he's insane and it makes Yusaku squirm, the shirt he'd started unbuttoning earlier slipping down his body fully. He should’ve taken all his clothes off earlier, this is so bothersome. Kusanagi gulps and grabs the shirt, pulling it over Yusaku's shoulders and sitting down, making Yusaku kneel on the bed. Yusaku whines and rolls his shoulders, so his shirt slips down again. He doesn't want clothes, he wants Kusanagi.

"Please? I'll be good." Yusaku leans closer, "You're the only one I trust, Kusanagi."

Kusanagi is his shield. He’s saved him so many times already, kept him safe, well fed, well rested. Kusanagi makes him feel good, like he can be a good person, even though he’s after revenge. Like he might have a future even though it feels closed off to him. There’s no where better to fall asleep than the hotdog truck, so long as Kusanagi is at his side.

Kusanagi's eyes widen and Yusaku sits in his lap, whimpering when his crouch brushes against Kusanagi’s stomach. They're close enough to kiss, if Kusanagi just presses their lips together. Yusaku wants that more than anything.

Kusanagi's eyes close and he presses their foreheads together instead, "Yusaku, you’re not in your right mind. I’m not going to fuck you."

Yusaku freezes, his blood turning cold, his eyes wide. No. No, no, no, this can’t happen to him, he’ll die if he doesn’t have him, he can’t-

“Hush, hush, I won’t leave you.” Kusanagi runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his back, “I’ll help any other way, but I won’t have sex with you, okay? You’d never want that if you were in your right mind, Yusaku. I won’t do that to you.”

Yusaku doesn’t cry often. He hasn’t cried since he left the Academy.

He does now.

He breaks down sobbing, hiding his face in Kusanagi’s neck, letting his tears fall. Kusanagi keeps touching him and soothing him, telling him it’s okay, but it’s not, Kusanagi won’t fuck him, which must mean he’s not good enough to be his Mate, not good enought to please his Alpha and he’s so confused-

“Stop that, right now.”

Kusanagi’s command cuts through the pain in his head, a sharp and strong Alpha Voice behind it.

It makes Yusaku freeze up. He stops crying, he stops breathing, he stops blinking.

“Shit, no, Yusaku, it’s okay to cry and breathe, please keep doing that.” Kusanagi gently pulls him away from his neck, so he can look at his face. 

Yusaku starts crying again, panting and huffing. He’s a mess, such an ugly mess of a human, it’s no wonder Kusanagi doesn’t want him.

“Yusaku, you are not allowed to say one more bad thing about yourself, okay? For three reasons.” Kusanagi takes his hands off his shoulders and holds them tight.

Yusaku gasps, staring into his eyes. They’re usually a calming grey, soothing on his soul. But these eyes are hard and strong, like the iron in a medieval shield.

“1)” Kusanagi holds his hands a little tighter, “You are worthy of love. You’re good enough to be someone’s mate and whoever that is, is going to be the luckiest person in the world when they meet you. It’s okay if you decide to skip that stuff too, romance isn’t for everyone and you’re no less complete for not wanting it.”

Yusaku takes a shuddering breath.

“2)” Kusanagi presses Yusaku’s hands to his chest, over his heart. It’d beating hard, “Everyone is a mess. I’m a mess, just seeing you so upset. There’s no perfect human beings, Yusaku and it’s okay, because no one wants you to be perfect. I just want you to be happy because you deserve to be happy after everything you've been through.”

Yusaku continues to quietly sob, resting his hands fully over Kusanagi’s heart. Even through his jacket and hoodie, he can feel it.

“3)” Kusanagi brushes some hair behind his ear and holds his cheek, “There is nothing ugly in your appearance or your heart. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, who still has the moral compass to help people you don’t even know or care about. You even helped Revolver.”

Yusaku swallows hard and whimpers, trying to look down. But he can’t refute Three Reasons. Not when Kusanagi said them. Not when they’re everything he’s wanted to hear for a long, long time. But he doesn’t know if he can believe him.

“How can you think I’m not ugly?” Yusaku closes his eyes as the tears keep spilling over his cheeks, over Kusanagi’s hand.

Yusaku has scars all over, ones no one would ever want to look at, not even him. His body is nothing like the Omegas at the Academy. Where they are unmarked and beautiful, he is scared from the Lost Incident. Where they can giggle and winking, asking Alphas if they like what they see, he can only start running the second an Alpha looks at him too long. Yusaku isn’t pretty, or cute or playful, like time. He’s an ugly survivor, just scraping to get by.

He shouldn’t be surprised Kusanagi doesn’t want him.

Another hand takes his cheek and his tears are stroked away. Yusaku opens his eyes wide, staring at Kusanagi. Who’s leaning closer and kissing his forehead, gentle and sweet. Yusaku’s heart swells out of his chest, bigger, stronger, faster than he can understand.

“Because I know you.” Kusanagi pulls back, but keeps soothing over his cheeks.

Yusaku whimpers and wraps his arms around Kusanagi’s back, hiding in his collarbones again. Kusanagi holds him tightly, hushing and cooing, telling him to let it all out. Yusaku does. He cries until he has nothing left to give, until a small part of him believes what Kusanagi told him. 

“Think you can take some heat medicine, now?” Kusanagi hums, whispering softly in his ear.

Yusaku pulls back a little and nods. Kusanagi pulls a small box from his pockets and pops two pills. Yusaku tries to read them, but he’s exhausted. 

“Can you swallow them dry, or do you need some water?” Kusanagi rubs his back, soothing little circles into his shoulders.

Yusaku opens his mouth and Kusanagi gently places them both in. Yusaku swallows them okay and then closes his eyes, pressing them into Kusanagi’s shoulder. He still wants his knot so badly, but Kusanagi’s a good person. A good Alpha. Yusaku won’t hurt him. 

But Yusaku needs something inside him, sooner rather than later. He needs something so badly, fuck, even his own fingers would be better than this emptiness right now.

“Kusanagi, I…” Yusaku feels his mouth clam up, a soft whimper leaving him.

“What do you need?” Kusanagi rubs his back, pulling back to look at him.

Yusaku swallows, barely keeping in more pleads for something he won’t get, “I, I need to get off. I know you don’t want me, though, so...”

Kusanagi coughs, his face pink. Pretty, “Go, go ahead then.”

Yusaku feels his ears burn a little, “In, in front of you?”

He’s confused again, this is so confusing, why won’t Kusanagi just fuck him?!

Kusanagi coughs and lowers his arms from his back, “I mean, if you want me to go, I can-”

“NO!” Yusaku shouts, grabbing his shoulders, clinging to him tightly, “Please, don’t go.”

Kusanagi stares down at him and gulps. Yusaku watches his Adam’s apple bob and he wants that knot so fucking bad.

“Okay, okay, I won’t just, tell me what to do.” Kusanagi nods to him, smiling shakily, “I’m with you.”

Yusaku stares at him, his heart pounding out of his chest. Three simple words. That’s all it takes to leave him speechless and lost for his own.

Yusaku swallows and looks around, trying to find his words again, to direct Kusanagi, “Uhh, just, lean your back against the wall and I’ll rest my back against your chest?”

Kusanagi nods.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Yusaku is still in his PJs shirt, his back to Kusanagi’s chest, Kusanagi’s arms around his stomach in a loose hug. Yusaku has taken off his trousers and his underwear, probably soaked beyond repair now, but this is the most comfortable he’s been since his heat started. Kusanagi is here, a solid presence against his back, grounding him.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Kusanagi smiles at him, “You’re safe.”

Yusaku returns the smile, turns back to the front and lets out a breathe. He wants to cum so badly, just having Kusanagi here, his scent all around him, it makes him feel so good.

He slips his fingers through his slick, letting out little gasping breaths. His fingers are cold and he’s more sensitive than usual, his cunt dripping with slick. It doesn’t take long to get his fingers coated at all, slipping them between his folds, strooking and pumping, teasing himself. Yusaku groans, head falling back on Kusanagi’s shoulder, pressing his nose to his scent gland. Fuuuck.

“Kusanagi~” Yusaku whimpers, closing his eyes, trying to imagine it’s Kusanagi’s fingers, not his own inside him.

Kusanagi swallows, Yusaku can hear the intake of breath and then there’s little circles being traced against his shirt, leaving him gasping softly.

“Go ahead, Yusaku. Make yourself feel good.” Kusanagi growls softly as he says it. 

It makes Yusaku’s pulse hammer in his head, nodding against his throat, pressing his fingers deeper inside him, harder. His walls swallow them up, the noises his soaked cunt and desperate fingers making are obscene as they fill up the room. Yusaku can’t control his mouth either, letting out helpless little moans, sharp breathes and heavy sighs. He feels hot all over, he never wants it to end, it has to keep going and going and going.

“More, Kusanagi, please~” Yusaku whimpers, his eyelashes brushing against Kusanagi’s neck, “Please, please, I know you don’t wanna fuck me, but talk to me, please~”

Kusanagi swallows more thickly, but he doesn’t stop swirling his finger in little circles that drive him nuts, “Anything I shouldn’t say?”

Yusaku shakes his head no immediately. Kusanagi isn’t the kind of Alpha who’d say the things that make him uncomfortable, so he should be fine. He trusts Kusanagi.

“Okay, but let me know if I cross a line.” Kusanagi kisses his forehead and Yusaku breaks out into little purrs, “I wouldn’t wanna hurt you, sweetheart.”

Yusaku practically melts then and there, part of him ascending to heaven, the other part staying here to enjoy Kusanagi’s voice just a little longer. It’s gotten a little rougher and stronger since Kusanagi first arrived here and Yusaku just wants to hear it forever and ever.

“You’re so good, Yusaku. So strong and brave. So beautiful.” Kusanagi murmurs these words against his temple, as if they really are fact, “You’re amazing.”

Yusaku’s breath hitches and he presses against his sweet spot, back arching like a perfect bow, “Kusanagi~”

“See? You’re doing this, Yusaku. You’re the one in control here. Fuck…” Kusanagi groans, hiding his face in his shoulders, “If I were a weaker Alpha, I’d have dropped between your thighs by now.”

“Yes!” Yusaku shouts, because he can see it in his head, can see how good it’d feel, how incredible it would be to have Kusanagi between his thighs, “Please, please, touch me, eat me out, Kusanagi!”

He’s backing up and squirming just thinking about it, trying to get Kusanagi’s cock out of his jeans and in his ass. But no, no, Kusanagi won’t do that, so Yusaku won’t do that to him, he cares for him too much to hurt him like this. Kusanagi gently trails one of his hands along his bared stomach, his shirt rising up, his fingers like magic on his skin, setting off sparks in his brain. Yusaku whines and arches into his touch, heart hammering against his rib cage.

“I want to, Yusaku. But I won’t hurt you by taking that from you. If I could, I’d never hurt you.” Kusanagi tightens his arms around him and a rush of warmth fills Yusaku when that tent in his jeans brushes his back.

He wants it, he wants it, he wants it so bad, he’s going to cum, he’s going to cum right now, he-

He-

Yusaku groans and presses harder and tries and tries and no, no, no-

“Fuck, I can’t cum!” Yusaku shouts, his frustration getting to his brain.

Fucking damnit, if he doesn’t cum, he’s dead, he…

Kusanagi is trailing his fingers through his puberty hair. 

Yusaku holds his breath as he looks at Kusanagi over his shoulder. His eyes are wide, his pupils completely blown, something like hotdog grease, coffee and comfort rolling off him in waves that make Yusaku weak. He feels so weak, his fingers coming to a stall, the shock getting to him.

Then Kusanagi swallows thickly, “Yusaku, I… I don’t know if I can stop.”

Yusaku feels relief flood his heart as he leans up to whisper in his ear, “Then don’t stop. Fuck me.”

That’s all it takes. 

That’s all it takes to make Kusanagi run his fingers through his slick, make Yusaku cry out as he tangles his fingers in his hair, the pleasure hitting like a bullet train. He’s spiralling, he’s staying still, he’s hot, he’s cold, he’s everything and nothing and he wants more, more, more!

“Kusanagi!” Yusaku shouts, spreading his legs, hooking his ankles with Kusanagi’s, squirming relentlessly.

Kusanagi slips a finger inside him and he sees stars. Kusanagi is thicker than him, not by much, but it’s so different to be touched here by someone else, someone who cares for him, someone who wants him. Even with the ugly scars running along his body where the voltage was too high and scared him for life.

“Easy, I got you.” Kusanagi’s voice is kind and soothing, his lips pressed to Yusaku’s ear, “You’re safe. You’re beautiful. You’re strong.”

Yusaku’s mind turns to mush as Kusanagi holds him like this, his finger going in and out, in out, in out, faster, better. He smiles at the Alpha, nuzzling his throat, crooning and cooing. Kusanagi meets him with purrs and honeyed words, his other finger playing with his aching clit. Yusaku screams at that and bucks his hips helplessly, digging his fingers into his sheets to try and find something he can hold onto.

But the pleasure is building high in his gut, in his body, his head is nothing but cotton, everything he’s ever known is slipping through his fingers and-

“Cum, sweetheart.”

He screams and does just that for his Alpha. He cums harder than he ever has in his life, stars blinking at him behind his eyes, two beautiful grey moons staring down at him, fingers running through his hair. His world is getting darker, but he wants to keep looking at those moons, wants to keep seeing those stars, wants to feel warm and safe and loved.

“Sleep, Yusaku.” His Alpha presses a kiss to his forehead, “You’ve earned it.”

He goes out like a light at that one command. He doesn’t mind.

* * *

When Yusaku wakes up, he's still disoriented, but not that much. At least, not as bad as yesterday. He… actually feels really good. His bed is cosy and warm, he's still dripping too much slick, but he doesn't feel like he'll die if he doesn't have a knot. Yusaku feels rested for once and considers staying asleep.

Then he slowly realises he's not the only one in his tiny bed. Someone taller than him, with his arms around his waist, his chest against Yusaku's back, his tent pressing against his ass, is in bed with him. Yusaku probably would have started panicking, if he didn't recognize the scent of hotdog grease and coffee and comfort.

"Kusanagi?" Yusaku calls softly.

The arms around him tighten, then go lose then a groan greets his neck, "If you need the bathroom, go for it. If you want me gone, just headbutt me."

Yusaku feels his face turn a little red as memories return to him and he shivers, "Holy fuck. You fingered me."

Kusanagi coughs, "Uhh, yeah? Are you feeling any better?"

This is crazy. Yusaku has to be dreaming, “Why are you here?”

“Because you kept whining in your sleep whenever I tried to leave. Figured it’d only make things worse if you woke up alone. Again, headbutt me, if you want me gone.” Kusanagi’s voice is rough, like he’s still not fully awake, “Sorry about the morning wood, by the way.”

“It’s fine.” Yusaku gulps, because it is very much not fine, he feels like… like.

Fuck, he doesn’t know what to feel. He just wants that knot.

“Uhhh, Kusanagi?” Yusaku shifts a little, trying to get comfortable.

Kusanagi just hums.

“I uhh…” Yusaku swallows, “Fuck, my heat’s getting to me again. I… I might need a…”

Kusanagi stuffens and then he sits up, his arms leaving Yusaku. He turns around and Yusaku looks up at Kusanagi, gasping softly when he sees him. Kusanagi’s eyes are wide and shining, staring at him like he might eat him. Yusaku isn’t sure how he feels about that.

“Yusaku, I…” Kusanagi swallows thickly, then turns away from him, sitting up with his arms folded, “The only thing that stopped me from fucking you into the sheets yesterday was you passing out. I don’t know if I can finger you again without… losing control.”

Yusaku stares at his back, his heart sinking into his stomach, his fear rising. But no, no, he can’t let those impulses control him. He has to show Kusanagi that he’s not out of his mind with heat.

So Yusaku sits up. Reaches around to grab the front of Kusanagi’s hoodie. Pulls Kusanagi towards him, even as the man splutters and asks what he’s thinking.

Yusaku headbutts him. Hard. 

Kusanagi shouts and backs up, while Yusaku groans and rubs his forehead. Yep, good thing pain keeps him from losing his mind, rather than falling deeper into his heat.

“Okay, okay, I, I can take a hint.” Kusanagi sighs, holding his hands up in surrender, “I’ll go, once you let go, okay?”

Yusaku glares at him and tightens his grip on Kusanagi’s hoodie, “No.”

Kusanagi gapes at him with wide eyes, “What? But, Yusaku, you-”

“Shut up and listen.” Yusaku hisses, leaning towards Kusanagi, backing him up against his wall with a shover, “I can decide if I don’t want to have sex with you, as I just showed. You can decide if you don’t want to have sex with me. But you can’t decide for me if we should have sex, heat or no heat. Got it?” Yusaku tightens his grip on the hoodie and cleans closer. “So will you help me with my heat or not?”

Kusanagi takes in a sharp inhale, looking right back at him with wide eyes. Yusaku swallows nervously. He might have just ruined the only good thing in his life. Well done, Fujiki.

Then Kusanagi chuckles and smiles, “You sure you want to have sex with a bum like me? There are plenty of better Alphas out ther-”

Yusaku groans and raises onto his knees, so he’s taller than Kusanagi. He stares down at him, goes nose to nose, hissing, “If you say anything like that again, I swear to God, I will knock you out and ride you myself, Kusanagi.”

Kusanagi stares at him and what Yusaku said suddenly catches up to him and he starts to sweat.

Kusanagi swallows hard, “There’s a kink I didn’t know I had.”

Yusaku gapes at him, mind blank. 

Then his face is burning, his ears are burning and he’s dripping, “Kusanagi-”

“Shoichi.”

Yusaku blinks, pulling back a little to see all his face.

“If we’re going to do this…” Kusanagi gently takes his cheek, “Please, call me Shoichi from now on.”

Yusaku lets out a breath and then murmurs, “Shoichi.”

Kusan-

No. 

Shoichi shivers, his pupils widening. Yusaku licks his lips and Shoichi’s eyes follow the movement.

“Shoichi…” Yusaku leans even closer, tilting his head, sharing Shoichi’s breath.

Shoichi groans, grabs the back of his hair and pulls hard. Yusaku shouts when his head goes back, the tug going straight to his cunt, which gives a little burst of slick. He trusts Shoichi completely. He knows he won’t hurt him. But fuck, that felt so good. Shoichi pulls Yusaku into his lap, closes his mouth around his throat, scraping his teeth, sucking hard. Yusaku whines high in his throat, tugging at Shoichi’s hoodie to pull him ever closer.

“Shoichi!” Yusaku shouts, tangling his fingers in Shoichi’s hair, bucking his hips against his tent.

Shoichi snarls against his throat and suddenly, Yusaku’s laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He lifts his head, to look down. Shoichi is holding his knees apart, licking his scent gland on his right thigh. Yusaku shivers all over, gasping, whimpering, he’s losing his mind, he never thought sex would feel this good, that a heat could feel this good.

“I’m going to eat that pretty little cunt out.” Shoichi growls against his scent gland, scraping his teeth against it.

Yusaku whines high in his throat, “Please, Shoichi, please!”

Shoichi doesn’t waste any time. 

He settles Yusaku’s thighs over his shoulders and starts licking his lips, swallowing his slick. Yusaku whines and tangles his fingers in his own hair, pulling it out, shouting as the pleasure floods him like a tidal wave. He can’t say anything, he’s forgotten every piece of Japanese he’s ever known.

“Shoichi, Shoichi, Shoichi!” Yusaku whines, his hips bucking, trying to get closer.

Shoichi slips his tongue inside him and Yusaku bolts up, bowing over Shoichi’s body, tangling his fingers in the sheets at his head. Fuck, fuck, fuuuck, this feels too good, this is so good, he’s going insane, Alpha~

Shoichi growls and the vibrations do him in, making him cum right then and there. Yusaku gasps for breath, like he just came up for air after being underwater for too long. He falls back, his head hitting his pillow and bouncing a little.

“Aww, tired already?” Shoichi sits up and his face is covered in slick. He wipes some of it with his finger and then sucks it clean. He chuckles softly, “I’m just getting started.”

Yusaku gulps.

Then his back forms a perfect bow as he shouts, clawing at his own hair while Shoichi slips two fingers inside him, knuckle deep, rolling around and searching for his sweet spot. Yusaku whines high in his throat, baring his neck for Shoichi to see, to bite and mark if he wants. He probably won’t.

And he doesn’t.

Shoichi instead kisses and licks his collarbones, purring against his throat. Yusaku whimpers and tangles his fingers in Shoichi’s hair, tugging him higher, to his neck where he needs him.

Shoichi instead pushes himself higher and kisses his mouth.

Yusaku’s eyes pop open, wide in shock. 

Shoichi’s eyes slip closed and he presses his lips against Yusaku’s more insistently. Yusaku hesitantly closes his eyes, letting the feelings overtake him, pressing his lips against Shoichi’s in return.

His first kiss. 

Shoichi pulls back, panting, looking at him with his eyes shining like grey moons.

Shoichi just took his first kiss. 

Yusaku looks back, wraps his arms around Shoichi’s neck and tugs him down, crashing their lips together again.

He’s so happy.

Shoichi slips a third finger inside Yusaku and he croons and purrs, grinding on them, kissing Shoichi back, clumsy and unsure. Shoichi guilds him though, licking Yusaku’s lips, opening them up for him. Yusaku whines high in his throat and tightens his arms around Shoichi’s shoulders. His tongue in his mouth is wet and hot and feels so strange, but so good, he needs it, he needs it, he needs it.

Shoichi growls softly and pulls back, taking his fingers with him. Yusaku gasps for breath, suddenly realizing how much air he was missing. Fuck, was he breathing during that kiss? Why doesn’t he care he wasn’t breathing during that kiss? Why does he want to keep kissing Shoichi even though he can hardly breathe?

Shoichi places his hand on Yusaku’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheek, “Do you want me to go inside you?”

Yusaku nods rapidly, his mind dizzy, his body desperate.

Shoichi nods, takes a deep breath and completely detaches himself from Yusaku. He crawls across the bed to his jacket, where he pulls out a condom. Yusaku almost lets out a whine of protest, then decides against it. It’d be a bad idea if he got pregnant, even if the thought of having Shoichi’s cum inside him is so wonderful. Filling him up, making his stomach round with a kit, Shoichi’s ki-

Okay, he needs to stop that before his stupid Omega brain destroys him.

Shoichi is coming back to him, gently kissing his ankle, his knee, his thigh scent gland as he gets closer. Yusaku shivers, whines and gasps at each touch, almost wanting to lay down, his arms feeling weaker than ever. But he also wants to keep seeing Shoichi’s face as he gets closer, as he touches him, as he lets out small growls and croons that leave Yusaku gasping. Yusaku wants to make him feel just as good as he’s made him feel.

Then a memory hits as Shoichi kisses his stomach.

Yusaku grabs his shoulders, shoves him down and leans over him. Shoichi is staring up at him in shock, his cheeks a beautiful red, his eyes wide. 

Yusaku grins, “I said I’d ride you, didn’t I?”

Shoichi’s jaw drops and then he groans, nodding, gasping, “Ye-yeah, go for it.”

Yusaku swallows and gently takes the condom from Shoichi’s fingers. He opens it and puts it over Shoichi’s cock, swallowing when he feels his knot starting to form at the base already. God damn, he’s going to be so thick inside him. Yusaku can’t wait. 

Once the condom is down to the knot, Yusaku nods to himself and rests his thighs on either side of Shoichi’s hips. He goes to grab the sheets to steady himself as he goes down, but he ends up with his fingers intertwined with Shoichi’s fingers instead.

Shoichi smiles at him, biting his lip, “Just go slow. Take your time.”

Yusaku nods, sweat dripping down his brow, “O-okay.”

He lets go of one of Shoichi’s hands to find his cock and guild it inside him. He groans as the tip enters, a delicious stretch that could get addictive fast. Fuck, he can see why all the Omegas at the Academy loved their heats so much, this feels amazing, like he was born for it. Yusaku lowers himself more, the stretch growing, making him feel so fucking  _ full _ .

“Shoichi!” Yusaku whines, grabbing both of his hands again, interlocking their fingers.

Shoichi squeezes his hands, gently pulling his hands so they rest on either side of his head, “It’s okay, you’re doing good, you’re so good Yusaku. I’m proud of you, so proud.” He has to stop, gasping for breathe here, “God, you’re so tight!”

Yusaku whines and finally, finally bottoms out, his cunt flush against Shoichi’s knot, which is starting to swell already, “Fuuck, Shoichi you’re-” He gasps and gasps, fighting to get air in his lungs, “You’re thick.”

He really is. Shoichi’s knot is thick, it feels like the one time Yusaku tried shoving his whole hand inside him, but better. So much better, it’s harder to breathe, it’s harder to think, but he feels so right and good, he loves it.

“Take it easy. You’re doing great, Yusaku.” Shoichi coaches him, crooning gently, “Move when you’re ready.”

Yusaku takes maybe a minute, maybe five, maybe even an hour to catch his breath before he feels used to the stretch. 

Then he lifts himself up, crying out, “Shoichi!”

Fuck, fuck, it’s so much, he’s dripping so much, he wants it back in now!

So he bucks down, groaning when his pelvis meets Shoichi’s.

Shoichi snarls and Yusaku’s cotton stuffed brain loses a few more reasons to think. Shoichi lifts his hands, helping lift Yusaku off his cock. Then he tugs him down, nearly pulling Yusaku close enough to kiss, bucking up into him so their hips meet again. It makes Yusaku tremble and cry and beg for more.

More Shoichi gives him.

He fucks into him, he fucks him faster, he fucks him harder. Eventually, Yusaku is staring at the ceiling, raking his nails down Shoichi’s back, mouthing and sucking his scent gland. Shoichi is bowed over him, crooning in his ear, calling him beautiful, precious, a good boy, a good Omega. His knot is swelling and filling, he’s going to cum, he’s going to cum-

“Cum for me, Yusaku.” Shoichi growls it against his ear in an Alpha Voice, a command his body is designed to head.

And head it he does. Yusaku cums so hard he blacks out for a while, the bliss the only thing keeping him awake, though he can’t register his surroundings for a while.

Shoichi starts cleaning his face with a warm, damp washcloth and murmurs something about hot chocolate and sleep. Yusaku’s too tired to hear him.

* * *

The rain is falling outside, while Yusaku sits in his nest. He’s holding a mug of hot chocolate, while wearing just Shoichi’s hoodie and some socks. He’s still an overheated mess even after 3 days of heat sex, with enough breaks for food, sleep and the bathroom. Shoichi’s in the kitchen to making food, while Yusaku sniffs his hoodie. It smells like hotdog grease, coffee and that hard to name comfort he has just knowing that-

“Hey.”

Shoichi is in the doorway, smiling at him softly, holding his own mug of hot chocolate.

Yusaku smiles and pats his sheets, “Sit with me?”

Shoichi’s smile seems to turn even softer, “I’d love to.”

He walks over and soon enough, Shoichi is sat in his nest, close enough for Yusaku to lean his head against his shoulder. But he doesn’t. Despite how safe he feels, they have to talk about everything that’s been happening over these last 3 days.

“Thank you,” Yusaku swallows, nervous, “for coming to help me.”

“It’s alright. You needed help and I’m glad that I could. I just…” Shoichi sips his hot chocolate.

They fall into silence, awkward and a little scary. Yusaku stares into his hot chocolate, as if it’ll tell him all the answers. Barely an hour ago, Yusaku was on all fours and Shoichi was talking dirty right in Yusaku’s ear, his knot in his cunt, making him feel full and happy. Now that the heat hormones have stopped running rampant... It’s like he can’t face him. 

Yusaku can’t remember ever being so close to someone, as he’s grown to Shoichi. He wants to be Shoichi’s sword longer, to fight by his side, to run the hotdog truck together while waiting for Jin to heal enough to leave the hospital. He wants Shoichi to be his shield still, to protect him in dangerous situations, to crack jokes and be at his side. 

But Yusaku’s an Omega. He lied to Shoichi. That’s going to change his opinion of him. 

Yusaku swallows and opens his mouth, “So… I’m an Omega.”

“Yeah, I… I noticed.” Shoichi laughs nervously, like he’s trying to find the silver-lining.

Yusaku puts his hot chocolate on the table by his bed, “Feel free to be honest. You don’t have to beat around the bush, Shoi-Kusanagi.”

They’re having a serious conversation and Shoichi probably won’t want to see him after this. It’s better to make the distance now, rather than get hurt by it later.

“It’s Shoichi, Yusaku, relax. What do I need to be honest about though?” Shoichi looks at him, his eyes wide.

Yusaku groans and looks at him, “What you think of me now. That I’m a liar and you never want to look at me again.” He looks at his feet, “It’s fine if you think that of me, I deser-”

“Yusaku, no.” Shoichi puts his own mug down, “I don’t think any of that, why would I?”

Yusaku flinches, bunching his shoulders, hiding his face in his knees. He’s ruining things and he’s about to lose Shoichi. This is it.

“Yusaku... please.” 

Yusaku closes his eyes, bracing himself for the goodbye.

“Don’t push me away.”

Yusaku gasps, opening his eyes, lifting his head. Shoichi is giving him the space he needs, but he’s still offering a hand, eyes open and kind as they’ve always been. 

“I can’t imagine how your life has been, having to hide who you are to get by. I can’t imagine how frightening your heats are.” Shoichi looks him in the eyes, “But I want to help you. I want to be your shield. If that means getting you heat blockers or being your heat companion, then I’ll do it. If you want to forget this ever happened, that’s okay. The choice is yours, Yusaku.”

Yusaku holds his breath, heart pounding, “I…”

He doesn’t know what to say.

Yusaku wraps his arms on top his knees, resting his chin on them, “I don’t know what to do. I took a heat blocker the night before my heat. Even if my body was rejecting them, I shouldn’t have gone into heat like that.”

Shoichi hums, “I don’t know either. How’d you get the heat blockers?”

Yusaku looks at his floor, guilt biting at him, “Stealing from pharmacies. I’d put an empty box with money to replace the heat blocker at the bottom of where they keep them.”

Shoichi let’s out a breathe, “Thank God. I was scared you were getting them from some asshole on the street. Who knows what could be in ‘em if that were the case.”

Yusaku hums in agreement and tries to think.

Either way? He has 2 options now. Keep trying to take heat blockers, at the risk of his body rejecting them. Or let Shoichi become his heat companion. The first option has the potential to end up with Yusaku ruining his body to the point he can’t live in it. But the second…

That could ruin the only good thing in his life.

_ Or maybe it’ll make everything better. _ A voice in his head whispers.

Yusaku gulps as he looks at Shoichi, who’s sitting before him, cross-legged, sipping from his hot chocolate, as if giving Yusaku the room and time to think.

No one has ever supported any of his choices in relation to him being an Omega. He shouldn’t risk his health, he should be proud, he should embrace it. On and on and on at the Omega Academy. Yusaku was so glad when he could finally get out and convince his social worker to sign him off as a Beta when he went to Den City Highschool, where he could hide that he’s an Omega in peace. 

He never thought he could trust someone the way he trusts Shoichi.

“Shoichi, I don’t know what to do.” Yusaku lowers his legs, so he’s sitting cross-legged instead, “Everyone in school thinks I’m a Beta, including my teachers. It’s safer to be a Beta. But I don’t want to be on heat blockers and scent blockers for my whole life. I don’t want to keep putting myself at risk like this. Not if the next heat blocker I take makes me have another heat.” He swallows and looks at Shoichi, “What should I do?”

Shoichi stares at him for a bit, then looks inside his hot chocolate. He sets it on the ground and looks Yusaku up and down. Yusaku swallows nervously and buries his neck in Shoichi’s hoodie.

It’s quiet for a moment.

“Everything in life comes with risk.” Shoichi starts, looking at the window, “When you cook, there’s a risk you’ll burn yourself, cut yourself or even get food poisoning. When we’ve fought the Hanoi, there’s been the risk of being Deleted.” Shoichi rubs the back of his head, “I guess, what I’m trying to say is that you should decide what you’re willing to risk and that…” He smiles and lowers his hand, “I’m here to help you minimize those risks, however I can.”

Yusaku gapes at him, heart racing a little. Shoichi isn’t leaving. He really wants to be here, to help Yusaku not because they need each other to fight the Hanoi. But because he cares about him. He, Shoichi cares about him, Yusaku.

Yusaku smiles and wonders if this is what it’s like to trust someone with his deepest secrets and be met with acceptance and support. He wonders if this is what it’s like to have a friend.

Well… so long as Shoichi is with him, Yuskau knows what he’s willing to risk.

“I…” Yusaku offers Shoichi his hand, “I want to stop taking heat blockers and scent blockers. If you’re okay with looking after me during my heats.”

Shoichi blinks at him and smiles, then takes his hand, “Yusaku, I’d be honoured to help you.”

Yusaku smiles, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He feels safe. He feels warm. He feels… happy.

He’s happy.

Yusaku almost laughs at the thought, instead he tightens his grip on Shoichi’s hand, “Can you… hug me?”

Shoichi grins and tugs him forward, into his chest. Yusaku wraps his arms around his back tightly, burying his nose in his neck, inhaling that scent of hotdog grease, coffee and… home. That’s what the feeling of comfort is. He feels at home with Shoichi. Yusaku holds him a little tighter at the thought, while Shoichi purrs and runs his fingers through his hair, wrapping his other arm around Yusaku’s waist.

“If I’m going to be your heat companion, I have one request.” Shoichi hums against his ear.

Yusaku pulls back from his neck, so he can look at Shoichi’s face, “Yeah?”

Shoichi smiles at him, stroking some hair behind Yusaku’s ear.

“I want you to meet my brother.”

* * *

Yusaku wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked into that hospital room at Shoichi’s side. He said that his brother was once a mischievous child, but the Lost Incident had taken that from him. He wanted to meet Jin, to finally know another Lost Child, to see if he can help him in any way at all. Yusaku is not going to back out now.

“Shoichi, can I have a moment alone with Fujiki?”

This wasn’t on his list though. Sitting alone in the room in hard wooden chairs, Jin Kusanagi across from him, while Shoichi waits for him outside. Yusaku swallows, looking at Jin Kusanagi. He’s got a look on his face like he’s assessing him and smells of daisies and morning due, definitely a Beta.

“Fujiki.”

Yusaku sits up a little straighter, staring at the boy across from him.

Jin Kusanagi stares back, his grey shield eyes a few tones darker than Shoichi’s, “Do you care for my brother?”

Yusaku blinks, mouth open a little, “Of course I do. Shoichi is….”

A heat companion? An ally? A friend? What can he say, when it feels like saying only one of those would be lying, but saying all would be inappropriate?

“He’s important to me.” Yusaku settles on, “I want to be with him for as long as he’ll let me.”

Jin Kusanagi looks at him, with those dark grey eyes that creep into his soul, giving him more fear than any of Revolver’s dragons ever installed in him. Yusaku holds his breath, waiting for him to be met with disapproval. 

Finally Jin Kusanagi leans over the table, takes Yusaku’s hands and holds them tight, “Then promise me this.”

Yusaku swallows sharply, feeling the fear hit him hard.

“Promise me you’ll protect him.” Jin Kusanagi’s eyes turn soft, to lighter shades of grey, more similar to Shoichi’s eyes than before, “I was too weak to be there for him. To protect him after all these years of him protecting me. I’m going to get stronger. I’m going to get out of here, but it’s going to take a long time. So please.” He starts to cry, bowing his head, “Protect my big brother until I can fight for him.”

Yusaku watches the young man break down before him, the boy who means the world to Shoichi, the Beta who suffered like him and is pleading for his help.

Yusaku pulls his hands from Jin’s grip and squeezes his hands, “I will. For three reasons.”

Jin looks at him, still tearing up but calming down.

“1) Shoichi has become an important person in my life. I won’t let him get hurt, so long as I still have any strength.” Yusaku taps once. “2) I am the sword who foughts for him, he is the shield who guards me. He can fight for himself, but I’ll protect him as much as I can.” Yusaku taps twice. “3) We’re both waiting for you to come out of here. It wouldn’t be right if when you finally walked out of here, he wasn’t there to help you.”

Jin stares at him, then slowly smiles, his tears falling free, “Thank you.”

Yusaku nods and feels the vow settle into his soul. He will protect Shoichi. He’ll protect Jin. 

He will.

* * *

He fails.

Yusaku stumbles out of the Vrains room, but Shoichi catches him before he hits the ground. Yusaku holds Shoichi close, tightly in his arms, hiding his eyes in his neck, gasping, heaving. Shoichi hushes him softly, rubbing his back, guiding him to his seat. Shoichi kneels before him as Yusaku sits down, hand over his heart as he breathes.

“Yusaku, it’s not your fault.” Shoichi holds his hand, rubbing the back of it in little circles with his thumb.

Yusaku looks down at him, trying to believe what he’s saying, “It’s not yours either, Shoichi, so don’t start that.”

Shoichi flinches and leans back, looking down guiltily. Yusaku climbs off his chair and kneels before Shoichi, taking both of his hands. They haven’t kissed since Yusaku’s heat.

Yusaku kisses his forehead, holding his hands tightly, “It’s not your fault. It’s Bohman’s. We’re going to rescue Jin, I promise.”

Shoichi looks at him and nods, “Okay. We will.” He stands up and pulls Yusaku to his feet, “First, we should help Ai.”

Yusaku nods and the two take to the computers, Yusaku placing his Duel Disk on the scanner. He just got him back.

Yusaku refuses to lose Ai now.


	4. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku starts gaining members of his Pack. That doesn't mean life is any easier though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of exploration of ABO sexism in this chapter from the opinions of two salty Omegas.

“Oh hi, Playmaker.”

Yusaku looks the boy over. Red and white hair, a pink tie for transfer students and an older model Duel Disk, like his own. He also smells like an Omega, of cinnamon and campfire. The two of them are standing in an empty classroom, the sliding doors closed and barely enough light filtering through for them to see each other.

“Who are you?” Yusaku narrows his eyes. When Ai said the Fire Ignis sent him a message, he wasn’t sure what to expect. But not this Omega, “How do you know about my identity?”

“Well this is awkward. I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but we’ve already met before.” The Omega gestures to himself with his thumb. “I’m the one who helped you out yesterday.” 

Yusaku relaxes, but only a little, “So that means you’re Soulburner.”

“Or Takeru Homura in the real world.” He giggles a little awkwardly and Yusaku can’t blame him.

Ai appears in his Duel Disk, “Cool, but maybe we should get out of here.”

Yusaku agrees, especially considering he doesn’t know, “Why were you following me?”

“You might not believe it, but you and I have a lot in common.” Takeru holds up his Duel Disk, “I think you’ll understand once I introduce you to my partner.”

Then a red and marron version of Ai with fire shaped hair pops out of the Duel Disk to say, “Hello.”

“It’s you!” Ai cheers, then makes a lot of clicks and whistles, almost like a dolphin.

“I am.” The Fire Ignis makes the same clicks and whistles, “No one’s called me by my real name in so long.”

Yusaku blinks, because that is… apparently a thing. He doesn’t know how he feels about it.

Takeru blinks and looks down at him, “But I thought you liked that your name was Flame?”

“I do, can’t I love both?” Flame shrugs, looking at him with his eyes tilted like he’s grinning, “They’re both fantastic. Unlike Mr.” He makes a different series of clicks and whistles now, pointing at Ai, “over there. Would you like to know what his name means?”

“Whoa, whoa, hey!” Ai pops out of the Duel Disk, getting in Flame’s face, “Just call me Ai, alright?!”

Yusaku is silent as soon enough, Ai and Flame start bickering, going back and forth about who has the better name. Takeru watches it with a content smile, like he expected this, but Yusaku is just confused. Why are they arguing like this, when it's the first time they've seen each other in five years? Yusaku would think they'd be kinder to each other. Yusaku looks Takeru over instead. He seems cheerful and adjusted, able to live his life well even after the Lost Incident. That's only on the surface though and Yusaku hasn't known him before today. Who knows what Takeru's had to face after he survived the Lost Incident.

"So Yusaku, you okay with that?”

Yusaku blinks, tuning back into the conversation, "To discuss things where we won’t be overheard? Yeah, let's go."

Takeru smiles and they both head through the school, passing his classmates and seniors as they go. Takeru is a talker, excitedly chattering about moving to Den City and how nervous the situation has made him. Yusaku gives him a lot of his attention, but keeps enough of an eye out for danger, watching around. 

It comes in handy when three Alphas walk over to them, smirking. They’re in the courtyard of the school, close enough to the gates to make a mad dash if they have too. But the three Alphas are walking in front of them and Takeru stops dead in his tracks when they show up. 

A glance out the corner of Yusaku’s eye and he can tell Takeru’s frozen. He’s scared. Shit.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The one in the middle says, smirking, "A pretty pair of Omegas wandering around without any protection, one of whom used to be a lying Beta. Interesting."

Someone else trying to bully him for pretending to be a Beta. Grand.

Takeru tightens his fists and Yusaku feels protectiveness flare in his gut as he takes a subtle step forward, putting him as the Alphas’ focus.

"You should let us accompany you, these streets aren't safe for dears like you two." The one on the left hums, moving to surround them.

Yusaku looks through the Alphas, sees the gate ahead. Takeru is shaking behind him. If they clear it and split up, they may be able to escape these creeps. 

The last one takes their left, snickering, "We can show the transfer student all the best places in town."

Yusaku swallows subtly, takes a deep breath, counts to three and turns to Takeru while offering his hand, "You said you wanted to see the arcade, right? Let's go."

Takeru blinks, looking at Yusaku and nods, taking his hand. Yusaku shoulders through the Alphas and runs out the gates while holding Takeru's hand tightly. He hears the Alphas chasing them, but Yusaku has been diving and hiding in these streets for years. Before they know it, the Alphas are giving up while they're hiding in an empty building.

"Are you okay, Takeru?" Yusaku glances at the Omega beside him, panting and huffing as he leans against the wall.

Takeru nods, not the least bit flushed or out of breath, "Yeah, it looks like I should be asking you that."

Ai laughs and pops out of his Duel Disk, "Yusaku's fine, he just sucks at physical exercise!"

Yusaku doesn't bother telling him to shut up while getting his breath back. 

Takeru chuckles and rubs his back, "Thank you, Yusaku." 

Yusaku blinks at him in confusion. He didn't do anything, so why is Takeru thanking him?

"Let's get to the ferris wheel." Yusaku straightens and starts walking.

Takeru follows behind.

* * *

“Yusaku? You okay?” 

Yusaku looks up at the sound of Takeru’s voice. His fellow victim of the Lost Incident. The boy behind Soulburner. His scent is healthy and strong, like he’s never taken heat blockers or scent blockers in his life. The two are walking home after their first mission together in LINK VRAINS. They Duelled Go Onizuka, Blood Shepard, Blue Girl and Bohman in one day and though Den City is relatively safe, Yusaku didn’t feel right letting Takeru walk home alone, in an unfamiliar city, to a place that doesn’t even smell like him. Takeru didn’t object either, so Yusaku assumed it was fine.

“I’m alright. I…” Yusaku swallows and looks at his feet, pausing in his walk.

Takeru stops, blinking at him, “What’s up?”

Yusaku isn’t good at this, but he wants to be friends with Takeru. He just doesn’t know how to go about it. Blurting it out is his usual method for these things though, so, “Are we friends? We’ve only known each other for a day, but I want to be your friend.”

Takeru blinks at him a little more quickly, then points to himself in confusion. Yusaku nods and looks at his feet.

God, he’s so awkward.

Takeru beams and cheers, throwing his hand up, “Awesome! I was going to ask you that, actually, haha, but I kept getting all nervous and couldn’t get the words out, or set up the situation right!”

“You humans and your need for a situation to be right.” Flame humphs, popping out of his Duel Disk, “Yusaku has the right idea of just being honest!”

“Yep!” Ai giggles as he pops out of his Duel Disk, “I have the BEST origin!”

Yusaku rolls his eyes, shaking his head softly.

“Excuse me?!” Flame growls, puffing out his chest, “I’ll have you know Takeru is the best Origin! He’s fearless! He’s passionate! He’s handsome!”

“Flame!” Takeru blushes, cheeks a soft shade of pink.

The two Ignis continue to bicker over who has the best Origin, while Takeru gets increasingly red faced and tries to shut Flame up. Yusaku smiles watching it all. He wonders if this is what it’s like to have a Pack, but it doesn't feel quite right. There’s something missing…

A message appears on his Duel Disk. It’s Shoichi.

“Takeru, we need to go back to the hotdog truck!” Yusaku starts running back the way they came.

Takeru gapes at him, then chases after him, “What is it?! Is something wrong with Kusanagi?”

“No idea, we’ll find out when we get there!” Yusaku continues to run as fast as he can.

“Aww, you’re not even checking it?” Takeru laughs behind him, soon catching up, “You really care about Kusanagi, huh? Is he your Mate?”

Yusaku has never thought about that, “No.”

He won’t start thinking about it either.

Takeru laughs like he told a joke, “Yeah right, I can see the way you look at him, Yusaku. But I can keep a secret, so don’t worry!”

Yusaku blinks at him and Takeru winks like he is keeping a secret. He doesn’t get it. It’s no secret that he cares about Shoichi, they’re just not Mates. That’s all.

Ai groans, “Do you have to be so rough when you run?!”

Yusaku doesn’t change his pace whatsoever.

* * *

Revolver’s back.

Yusaku doesn’t know how he should feel.

* * *

The next day finds them (Yusaku, Takeru, Shoichi, Ai, Flame) in the hotdog truck before school, talking about yesterday’s mission. Yusaku talks about how Bohman somehow had his memories, even those relating to his life as an Omega. It... frightens him that someone he never told knows about it.

“But he’s the only lead we have to getting Jin’s data back, so we have to fight him.” Yusaku reminds everyone, even as the shudders run up and down his spine.

_ “I never could grow up, because of you! I never had my first heat! For that, I hate you, Playmaker! I will defeat you and get my life back!” _

Yusaku tightens his fits in his lap and tries not to think about it.

“The gate has vanished. For now, we have to wait for it to reappear.” Shoichi leans against the counter, arms folded.

Yusaku swallows, guilt eating him alive, “I’m sorry, Shoichi. I couldn’t find a lead.” 

There’s a beat of silence as all eyes are on him. He can’t face them though.

Yusaku looks at his screen instead, biting the inside of his lip as he digs his nails into his palms harder. He fought Bohman twice in as many days, with a new ally helping him and Ai helping. But he couldn’t rescue Jin. He promised to protect both Kusanagi brothers. He failed them both and now Jin’s in even more danger than before.

A hand slips on his shoulder and gently squeezes, a thumb rubbing little circles on his arm.

Yusaku looks up with a gasp, heart still in his throat.

“Don’t sweat it.” Shoichi has a soft smile, the same one that acts like the calm in his storm, “I’m just glad that you came home safe.”

Yusaku gapes at him. Home?

“We’re gonna do whatever it takes to win this fight, Yusaku!” Takeru smiles at him widely and holds up his fist, “You can count on me!”

Flame chuckles, “Indeed!”

“We’ll knock ‘em dead!” Ai waves his arms, cheering happily.

Yusaku looks around everyone in the hotdog truck, all of them giving him smiles of encouragement. Yusaku smiles in return, fist bumping Takeru and putting his other hand over Shoichi’s. He takes a moment to close his eyes and feel. He feels the warmth from Takeru’s hand still lingering on his knuckles even without the contact. Meanwhile Shoichi’s hand on his shoulder is right there, warm and comforting, with him all the way.

If this is what home feels like, Yusaku could get used to this.

“That’s going to be easier than ever, with this.” Shoichi grins, pointing in the corner. 

Yusaku lifts his head, seeing what used to be storage, was now a red door like his blue one. An extra Vrains room in the truck.

“That’s for me?” Takeru looks at the door, eyes wide, before turning back to them.

“Yep. By analysing the data we got near the gate, we might learn something. It’ll take some work, but we got this.” Shoichi smiles and ruffles Takeru’s hair, “Welcome to Team Hotdog, Takeru.”

Takeru gazes up at him and snorts, “Team Hotdog?”

Shoichi holds up his hands in surrender, “Hey, we work from a hotdog truck, you have any better ideas for our team name?”

“Ai do!” Ai perks up, “We can be the Ai Fan Club!”

“No thanks, I’d rather pick a name that suits all of us.” Flame hums, looking at his fingers in disinterest, “Perhaps the Soulburner Band Squad?”

“Flame?!” Takeru turns bright pink, covering his face.

“What?!” Ai squeaks, glaring at Flame.

The two Ignis continue to bicker over the name, while Takeru whimpers into his hands and Shoichi laughs at them all, egging them on. Yusaku smiles watching it all and leans back in his chair, tilting his head to look at the roof of the hotdog truck. He lets the scents of hotdog grease, coffee, cinnamon, firewood and home wash over him, as the companionable snark continues. This is nice.

“Now hurry up, you guys gotta go to school, remember?” Shoichi grins, waving the two to the door.

Yusaku nods and soon the two are walking outside of the truck, to get to their classes on time. Takeru chatters enough for the two of them and it’s a soothing sound. Comforting to have someone who might be Pack with him.

Yusaku hopes they can be Pack, at least.

* * *

“Hey, why do humans care so much about Alphas and Omegas and Betas?” Flame calls, popping out of Takeru’s Duel Disk.

After their mission, a Charisma Duelist who was constantly sending Playmaker challenges had sent one to Soulburner to learn of their connection and why he has an Ignis. Soulburner had decided to go for it and in the Duel, he told his opponent he was an Omega just before he delivered the finishing blow. The Charisma Duelist then made that confirmation public and Soulburner hadn’t done anything to deny it, sparking angry and passionate debates on the LINK VRAINS forums about the new Duelist with an Ignis.

The debates had even spilled over into school today. Shima had only spoken with Takeru about Soulburner being an Omega and it gained the entire class’s attention. Everyone having something to say about it and no one would calm down. After an evening with Shoichi chasing up dead ends, now they’re in the park, alone.

Takeru seems nervous and after a day like that, Yusaku can’t blame him. Because now they have to explain how the world works to their Ignis.

“Ohh, Flame, you haven’t been on the internet for as long as I have, right?” Ai giggles as he pops out, rubbing his hands together, “You see, when an Alpha and an Omega love each other very much-”

“Let a human explain.” Yusaku glares at his Duel Disk.

Flame nods, arms folded, “It would be best to ask the source.”

Ai whimpers, falling to his knees, “Meanies, both of you!”

“Well…” Takeru laughs nervously, scratching his cheek with a blush.

He looks at Yusaku as if for a way out, sweat on his brow. Yusaku would offer to help, but he doesn’t know what he can say. So best not to say anything at all. Sorry Takeru.

“Uhh, Ai was right with the basic idea.” Takeru gets increasingly red, “You see, uhh…. Well, I…”

“Takeru, are you okay?” Flame looks at him, “You look feverish.”

Okay Yusaku can’t let him keep suffering, “Omega. Beta. Alpha. They’re secondary genders. A person presents as one of the three any time from when they turn 9, to when they turn 16.”

Flame turns to him at that and Takeru lets out a desperate breath. Ai is covering his mouth and laughing at him, but Yusaku will continue, for his friend.

“The first few years are rough, as the body transitions from one that couldn’t have children, to one that can. The process is called puberty and results in people getting scent glands, cycles and other signs of maturity.” Yusaku doesn’t look at anyone as he says this, staring at a tree in their direction. “Omegas have heats, which activate their wombs. Alphas have ruts, which make them fertile. Betas go through a less stressful process, but they’re less fertile.”

“I see. What are heats and ruts then?” Flame holds his chin and then his hand out, “I would assume you know more about heats, being Omegas?”

Yusaku feels his nerves grab him then. He doesn’t think he can talk about this part. 

There’s a few beats of silence as Ai tries to stifle his giggles some more while Flame stares at him.

“Yes.” Takeru says quickly, face bright red.

The rest of them look at him and he turns even brighter red.

But he bites his lip and then says, “We uhh, during heat we let off pheromones to try to get Alphas to uhh…” He then brings Flame closer to his mouth as if to whisper, “have sex with us, because our bodies decide we’ll die if we don’t.”

Flame is quiet for a while.

Ai isn’t. 

Ai falls over, unable to hold in his laughter anymore, rolling around the Duel Disk, pounding his fist on it. He keeps saying he’s the one who’s dying, because humans are so stupid.

“Be quiet.” Yusaku scolds him, glaring at him.

Ai is not quiet.

Ai keeps laughing and rolling around.

Ai is now on mute and is still rolling around.

“I’m sorry about him, I can continue if you need to Takeru.” Yusaku lowers his Duel Disk, effectively eliminating Ai from the conversation.

Takeru shakes his head and covers his face, “Yusaku, you’re a lifesaver thank you, I was dying of shame there!”

Flame blinks at him, then turns to Yusaku, “What’s so shameful about your reproduction process?”

“There are three reasons why it’s considered shameful.” Yusaku thinks about it for a moment, “1) People don’t like talking about it because it’s considered private and don’t want to know about others’ bodies or private lives. 2) Omegas are often treated as shameful because of their heats, which they can’t control and will sometimes become a public issue if they don’t have a mate to help them. 3) Talking about sex for anything other than the production of children is considered shameful by the old religion. We don’t follow it, but some of it’s ideas have become widespread cultural knowledge and accepted as normal.”

“But why would your society run like this? If it’s a perfectly natural process, then you can’t be at fault.” Flame says, putting a fist to his mouth, or where it would be.

“That’s the opinion of most people our age.” Yusaku shrugs, “Society is slowly changing so we don’t get treated poorly. It’s still a very long ways off though until we aren’t treated poorly.”

“And this society wide cultural knowledge is why people are treating Soulburner poorly since it became public knowledge?” Flame turns to Takeru, eyes wide, “Why would you put yourself at risk like that? Especially online, when any old human could find that information?”

Yusaku can understand Flame’s concern. 

After Soulburner came public about his presentation, all sorts of Alphas have literally chased his tail and Soulburner has had to Duel them all to get them to leave him alone. That hasn’t stopped the most persistent ones, which Playmaker agreed to help with by being intimidating and Duelling them to save some time. Soulburner was getting frightened and scared, so at some point, one overly persistent Alpha actually put his hands on Soulburner.

So Flame ate him. The Alphas have mostly stopped directly stalking Soulburner when he’s online now, but he still gets a lot of daily hatemail for being an Omega who can Duel.

If only they knew the truth….

“Well…” Takeru isn’t blushing as much now, the incident probably on his mind. 

He looks at his feet, biting his lip. Yusaku watches him and is grateful that Ai is still being quiet, having stopped laughing now. It’s like the mute button was made for him.

Takeru lifts his face to look at Flame, “It’s like I told Shima. Omegas get treated badly because there aren’t a lot of famous Omegas who don’t get treated the same way we do. As for those close to us, a lot of us only knew our…”

Parents. Takeru was going to say parents. Yusaku wonders where Takeru’s parents are now.

“Omega guardians and family members. Who had to be perfect housewives who made the children, took care of everything at home and were absolutely obedient, so the Alphas could focus on work.” Takeru is making a fist as he says it, as if he’d rather die than be a housewife, “I could never be that Omega, so I thought there was something wrong with me.”

Flame looks between the two of them, “Is your society really that strict about the role of the Omegas? And where do the Betas come into the equation of all this?”

Yusaku remembers lessons on sowing, cooking and other domestic chores he’d be expected to handle the rest of his life while whichever Alpha bit him would have a life outside of the house. He remembers how he hated the thought of being that Omega.

“It really is that strict, Flame.” Takeru makes a small fist at his side, “Before I presented, my grandparents would let me play, get hurt and take risks. Doing so helped me learn and grow. As soon as my first heat was over, when I decided to play, they tried making me stay home with grandmother and learn how to take care of the house. I threatened to run away if they did that again.”

“The idea was,” Yusaku remembers being told his role and that of those who’d be in his life eventually, “that while the Alpha makes sure everyone can live in a house and get money to eat, the Omegas would make sure that house was taken care of and the Betas would act as helpers either for the Alpha by making money, or the Omega by helping the children. But that’s made Omegas and Betas stay with Alphas who didn’t treat them or their children right, because they wouldn’t have survived without them. That’s the traditional way of being an Alpha, a Beta and an Omega.”

“Yeah, that great traditional way my grandparents love so much!” Takeru laughs, but it’s angry and clipped, “They were so happy when they saw their angry Omega boy calm down and move to Den City.”

Flame looks between the two of them with wide eyes and even Ai is looking a little lost. Takeru is grinding his teeth like a bad habit and Yusaku…

He doesn’t want to see them all frustrated and upset.

“But the world is changing.” Yusaku turns to Takeru fully.

Takeru and Flame look at Yusaku with wide eyes, while Ai is looking at him too.

“Because Omegas like Takeru are brave enough to be different. To prove that Omegas are strong.” Yusaku thinks of what to say in his next step, then, “A lot of Charisma Duelists are Alphas or Betas and Takeru showing that he’s just as good as them and that he’s an Omega is an act of courage. He’s helping to change people’s minds about Omegas.”

Takeru looks at him, then slowly smiles a little. Yusaku nods back.

“Oh!” Flame punches his fist into his palm, his hair catching on fire, “So it’s a revolution!”

Takeru laughs, beaming at him, “Yeah, that’s one way to look at it.”

Ai cheers, punching his fists, “Death to the patriarchy! Death to capitalism!”

“You realize that Duel Monsters is based on and feeds that financial structure?” Yusaku shakes his head.

Ai scoffs and goes on a tangent with Flame and Takeru about the horrible way the financial structure works and how to change society for the better. Yusaku watches them discuss destroying current societal structures and what could be realistically be built in the aftermath, but Yusaku thinks Ai has spent too much time on the internet with radicalists. He points this out, only to hurt Ai’s feelings somehow, but not that much if his dramatic acting is just him being his usual self. But...

Takeru laughs at something Flame says and pretends to throw a spear at something ahead.

A lot of people would consider Soulburner one of those radicals. So hanging out with them is probably not the worst thing Ai could be doing online. 

Yusaku smiles.

* * *

His awareness comes back to him in bits and pieces. The first thing Yusaku registers is the warm coat around his shoulders that smells like hotdog grease, coffee and home. He smiles and doesn’t open his eyes, taking a few moments to let the scent and subtle sounds surround and comfort him. The freeway overhead, with the car that shows up once every other five minutes. The gentle buzzing of the lights in the truck. No keyboard clacking to wake Yusaku up though, or the sound of someone quietly making some coffee.

Yusaku opens his eyes, unable to stop a yawn from breaching him. Then he stares. 

Across from him is Shoichi, head nestled in his arms as he gently snores. There’s some drool slipping from his lips, but his arm hasn’t been stained yet, which means he couldn’t have been sleeping like this for long. They’d both pulled an all nighter after Takeru claimed he needed to do some grocery shopping and had decided to babysit Ai for them, so they could work on protection programs and man hunts for Bohman.

Yusaku must have given up the ghost a few hours ago, he feels like he managed to get some sleep. Shoichi must have done the same thing only a few moments ago.

Shoichi always looks focused and confident in the truck. He knows where everything is, how much he can do to make things better and how things work. But Yusaku’s never seen him asleep and it appears he’s even more at ease then. No nightmares or terrors making him panic and bolt up, or wriggle and shift like he’s trying to escape it. Yusaku’s glad for that.

He wouldn’t wish his nightmares on Bohman, let alone Shoichi.

Yusaku straightens in his chair, the jacket clinging to his shoulders still. There isn’t a hood, unlike what Shoichi’s currently wearing. He wonders why he didn’t pull it up to help act as a pillow. Must not have intended to sleep long.

_ Shoichi looks cute sleeping like that. _

Yusaku wonders why he cares if his heat companion is cute and shakes his head, chasing the thought away. It doesn’t matter.

He gets up to make himself a coffee, keeping Shoichi’s jacket around his shoulders. He can’t help it. It’s warm and makes him feel safe. Wearing anything of Shoichi’s makes him feel safe, actually. He’s the person he feels most comfortable with and Yusaku really values their friendship. He’s not sure he’d still be alive if Shoichi wasn’t there for him.

Yusaku looks over his shoulder, turning the kettle off before it boils and bringing his coffee over.

Shoichi is still asleep, laying there curled up like that. He looks exhausted, but better than he has since Jin’s consciousness data was stolen. He’s long overdue some decent rest. Yusaku wishes he could drive, so he could take Shoichi home.

Yusaku sets his coffee down and grabs Shoichi’s jacket, pulling it off his shoulders. He settles it over Shoichi’s, leaning a little close to make sure he’s covered properly. He catches some of his scent, that hotdog grease, coffee and home.

Yusaku doesn’t know why he did what he did next. He just remembers doing it.

Yusaku leans down and kisses Shoichi on the temple, whispering in his ear, “I want to thank you for three things. 1) For being here since the start. 2) For being here now. 3) For being here in the future. I won’t stop until I’ve repaid you for all that you’ve done for me. Jin’s coming home, no matter what it takes.”

Yusaku pulls back and he thinks for a moment, he sees Shoichi’s lip twitch, like he was smiling. But he’d need to be awake for that, right?

Yusaku shakes himself and sits back down in his seat, typing as fast as he can. He has to focus on these protection programs.

But in a few moments his concentration is broken.

Shoichi’s eyes flutter open, staring at him.

Yusaku blinks at him and smiles, waving a little, “Do you want to sleep longer?”

Shoichi hums, yawning wide, tears in the corners of his eyes, “Nahh.” He sits up, stretching his arms high over his head, “Two much to dwo.”

He looks cute like that, still. Yusaku feels something he’s unfamiliar with bubble into his chest, some need to tease and toy.

Yusaku smirks at Shoichi, one eyebrow raised, “Uh-huh. You can absolutely get plenty done running on perhaps an hour to twenty minutes of sleep. Go for it, Shoichi, I’d love to see you try.”

“Hey, save the sass for after we save the world again, okay?” Shoichi laughs, getting out of his seat, putting his jacket back on properly.

Yusaku rolls his eyes good naturedly, “Yes, father, I can do that.”

Shoichi snorts and ruffles his hair, “Brat.”

Yusaku pokes his tongue out at him. Shoichi just laughs and leans down. Yusaku’s eyes widen as Shoichi gets closer, close enough to press their foreheads together, to look eye to eye. Yusaku gulps.

“You don’t feel like you’ve got a fever.” Shoichi hums, taking a seat in his chair again, “You feeling playful just for the sake of things Yusaku, or is your heat coming up?”

Yusaku blinks at him and thinks. He hasn’t got his heat coming up, Shoichi already helped him deal with that headache for the month. Just before Takeru showed up, in fact. They should be good for a while longer. Why is Yusaku acting like this?

“No, my heat’s not early. I just…” Yusaku closes his eyes, trying to find the words.

The comforting scent of the both of them is in this truck. The hotdog grease, coffee and home. Shoichi is close, close enough for Yusaku to kiss him if he just asks. He doesn’t think Shoichi would say no either, since he’s still so close to him.

Yusaku opens his eyes, cheeks a little pink, “I love Ai and Takeru and Flame are good additions to the fight. But it’s nice when it’s just the two of us. Like when we first started.”

Shoichi hums, scooting his chair a little closer, “Yeah, it does bring back memories.”

Yusaku looks at Shoichi’s lips and swallows. Here goes nothing.

“Could we kiss sometimes?” Yusaku almost whispers it, as if hoping he won’t be heard. “When it’s just us?”

Shoichi gapes at him, turning pink in his cheeks, “Wha, but I’m just your heat companion?”

“I know.” Yusaku feels the heat in his cheeks increasing, “But I…” He pulls back a little, giving Shoichi his room. He laces his fingers in his lap, “I guess I just like it when you touch me, even outside of heat. You don’t have to, it’s alright. Asking is a start though, right?”

There’s a beat of silence, then Shoichi hums. He gently puts his hand on the back of Yusaku’s neck, making him look up. Shoichi leans closer, gently pulling Yusaku towards him. Yusaku goes with the pull, eyes fluttering shut as he gets close enough to taste Shoichi’s breath.

The kiss is soft and sweet. Yusaku still isn’t good at them, but Shoichi doesn’t seem to mind, making soft purrs against his lips. Yusaku returns the purrs and puts his hand on the back of Shoichi’s neck as well, gently squeezing and soothing him. Shoichi hums and gently pulls back a little, just enough for them both to breathe. Yusaku inhales Shoichi’s exhale and it almost feels more intimate than the kiss they just shared.

Shoichi laughs a little, face pink, “I could get used to this.”

Yusaku nods, his own face pink, “Me too.”

It’s a little scary, though, saying that out loud. He wants to to be used to this. 

Shoichi smiles, his eyes practically shining, and pulls back to stand up, “Coffee?”

“Sure, I can go for another mug.” Yusaku nods, sitting back in his seat properly, “Thank you.”

Shoichi nods and goes about making it. Yusaku returns to his work, but his mind drifts.

Over these last few months (it’s starting to feel like too many to count), Yusaku’s gotten used to having Shoichi in his life. Spending time at the hotdog truck, learning to cook a hotdog, continuing their coding just to make sure they don’t get lazy. Keeping in touch and talking about their days over coffee one of them will have made. The arrangement of being heat companions is still new, barely 3 months old. But it’s starting to settle in his bones, knowing he has someone who can care for him when he’s vulnerable. Someone who wants him.

Yusaku’s been thinking of the future more often since then. When he saw it, he saw himself Duelling Revolver one last time, to stop him from hunting the Ignis and to save him. He saw a peaceful reunion with Ai and perhaps meeting the other Ignis. Perhaps even Jin would learn about them all when he was strong enough and they could be Pack together.

Whatever he thought of, Yusaku always thought of having Shoichi at his side. He’s glad that hasn’t changed.

A small clack of ceramic against the desktop pauses Yusaku’s work. 

He looks up to see Shoichi gently pushing a mug towards him, smiling softly. Yusaku returns the smile and spins his chair away from the computer, taking the mug with two hands. It’s too hot to drink right now, but it’ll warm him up still.

Shoichi settles across from him, creaking his neck, “God, we need to stop falling asleep at the computers.”

“Then perhaps we need to learn how to relax.” Yusaku jokes, blowing on his coffee gently.

Shoichi laughs and setting his coffee at his side and his head in his hand, “God, you’ve changed. So much since we first met.” He shakes his head fondly and grins a little wider, “I think it’s good. You’re more settled in yourself. Less paranoid.”

Yusaku blinks at him, taking in that. Then shrugs and smiles, hiding it behind his coffee.

It may be just the two of them, but they have changed. For the better.

* * *

Yusaku blinks at Takeru, not sure if he heard the words right, “Have I ever been in love?”

Takeru nods, blushing a little. The two of them are sleeping at Yusaku’s house, since it’s closer to Den City High and they’re both exhausted after dealing with Blood Shepard and the other Bounty Hunters. Or they were meant to be sleeping. Instead Takeru keeps tossing and turning, wondering how Flame’s doing spending the night with Kusanagi and Ai.

So the question comes as a surprise to Yusaku, “No. I’ve never felt anything like that. I was actually confused when you talked about me being interested like that in Shoichi.”

“I guessed wrong then, you guys just looked so close and I was….” Takeru sighs and slumps, “Damnit, I was hoping if I talked to another Omega about it, I’d be able to tell him how I feel before my next heat.”

Yusaku blinks at him, “Tell who?”

Takeru blushes more and rolls over, so he’s staring at the ceiling, “...I’m in love with Flame.”

Yusaku’s jaw drops a little, “You… are?”

“Yep. He…” Takeru starts to smile and play with his fingers, like he does when he’s nervous, “Flame changed my life for the better. I was in a really bad place when he found me and he pulled me out. He’s been the person I’ve grown closest to since then and… I need him. My heat’s coming up and I don’t know how I’m not going to end up blurting that out to him when I’m in heat haze.” Takeru groans and pulls at his hair, “He barely gets that I’m an Omega, let alone what I need and what I’ll be like and I don’t want to scare him!”

Yusaku wonders if he should point out the obvious and then decides against it, “Do you want me to look after him for a week then?”

Takeru looks up at him, releasing his hair, then shakes his head, “No, it’s fine, I just…” He groans and rolls back on his front, punching his pillow, “I want to tell him before my heat, so he doesn’t think it’s just my stupid hormones begging for the nearest person who can help me!”

Yusaku blinks in confusion, “Why not just blurt it out? Like you have with me?”

Would that really be such a bad solution?

“What?!” Takeru bolts up, looking at him like he’s mad, “Are you crazy?! What if he doesn’t like me after I tell him the truth?!”

Yusaku stares at him. Takes a breath. Closes his eyes. Lets that breath out, “Takeru.”

Takeru squeaks.

“There are three reasons why you don’t need to be afraid of telling him.” Yusaku opens his eyes and puts his hand on Takeru’s shoulder, “ 1) I called Ai my hostage and kept him trapped in my Duel Disk for over 3 months, but when he was free to leave, he came back saying he missed me.” He smiles, “2) Flame compliments you every chance he gets and admires you a lot. 3) Even when you two do bicker, it's pretty friendly. I think Flame will still care about you if you tell him how you feel about him.”

Takeru stares at him, jaw dropped, sounding exhausted, “How are you two so dysfunctional?”

Yusaku shrugs and lays down properly, “Don’t you want to get some sleep before school?”

“Oh, right.” Takeru chuckles sheepishly and lays down, “Thanks, Yusaku.”

Yusaku pretends to be asleep. He didn’t do anything useful, so Takeru doesn’t need to thank him.

* * *

The next day, the two of them are walking to the hotdog truck after school. Shoichi opens the door and welcomes them in. Ai and Flame are waiting for them.

“How was school, guys?” Shoichi hums, taking off his apron.

“Good.” Yusaku puts down his bag, grabs his Duel Disk and then tugs on Shoichi’s wrist, “Come with me for a minute.”

Shoichi doesn’t protect to being pulled outside, though Ai does rather loudly. Yusaku has a moment to see Takeru’s panicked and red face as he mouths “tell him” before he closes the door. Yusaku drags Ai and Shoichi around the back of the truck, where they won’t be able to hear Takeru and Flame inside.

“What’s the big idea, Yusaku?” Ai gapes at him, hands on his hips, “Dragging me out here all rough and rudely. You owe me an explanation!”

Yusaku shrugs, “I figured some fresh air would do you and Shoichi good. Takeru needed to talk to Flame, too.”

Shoichi blinks at him, “What do you mean?”

“Takeru hasn’t said I can talk about it, so I won’t.” Yusaku looks at his Duel Disk, displaying the time, “We can go back in in 5 minutes. If this takes longer than that, then it’s not going to work.”

Ai and Shoichi are giving him weird looks, but Yusaku ignores them. 

He counts the minutes in his mind, watching as children play and run around the courtyard, while Blue Angel Duels other Celebrity Duelists on the big screen. Ai keeps bugging him for roughly two minutes about what could possibly be happening in the truck, but Yusaku remains poker faced through it all. Shoichi distracts Ai a little bit by asking him about what he did in those 3 months he was gone, because it couldn’t have taken that long to get to the Cyberse World and back. Ai regails almost certainly fake tales while Yusaku finishes counting the minutes.

Yusaku passes Ai to Shoichi, "Stay here."

Shoichi nods, saluting him teasingly. Yusaku waves in return and smiles a little, then walks back to the door. Hopefully they’ll have confessed by now.

Still, as a warning, Yuskau knocks three times, “Have you told him yet or do you need a minute?”

“Ahh, we’re good!” Takeru’s voice calls, sounding a little strained.

Puzzled, Yusaku opens the door and sees Takeru blushing to his ears while Flame shrinks down from the 6 limbed form he’s seen Ai take when he’s going to eat some data. And… is that drool on Takeru’s cheek?

Yusaku looks at Takeru, "Do you need to cry or are you good?"

Takeru shakes his head, face still pink, "I'm good, I promise, I just-"

"Yusaku, are you sure I can't take Takeru home? I'm worried for him, he's incredibly warm." Flame hums, fist to his chin, "Perhaps his heat is early?"

"Flame, what-" Takeru gapes at Flame, then turns back to Yusaku, "We're good, we can do this mission, I promise!"

Yusaku blinks at him. At the still flustered Takeru and the Flame who looks oddly pleased. Maybe 5 minutes was much too long to let them confess.

"Okay then.” Yusaku nods, because ultimately it’s not his business, but, “Congratulations on your relationship update. Feel free to keep it from Ai and Shoichi if you choose. I won't tell."

Takeru turns an even deeper red and starts stammering.

"Excuse me?!” Flame gasps, bristling like a possessive Alpha, “I have to tell them that Takeru's mine now and I'm his! I love him more than anything in this world and I want to tell it!"

"But do you want that, Takeru?" Yusaku narrows his eyes.

Flame blinks and turns to Takeru, whispering his name softly. Takeru looks at him and the heat in his cheeks fades. He smiles, picks up his Duel Disk and holds it so Flame and he are eye level.

"I don't really get what an A.I is, but I know that a lot of people won't accept us. I don't want to hide from the few that might though." Takeru looks at Flame, his eyes shining and kisses his head, "I'm okay with them knowing until the world is ready."

Flame is a little pink in the cheeks now. Yusaku smiles at them and leans out the truck where Shoichi and Ai are waiting. Shoichi gives him a questioning look while Ai pouts, arms folded as he taps his foot.

Yusaku waves, "You're good to come in now!"

Shoichi smiles and walks over, while Ai frantically waves his arms, like he can’t keep his balance. It’s a little funny, watching him squirm for once. Yusaku helps Shoichi get into the truck, pulling him by the arm he’s holding Ai with. The doors close-

“YOU’RE GOING TO FUCK TAKERU?!”

The humans cover their ears at Ai’s scream, then the words register in their minds and the inside of the truck is chaos.

“Flame when did you tell him, we literally decided to date four minutes ago, what did that entail about sex-”

“-that’s why humans get together Flame, they wanna make sweet love-”

“If Takeru is going to sleep with Ai, is he a robot-fucker?”

“-I don’t know anything about human courtship, I didn’t realize the physical side would be so important, Ai help me-”

“This is how I die, I die of embarrassment, yay, there are worse ways to go, but I wish it didn’t end like this-”

“-Alphas insert the knot into the-”

“How is that even going to work, I mean, Flame’s not even a legal entity, you’re braver than me Takeru.”

“-what about the bite though, you keep saying that’s the most important factor-”

Yusaku sits there, drinking coffee and patting Takeru’s back for what feels like an hour before they can refocus and get back to the mission to investigate the message from “MrEarthIgnis” on a message board. There are worse ways to ruin their time though.

When everyone finally manages to calm down and discuss the mission, Yusaku keeps an eye on Flame and Takeru. Flame is holding one of Takeru's fingers the whole time they’re in the truck, sitting in his Duel Disk and Takeru lifting his hand up so they can make contact. They could lace their fingers together if Flame was bigger. Perhaps Yusaku should make an android for Flame. He’s not particularly skilled with robotics, but he could try.

After the mission though.

* * *

Yusaku wasn’t sure why Ai would leave the Duel Disk when Bohman is out there. So there’s only one thing to do.

“This is the outside world? It’s incredible!”

Yusaku doesn’t look behind him as Roboppi narrates their adventures outside for the first time in their life. The way they talk, it makes Yusaku want to take them out more, show them Den City. He’d probably look a little suspicious touring the city with his cleaner robot, but stranger things have happened. He doesn’t much care what strangers think of him, either.

“I’ve seen it in soap operas!” Roboppi sounds impossibly excited, “A butterfly! It’s beautiful!”

Yusaku smiles only to himself, as the hotdog truck comes into view.

“Is this where you go to often, Master?” Roboppi chirps.

“Yeah.” Yusaku says, as he opens the truck.

Within a few minutes, Yusaku has Roboppi on some boxes, while he and Shoichi are sat at the computers with Takeru behind them.

“So this is your helper robot, Yusaku?” Shoichi grins, something small and cheeky.

“It’s cute.” Takeru leans closer, “Nice to meet you, Roboppi. I’m Takeru.”

“Hello!” Roboppi chirps.

He holds out his hand and Roboppi shakes it. Yusaku has to admit the scene is cute, but he’s worried about Ai.

“I’m Shoichi.” Shoichi grins his usual grin.

“I’ve heard about you often.” Roboppi chirps, raising their other hand, “Aniki says that you’re Master’s boyfriend.”

Yusaku freezes. Takeru freezes. Shoichi freezes.

Roboppi chirps, a confused sound.

Yusaku coughs and turns to the computers, “Let’s begin.”

He should consider muting Ai permanently.

* * *

“Ai, message Shoichi for me.” Yusaku grunts, nearly buckling under the extra weight, “I’m helping Takeru.”

“Ai-Ai, Yusaku!” Ai starts sinking into the Duel Disk, “Need me to get him to buy anything?”

“I’ll message him later.” Yusaku takes the last step up the stairs, looking at his side, “Takeru, can you move at all?”

Takeru whimpers and buries his nose deeper into Yusaku’s neck, “Saku~”

Flame makes a noise of frustration, “He’s still struggling. He’s not coherent.”

“I can see that.” Yusaku huffs as he pulls the keys out of Takeru’s pocket. 

Takeru keeps mumbling things Yusaku can’t understand, but are mainly relating to wondering why Flame isn’t fucking him right this minute. Takeru hasn’t been on heat blockers or scent blockers, so the only reason he could be this intensely in heat already is because he decided to try to hide it to participate in today’s disaster of a mission. What a grand idea.

The door opens and Takeru dashes in there, skidding to the nearest pillow.

Yusaku is hitting him when his heat is over.

“Hey, I could use some help her-” Flame shouts, “Takeru, no, don’t eat me!”

Yusaku is definitely hitting him when his heat is over. And Lightening. And Windy. Should add Revolver and Bohman to that list too. And Ai. 

Who is laughing his head off as Yusaku walks into Takeru’s house to see what’s happening. Takeru is gathering all his used clothes and making a nest on his bed to curl up in, with his Duel Disk on a particular pillow. Flame is in his eyeball form and Takeru is making sad noises as he kisses the Duel Disk.

“‘Saku…” Takeru turns to him and he looks like he’s going to break down, “Why won’t Flame come out?”

“Because he’s nervous. It’s his first heat with you so, let me talk to him.” Yusaku pets Takeru’s hair, ruffling it like Shoichi’s done.

Takeru purrs and lays down, getting comfy. He’s still kicking off his clothes though, so Yusaku has to make sure not to look. Great. As if this isn’t awkward enough.

“Flame, Takeru is not going to be himself for roughly a week. It’ll be at it’s worst in roughly three or four days, then he’ll be past it and he’ll come down. In that time…” Yusaku gives Flame a stern look while petting Takeru’s hair, “you’ve got to look after him. Don’t listen to Ai, do your own research on Omega heats, the basics. I’ll send you as much information as I can, but every heat will be different.”

“Okay, I…” Flame nods, “I understand. Thank you.”

Ai is still laughing and Yusaku doesn’t have a free hand to mute him, which is fantastic, of course. This is the worst.

Flame grimses, look at Takeru, then at Yusaku, “What if I’m not good enough?”

Yusaku blinks at him, then his eyes soften and leans down to look Flame in the eyes, “Do you care about him?”

“Yes.” Flame turns to Takeru, watching him, “He’s the most important person in the world. I love him and will do anything to help him.”

Yusaku nods, “That’s enough then. He’ll be happy because you’re someone he trusts absolutely and he knows you’ll help him.”

Flame looks at him with wide eyes but nods.

“Call me if you need me, okay?” Yusaku straightens.

“Okay.” Flame swallows, looking around nervously.

Yusaku sighs and pulls his hand away. But Takeru grabs it. Yusaku turns to look at him.

Takeru whimpers, “‘Saku, I need to nest, can I borrow something?”

Yusaku looks at his outfit and takes off his school jacket. Followed by his white school shirt when Takeru starts whining and pulling at his shirt. He gives that to Takeru and pulls his jacket over himself, buttoning it up for once. Takeru takes it with a smile and starts arranging it around his nest, cooing and preening.

That’s when it hits him.

“You’re…” Yusaku swallows as he looks at the nest, “You’re including me in your nest.”

But that would mean-

“Of course I am, ‘Saku.” Takeru looks at him with a grin, “We’re Pack.”

Two words to take Yusaku’s breath away. Two words to make him smile and tear up a little.

Yusaku swallows thickly and hugs Takeru tightly. Takeru hugs back, rubbing against Yusaku’s neck and wrists scent glands. Yusaku rubs back, comforting his packmate in his heat.

Packmate.

Yusaku smiles and Takeru purrs.

How did Yusaku ever get so lucky to have him in his life?

* * *

“Yusaku.” 

He blinks out of his daze, looking at Shoichi. The two are sitting across from each other, on the table in front of the hotdog truck. The plaza is empty for once, one of the rare days no Charisma Duelists are duking it out and drawing in the crowds. The two of them have a blue paper cup each, with a wolf on the side eating an apple and a straw poking through.

“Where’s Ai?” Shoichi asks with narrowed lips, unlike him at all.

“I left him at home, as you asked.” Yusaku swallows, feeling nerves claw at his throat.

“Good, I wanted to talk to you alone.” Shoichi lets out a breath, but his shoulders don’t relax.

Yusaku feels his nerves spike and his heart drop towards his stomach. “Talk about what?”

He has no idea why they could be meeting like this. Is Shoichi going to stop being his heat companion? Did he learn something about Lightening and his faction? Why couldn’t it have waited until Takeru was out of heat? Or is it something to do with Revolver and the Hanoi?

“I want you to make me a promise.” Shoichi settles his arms on the table.

“Promise?” Yusaku settles his own arms on the table.

“That’s right. Promise that no matter what, you’ll carry out justice.” Shoichi says it strong and steady, like it’s what he’s meant to do.

But Yusaku doesn’t get what he means, “Justice? What do you mean?”

“The final battle will begin soon, but they still have Jin.” Shoichi blinks and pauses.

The shame eats at Yusaku, “I’m sorry. It’s because I’m not strong enough.”

He thought after the Tower of Hanoi, he could finally rest. Instead he’s grown sloppy and now the Kusanagi brothers are paying for it.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” Shoichi doesn’t take his eyes off him, “During the Lost Incident, I failed to protect Jin. If I’d stayed at his side, he wouldn’t have gotten involved. It’s my fault he’s on this painful path.”

Yusaku wants to intrude, to tell him that it wasn’t Shoichi’s fault. Jin had parents who should have watched him, teachers who should have watched him, friends and people who loved him, once. It tears him in two to see Shoichi upset and talking like this.

“When Jin was rescued, I promised I’d never leave him alone again. But…” Shoichi covers his mouth and closes his eyes, frowning with a broken heart.

Yusaku’s heart bleeds with him.

“Lightening will do anything to win.” Shoichi drops his hand and looks at him, “So long as they have Jin, they’ll use him as a hostage and make outrageous demands.”

Then it clicks and Yusaku’s heart breaks, “Meaning they’ll have me fight you.”

No.

No, no, no, Yusaku can’t do that, he can’t do that to Shoichi, he can’t-

“That won’t happen!” Yusaku tightens his fists.

“Stop it, Yusaku, you know it’s true.” Shoichi holds up his hand, stopping him before he can devolve into a rant, “You can’t talk them out of this and you can’t run from it.” 

He folds his arms and Yusaku lets out a disgruntled breathe. He doesn’t want to think about it, let alone consider it happening.

“If that happens, I can’t abandon Jin. I’ll choose to fight you, so don’t hesitate to defeat me.” Shoichi says it calmly, too calmly, too rasional, too-

“Shoichi!” Yusaku wants to rave and scream at the universe  _ don’t you dare take him from me, don’t you dare make this happen, don’t, don’t,  _ ** _don’t-_ **

But Shoichi continues, “Yusaku, I teamed up with you so I could save my brother. I can’t abandon him. But you’re different.”

Yusaku’s throat tightens up. You’re disposable. You, I can live without. You aren’t anywhere near as important to me as Jin is. But he-

“I’m the same as you! I wanted to settle things with myself! I was as selfish as you, perhaps more so because I wasn’t doing this to help my brother!” Yusaku is on the verge of shouting, of getting out of his chair and doing something to shut up Shoichi, to stop this, this-

“No, it’s different now. You’re the guide to everyone’s future.” Shoichi says it… confidently. With a bit of warmth in his tone, growing a little bit softer as he continues, “Playmaker represents hope.”

Yusaku feels the fight leave him, his heart warming even as he tries to keep that down. They’re arguing, he can’t get soft right now. But he can listen.

“You may be a fugitive in LINK VRAINS, but on the net, everyone knows you saved LINK VRAINS. I’m only connected to Jin, but you’re connected to everyone.” Shoichi’s voice raises, but in triumph rather than anger, “Playmaker is a hero! Instead of choosing to save us, you must choose to defeat Lightening! Playmaker should forget his own desires and carry out justice!”

Yusaku stares at him, at the Alpha who first helped him trust them, at the man who’s always at his side, at his partner who smells like hotdog grease, coffee and home. He can’t do what he asks.

“Shoichi, you really want it your way.” Yusaku looks at the table.

It’s not a question, but Shoichi grins at him in answer, “Yeah, I do. I’m counting on you. Promise me. Only you can save this world.”

Yusaku lets out a breath and offers his hand, “Fine. But you owe me for scaring me like this.”

Shoichi shrugs and takes it, “That’s fair. What do you want?”

“3 things. 1) A lifetime supply of free hotdogs and coffee. Cooked by you. 2) You have to live a happy life with Jin when all this is over. ” Yusaku says it, then tacks on at the last second, “3) A unconditional favour you have to return when I call it in.”

Shoichi laughs and the tension melts out of Yusaku’s body, “Okay then, that’s fair enough.”

He shakes Yusaku’s hand, as if to cement the deal in stone. Yusaku hopes he never has to fulfil his end though.

* * *

Soulburner screams. 

An Omega call, begging someone to do something as he falls to his knees. His monsters disappear. Blue Maiden and Ghost Gal are staring at him in worry, looking between each other in panic while Aqua covers her pigtails. Flame is staring up at Soulburner in shock, his arms at his side.

“I knew he couldn’t attack.” Ai murmurs. 

Playmaker watches him, heart aching and breaking for his packmate. But he can’t do anything to solve the turmoil in his heart.

“If I win like this, it wouldn’t be worth it!” Soulburner chokes out, head bowed, fists against his thighs.

“Yeah, not look cool at all.” Ai agrees, wrists on his hips.

“Be quiet.” Playmaker looks at him.

“Okay.” Ai sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

Revolver approaches Soulburner while he’s down. Shit, this is going to get ugly quickly (as if it hasn’t already). Playmaker starts walking over there as well.

“Satisfied?” Revolver looks down at him.

Soulburner hisses as he looks at him, “Of course not! I don’t even know your identity and I can’t Duel you!” He shakes his head, as if fighting tears, “What am I supposed to do?!”

All is quiet for a moment, so Playmaker pauses. He wants to be at Soulburner’s side, but he can’t interfere. Soulburner has to overcome his turmoil himself.

“I’m Ryoken Kogami. The son of Kiyoshi Kogami, the one who started the Lost Incident.” Revolver says.

Soulburner and Flame shout, while Ghost Gal and Blue Maiden gasp. Playmaker winces. Yeah, he probably should have mentioned that.

“He finally revealed his own identity!” Ai cheers, eyes bugging out.

Soulburner gets to his feet, “Just because I know your identity, doesn’t mean-”

“Soulburner.” Playmaker steps closer. He has to stop this.

Soulburner turns to him slowly, the anger and distress playing war on his face.

“Revolver was eight years old during the Lost Incident. About the same age as us.” Playmaker gets close enough to reach out and hold Soulburner’s hand, should he need the support, “He reported the incident because he felt guilty about Dr. Kogami’s actions. He spoke to me when I was imprisoned and told me to think of three reasons, to help me survive the Lost Incident.”

Soulburner turns to Revolver, “No way….”

“In other words, Revolver saved you. He saved everyone in the Lost Incident.” Ai adds helpfully.

“And Dr. Kogami, the perpetrator of the Lost Incident, is already dead.” Playmaker finishes, “He has been since the Tower of Hanoi fell.”

“Dead?!” Soulburner gasps, turning to him, eye trembling.

Ai shrugs, “Revolver isn’t responsible for the Lost Incident.”

Soulburner looks conflicted and Revolver has been quiet throughout all of this. As have Blue Maiden, Ghost Gal and Aqua. They probably wanted to know the truth about all of this as much as anyone else and Playmaker can’t blame them.

“Damnit!” Soulburner spits, covering his face with his hand, “What’s going on?”

“Calm down, Soulburner.” Flame pleads, arms placating and out.

“I know!” Soulburner hisses, removing his hand.

Playmaker understands his conflict, but he doesn’t think he can say anything to help him. He fought Revolver at the Tower of Hanoi and felt his burdens all fall away with that beacon of destruction. 

He can’t help his packmate.

Playmaker makes a fist.

And that hurts.

“Soulburner.” Revolver catches both their attentions then, making them look at him, “We’ll only be working together until we’ve defeated the Light Ignis. If we survive, we’ll eventually have to fight each other with your Ignis on the line. Can you keep your anger down until then?”

Soulburner looks at Revolver, then hisses and puts his Duel Disk to his chest, holding Flame close, “You’ll have Flame over my dead body, Revolver. But yes.” He grounds it out like he’s rather die, “I’ll keep my anger in check until then.”

“Follow me.” Revolver snaps his fingers. 

A portal opens and that’s that. They walk into it, they devise a plan and the alliance is set.

If they’ll walk out of this alive is another question Playmaker isn’t sure of the answer to. But he’ll fight for their futures. For Takeru and Flame to be together. For Jin and Shoichi to have peaceful lives. For the chance for him to heal and have a Pack. 

Playmaker won’t give up on that. Not so long as there’s something worth fighting for.


	5. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku always knew the world was not a kind place. But it's taken too much from him now. Shoichi... Roboppi... Ai...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to torture the cinnamon roll- Oh wait, canon already did that. I'm just repeating canon mostly in here though.

Shoichi is quiet when they walk into Jin’s hospital room. Yusaku had brought flowers the last time they were here, some daisies that he thought suited Jin and smelt like him. They’re wilting now and Yusaku doesn’t have any fresh ones. 

Shoichi gives a weak smile at his little brother, who should have been fighting through his recovery now. Jin should have been out of here. Yusaku swallows his guilt and tightens his fist.

“Hey, buddy.” Shoichi kneels at his brother’s bed side, gently taking his hand, “I brought Yusaku again. I bet you’re happy to see him.”

“Hi, Jin.” Yusaku walks behind Shoichi, stands at his side, trying to be the calm in his storm.

Jin’s equipment beeps, showing his heart is still beating. Shoichi swallows thickly. Yusaku steps a little closer to him, enough brush hipbone to shoulder.

“You won’t be like this forever. I promise you, Jin.” Shoichi holds Jin’s hand tighter, “I’m going to save you.”

Yusaku’s throat tightens and he puts his hand on Shoichi’s shoulder, “We’re going to save you, for three reasons.”

Jin’s equipment beeps once more and Shoichi turns to look at him.

Yusaku holds up a finger with his other hand, “1) We out number Lightening’s forces in terms of individuals.” He holds up two fingers, “2) Our allies are strong and though we disagree, we’re willing to fight together to open our closed futures.” 

Yusaku turns to Shoichi, squeezing his shoulder. Shoichi turns to him with wide eyes.

Yusaku holds up his third finger, “3) We are determined and won’t surrender until you’re awake and back in your brother’s arms.”

Shoichi gapes at him, then sighs, shaking his head as he straightens up. He still holds Jin’s hand, using his other to take Yusaku’s cheek. Yusaku leans into his touch, craning his neck to meet his gaze. Shoichi leans down to press their foreheads together, still stroking Yusaku’s cheek, purring gently. Yusaku croons in reply, nuzzling their noses together.

Maybe after all of this is over, Yusaku can work up the courage to ask if he and Shoichi can be Pack, like he and Takeru are. Maybe he can be Pack with Aoi, Jin and their Ignis, too. Maybe the world will be kind to them for once.

* * *

But the world is not kind.

When Bohman warned him and Ai they’d be facing an opponent who can crush all their emotions, Playmaker wasn’t sure what to expect. Had they taken control of Revolver or Soulburner the same way they had Jin? Was Lightening going to make Playmaker fight Blue Maiden and Aqua? Or would it be a completely new A.I that could induce hallucinations?

Playmaker wasn’t expecting to be standing in the Den City square, all the screens off, all the people gone. The weather is fine, just like it must be in the real world. It’s only when Playmaker takes a closer look that he realizes what’s happening.

“You arrived.” Shoichi is standing there, cleaning the tables and wearing the Duel Disk he almost never has on him, his back to Playmaker and Ai. “Brings back memories.”

Playmaker can’t believe it.

“Playmaker. This is where we met for the first time in real life.”

He doesn’t want to believe it!

“Ai, this is also where we first met. This is where everything began for us.” 

There has to be a logical explanation other than  **that** . He feels like he’s choking.

Ai hasn’t caught on though, “Kusanagi, we’re busy. Why are we talking about this? And this is LINK VRAINS right? Why are you here?”

Playmaker closes his eyes for a moment. He didn’t want to think it would come to this. He doesn’t know if he has the strength to face this after watching Blue Maiden’s destruction at Bohman’s hands.

But when has he ever had a choice?

“The time has come.” Playmaker opens his eyes.

Shoichi’s hands tightens around the cloth he’s holding, “Yeah.”

Playmaker swallows.

Shoichi straightens and turns around, “Exactly.”

Playmaker feels a scream threaten to burn out of his throat.

“Huh? What’s with the both of you?” Ai is looking between the two of them as if they’re insane. Then… “No way! Is the opponent Bohman mentioned…”

“Yes.” Shoichi is smiling but it’s not reaching his eyes like his usual smile. He lowers his head and hisses, his eyes narrowed, “You’re Duelling me next.”

Playmaker holds his breath as Shoichi talks about Lightening threatening Jin’s consciousness data if Shoichi doesn’t fight Playmaker. Shoichi talks about how he has to defeat Playmaker, if he’s to get Jin’s consciousness data back. Him losing on purpose will result in Jin being destroyed and a tie is unacceptable. 

“I have to defeat you, no matter what. Playmaker and Ai….” Shoichi stares at him like an angry wolf about to strike and he readies his Duel Disk. “Lose for Jin!”

Playmaker balls his hand into a fist, his eyes wide as he takes a hesitant step back.

Ai whimpers and looks up at him, “What should we do, Playmaker?”

“You don’t need to show me mercy! Will you two survive?! Or will Jin and I survive?!” Shoichi roars at the top of his lungs, “Let’s go, Playmaker! DUEL!”

Playmaker tries not to scream as their life points appear. 

PLAYMAKER: 4000

SHOICHI KUSANAGI: 4000

There’s no escaping this now.

“Draw! I summon Codebreaker Zero Day!” Shoichi’s ninja in brown armour and a white scarf takes to the field with 1800 ATK points, “I set a card and end my turn! It’s your turn, Playmaker!”

Ai whimpers, “Playmaker….”

“I know.” Playmaker forces himself not to cry, “It’s my turn. I draw.”

Playmaker looks at his cards, trying to find the option to stop this before one of them dies because of Lightening’s twisted game. He can’t let Shoichi die. He swarms his field quickly, drawing out Digitron, Link Spider, Bitron, Backup Secretary, Protocol Gardna in quick succession.

“For a third time! The circuit that leads to the future!” Playmaker shouts.

Decode Talker finally takes to the field. 

“Playmaker, you’re really going to fight?” Ai looks at him, then at his monster.

Playmaker doesn’t look at Ai. He looks at Shoichi and Decode Talker.

He and Shoichi acquired his Cyberse Deck together. It symbolises their will to fight. Decode Talker is the ace of that Deck, one he wouldn’t have gotten without Ai. But he wouldn’t have gotten Ai without Shoichi’s help. Everything that’s happened since then was because of that catalyst. Fighting the Hanoi, learning the truth of his past, fighting Bohman, meeting Takeru and the other Ignis.

Yusaku would have died a thousand times over if Shoichi hadn’t been there, at his back, holding him when he was weak and pushing him when he was shaking.

Now Shoichi stands before him with something like desperation and hatred in his eyes.

Playmaker feels sweat roll down his face as he whispers, “I end my turn.”

“What’s wrong, Playmaker? You can’t attack?” Shoichi calls, then raises his fist. 

Shoichi is shaking and Playmaker is screaming in his head because he’s seen that look on drunk Alphas that harass Omegas, angry Alphas spoiling for a fight, Alphas who’d kill him and he never, ever wanted to see that look on  _ Shoichi’s face _ -

“But I’m not like you. I will…” Shoichi draws his hand back and points at him, “defeat you!”

Playmaker takes a step back, his instincts screaming  _ angry Alpha, angry Alpha, run, run,  _ ** _run_ ** _ - _

“My turn! Draw!” Shoichi does so because there’s no chance of him running away from a Duel like this. “I summon my second Codebreaker Zero Day!”

A second ninja shows up and the two are soon swapped for Codebreaker Virus Swords man, a Link 2 with 2300 ATK. Which is summoned next to Decode Talker’s link.

“Why there?!” Playmaker feels panic clawing at his throat.

He watches helplessly as Decode Talker powers up, as Codebreaker Virus Swordsman uses his ability to summon a Codebreaker Zero Day next to Decode Talker’s link, causing Decode Talker’s points to raise even higher. 

He watches and curses the fates, wishing this couldn’t happen, wishing he was anywhere else, but fighting Shoichi. He’d take being trapped in that white room over this, if it meant Shoichi and Jin were safe and sound and living happy lives.

Then that power up is turned on it’s head and his most powerful monster is left with only 1300 ATK. And the trap Codebreaker Backfire hits Playmaker head on with 600 points.

PLAYMAKER: 3400

SHOICHI KUSANAGI: 4000

Playmaker shouts as he hits the ground, his arm he used to protect his face, turning purple and black and blue. It hurts like Hell, but it’s nothing to the pain in his head or his heart. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to face a world where he has to fight Shoichi. 

“Kusanagi! You’re fine with attacking your friend?!” Ai sounds angry when he shouts it.

But Playmaker pulls himself to his feet because he knows the Alpha is not fine, he can see it in the shadows that hide Shoichi’s eyes. 

“Ai, it doesn’t matter what you think. This is the only way to save my brother!” Shoichi’s fist tightens.

Playmaker wants to run. He knows who’s more important in Shoichi’s heart. He’s always known that, since the day they met. Playmaker’s seen it in Shoichi’s eyes, in the wrath he fulled into late nights hacking, coding and trying to find answers. It once made him wonder why he wasn’t scared of this Alpha’s wrath, when the thought of any angry Alpha being near him made him want to die. Now he knows why he wasn’t scared of Shoichi’s anger. 

He never thought he’d be on the other side of that wrath.

Ai shakes his fists and rants and raves, “So what?! Playmaker’s been fighting for you all this time! Still you-”

“No matter what you say, Jin is the most important person in the world to me!” Shoichi isn’t shaken, he wouldn’t be by words like that. “Go, Codebreaker Virus Swordsman! Attack Decode Talker!”

Playmaker doesn’t hold in his scream as the attack goes through, but keeps Decode Talker alive thanks to the trap’s effect. He hits the ground hard.

PLAYMAKER: 2400

SHOICHI KUSANAGI: 4000

Playmaker feels something in his chest tighten and struggle, breath not coming into or out of his lungs. He knows he doesn’t need it in this virtual world, but it leaves him feeling panicked all the same. 

Playmaker only just manages to pull himself to his feet before Virus Swordsman uses it’s effect, using Decode Talker’s effect to destroy the two Codebreakers instead, trying to stop this because he can’t take anymor-

But Virus Swordsman has other tricks and resummons itself and Codebreaker Zero Day. The monster’s effect takes away the power Decode Talker only just managed to get back, while Codebreaker Backfire takes away another 600 life points.

Playmaker doesn’t protect his face this time and goes flying hard and fast, his back hitting a tree, dragging a scream from his lungs as he falls on his face.

PLAYMAKER: 1800

SHOICHI KUSANAGI: 4000

“Playmaker, I know your Deck better than anyone.” Shoichi murmurs, a warning, a threat.

Playmaker pulls himself to his feet, but only just.

“Sorry…” Shoichi stares him down, daring him to fight, daring him to continue the Duel, “But you’re going down!”

Shoichi is serious. Playmaker stumbles to his feet, trying to straighten his back as he fights for his breathe.

“Kusanagi is serious. What should we do?” Ai looks up at him.

“I know. But…” Playmaker searches his heart, trying to find a way to say the words everyone needs to hear. The words a hero would say. But he has nothing in his lungs and nothing in the face of this impossible situation. “I can’t fight Shoichi.”

Playmaker feels the words settle and the virtual world is alarmingly quiet with them. 

All he has to fill the silence, is the air he’s fighting to get back in his lungs and the hurt in his heart he can’t stop. Ai is staring at him, his eyes wide, his hands in fists against his chest. Shoichi is glaring him down from across the field and Playmaker’s knees feel weak.

He can’t do this.

“I’ll end you next turn.” Shoichi calls and he means it.

Playmaker keeps gasping, not able to get breathe enough in his lungs, not able to get enough to survive this fight, not enough to think-

“Playmaker, what should we do?” Ai chirps.

“I don’t know.” Playmaker closes his eyes. 

Maybe if he just closes them hard enough, it’ll turn out to all be a dream. A terrible, awful dream and he’ll wake up in his nest, with Shoichi in his arms. He’ll be right there to run his fingers through his hair, wipe his tears and hold him close, smelling like hotdog grease and coffee and home, like always-

“Prepare yourself, Playmaker!” Shoichi pulls him from his wishes and forces the truth on him, “No one’s coming to help you.”

_ I’m not coming to help you. _

Playmaker feels like he’s been slashed. He feels like he’s being stabbed. 

“Only one of us can survive this Duel!” Shoichi shouts.

_ There is no other way. _

His heart is spilling out of his chest, fear and pain and panic alike stealing every word he’s ever spoken. 

Except one. “Shoichi…”

A name that has brought him so much comfort, since he’d grown close to the person who holds it.

“Bring it, Playmaker.” Shoichi has those shadows on his face again.

Playmaker straightens his back, “I draw.”

He uses Link Satellite to prevent them from battling, setting Link Cancel to end his turn. With only two counters left on the card, he has that many chances to save Shoichi and himself.

“Playmaker, stalling? I’m disappointed.” Shoichi says it with a smirk, the same cruel smirk he’s seen on leering Alphas.

The words cut deep. Playmaker chokes on a cry.

“Playmaker, if you can’t fight, that’s good for me. To be honest, I don’t care about the fight between humans and A.Is. Even if humans lose and the world is in trouble, I only care about my brother. As long as I get him back, I’m satisfied.” Shoichi says it like they were facts all along. Like Playmaker should’ve known this all along.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he did. He knew Jin meant the world to Shoichi. He knew during the one time he met the boy that Jin loved Shoichi too. Playmaker always knew if it came down to saving him or Jin, Shoichi would choose Jin every time. But-

“Kusanagi.” Ai is choking on his own tears.

Playmaker feels a pain deep in his chest as Ai’s pain mixes with his own and he won’t survive this.

“If you won’t attack me, I’ll end you on this turn!” Shoichi draws his card.

Playmaker braces himself.

One more Codebreaker Zero Day appears on Shoichi’s field, but then he and Virus Swordsman are exchanged for Codebreaker Virus Berserker and it’s 2800 ATK points. With it’s summon, a second Zero Day appears on Playmaker’s field and Decode Talker goes down to 800 points. Backfire hits him from the ground, travelling through his legs, body, arms, head and making Playmaker shout.

PLAYMAKER: 1200

SHOICHI KUSANAGI: 4000

Then Virus Berserker takes out Link Satellite and when it bursts into purple junk, it hits Playmaker’s skin and burns like acid.

PLAYMAKER: 600

SHOICHI KUSANAGI: 4000

Playmaker falls to his knee, hand to the ground, shuddering, choking- 

“Playmaker, stop hesitating, please!” Ai gets up to his face.

Playmaker wants to scream at him, to tell him to shut up, to give him the chance to think of a way out-

“It’s too bad. I didn’t expect it to end like this between us. But don’t be mad at me. I made my decision from the start.” Shoichi raises his hand, open palm becoming a fist, “On which is more important. Justice or my brother.”

Playmaker chokes through his teeth, trying to say anything to stop this, “Shoichi…”

Shoichi’s face only darkens, “You forgot that you said that?”

He said that?

“Justice…” Playmaker gets back up, “What’s important...”

He can’t… what is Shoichi talking about?

“If you don’t remember, you’ll lose!” Shoichi shouts.

Playmaker looks at his feet, trying to think. Remember what? Justice? Important? This location? How is this all connected?

Then the world ripples and the Lightening controlled Jin appears, with the Light Ignis on his wrist and Bohman right behind him. Ai and Lightening argue and bicker, Ai hissing and spitting like an angry cat while trying to make Lightening mad and snap.

Lightening ignores him, “What are you doing? Playmaker has only 600 life points. Hurry up and end him.”

Shoichi doesn’t look at Lightening, “Yeah, I know.”

Playmaker shouts a final plea, “Shoichi!”

It falls on deaf ears, “Battle!”

Before Virus Berserker can destroy Decode Talker, Playmaker plays Link Cancel, putting Decode Talker back in his Extra Deck and returning from the Graveyard Link Spider and Protocol Gardna. Link Spider is safe thanks to Protocol Gardna, but Protocol Gardna himself isn’t so Virus Berserker attacks it. What Shoichi forgot it seems, is Protocol Gardna’s ability. Once per turn, it can’t be destroyed and battle damage becomes zero. 

It gives Playmaker a chance.

Then Shoichi activates Codebreaker Bind, so now if Playmaker sends Virus Berserker to the Graveyard with a monster linked to a Codebreaker, he’ll take Virus Berserker’s ATK points as damage. There’s nearly no way out of this situation.

Playmaker is tired. 

He’s aching from head to toe. 

He hasn’t felt this much pain since he was first electrocuted. 

“What’s wrong? Tired already? These are the skills of the Duelist I chose as my partner?” Shoichi sounds disappointed again.

It slices right through Playmaker’s heart, leaving him feeling like he’s spitting blood that isn’t even there.

“Stop with the needless chatter.” Lightening orders.

For the first time since he arrived, Shoichi turns to look at him. “The Duel is practically over. Let me have fun in the end.”

Lightening pouts and folds his arms. Playmaker can’t breathe.

“Playmaker, you’ll vanish without fulfilling the promise you made to me at this location.” Shoichi turns back to him and…

The anger isn’t there. He looks more like the Shoichi he knows. The Shoichi who holds him when his body is spiralling, out of his control and desperate for a knot. The Shoichi who gets him coffee with a kind smile, a gentle kiss and a warm hug. The Shoichi who promised to protect him, to be his shield even after he revealed that he was a secret Omega.

“This location…” Playmaker finally has his breathe again and tries thinking it through. “Promise...” 

“That’s right.” Shoichi’s voice is the softest it’s been throughout the Duel, almost a whisper.

Playmaker looks the hotdog truck over with a critical eye. It itself looks the same from the outside, the home he never had, the place he belongs. Where he spent a hundred nights and a thousand days working and fighting to learn of his past. The table Shoichi was cleaning has a drink on it, the blue paper cup, with a wolf on the side eating an apple and a straw poking through….

_ A promise in a sunny afternoon, a handshake exchanged to seal the deal, three things Shoichi owes him. _

Playmaker sucks in a breath as the memory hits him hard, harder than any of Shoichi’s attacks throughout this Duel.

“Playmaker…” Shoichi growls low in his throat, his plea.

Playmaker tightens his fist, whatever his suit is made of squeaking as he squeezes and trembles. He can’t. He knows he promised to do this, but he can’t-

“Are you okay?” Ai whispers it, as if trying not to disturb him.

It’s too late for that though. 

Playmaker curses his past self, curses Lightening, curses Doctor Kogami and  **screams. **

An Omega call, long and loud and pained, the loudest he’s ever screamed. He doesn’t see how Soulburner chokes when it hits his ears and he starts crying. He doesn’t see how Revolver starts shaking and punches the ground, sending flowers flying. He doesn’t see how Shoichi flinches and grabs his arm, digging his nails in, forcing himself to stand still.

Playmaker screams and screams and screams until he feels like an empty husk, with nothing but that promise ringing in his head.

Then he lifts his head.

“Here I go!” Playmaker draws, “Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!”

He sends Protocol Gardna and Link Spider in the Circuit.

“Appear! Link 3! Extended Decode Talker!”

Decode Talker takes to the field, his purple armour changed to gold, wielding two blades and the same 2300 ATK points, but that won’t last for long. Not with Codebreaker Zero Day on the field. Decode Destruction, his spell card, gives Extended his stolen points back and he declares the attack.

Panic fills Shoichi’s voice, “But Extended Decode Talker has less points than Virus Berserker!”

Playmaker knows that.

“I activate the Quick-Play spell, Cyberse Pride from my hand!” Playmaker points forward, “My Cyberse can’t be destroyed in battle this turn! And when the opponent's monster ATK points are higher than my Cyberse, by paying Life points equal to that difference, their ATK become the same!” 

PLAYMAKER: 100

SHOICHI KUSANAGI: 4000

It’s a hefty price that leaves Playmaker holding his ribs, but Virus Berserker is destroyed, “Shoichi, I’ll keep the promise I made to you!”

He owes it to him for hesitating, for making him attack, for hiding. Shoichi stares at him, then he slowly smiles and yeah. That’s the Shoichi he knows.

“But if Virus Berserker is sent to the Graveyard, due to Codebreak Bind Playmaker will run out of Life Points.” Lightening looks like he’s going to break out the champagne.

Playmaker won’t let the smug tiny lemon win. “Decode Destruction’s additional effect! The monster Extended Decode Talker battled is banished!”

“What?!” Lightening shouts.

Shoichi lets out a breath.

“Now Codebreak Bind’s effect doesn’t activate!” Ai cheers.

“Due to their own effects, the Codebreaker Zero Days are destroyed.” Shoichi winces as the two monsters are destroyed.

Playmaker thrusts his fist forward, “Decode Destruction’s effect! After the battle, all cards on your field are destroyed!”

Codebreak Bind and Codebreaker Backfire hit the graveyard. Shoichi stares at his empty field for a while, his jaw slack, his eyes wide. 

Then he smiles, “Well done.”

Playmaker feels his heart stutter and stop, but he has to keep going or he won’t get his second wind, “Zero Day’s effects end, so Extended Decode Talker gains his original ATK back!”

Extended’s points rise to 4300. 

Enough to take out Shoichi. 

“Extended Decode Talker’s effect! When a Monster next to it’s link is destroyed, it can attack twice in a turn!” Playmaker calls.

Shoichi’s field is open. He hasn’t got anything in his hand.

Extended raises his swords, creating a ball of blue light between them. 

_ This is it. _

He sends it hurtling at Shoichi.

_ Shoichi’s going to lose. _

Playmaker’s feet suddenly move on their own.

_ Shoichi’s going to lose! _

“Yusaku…” 

Playmaker runs faster, calling, “Shoichi!”

“I leave the rest to you. Playmaker...”

Playmaker screams and shouts and cries, words he doesn’t register spilling from his lips, truths he held tight to his chest, feelings he didn’t know he had.

_ Your hugs feel like coming home. _

_ Could you hold me tighter? _

_ I want to wear your coat. _

_ Can I hold your hand? _

_ I love you! _

“Sorry, Jin.” Shoichi starts to turn into sparks of blue data, right before his eyes.

“SHOICHI!” Playmaker screams, reaching out for him, vision blurry, face wet-

“Kusanagi!” Ai shouts with him, the tears in his face, the agony doubled-

Playmaker grabs Shoichi’s hand, has a second of relief, a second he’s okay, a second he sees the smile on Shoichi’s face-

"Be brave, Yusaku." Shoichi smiles at him, tears streaming down his face, "Go get him."

-No, no, he won't go get him,  _ not until you're safe, Shoichi don't go, Shoichi,  _ ** _Shoichi_ ** -

"SHOICHI!" Playmaker screams.

But he's gone. 

Burst into pixels, falling apart in Playmaker's arms. Ai is absorbing them before Bohman or Lightening can take anything else from him, but it's too late.

“Shoichi….” Playmaker falls to his knees, the despair swallowing his heart whole.

The world around them changes back to what it was before. It barely registers in his mind as important, because really it’s not. Not now that Shoichi is-

Playmaker chokes on a sob, hanging his head further.

“Pull yourself together, Playmaker!” Ai cries.

How can he do that when all that held him together is in pieces?

Drip.

Drop.

Lightening walks over to him, Jin still trapped, Bohman at his side.

“Playmaker, how does it feel to defeat your friend?” Lightening says it like he’s asking about the fucking weather.

“Hey, stop it!” Ai shouts, turning to him, “Don’t you know sympathy?!”

Playmaker starts having trouble seeing, his hearing turning to fuzzy white noise.

“Playmaker, you couldn’t save your dearest friend.” 

He stares at the ground.

“He vanished, disappointed that you couldn’t protect a simple promise.” 

He feels something in his chest crack.

“You won’t create the future.” 

Something in his head cracks.

“You’re no saviour.”

He curls his fingers into fists.

“You can’t even save who you care for the most.” 

His hands shake.

“You won’t accomplish a single thing.” 

His head pounds.

“You’re weak and foolish.” 

His lungs scream.

“We beat you without even having to battle you. 

His heart aches.

“You are just a weak Omega though, so it was to be expected.”

He wants to give up-

_ When you saved me, I envisioned my brother growing strong like you! _

Then remembers he can’t.

“No, you’re wrong.” Playmaker finds his voice.

_ It’s normal to feel impatient. _

“What? It’s not like you to be a sore loser.” Lightening chuckles.

_ Nope. Talk and act when you’re okay. Not a moment before. _

“Shoichi knew you’d use Jin as a hostage and blackmail him to battle me.” Playmaker feels these memories encouraging him, holding him close, as if Shoichi is putting his jacket on his shoulders.

_ This Deck symbolises our bond. So long as we have this Deck, our bond is eternal! _

“What?” Lightening spits and hisses.

_ I’m at your service, Commander Playmaker. _

“So Shoichi promised to entrust me with the future when this day arrived.” Playmaker feels his heart warming up, his body slowly strengthening.

_ Do you want to meet me tomorrow to celebrate? _

“That I would carry out justice!” Playmaker feels his resolve return to him.

_ Don’t push me away. _

“He predicted my actions?!” Lightening screams, out-raged and angry.

_ If we’re going to do this… Please, call me Shoichi from now on. _

“He tricked me!” Lightening hisses.

_ I want you to meet my brother. _

“Shoichi doesn’t hate me.” Playmaker says it and feels it in his heart.

_ I could get used to this. _

Playmaker stands.

_ Playmaker represents hope! _

“Shoichi was proud of me!" Playmaker snarls, his head high, his strength returned.

_ Be brave, Yusaku. Go get him. _

Playmaker points at Lightening, "You’re the ones who lost!"

Then he collapses.

* * *

Yusaku doesn’t know where he is. 

It’s dark. 

It’s cold. 

It’s lonely. 

He’s in pain all over, like his very heartbeat is pulsing and causing each ache in his body. It’ll hurt more if he opens his eyes, he knows that. So he won’t. He’s fought for so long. He can’t win anymore. He doesn’t want to win anymore. So he won’t fight.

There’s nothing left to fight for, after all.

“Wake up, Yusaku.”

Someone’s calling him. Why does he suddenly want hotdogs so much? Sleeping sounds better than eating, though.

“Let me sleep a little longer.”

“I said wake up.”

That same person is calling him. Fuck, Yusaku wants a coffee really badly now. Why does he want coffee? He just wants to rest, for once. Doesn’t he deserve it after all the shit he’s seen?

“I’ve had it with everything. I’m tired. Leave me alone.”

But he doesn’t really want that, does he? He doesn’t want to be alone. He wants…

He wants…

“Wake up, Yusaku. There’s something you still need to do.”

“What I need to do?”

Yusaku just wants to go home. To sleep. To be with  **him** again. He wants that so much, it hurts. He can’t think of anything he needs to do but go back to sleep in his Alpha’s arms.

“Yes. It’s my final request.”

_ Shoichi turns to blue dust before his eyes. _

And Playmaker wakes up. His memories return, watching Blue Maiden fall into her brother’s arms, watching Shoichi disappear. He hasn’t got any tears left to cry

All he has is his anger. 

So he grabs it, fuels it with every tragedy that has ever befallen him and doesn’t let go. 

Not when Flame fights Windy and Soulburner loses. 

Not when Revolver falls and whispers "Ai."

Not when Ai is destroyed.

Playmaker holds his anger, doesn’t let go and wins. Barely.

* * *

When he logs out, the first thing he registers is Takeru crying and screaming in the other Vrains Room. Yusaku opens the door to his own and knocks on Takeru's. It opens and when Yusaku looks down, he sees Takeru cradling his Duel Disk to his chest, his face a mess of tears and snot. That campfire and cinnamon smell is dampened by sadness and heartbeat.

Takeru hesitantly chokes out, "He-" He sobs harder, "He's!"

Yusaku slowly puts his arms around Takeru's shoulders in an awkward hug. Takeru buries his face in Yusaku's shirt and continues crying and screaming, repeating Flame's name over and over. Yusaku looks at his wrist, where Ai is crying too, rubbing Takeru's back with his small hands. Yusaku isn't sure Takeru can feel them though, or if they’re making things any worse or better.

Then he realizes they’re alone in the truck.

Yusaku looks around. Shoichi isn't here. Good. Yusaku can't afford to fall apart when Takeru is already a mess. Yusaku closes his eyes and holds Takeru tighter, so when Shoichi comes back, he won't break at the sight of him.

“I wanted him to meet my grandparents, Yusaku!” Takeru sobs, “I wanted him to meet Kiku and-and-and see the world, see where we could be safe and together, I!” He screams and screams, then starts punching the wall by Yusaku’s head, “DAMNIT!”

Takeru screams and shouts for a long time and Yusaku holds him through all of it. He learns a lot about Takeru as he sobs.

Takeru came from a traditional family, but not as traditional as he thought. His grandfather is an expert in Judo who taught Takeru after he wouldn't stop getting into fights. He learns Takeru’s grandmother is the typical housewife Omega, but she used to tell Takeru stories of being a spy in the war he’s certain are true. He learns that Kiku Kamishirakawa is Takeru’s best friend and was his heat companion before she fell in love with their classmate, Hana.

Yusaku learns that Takeru was a delinquent who didn’t care if he lived or died, getting into fights to prove he’d never be anyone’s perfect housewife after he presented. He learns that Takeru Duelled one of those delinquents he usually fights when they kidnapped Kiku and Flame helped him through that situation. He learns that Flame and Takeru started getting ready to come to Den City after that Duel. That Flame gave Takeru the courage to tell his grandparents he wanted to transfer and try again.

That Takeru found out Flame wanted to court Takeru properly and meet his grandparents so he could ask for their permission.

Takeru only stops screaming, shouting and sobbing when he faints. Falling limp on Yusaku’s body, arms slipping to the ground. He’s still whimpering in his sleep, curling up as if to protect himself. Yusaku leans against the wall, half slumped so Takeru can use his stomach as a pillow. He has his arms around Takeru’s shoulders, holding him close. Yusaku cards his fingers through his hair, making comforting croons and coes as he does.

Ai looks from Takeru, then to Yusaku, “Should I get Kusanagi?”

Yusaku swallows thickly, terror grabbing him.

_ No. I can’t face him. I killed him. _

“Yeah.” Yusaku looks at Takeru and holds him a little tighter, “We need to make sure Takeru gets home. Safe.”

Ai nods and sinks into his Duel Disk, probably to pop out of Shoichi’s. Yusaku will have maybe a minute to compose himself. So Yusaku closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and thinks of three reasons why he can and will face Shoichi.

  1. Yusaku needs to talk to Shoichi so that Takeru can get home safe and sound.
  2. Yusaku has to make sure that all this wasn’t for nothing and that Jin’s regained consciousness.
  3. Yusaku wants to see Shoichi again and know he’s okay. That he’s alive. To be told he did okay and that Shoichi really doesn't hate him.

The truck opens-

Yusaku curls over Takeru, teeth bared, letting out a hiss, a warning to the invader not to touch his Pack.

But it’s Shoichi, looking at him in shock.

Yusaku snaps his lips shut, “Shoichi. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Shoichi shrugs, climbing into the truck, “Are you guys safe?”

He walks a little closer, enough to get a proper look at Takeru but not block off their exit. He kneels before them, maintaining that distance. He's alive. He's worried about them.

“Takeru’s… heartbroken.” Yusaku looks at the Omega in his lap and continues petting his hair, “He couldn’t stop talking about Flame and then he collapsed.”

Yusaku didn’t think he needs to mention the crying and screaming. He’s still covered in Takeru’s tears and snot and no, he doesn’t care that it’s gross. He just wants Takeru alive. It’s better to let him cry it out now, than hear he hurt himself later. 

Shoichi looks upset himself, grinding his teeth and reaching out to gently take Takeru’s hand, “He’s exhausted. I don’t think it’ll be a good idea to leave him on his own like this.”

Takeru whimpers in his sleep and returns Shoichi’s grip, “Pack…”

Yusaku inhales softly, then looks at the Alpha. Shoichi looks from Takeru, to Yusaku, back again three times, then Shoichi looks at him and nods. Yusaku nods in return.

He leans down and whispers into Takeru’s hair, “We’re here. You’re not alone, Takeru.”

“We won’t leave. No one’s going anywhere.” Shoichi leans next to Yusaku.

Takeru whines softly as Yusaku turns to look at Shoichi. Because Shoichi left. He left Yusaku for his brother, for Jin who’s been in a hospital for the last few years, who hasn’t fought at Shoichi’s side, who hasn’t been there every second since they became partners, who hasn’t held him when he was this close to falling apart and-

Shoichi looks at him.

Yusaku bites his lip.

Then looks Shoichi in the eye, “You swear?”

Shoichi can’t make that promise, unless he can keep it. Yusaku won’t let him make it. Losing Shoichi once was too much, especially when he asked Yusaku to kill him for the sake of saving everyone else. Yusaku can't lose Shoichi again. He can’t lose anyone else he loves.

If he does, he'll break.

Shoichi’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open. 

Yusaku pulls Takeru closer to himself, ready to curl around him, protect him from an empty promise Shoichi can’t keep. 

Shoichi closes his mouth and his eyes look sad. He can see how much it hurt to kill him, Yusaku isn’t hiding his feelings, he’s sure they’re all over his face for once.

Shoichi leans down, pressing his forehead to Yusaku’s. 

Yusaku’s tears spill over his cheeks without his permission and he closes his eyes, because he just feels too much and he can’t look at Shoichi.

Then Shoichi kisses the tears away. 

He gently croons as he does that, wrapping his arm around Yusaku’s shoulders for a one armed hug. Shoichi isn’t letting go of Takeru’s hand and he’s pulling Yusaku closer, so he can hide his eyes in his neck. He feels the truth in it when Shoichi says:

“I swear on my life, no one’s going anywhere. We’re Pack. You, me, Takeru, Ai… Flame, too. No one’s going anywhere.”

* * *

“Hi.”

“Horray!”

“Zaizen, I defeated Queen.”

“That’s right!”

“Zaizen, you’re now SOL Technology’s number 1.”

“That’s right!”

“I took Queen’s code key. Oh, let me reintroduce myself. I’m Ai.”

“I’m Roboppi!”

“Zaizen, I’m coming for your code key three days from now. I know you just became number one, but sorry. Enjoy it for three days. See you.”

“That’s right!”

Yusaku doesn’t know how many times he’s watched the video. As if it’ll explain things to him. As if it’ll tell him why his Pack is falling apart. Flame is dead. Takeru wants to go home. Ai is wreaking havoc with Roboppi, Yusaku’s longest companion. Yusaku turns off his phone and stares at Stardust Road.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

They fought for coexistence, Ignis and humans together. So Ai and Flame and Aqua could live in peace, so they could find a way to resurrect Earth, so they could convince Lightening and Windy to give peace a chance. Yusaku was going to be with Takeru when he introduced his grandparents and Kiku to Flame. Yusaku was going to be there with Shoichi when Jin walked out of that hospital, learned the truth of the Lost Incident and asked to meet his Ignis. Yusaku was going to be there when Ryoken finally decided the Ignis aren’t bad as a whole.

Instead…

Yusaku jumps to his feet, grabs a rock and throws it as hard as he can towards the sea, letting out a roar as he does. He doesn’t hear it hit anything, that action as pointless as everything else he does. Except cause pain for the people he cherishes most.

“You know-”

Yusaku jumps a foot in the air, fist raised as he looks at who snuck up on him.

“There are better things to throw a rock at.” Ryoken Kogami stands there, hands up, palms open.

Yusaku lowers his fist and stares at him, “Revolver.”

“Playmaker.” Ryoken Kogami puts his hands in his pockets, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I didn’t either.” Yusaku swallows, looking around, “I thought you’d moved onto that yacht.”

Ryoken Kogami shudders, “It worked for escaping prison. Not so much as a living space.”

Yusaku puts his hands in his pockets and looks him up and down. He hasn’t been alone in the real world with Ryoken Kogami before. This is the perfect chance to talk to him. About his life, his three reasons, find out anything he wanted to know about him. 

But all Yusaku can think of is Ai, “What do you do when your Pack is falling to pieces?”

Ryoken Kogami looks at him with wide eyes.

Yusaku narrows his, “Don’t give me that look, it’s clear that your Lieutenants and Spectre view you as Pack and you care for them. So what do you do when they’re in pieces, Revolver?”

Ryoken Kogami narrows his eyes and sighs, looking at his feet. Then he lifts his head, eyes hard.

“You gather who you still have. Decide what to do about the others. Then you protect your Pack with your life.” Ryoken Kogami looks him in the eyes. “No matter who stands in your way.”

Yusaku looks back, rearing up to his full height.

He will.

* * *

He failed.

Again.

Yusaku is in the truck, typing away at his computer, hunting down Ai and Roboppi. He’s desperately searching the network for some trace of the pair, trying with all his might to find them before Revolver does. Ai has the code keys, there’s no telling what he’ll do with them-

A hand on his shoulder would make him jump if he wasn’t so used to the touch. 

“You need to sleep.” Shoichi whispers it, gently leaning over to pick up Yuskau’s half finished mug of coffee.

Yusaku ignores him, focusing on the computer and the lines of code he keeps typing. 

Shoichi sighs and sets the coffee mug on the other counter. 

“Yusaku, please don’t make me act like a dad, because I will pick you up and tuck you into bed if that’s what it takes to make you stop.” Shoichi only sounds like he’s half joking, like he doesn’t intend to treat him like a child, but he will deal with his stubbornness.

Since when did Yusaku get so good at reading him? Why does getting tucked in by Shoichi sound not even the least bit humiliating, but rather comforting? Why does he want Shoichi to lay with him and hold him when he doesn’t deserve that? His Pack is falling apart and it’s all his fault because he’s not enough-

The screens suddenly go dark.

Yusaku gapes, pauses mid type and looks up. 

Two grey shield coloured eyes meet his forest green ones and Shoichi has one arm stretched out to the off button. He’s leaning down towards him, smelling of hotdog grease, coffee and home and suddenly, Yusaku wants to break down.

“Yusaku, we can’t do anymore to help Ai today, okay? We have to conserve our energy.” Shoichi gives him a stern look, “That means no late night hacking in your apartment either.”

Yusaku swallows at the intensity in those eyes and slumps in his seat, as if trying to escape Shoichi’s gaze. If he looks at him too long, Shoichi will convince him to give up for the evening and he can’t do that. Yusaku can’t let Shoichi stop him from saving his Pack.

Yusaku looks at the screen in front of him instead, “How would you even stop me?”

Shoichi hums and he hears him crack a grin over head, “Well, I could always cuddle you.”

What?

“Oh?” Yusaku looks at his keyboard, because Shoichi’s being ridiculous, “Who says I’d let you cuddle me?”

He has to rescue Akira Zaizen, Ghost Girl, Go Onizuka, Spectre and everyone else Ai and Roboppi beat. Not to mention he hasn’t saved Revolver yet. He can’t rest.

“Well, I am a fantastic hugger and sleep better knowing you’re with me. And I don’t know about you Yusaku, but I am beat.” Shoichi loops his arms loosely around Yusaku’s shoulders. “Come on, Yusaku, help a guy out here.”

Yusaku could probably wriggle out of that hug. But it’s like the longer Shoichi touches him, the more strength Yusaku gets sapped out of him. Because he knows what Shoichi’s doing. He’s trying to make it sound like Yusaku would be helping Shoichi if he joined him in bed, helping the one member of his Pack who hasn’t abandoned him since the War with Lightening. Who promised he wouldn’t, when they were a mess and in pieces.

For a second, Yusaku imagines it. 

Both of them, safe and sound in his nest. Laying together, resting for now, Shoichi running his fingers through Yusaku’s hair. Or maybe Yusaku is in one of Shoichi’s hoodies or his coat, holding Shoichi’s head over his heart and running his fingers through Shoichi’s hair to sooth the both of them. They’d be warm, but not boiling and burning, like his heats make him feel. Shoichi would talk him to sleep, cracking jokes or calming his worries until Yusaku could close his eyes. Or maybe Shoichi’s snoring would drown out Yusaku’s intrusive thoughts, keep him from wondering what Ai and Roboppi are doing to SOL Technologies. 

It’s tempting.

Then the arms around him tighten a little and a nose buries itself in his hair. 

Yusaku inhales as he sees the screen’s reflection of them. Shoichi hiding his whole face in Yusaku’s hair. His shoulders trembling. His scent coiling and curling around him, soft and sad and protective and troubled. Yusaku chokes as he feels his eyes burn from it, tears appearing as his hold on his heart slips.

“Please. I can’t watch you do this to yourself.” Shoichi whispers it like a confession. “You haven’t done this since we first started hunting the Hanoi. Overworking yourself. Hurting yourself for something you don’t have to face alone. Making me wish I could help you, know the words to say to make you stop. Please.”

Yusaku swallows thickly, the guilt he’d felt from destroying half his Pack suddenly choking him alive. Ai is evil, Flame is dead, Takeru is heartbroken and so is Shoichi. He did this.

Shoichi is holding him tightly still, but he’s not crying from what Yusaku can tell. He does sound on the verge of it though and it makes something sick and twisted curl around his gut and choke all the air out of his lungs. Shoichi was here since the start and he’s here now, even when everyone else has left or wants to leave. He’s the only one who promised to stay.

And Yusaku is too tired to lose anyone else.

“Okay.” Yusaku feels the word choke out of him and the tears slip down his cheeks without his permission.

Damnit. Damnit!

Shoichi lets out a shuddering breath and nods, “Thank you.”

Yusaku knows he doesn’t deserve these kind words. But he won’t say that to Shoichi. He doesn’t need to hear it or be tortured be his tears. So Yusaku closes his eyes and tries to rub at his eyes like he’s tired. But the tears keep flowing, replacing anything he manages to fix. He keeps his mouth clamped shut, holding in his whimpers and his sobs.

The arms around his shoulders stiffen. Then they slip away and Shoichi kneels before him.

“Yusaku…” He whispers his name like it’s precious, like Yusaku is something precious, something important to him.

Yusaku feels the tears fall faster and he curls in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest, a barrier between his heart and his mouth and all the words caged between them. He hides his eyes in his knees, because he hates crying in front of anyone.

But Shoichi gently whispers, “Can I hold you? Will that help?”

Yusaku nods before he can stop himself. Arms slip around his shoulders and his lower back and for a moment he’s in the air, the only thing keeping him from hitting the cold ground being Shoichi’s arms around him. But Shoichi would never drop him. 

Shoichi sits down, setting Yusaku to lean against him and holds him close. His fingers run through Yusaku’s hair, while his other hand rubs against his back. It makes the tears come out harder, the sadness crashing over him, threatening to drown him, make him sink into it forever.

“Let it out, Yusaku.” Shoichi kisses his forehead, where his fringe acts as a barrier between skin to skin contact.

Yusaku grabs onto Shoichi’s jacket and he doesn’t let go as he hides his face over his heart.

Shoichi is like a lifeline, pulling him back to the surface, to a boat that smells of hotdog grease, coffee and home. It can’t stop the water from splashing him or block the sounds of the waves that make his stomach churn and twist. But it’s a lifeline and Yusaku thinks…

He can make it to shore so long as Shoichi helps him row.

* * *

But then a storm hits and he’s thrown overboard.

Playmaker watches as Roboppi’s head crackles with lightning as their voice changes from the more masculine one they use now, to the more feminine one they used when they were his cleaning bot. 

They fall, eyes dull.

They flicker.

Then they turn back into the little cleaner robot he’d spent 3 years maintaining, running, being almost alone in that horrible shitty apartment with.

“What’s going on?” Soulburner murmurs, like he can’t believe what’s happening.

Playmaker can’t believe what’s happening. “Roboppi’s A.I is a housework A.I. They couldn’t withstand Ai’s systems.”

Playmaker feels pain echo in his heart and he knows it’s Ai’s. He never meant for this to happen. Ai wanted Roboppi to be okay, not to turn into this.

Soulburner looks at him in shock, then turns around, towards his opponent, “That means Roboppi….”

The little cleaner bot buzzes and turns on. They beep in confusion.

“Clean. I have...” Then Roboppi turns over, “to clean. I have to hurry up and clean.” They lay on the floor, arms stretched out, as if trying to get up. “I must return to my Master’s room and clean.”

Playmaker bites his lip as memories wash over him.

“That’s when I’m most happy.”

_ Being a frightened 13 year old, pushing on 14, needing an excuse for why he was collecting money he’d use to run away. So he said he wanted a cleaning robot and had to subscribe to Roboppi’s magazine so he’d get the parts over time. _

“Master is kind and gives me headpats. He seems lonely though.”

_ Being 14, having only just moved out and terribly scared of the dark, so he had Roboppi work at night so he wouldn’t be alone. _

“Master never has anyone over, to show my cleaning to.”

_ He’s 15 and coming back to that crumbling apartment after an exhaustive day looking for non-decomposing food in the trash. His room is clean and Roboppi is sitting in the middle of it. _

“Master’s room holds many happy memories for me.”

_ He pet Roboppi’s head and told them good job. They’d smiled at him and he’d felt silly thinking it at the time, but he’d thought in that moment, that Roboppi liked him. That they thought he was a good person. That there was hope he could be good. _

Playmaker comes back to the present. Roboppi is still struggling to get to their wheels and Soulburner is looking at him like he knows how he feels. He raises his Duel Disk, as if offering to end this for him.

Playmaker should be the one to do it. Roboppi is his responsibility. His cleaner robot. His…

It’s too late to call Roboppi Pack. They didn’t have the capabilities to understand that before and by the time they did, they didn’t care about him. They just wanted to clean up humanity and he can’t blame them because humanity fucking sucks, as he’s demonstrating now by his cowardis. Playmaker should be the one to do it. 

But he already killed Shoichi. He can’t kill Roboppi.

“Soulburner….” Playmaker closes his eyes because he can’t watch this. But then he opens them because he owes Roboppi that much. “Please take care of this.”

Soulburner stares at him, then nods, lips thin. Playmaker watches him use Rising Fire to bring back Heatleo, none of Soulburner’s usual brash and bluster going with his moves. He’s calm, horribly calm and it’s wrong,  _ wrong, so wrong, all of it’s just  _ ** _wrong_ ** -

Soulburner murmurs. “Roboppi, you really were an idiot.” 

Playmaker is suddenly strangled by memories.

_ “I’m such a fucking idiot, I swear, how could I be so-” _

“Idiot….” Roboppi turns their head to look over their shoulder.

_ “Idiot is a forbidden word!” _

“Idiot is a forbidden word.”

_ “Ro-Roboppi what? I never programmed you to say-” _

“That’s a beautiful light.”

_ “Master is always mean to Master, so I have words Master isn’t allowed to say! Idiot is a forbidden word!” _

“I’m happy to be able to see this.”

Golden specs dance into the sky.

Playmaker watches and his vision gets misty. 

Soulburner doesn’t say a word as he takes his hand.

Playmaker is ready to log out, bury his face in a pillow and die.

Then the Appliancer World disappears, leaving behind a letter addressed to him with an Ai shaped stamp, Revolver is descending from the sky and no one else is allowed to die today. Or he’ll break.

* * *

“Ai!” Playmaker runs to his partner, his Ignis, his first friend and one of the most important people in his life.

Playmaker picks him up, sits on his knees and lays Ai’s head across his thighs, cradling him in his arms too. They’re both beaten and bruised, covered in far too many scratches and scabs. Ai’s eyes are closed as he lays there, limp like a rag doll.

“Ai…” Playmaker calls.

Ai’s eyes open and he smiles, “I lost.”

“You would’ve won if you didn’t activate TAi Strike.” Playmaker feels no relief or joy in that victory.

“I did think you were up to something when you brought out Decode Talker. But I thought it’d be fine anyway. Because I couldn’t choose.” Ai is still smiling, talking in something more of a whisper, as if he’s strained his voice with their earlier shouting. “As I told you, I didn’t fight you in the simulation.”

Then suddenly, around them the world is darker, the rubble looking newly destroyed. Another Ai stands nearby, his cloak blowing in the wind. But this world is silent, no wind to be heard. It’s unsettling. Playmaker stiffens.

“But at that time…” The Ai in his lap continues.

There are tanks and gunmen running around, where there used to be Den City, silence continuing. Playmaker swallows thickly and holds Ai closer to him, trying to shield him from those weapons. But he can’t do anything for the other Ai standing still in the wind, the tanks coming for him.

“When I lived in the simulation’s future...”

Then Yusaku appears, in his school uniform, maybe a year or two older than he is now. He’s holding his hands up, trying to placate, trying to negotiate. Shoichi is standing next to him, at his back, trying to get them to hear what they have to say.

“I saw it.”

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The gunfire strikes through the silence, making Playmaker hold Ai tighter.

Yusaku hits the ground. Shoichi screams and holds him close, crying his heart out, but it’s as silent as everything else before it.

“What my existence will lead to.”

The Ai in the simulation watches as Shoichi holds Yusaku. He starts shaking. He makes a fist. Then he screams and screams and screams, silent.

“You get dragged into it and perish.”

The simulation falls away, leaving only the destroyed Cyberse World, Playmaker and the Ai that’s still here now.

“I can’t choose that future.” Ai whispers, staring at his face.

Playmaker feels the world tip on it’s head, “Ai…”

“As promised, I’ll return everything.” Yellow lights appear in Ai’s hand and they float away.

He lifts his hand up and it’s turning yellow too. Ai stares at his yellow hand, like he can’t believe this is happening. Playmaker can’t believe this is happening.

Ai closes his eyes, then turns to Playmaker, smiling, “I’m going to vanish.”

Playmaker feels his heart snap in two, even more than his Duel with Shoichi.

“I’m starting to get scared.” Ai murmurs as the glow spreads across his whole body, “Everyone will forget me eventually.” He laughs and drops his hand, “I get it now. If you have bonds, no one will forget you.”

“Never.” Playmaker holds Ai closer, taking his hand that he’d just dropped, “I won’t forget you.”

Ai smiles a little wider and turns to him, “Hey, can I ask you one final thing?” Tears appear in the corners of Ai’s eyes. “You lazily gave me the name Ai, but I really like it.” He closes his eyes, still smiling, “If this name has a definition, what do you think it is?”

Playmaker feels one tear slip over his cheeks as he blinks, “Love. Ai means to love people.”

Something Playmaker had wanted all his life. Something he kept losing all his life.

“I think so, too.” One tear trails down Ai’s cheek, his eyes opening, “Now I understand that definition.”

His glow is changing, looking more and more like pixels and panic starts eating at Playmaker’s heart.

“Bye, Play-” Ai’s feet disappear. “No, Yusaku.” His legs disappear, rapidly following the rest of his body, “I love you.”

Playmaker doesn’t get the chance to scream, because as soon as Ai is gone, the world around him starts turning into data.

And when he logs out, Yusaku looks up to see Ai standing over him. 

“Ai?” Yusaku calls hesitantly.

Ai topples over the railing and all the other copies of him fall on their faces too. Yusaku jumps down after him, calling his name. He barely manages to land on his feet without his ankles buckling, praying, begging the universe for once to stop stealing from him.

But Ai lays there, lifeless, surrounded by who knows how many copies, looking so wrong and horrible as dawn shines on them, the supposed time of hope. It feels like a kick in the teeth.

Yusaku falls to his knees. Grabs Ai and pulls him to his chest. Feels the panic and pain of over 10 years of trauma and suffering crash down on him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!”

Yusaku holds Ai and screams and screams and screams until he has nothing left to give. By then, the sun is high in the sky, but Yusaku refuses to release Ai, crying his heart out, holding him even tighter.

The world is not a kind place. Yusaku has known that for years.

Losing Ai is the last straw.


	6. Reunion, Therapy and Love?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku is not letting the Universe keep kicking him in the teeth. He's gotten his Pack back, he's going to therapy, he's healing. The universe doesn't like that he's fighting back though and throws at him an enemy he doesn't know how to combat: love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flame's design is the one Tarashima draws here, I got permission to use it https://tarashima.tumblr.com/post/186325178087/link-14-day-2-android-i-present-to-you-my
> 
> I also have no idea where this story is going now, it's grabbed me by the chain and is yanking me around.

_ Dear Shoichi. _

_ I’m sorry. You promised not to leave when I needed to hear that the most, but that’s what I’m doing now. I can’t imagine how this is going to make you feel. You know that you’re important to me. So are Takeru, Jin, Zaizen and the other friends I’ve made since I’ve known you. But Ai is… _

_ When you choose to fight for Jin, it hurt a lot. I think I might understand how you felt when you made that choice though. I know this is going to hurt you and it’d be cruel to disappear without telling you why. _

_ Ai died in our Duel. I’m going to get him back. _

_ I don’t know how long it’ll take, or if it’s even possible. But I have to try. He’s the most important person to me, Shoichi, I can’t abandon the chance that I can save him, Roboppi and the other Ignis. I’ve relied on you since our partnership began and progressed into companionship. So I won’t ask you to wait for me to come back or to help me in my quest now that you finally have a chance at happiness. _

_ Instead, fulfil 3 things for me. _

  1. _ Take care of Jin. I know how important your brother is to you and that you couldn’t be happy without knowing he’s safe. So do whatever you need to do to protect him._
  2. _ Follow your own dreams. You gave up football for Jin. You let me cut into the precious time you dedicated to your truck. Find something you want to do and follow through._
  3. _ Live a life that will bring you joy. The Lost Incident has taken too much. It won’t take anymore. Don’t let it take anymore and do what is important and fun for you._

_ Thank you for all the support you’ve gifted me during every moment we shared. For giving me the courage and proof I needed to no longer fear Alphas. For being an important person to me, who helped me and cared about me. _

_ If I don’t see you again, please know you changed my life. You changed me. _

_ Thank you. _

_ Yusaku _

A carefully folded letter sits in between the doors of the most popular hotdog truck in Den City square. The world is dark and the only sounds are those of a lonely teenager walking away from everything he loves to take back everything he lost.

* * *

Day turns to night. Night turns to day.

A week bleeds into the next.

The seasons change four times.

His heats are torture and lonely, but he does not take his blockers.

Time becomes nothing but an illusion as he collapses from exhaustion and then claws himself back to wakefulness, searching, scouring the network like a creature of madness. He feels more like an animal rather than a human the longer he continues, the less he remembers to eat, the worse his nightmares grow.

When he feels like he can’t go on, he thinks of three things.

1) A little robot who helped him stay alive.

2) A cheeky little A.I who turned his life around.

3) A kind and hard working Alpha who made him feel at home.

Then he manages to plow through another endless moment, wondering if he’ll die before he finds it. He presses on, even as his body grows weaker, as things stay the same, as the light fades and he wonders if this is the end.

  
  
  


Until one day.

When something happens.

When things start to change.

When he breathes and comes back to life.

* * *

Yusaku swallows as he walks into the night, towards the centre of Den City square. He looks at the hotdog truck that's the closet to a home he's ever had. Memories wrap around him like a warm jacket that smells of hotdog grease, coffee and home. Of late nights at a computer screen, warm meals and strong hugs. Enough to ground him when the world was spinning on it's head and keep him going when it felt like the world was frozen in time. 

A hand presses to his shoulder. 

He looks up, his fists curled at his sides. 

A smile greets him and he's pushed forward. 

Yusaku stumbles until he's standing right in front of the hotdog. 

It looks the same. It’s like he never left, like he’s still 15, running here when the insomnia was chasing him and he needed to see **his** face.

Yusaku swallows once. 

But it’s not the same.

**He’s** not the same. 

He’s 17, has been since he left. He hasn’t been here in 12 months. So much can change in such a short time frame and he’s absolutely terrified of what he’ll find on the other side of that door. What if he's not wanted? What if he's hated? What if he isn't remembered?

He knocks three times.

The door opens and Shoichi stands there.

Yusaku takes a moment to stare, to remember, to relearn.

Shoichi’s face is narrower, his cheekbones a touch sharper, his facial hair a nine o’clock shadow but otherwise clean shaven, his shield grey eyes wide. He’s wearing a black muscle T-shirt, hugging him tightly, an open dark blue hoodie rolled up to the sleeves, dark blue sweatpants and black shoes that look suited for running. There’s no one else in the hotdog truck, but there’s a half full water bottle resting next to a computer that’s displaying lines of code Yusaku could understand if he got a closer look.

But he feels frozen to the spot, swearing his too short jeans, his socks on display, his hair a greasy mess he barely managed to mangle into a ponytail he tucked into his ratty hoodie. Yusaku knew he looked like shit and he regrets not even trying to look okay for Shoichi.

Who’s still staring at him, shell shocked. 

Yusakus feels paralyzed, his fear keeping him from saying any of the thoughts or feelings that have been screaming inside his head for over a year. He doesn’t know what he wants to say first, or what he’ll even be able to get out. There’s so much Shoichi deserves to know, so much he wants to tell him, but can he? There’s been so much time and space between the person he was when he first met Shoichi and who he is now. What if Shoichi doesn’t like it? What if Shoichi wanted him to disappear forever? What if Shoichi doesn’t want to hear it? 

"You should've called ahead, so I could make you something to eat." Shoichi chokes out a laugh, his eyes wet, his smile wobbly.

Oh.

Yusaku swallows, but he can't stop the tears either, "Sorry, I left my phone at home when I was visiting an old friend. Do you want to see him?"

Shoichi's eyes widen as an arm rests on Yusaku's head and two small hands take his left one.

"Hi, Kusanagi! You're looking as beautiful as ever!" Ai chuckles, very much alive, grinning down at Shoichi. He’s in a white button up, black jeans and plain shoes Yusaku insisted on because he didn’t want to attract attention. "Especially from up here."

"I missed you, Kusanagi!" Roboppi giggles, tilting their head. They’re in a baby blue hoodie, wearing a pink shirt, white jeans and white shoes, grinning widely.

Shoichi stares at the three of them for a while and Yusaku feels his nerves get to him, his worry threatening to swallow him whole as he waits for something to happen.

Shoichi shakes his head and wipes his eyes, "You two are late, get in here."

Yusaku inhales sharply.

"We're sorry, Kusanagi!" The two chirp, letting go of Yusaku to bow to him.

Yusaku lets out a breathe.

He doesn’t hate them. He isn’t turning them away. He wants them inside the truck.

Now the hardest part.

"Think you can get everyone set up in a private server?” Yusaku looks up at Shoichi, “I want to tell everyone what happened."

Shoichi nods, offering him his hand, "One thing first?"

Yusaku takes his hand without hesitation. 

Shoichi pulls him into the truck, wraps his arms around him and holds him like a lifeline. But it's okay, Yusaku holds him just as tightly. His tears slip down without his permission, straining Shoichi’s hoodie, releasing the pain in his heart. Shoichi runs his fingers through his hair, crooning and cooing through his own tears and pain, as if Yusaku’s the one who’s been hurt instead of him.

“I’m sorry.” Yusaku whimpers, gripping the hoodie tighter, hiding his face in it, “I hurt you. I didn’t want to, but I, I had to-”

“Hush, it’s okay.” Shoichi shakes his head, “I’m just glad you came back alive. That’s what matters most.”

Yusaku smiles just a little, “Yeah. I’m home.”

Shoichi pauses for a moment, then he sniffles and smiles against his hair, “Yeah. Welcome home.”

Yusaku nods and nuzzles into Shoichi’s hoodie. He smiles as the tears fall a little slower.

He's home.

* * *

Playmaker looks around the room, a simple bar with maroon couches, oak chairs and a wall of empty bottles. Everyone is here, from Miyu Sugisaki and Jin Kusanagi, to Go Onizuka and Blood Shepherd. Everyone is looking at him like they can't believe he's standing before them. He's glad they're mostly happy to see him though.

"You've been gone for a year, of course I'm happy to see you!" Soulburner says as he stands next to him, his arms around Playmaker’s neck.

Playmaker smiles and hugs him back, patting Soulburner’s back. He missed his Pack members dearly, Takeru being the spark that united them all. Even when he got the others back, he didn’t feel complete until he finally saw him again.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Playmaker." Kiku Kamishirakawa nods, walking towards them.

Playmaker pulls a hand away and offers it to her. She shakes it with a smile.

Hurricane, Windy's Origin, whistles as he stands next to Sugisaki. His hair is styled like Playmaker’s, only it’s white where his is red and yellow, with light green where it’d be pink. He’s wearing a basic black bodysuit, a dramatic green cloak, a black eye patch with an orange ‘H’ on it, bandages around his arms and combat boots. 

Playmaker stiffens a little, his nerves getting to him.

"Damn, do you look fine, even better than your profile picture." Hurricane looks him up and dawn, his mouth curved like an Alpha who wants him.

Playmaker glares at him, his free hand becoming a fist. Kamishirakawa lets go of his hand, turning around to glare at Hurricane. Sugisaki elbows Hurricane in the guts, making him choke and topple over.

“Be respectful, asshole.” She folds her arms and humphs, as if that’s the end of it.

Playmaker smiles and gives her a thumbs up. She returns it.

Akira Zaizen steps forward, "What's this meeting about?"

Playmaker takes a small breath as Soulburner draws back, "What I've been doing for the last 10 months."

Soulburner takes a few more steps back, to rejoin the group, Kamishirakawa going with him.

Revolver steps forward, narrowed eyes, “I hope you’ve been looking after yourself.”

“I’ve been fine.” Playmaker rolls his eyes.

He hasn’t eaten well, he didn’t sleep much and he forgot to keep track of time, but that’s besides the point. Revolver narrows his eyes further and opens his mouth, as if about to ask.

Playmaker hasn’t got time for this. “In my Duel with Ai, he died. But I wasn’t going to let him stay dead. None of the Ignis were staying dead so long as I had any control over my fate.” He makes a fist and raises it, “So if anyone wants to hurt them, don’t even try it. This is your only warning.”

Eyes widen and gasps ring out in the crowd, people turning to stare at each other, others keeping their eyes on him.

Blue Maiden steps forward, “Then-”

“NEW LOGIN! AI HAS JOINED THE CHAT!”

Ai appears beside him, waving at everyone in his SOLtis form, “Hiya, everybody! Did you miss me?”

Zaizen screams and jumps, but Blue Maiden catches him. She holds him with ease, which seems to surprise Zaizen. Sugisaki stares at the siblings and steadily turns bright pink, mumbling “I’m a such a fucking lesbian” under her breathe. 

Revolver is standing protectively in front of the other Knights, his arms spread wide. Spectre is laughing behind him, Pandor holding a hand to her mouth, Genome is snickering, Baira is shaking her head and Faust is just blinking. 

Hurricane, Go Onizuka and Jin stare at him with their mouths dropped open, Blood Shepard has his gun hand raised and Ghost Gal is trying to pull it down. Soulburner gapes at him, then smiles with a sad tilt, while Kiku looks wildly between Playmaker, Shoichi (who’s standing next to Jin) and Ai.

It’s the normal chaos Playmaker expected Ai’s return to bring. He shares a look at Shoichi, who’s smiling at him. Playmaker smiles back.

“Ai, it’s good to see you.” Pandor steps forward, walking around Revolver.

Ai winks and blows her a kiss, “It’s even better to see you, Pandor.”

Pandor blinks at him, tilting her head. 

Revolver hisses and stands in front of Pandor protectively, “Fucking try it, Ignis.”

“Ahh, Professor Revolver!” Ai gasps, hands over his heart, “I swear I had only the best intentions, I’ll bring her home before 8pm!”

Revolver growls and Pandor smiles, shaking her head gently. Ai chuckles once more.

Playmaker steps forward before anything else can happen. He opens his Duel Disk and grants permission for a new user to enter the chat.

“NEW LOGIN! ROBOPPI HAS JOINED THE CHAT!”

Roboppi appears at his side as well, waving, “Hello, hello, hello! Sorry for murdering you Ghost Gal, Blood Shepard!”

The brother and sister stare at the gender neutral A.I and groan.

“You’re lucky you’re under Playmaker’s protection, A.I.” Blood Shepard lowers his hand, clenching his fist.

“Brother, calm down.” Ghost Gal glares at him.

Roboppi giggles, “It’s fine, I’d be mad too if a Duelist without any experience beat me too!”

Blood Shepard looks like he’s twitching under his mask, while Ghost Gal just shakes her head. Roboppi runs and hugs Playmaker around the waist, grinning at him as they hide behind him. Playmaker pets their head.

Hurricane starts dancing on the spot, Go Onizuka puts his hands behind his back and Jin slips his hands into his pockets, smiling. Shoichi pets Jin’s head. Soulburner’s smile is more relieved, a little softer, while Kiku’s is wide and she has her fists balled up to her mouth, where she’s smiling. 

Spectre is still laughing, but it’s a little less now, while Genome’s laughter is increasing, Baira is just giving Revolver a smile and Faust is smiling at him too.

Blue Maiden puts Zaizen down and smiles at Sugisaki, who blushes more and looks away. Ai smiles and pets Roboppi on the head, while Pandor steps back to the other Knights of Hanoi and Revolver relaxes his posture. Slightly.

It’s a start. So Playmaker lets in the next Ignis.

“NEW LOGIN! FLAME HAS JOINED THE CHAT!”

The new user has his red and orange hair gently spiking around his head, his face narrowed and strong, his eyes like lava. He’s wearing a red scarf, a maroon dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and a grey vest. Yellow trousers with darker yellow belts criss-crossing all over and a Flame head keychain hanging from one. Red and yellow boots meet his knees, but the tops of his shoes are grey. His right hand has a red fingerless glove with orange belts and he has dark yellow goggles over his head, one of them with a flame sticker on it.

“Yo, Soulburner!” Flame waves.

Everyone is silent and tense. 

Revolver has stepped back, Pandor’s eyes are wide, Baira is gasping, Faust moves in front of her, Spectre and Genome have stopped laughing. Blue Maiden has her hands over her heart, Sugisaki her hand to her mouth, Zaizen is gaping at him. Ghost Gal, Blood Shepard, Go Onizuka and Jin are staring, while Ai watches everyone and pulls Roboppi closer to him. Shoichi walks a little closer to Soulburner and Kamishirakawa, drawing Playmaker’s eyes to them.

Kamishirakawa is gaping at him, then she slowly lowers her head and curls her hand into a fist she rests over her heart. 

Soulburner is shaking all over, his breathing sharp and short, his eyes wide, his jaw on the floor.

Playmaker swallows nervously. It feels like he spends an eternity watching Soulburner and Flame stare at each other, Flame’s friendly hand slowly dropping, his nerves getting the best of him.

Finally, Soulburner whispers, taking a hesitant step forward, “Flame?”

His voice sounds like it’s going to break. As if he’s seconds away from screaming, crying, collapsing or some other dramatic but warranted reaction to the sight of his once dead mate staring at him.

Flame nods, tears in his eyes, offering his hand, “It’s me.”

Soulburner keeps shaking, but now he’s crying, covering his mouth to muffle his sobs. He looks from Flame to Kamishirakawa, back and forth, again and again, as if he doesn’t know what to do. 

Playmaker makes a small fist. He watches as the hope in Flame’s eyes dull, as the pain in Soulburner’s increases, as Kamishirakawa keeps her head down and he wonders...

“Takeru.” 

That was Kamishirakawa. She’s lifting her head, eyes wet, but the tears aren’t spilling yet. 

Soulburner focuses entirely on her, dropping his hands, wiping at his face instead. 

Flame looks over her as well, making direct eye contact. Kamishirakawa meets it head on, her tears drying up for a moment.

Then she turns to Soulburner and smiles, “It’s okay. Go to him.”

Soulburner gapes at her, then turns to Flame. Flame smiles and takes one step forward. Then another. Soulburner takes three steps, but they’re still shaky, like his strength is failing him and he doesn’t know if he can do this. 

Playmaker watches them with bated breath, it feels like everyone is staring at the pair.

They meet in the middle.

“Is…” Soulburner swallows and reaches his hand out, like he’s not sure if it’s an illusion he wants to break, “Is this real? Are you really Flame?”

Flame gives him a sad smile and gently takes his out-stretched hand. Soulburner gasps. Flame holds the hand tightly.

“I understand humans better than you, remember?” Flame grins like it’s an inside joke, “I wouldn’t show up and then disappear just to hurt you again because I… I know I already did-”

Soulburner touches his cheek, halting Flame. It’s just a hesitant brush of fingers at first, but then he gently cradles his cheek. Flame’s eyes get wet and then the tears really start slipping over Soulburner’s cheeks.

“Flame.” Soulburner sniffles and his smile widens, “Thank you for coming back.”

Flame starts crying and suddenly Soulburner wraps his arms around Flame’s neck, pulls him down while jumping a little and kisses him. Flame’s eyes are wide open, then they slip closed and he wraps his arms around Soulburner’s waist, picking him up, holding him close. The two of them are still crying and sobbing and laughing in between kisses and whimpers, but they don’t let go, even though there’s an audience. Though, they could have forgotten that.

So Playmaker turns away and looks at the people watching. 

Sugisaki is openly sobbing and diving into Blue Maiden’s arms, who hugs her and runs her fingers through her hair, while Zaizen puts his hand on Blue Maiden’s shoulder and smiles. Hurricane is staring at the pair and his jaw is dropped like he’s silently screaming.

The Knights of Hanoi all look exceedingly awkward, on a scale of Genome looking bored out of his mind, Faust coughing as he shifts his feet, Baira looking around the room, Spectre becoming very interested in his feet, to Revolver straight up turning his back and turning Pandor around as well. 

Ghost Gal is wolf whistling, while Blood Shepard turns around and smacks himself with his metal hand, knocking him out, falling on the floor. Ai and Roboppi are waving fans with Flame and Soulburner’s faces on them, dancing and cheering for the happy couple, while Roboppi is crying a river. Go Onizuka is grinning in approval, folding his arms almost like he’s proud of Soulburner, while Jin is blushing and covering his face. Shoichi laughs at him and Playmaker wants to laugh seeing him.

Then Shoichi’s eyes wander over to the one person Playmaker hasn’t watched yet. Kamishirakawa.

She’s got tears running down her face, shadows over her eyes, her hands over her heart. Kamishirakawa drops her head, staring at her feet and putting her hands to her face, her shoulders shaking as her sobs increase.

Oh.

She’s in love with Takeru.

They were together at some point during the year Yusaku left. Then at the drop of a hat, he left her for someone she doesn’t know and isn’t human.

Playmaker looks from her to the happy couple, who are still in their bubble of bliss, of kisses and tears and promises. Kamishirakawa must be crushed. 

She suddenly pauses in her sobbing. She takes a deep breath, shoulders straightening, chest expanding. Kamishirakawa straightens her posture completely, rubs at her face and pulls away her hands. She bunches them in her skirt and nods. She opens her eyes, which are still wet, but don’t look as teary.

Playmaker looks at her a moment longer.

She turns to him, as if sensing his eyes on her.

He meets her gaze head on, trying to see through her eyes, learn her thoughts.

Kamishirakawa smiles and then turns towards Soulburner and Flame, giving them a smile. She still looks hurt, but there’s a light in her eyes, like she has hope for them. She’s not going to hurt them.

Playmaker lets the next Ignis in.

“NEW LOGIN! AQUA HAS JOINED THE CHAT!”

The only female Ignis has one of the simpler forms that reminds him of Blue Maiden. Her sky blue hair is in two pigtails that reach her knees, a soft smile and pink eyes. She wears a dark blue blouse and the Crystal Heart on a pendant over where her heart would be. She’s in an aquamarine coloured dress, that’s short in the front and long in the back, shimmering like a mermaid tail. Her boots are a dark blue like her blouse and reach over her thighs. 

"Miyu, Blue Maiden." Aqua greets.

Sugisaki draws away from Blue Maiden, looking her up and down with her hand over her heart. Blue Maiden starts to cry, a wide smile on her face. Zaizen stares at the Ignis, then at his sister. He rubs her head, making her look up at him and beam.

“Miyu.” Blue Maiden turns to Sugisaki, who looks at her. Blue Maiden offers Sugisaki her hand, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Sugisaki looks at her hand, then at Aqua. Sugisaki smiles and takes Blue Maiden’s hand. Blue Maiden giggles and leads her over to Aqua, who has her hands clutched in front of her chest.

“This is Aqua.” Blue Maiden gestures to Aqua, then looks at Sugisaki, “She helped fight to wake you up.”

Aqua steps a little closer and bows, “A pleasure to meet you, Miyu.”

Sugisaki lets out a breath, awe in her voice, “You’re the pixie.”

Aqua and Blue Maiden blink at her in confusion.

“I remember I saw you, in my dream.” Sugisaki closes her eyes and presses her hand to her collarbones, “You tried to save me. Your touch was warm.” She opens them and smiles, tilting her head, “Thank you, Aqua.”

Aqua beams and tears appear in the corners of her eyes, “Thank you, Miyu.”

Blue Maiden laughs and draws the pair of them into a hug, which they all quickly dissolve into. Sugisaki lifts her head from the hug to wave at Zaizen. He hesitantly walks over and joins the hug as well.

Playmaker smiles and looks over everyone.

Flame and Soulburner have stopped kissing in favour of hugging each other tightly, Soulburner’s feet on the floor and the both of them watching the group hug with smiles on their faces. Ai is grinning wide while Roboppi wipes their eyes, grabbing his cloak to do so. Ai notices and steals his cloak back, scolding Roboppi who giggles like a little shit.

Revolver is hesitantly glancing over his shoulder and they visibly slump when he realizes the kissing is over. Pandor is smiling and she looks at Revolver, hand on her elbow. Spectre’s usual smarmy smirk falls into one slightly softer, while Genome rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Baira and Faust smile at one another and embrace, looking over the rest of the group.

Hurricane is grinning wide, breathing into his hand and then sniffing it as if seeing if he has bad breath. He goes to walk towards them, but Go Onizuka grabs the back of his outfit before he can move too far. Ghost Gal sees that Blood Shepard is knocked out and leans down to click on his Duel Disk, logging him out. 

Kamishirakawa wraps her arms around herself, when Jin walks over and taps on her shoulder. He holds his arms out and she smiles before going in to hug him. Shoichi looks over the pair with a grin and then turns to Playmaker, nodding.

Playmaker returns the nod and lets in the next Ignis.

“NEW LOGIN! EARTH HAS JOINED THE CHAT!”

The resemblance between Origin and Ignis is most apparent in this new Ignis’s form. He’s wearing an orange suit with yellow outlines with a black stripe on his chest and orange shoes. He’s the tallest of the Ignis, with blue eyes and brown hair kept short to his head. There’s a Crystal Heart brooch on the left breast pocket of his suit and he’s holding an olive branch to his chest.

Earth gulps, but says nothing.

Go Onizuka takes an awkward step back and looks all around the room, at anyone but Earth. Ghost Girl hums as she looks from Go Onizuka to Earth, her grin widening into one Ai would be proud of. Hurricane, Jin and Kamishirakawa look over everything in confusion, but the former two don’t release from their hug.

Blue Maiden beams wide and then looks from Aqua’s Crystal Heart to the one Earth is wearing. She winks at Aqua and Aqua turns a little pink, but she does smile. Sugisaki follows Blue Maiden’s eyes and then she claps, rubbing her hands together. Zaizen slowly beams. Soulburner beams and hugs Flame tighter, grinning up at him, while Flame nods while running his fingers through Soulburner’s hair. Roboppi giggles and Ai shoves Earth closer to the group.

Baira and Faust look to one another, then at Genome, who is gasping with his hands over his ears. Pandor is waving at Earth. Spectre’s mouth is open wide and he looks at Revolver, then at Earth. Revolver watches him and then nods, pushing Spectre forward. 

Spectre stumbles from the push, blinking up at, “Earth. Was it?”

Earth nods, “Yes. I am Earth. I am socially awkward.” He offers the olive branch, “I hope we can be friends.”

Spectre looks at the olive branch as if it’s a miracle and slowly takes it. He holds it to his nose and sniffs it, then nods and smiles at Earth.

“I’d like that as well.” Spectre offers his hand.

Earth and Spectre shake hands.

Playmaker looks around the room.

Flame and Soulburner have gone back to staring into each others’ eyes, taking turns stoking each others’ checks and hair, pressing their foreheads together. Ai is wandering over to Pandor and making flirty winks and gestures to her, which only make her laugh. Revolver snarls like an overprotective father and starts marching towards Ai, but Roboppi runs over to grab him around the waist in a hug. 

Spectre and Earth seem to have dissolved into a passionate discussion about the olive branch and other plants, if their looking through a book Spectre has pulled out of thin air means anything. The other Knights of Hanoi are looking awkward again and inching away from Revolver and Spectre as if hoping for a way out.

Aqua, Sugisaki, Blue Maiden and Zaizen are all talking among themselves. Blue Maiden keeps turning pink and playing with her fingers, while Zaizen waves his hands excitedly. Sugisaki looks at Zaizen with sparkles in her eyes, then turns to Aqua who nods her head and offers her own thoughts. Blue Maiden covers her face in her hands and Sugisaki hugs her.

Hurricane humphs and folds his arms, then starts ranting to Jin about something, who finally pulls back from Kamishirakawa to rub the back of his head awkwardly. Kamishirakawa giggles and shrugs her shoulders at Hurricane, which only makes him rant and rave even more. Go Onizuka takes the distraction from Earth to grab Hurricane around the scruff and pick him up to tell him to calm down. Ghost Gal just laughs at them all.

Shoichi walks over to Playmaker. He straightens his back.

“So when are we going to see the others?” Shoichi says once he’s close enough.

Playmaker’s eyes widen, “You knew?”

Shoichi smiles at him and pets his head, “I know you, Yusaku. You wouldn’t leave them behind.”

Playmaker looks up at him, then down. He presses his fist to his heart, takes in a breath. He lets it out and lifts his head.

Shoichi nods to him.

Playmaker returns the nod and lets the final members enter the chat.

“NEW LOGIN! WINDY HAS JOINED THE CHAT!”

“NEW LOGIN! LIGHTENING HAS JOINED THE CHAT!”

The first Ignis who shows up is almost as tall as Earth, just very lanky and scrawny looking. He’s in a soft green dress, with different lavender coloured flowers sewn into various parts of the skirt and bodice, along with spirals and wind patterns. Over the dress is a dark green hoodie and under it are black boots that reach just before the knees. Green hair curls up over his head where a silver tiara sits, while lavender eyes shine with worry.

The last Ignis is the shortest, even Aqua is taller than him without her shoes. He’s wearing an elaborate fur-lined cloak, over a white rope with a golden gilded lead sash and golden gilded lead sandals. His blonde hair spills down his back in an elaborate braid, spiking around his head like a lion’s mane as well. His golden crown sits on his head and he looks over everyone with intense hatred in his orange eyes.

Everyone tenses and takes a step back.

“Wind Ignis.” Revolver steps forward, protectively in front of the other Knights, Earth and Pandor, “Light Ignis.”

Windy waves his arms nervously, “Hi, uhh, I know this is awkward and everything, since the pair of us did try to destroy you all the last time you saw us, but-”

“I will end you, Revolver!” Lightening hisses, raising a fist.

Then his crown sparks with electricity and he shouts, falling to the ground and clutching his head. Everyone watches him with wide eyes.

Playmaker rolls his eyes, “Do you really think I would have brought back Lightening without putting in some safety measures?”

“I’m one of them!” Windy calls, waving, “I volunteered to get my code linked with Lightening, so if he tries hurting humans, I’ll know and keep him in check.” He taps his tiara, “He just gets a little shock whenever he says something about destroying humanity and slowly, he’s saying that stuff a little less. I think he’s starting to like Playmaker, actually.”

“I hate these stupid humans!” Lightening shouts, then gets shocked again.

Revolver glares at Lightening and Windy, then turns to Playmaker, “You realize this is a stupid idea, right?”

“Yes. But they’re part of Ai’s family.” Playmaker meets him head on, “Therefore, they’re under my protection too.”

The two stare each other down for a while, Playmaker’s shoulders bunching up, Revolver meeting him head on. 

“Then I’ll hold you accountable if they become a threat.” Revolver settles on.

Playmaker straightens and nods to him. He looks over the room, at everyone staring at him and the two Ignis behind him.

Then Hurricane gasps, hands over his mouth and he starts jumping on the spot while saying “oh my God” under his breath. Jin and Kamishirakawa watch him and takes a few steps away from him, as if waiting for a volcano to explode.

“OH MY GOD!”

Playmaker winces and takes a side step as Hurricane runs past him and then around Windy in circles.

“Awesome, awesome, you’re so awesome, I love your outfit, Windy!” Hurricane laughs and hops around his Ignis like an excitable puppy, “I never got to meet you, I’m so glad I do now, thank you Playmaker, thank you Windy, thank you-”

“Uhh, Playmaker?” Windy looks over at him like a deer in the headlights.

Playmaker shrugs. He’s got no experience with hyper Alphas, don’t ask him.

“Hey, uhh, dumbass.” Lightening calls, then winces as he’s shocked, “You know he tried to murder you, right?”

Hurricane waves his hand, “Oh hush, you brainwashed him, so he can’t possibly held accountable!”

Windy lets out a breath, the squeaks when Hurricane suddenly grabs his hands.

“Windy, it’s so good to meet you!” Hurricane beams, literal sparkles in his eye.

Windy smiles a little awkwardly, “Hi. Good to meet you too.”

Playmaker smiles, then watches in shock as Jin walks over as well. Lightening notices and starts backing up, but then his feet freeze. His fear continues to mount and show on his face as Jin marches closer and closer.

Until finally they’re standing face to face. Not quite exactly, since Jin is taller than Lightening.

Jin smiles, “I never thought the little lemon that kidnapped me would be so cute.”

Playmaker blinks a few times, while Shoichi’s jaw more or less goes to the floor.

Lightening turns all shades of pink and then shrieks like a banshee, “I’M NOT CUTE.”

It just makes Jin break out into laughter and reach up to pet his head, rubbing wherever the crown isn’t touching. Lightening completely freezes up and turns even more shades of pink, which Jin just coes and fusses over. 

This time Playmaker doesn’t look at everyone. He knows they’ll all be okay. 

Instead he looks at Shoichi.

Shoichi smiles at him, “I hope you’re proud of yourself. You did the impossible.”

Playmaker finds himself flushed and shrugs, trying to brush it off, “I tried.”

“And you did it.” Shoichi takes his hand, gentle and hesitant.

Playmaker squeezes his hand. Then he finds himself in a hug, his eyes resting on Shoichi’s collarbones. He wraps his arms loosely around Shoichi’s waist. Shoichi wraps his arms around Playmaker’s shoulders, holding him gently. He presses his nose to Playmaker’s hair, his lips brushing his forehead. 

“Well done, Yusaku.” Shoichi whispers.

Playmaker hums.

“Playmaker!”

Soulburner’s arms suddenly wrap around him, laughing with some tears. Flame’s hand rests on his shoulder. Roboppi suddenly hugs him tightly around the waist, making him lose some breathe. Ai shouts “group hug” and then glomps him too, glomps all of them. Shoichi laughs and holds him a little tighter with one arm while using the other to join in on the group hug. Playmaker does the same, but he continues to hide his face in Shoichi’s collarbones, tears spilling over his cheeks.

His Pack will finally be okay.

He did it.

* * *

Yusaku blinks at him, “So you started working out?”

The two of them are sitting in the hotdog truck, the front while Ai and Roboppi sit in the back. After the reunions and the Ignis logged out, their bodies are still in the warehouse Yusaku’s been wholed up in for the past year until they can reunite. Shoichi is driving him to his apartment for the first time in a year, but it feels like he never left.

Shoichi laughs, rubbing the back of his head, “Yeah, I tried. I figured sitting still all day in the truck wouldn’t be too good for my mental health, so I decided to try getting out. Meeting new people and trying new stuff.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen a little and something sick appears in his guts, wrapping around them, squeezing them, “New people?”

“Yeah. I go jogging with this couple along Stardust Road every Friday evening.” Shoichi laughs, “They treat it like it’s a competition, sometimes pulling dirty tricks to get across Stardust Road the fastest, but they still get each other water and kiss when it’s all over.”

Yusaku smiles and the feeling in his guts disappears. He wonders why he got it in the first place.

“I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself.” Yusaku looks Shoichi up and down again and smiles, “You look good.”

Shoichi turns a little pink and rubs the back of his head, “Yusaku stop, you’re going to make me blush!”

Yusaku’s smile widens, “You do look good in red. Perhaps I’ll have to keep it up.”

Shoichi laughs and Yusaku’s heart feels lighter and his stomach feels fluttery and weird.

He likes it.

They arrive in front of his old apartment. There were days when Yusaku wasn’t sure if he’d ever see it again. He’s glad he made it though and he brought back everyone when he did.

Yusaku unclips his seatbelt and puts his hand on the door handle.

“Yusaku?”

He pauses, turning towards Shoichi, “Yeah?”

Shoichi hesitantly reaches for him and gently puts his hand over his cheek. Yusaku leans into his touch, humming softly.

“Welcome home.” Shoichi leans closer and kisses his forehead.

Yusaku feels lighter than he has in years and hugs him, “It’s good to be home.”

He’s not talking about his crumbling apartment though, or about being back in Den City. Yusaku’s home has always been in Shoichi’s arms, ever since they teamed up all those months (years? Fuck it has been years) ago.

Maybe now he can finally have his damn happy ending.

* * *

Yusaku gasps awake, his ears ringing, his heart threatening to burst from his chest, _ you lose you lose you- _

"Yusaku?"

He turns to the Vrains Room, where Ai is still asleep, snoring in there from the sounds of it. Roboppi is resting next to it, coming out of sleep mode. They're rubbing their eyes as if they just woke up, stretching their arms and standing up. It's cute.

"What's wrong?" Roboppi yawns.

Yusaku stares at them a little longer, then shakes his head, "I'm fine. I just…"

He looks at his lap and starts to scratch at his elbows. It became a bad habit during the time he was looking for everyone's data scattered all over the Network and he's trying to break it. He just doesn't know how though and his skin itches like he doesn’t belong in it-

"Yusaku." 

Yusaku forces himself to stop scratching, putting his hands in his lap and looking at Roboppi.

Roboppi is standing at his bedside, worry written all over their face, “Have you thought of going back to therapy?”

Yusaku stiffens up and shakes his head, staring at his lap, holding his elbows. He… Fuck, he hasn’t spoken to a therapist since he left the Academy. The one on campus was awful, he can’t possibly sit in a room with one of those again. He doesn’t…

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to Yusaku.” Roboppi gently rests their hand on his shoulder, making him look at them, “But please know that we want you to get help. If we can help you, we will, but we’re not experts.”

Yusaku looks at him and signs, staring at his lap. He knows Roboppi is right. His Pack want to help him, but they’re not trained to help people with PTSD. But it’s hard to trust people, especially ones you’ve had bad experiences with. 

His eyes trail to a photo on his desk. In it is everyone in his Pack. 

Flame is hugging Takeru around his waist, while Takeru hugs Yusaku and Roboppi around the shoulders. Ai is petting Roboppi’s head and Shoichi is standing behind Yusaku, resting his head on his own while Jin makes a peace sign with his other arm over Shoichi’s neck. They’re all wearing grins of some kind. 

They took that photo when Takeru came back to Den City to meet Flame in real life. Flame had been fidgeting and holding a rose, when Takeru barreled through the crowd to hug each of them and then kiss his partner. They were all so happy.

Yusaku never thought he’d feel okay with having an Alpha that close. Shoichi helped him get over his fear of Alphas. Maybe a new therapist can help him get over his fear of the old ones.

Yusaku swallows and looks up at Roboppi, “Thank you, Roboppi. I’ll try.”

Roboppi blinks at him, then smiles wide and gives him a sudden hug around the shoulders. They nuzzle the side of his head with their nose, giggling. Yusaku smiles and hugs them back, arms around their waist.

He wants to try to get better, for the people who care about him. 

But where does he start?

* * *

Sugisaki blinks at him, “You want to know who our therapists were?”

The rest of the Lost Kids blink at him in confusion. Yusaku wasn’t expecting all of them to show up when he asked to meet, even Spectre coming when Yusaku said it was important. Now he just feels stupid, but...

“I didn’t have the best one after I presented and I haven’t been in years, but I… I think I should try going back.” Yusaku stares at his lap, playing with his fingers.

There’s a few beats of silence.

A hand settles on his shoulder, Takeru’s hand, “I think that’s really brave Yusaku. I don’t remember my therapist, but if you want, I can go with you to your first session.” 

Yusaku’s eyes widen, “Really?”

“Yeah!” Jin nods, smiling at him, “I’ll be going to therapy while adjusting to being in society, I just have to pick one now.”

Spectre hums, putting his fist to his chin, “Ryoken did say he’d like me to try therapy because he’s concerned for me. I don’t know how to go about such a process though.”

“I speak to a therapist weekly!” Sugisaki puts her hand over her chest, “She’s really awesome, I’m sure she’d love you guys! How about you all come with me on my next visit to see Miss Akiza?”

Hayato Orimoto (Windy’s Origin) looks at her wildly, “Uhhh, all of us? Me too?”

“Yeah! If we all go to each other’s first session, then we all won’t be scared and we can see if the therapist is treating us okay.” Jin stands up and looks over the group.

Yusaku hums, “If we all go to each other’s sessions, then we can make sure no one gets cold feet or tries to run away.”

“Then it’s settled then! Let’s all go to see Miss Akiza, next week!” Sugisaki stands up and puts her hand out in the middle of the table.

Jin grins and settles his hand over hers, “I’m in.”

Takeru stands up and puts his hand over Jin’s, “Me too!”

Spectre hums before sighing and adds his own, “If we don’t like it, we can always find another one.”

Orimoto looks around the 6 of them and groans, adding his hand to the pile, “I’m going to regret this so much.”

“No you’re not.” Yusaku stands up and looks at the 5 hands in the middle.

It’s scary thinking about it. But they’re all willing to try.

Yusaku puts his hand over everyone else’s, “We can do this.”

He can do this.

* * *

He can’t do this. 

“You okay, Yusaku?” Takeru hums, gently taking his hand.

Yusaku shakes his head. His feet feel like they’ve turned to ice and fused to the floor, “I can’t go in.”

“It’s okay, Yusaku.” Sugisaki smiles at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder, “Miss Akiza is the nicest woman I know. It’s therapy, not a snake pit.”

“Says you.” Orimoto groans, tearing at his hair, looking one second from walking out, “I’m with Yusaku, let’s just split.”

Spectre chuckles behind him, patting his back, “Now now, Orimoto. You promised, just like the rest of us. Don’t chicken out now.”

Jin shakes his head at him, “Spectre, don’t be a bully.”

Spectre blinks at him, hand over his heart, “Who? Me?”

Yusaku groans and tightens his fist. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and lets it out. He has three reasons why he should go back to therapy.

1) He still suffers from nightmares and has developed bad habits. He’ll never sleep better or have a good life if he doesn’t get help and proper treatment.

2) He doesn’t have his revenge to distract him from healing anymore. Fighting the Hanoi was the first step in crawling out of his sadness. This is the next step forward.

3) He has people in his life who he wants to be proud of him. Shoichi, Jin, Takeru, Flame, Ai, Roboppi. They’re his Pack and they need him to be healthy. He can’t let them down.

Yusaku opens his eyes and reaches out to take Orimoto’s hand. He gasps and turns to look at him.

“I’m scared too.” Yusaku nods to him, then looks over the others, “But we have to try or we’ll be haunted by the Lost Incident for all our lives. It happened when we were too young to brush it off. It’s a part of us now. But it won’t rule us and this is the first step to taking back our lives and reaching our dreams. We can do this.”

Everyone stares at him, their eyes wide, then they look among each other.

A young man walks into the reception room, “Miyu Sugisaki and company?”

“We’re here!” Sugisaki waves.

The young man smiles and gestures down the hallway he came, “Right this way then, gentlemen and lady.”

With that, all of them follow the young man, even if Orimoto looks minutes away from kicking and screaming as Spectre stands at the back of the group to ensure he doesn’t run away. Sugisaki leads them down the hall, Jin behind her, while Takeru and Yusaku stand in the middle of the group. It feels like the hallways go on forever until they finally reach a room that the young man knocks on.

“They’re here Akiza, are you ready?” The young man calls.

“Send ‘em in Leo!” A voice calls on the other side.

The young man grins and turns to all of them, opening the door for them, “Just do your best and don’t worry. Akiza’s awesome.”

Yusaku swallows nervously as Sugisaki leads them in. Here goes nothing. He almost wants to close his eyes as he steps over the threshold, like he’s entering an entirely new world and he’s not sure what awaits him. But he doesn’t close his eyes.

He steps into the room with everyone else and is surprised. It’s not at all what he pictured. 

Every kind of rose in existence is in a pot somewhere in the room sitting on high tables and stools, while huge windows over head let in sunlight. There’s beanbags, blankets and pillows all over the floor and on the plush, well worn sofas where plushies of Duel Monsters like Kuribon and Sonic Chick sit, waiting to be cuddled. There’s a coffee table in the middle of the room, with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, several tea cups and a teapot sitting next to them. The room looks like it’s been personally equipped for comfort, while looking like a princess’ room from a fairy tale book.

And next to one of the rose plants is the princess herself. A woman in a soft red dress, with a white jacket and black boots is watering the plants, her red hair in a bun on the back of her head while her amber eyes shine. She sets the small watering can down and smiles at them.

“Hi everyone, I’m Akiza Izinski. You guys can just call me Akiza though, if you want.” She smiles at them, giving a little wave.

“Akiza!” Sugisaki cheers, rushing over to her.

Akiza chuckles softly, setting her watering can next to the pot just before Sugisaki runs into her arms. The two embrace with a warm familiarity, as if they’d done this a hundred times already, but if Akiza has been helping Sugisaki since she escaped the Lost Incident, then it’s no wonder they’re so close. Yusaku looks around at the rest of the group, feeling a little out of place.

Spectre looks like he's falling in love with the roses, walking over to some white ones to gently run his fingers over their petals. Orimoto is staring at the cookies, looking seconds away from drooling. Jin is shuffling his feet, looking around the room as if he feels awkward. Takeru looks all around the room as well, his eyes wide like he’s desperate to hunker down and make a nest then and there. Yusaku can’t blame him, the room does look perfect.

Sugisaki and Akiza pull back from their embrace and Sugisaki runs back over to the rest of them, pulling Spectre away from the flowers as she does. 

Akiza smiles at them and gestures to the sofas, “Go ahead and sit down, you’re welcome to the cookies too.”

“Thank you, don’t mind if I do!” Orimoto grabs the whole plate and sits down on the sofa, licking his lips.

“Oi, you can’t hog them all!” Jin rushes to sit next to him, stealing the cookies from his hands and putting them back on the table. 

Spectre laughs and sits on Jin’s other side, “He does make a good point, Orimoto.”

“Damnit.” Orimoto makes fists, clenching them in front of his chest.

Sugisaki laughs and sits on Orimoto’s other side, effectively filling up the sofa, “You can have some, dummy.”

Takeru smiles and sits in one of the seats next to Sugisaki and waves at Yusaku, “Coming?”

Yusaku nods and sits next to Takeru, curling his fists in his lap. He’s nervous and a little scared.

Akiza hums, bringing the attention back to her, “I see you all get along well.”

Takeru rubs the back of his head awkwardly, “I wouldn’t say that, we don’t all know each other that well.”

“Yet you all came to your first session of therapy together. That takes a lot of courage and you should be proud of yourselves for making it this far already.” Akiza nods to all of them, “Well done.”

Yusaku swallows and shuffles a little closer to Takeru, “So...what should we expect?”

Akiza hums while looking over all of them, “Well, this is the first session, so I’m just going to try to get to know you all a little better, you don’t have to worry. Then we’ll decide what you guys think will be best for you going forward, individually. So just, tell me about yourselves.”

A bit of nervousness seems to fill the room, with everyone shuffling a little closer to each other or glancing at the door. 

Then Yusaku straightens his back and leans forward a little, “I’m Yusaku Fujiki. I’m 17 years old. I’m bad at school and hid that I was an Omega for a long time because I didn’t know what else to do. I have insomnia, nightmares, anxiety over most things and I… I was a victim of the Lost Incident 11 years ago.”

Akiza blinks at him and smiles sadly, “I see.”

“All of us were involved in the Lost Incident.” Spectre speaks up, rubbing the back of his head, “I rather enjoyed the experience, so I suspect there may have been something wrong with me before it.”

Jin grabs the Kuribon and hugs it, “Yeah, I… I kinda shut down after I got out. I thought I was still in that room for a really long time, because I saw visions of me escaping which turned into nightmares.”

Takeru swallows thickly and stares at the ceiling, “Despair from the Dark beat me in almost all my Duels. So I was petrified of that monster for years. Still am a little.”

Orimoto looks around wildly and sighs, then stares at his feet, “I was a bully before the Lost Incident. I thought I was the strongest and treated everyone like garbage.”

Sugisaki looks at all of them and settles her hand on Orimoto’s back, “And I only got through it because I wanted to meet my precious friend after.”

It’s quiet for a while, as everyone thinks about what they’d just revealed to her and to each other. It feels frightening, to have shared all that with each other and with another.

Akiza nods and smiles at them, “You’re all very brave for coming here together and talking about it then. I promise to help you all as best as I can. Anything you guys share with me will stay in this room, unless I think you’re going to hurt yourselves or someone else, okay?”

Everyone nods. 

Akiza hums, “Good. Who’d like to talk next?”

Yusaku retreats into his chair a little, while Takeru leans forward and opens his mouth.

* * *

A few hours later, they’re all walking out of Akiza’s office and down the hallway.

“I’ll be honest, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.” Orimoto looks at the ground and turns to the rest of them, “I think we did pretty okay in there.”

Sugisaki nods and pumps her fist, “Yeah, well done everyone! Be proud of yourselves!”

“I am.” Jin then laughs and turns to all of them, “I actually am proud of myself for this!”

Spectre hums, holding a yellow rose to his nose, “She was nice. She had a calming effect.”

“Agreed.” Takeru nods, then blinks, “Oh my God, I never thought I’d say that to you.”

Yusaku smiles at all of them, then gets an idea, “What if we all go for some ice cream? I think we’ve earned it.”

Everyone turns to him with wide eyes, blinking as if they can’t believe he suggested that. Yusaku shrugs in return, then walks ahead a little. Where would he find ice cream in Den City…

“Wait for the rest of us!” Takeru calls.

Yusaku smiles and they all follow him through the front doors. Spectre and Jin start getting along like a house on fire, while Orimoto whines to Sugisaki about the frightening friendship forming in front of him. Sugisaki laughs and Takeru laughs, while Yusaku smiles.

They’re gonna be okay.

“Yusaku!”

Yusaku lifts his head to see Shoichi standing at the end of the walkway, the hotdog truck behind him. Ai is hanging out the window waving to them, with Roboppi peaking out from under him and Flame peering over his shoulder. It looks like everyone is in the truck, when there was barely enough room before hand for just Yusaku, Ai, Takeru, Flame and Shoichi.

Yusaku shakes his head at that and smiles, rushing over to him. Shoichi has his arms open wide as he dives in for a hug. 

“Know anywhere we can get ice cream?” Yusaku looks up at him, blinking owlishly.

Shoichi hums and nods, ruffling his hair, “I can think of a few places.”

Yusaku nods, “Then let’s go. Together.”

Everyone cheers behind him and Yusaku feels hope curl in his gut.

* * *

Yusaku blinks when he repeats what she said, “Elbow gloves?”

“Yeah.” Akiza smiles and rubs her elbows, as if lost in a memory, “I used to wear them when I was a Duelist in the pro circuit. I used to scratch too until I started wearing them all the time. Having that barrier helped me stop doing it as much.”

Yusaku swallows and hums, thinking about it, “What else helped?”

Akiza smiles, as if a warm memory was holding her, “I had people who loved me and convinced me to take better care of myself. I started putting cream on before I’d put my gloves on and they helped me it stop hurting as much. Keeping my nails short helped too.”

Yusaku hums and looks at his hands, “Yeah, okay I’ll try that.”

“Heads up though, sometimes creams can mess with any medicine you’re taking.” Akiza picks up her clipboard, “Are you taking any medicine?”

“No.” Yusaku shakes his head, then looks down a little guiltily, “I was prescribed Sertraline since I was 12, but I haven’t taken it since I was 15 or 14.”

Akiza blinks at him owlishly, “I’m sorry. You were prescribed Sertraline when you were 12?”

Yusaku shrugs, grabbing the Sonic Chick and hugging it to his chest, “I don’t know what they were thinking either. All I know is living in the Omega Academy was a nightmare and I was glad to get the hell off that medicine when I left.”

Akiza furrows her brow and writes something down, “I knew the Omega schools were bad, but that’s just… that’s madness.”

Yusaku lets out a bitter laugh and memories suddenly crash down on him, “Tip of the iceberg, Akiza. I don’t think I want to get into it anymore today than I already have.”

“That’s fine, Yusaku, this is all about you and what works best for you after all.” Akiza looks up from her clipboard, “Do you remember the names of the people who authorised this?”

Yusaku thinks back and shakes his head, “No.”

Akiza nods and sets the clipboard down, “Well, I’ll only be pescriping you medication if I think it’s best for you and I won’t be forcing you to take any. I’ll also be explaining any side effects before ordering it for you.” She looks up at him and nods, “Sound good?”

Yusaku blinks, “So it’s entirely my choice if I take any medicine?”

Akiza nods again more firmly, “Entirely your choice, Yusaku. Medicine is a tool to help balance brain chemistry, not a cure all to be abused. It’s up to you how you use that tool though or if you want to use it at all.”

Yusaku stares at her for a while, mouth hanging open, then he looks at his lap. It’s his choice. It’s always been his choice. He finally has the opportunity to take it though.

Yusaku smiles and hugs Sonic Chick a little tighter, “Thank you, Akiza.”

Akiza smiles at him, “Just my job, kiddo.” She picks up her teapot, “Want some?”

Yusaku nods and he feels like things might be getting better. Just a little.

* * *

Sugisaki beams at him, hope shining in her eyes.

Yusaku blinks at her. Then blinks again because she must be mad, “You want me to help you convince Zaizen to go on a date with you?”

“Yeah! I like her, but I can’t tell if she likes me.” Sugisaki plays with her fingers, “So I need you to be my wingman and find out if I have a chance.”

Yusaku stares at her and sighs, “Okay.”

The things he does for his friends.

“Yay! Thank you, Yusaku!” Sugisaki jumps up, hugging him around his shoulders.

Yusaku shakes his head at the Alpha girl and pats her arm.

The door to the roof opens and Zaizen walks over to them, her lunch in hand. Sugisaki jumps and waves at her, pulling her hands off him. Zaizen smiles and sits next to her opening, her lunch. Sugisaki swallows thickly and stares at her lunch, blushing.

“Zaizen, can I ask you something?” Yusaku turns to her.

Zaizen blinks while Sugisaki tilts her head at him. 

“Sure, what is it Fujiki?” Zaizen hums.

Yusaku asks “Do you like Sugisaki romantically?”

Sugisaki squeals and jumps up, clamping her hands over his mouth, her face completely red, “Yusaku, what is wrong with you, now she’s going to hate m-”

“Yes.” Zaizen nods, then turns to Sugisaki and smiles a little, “I do.”

Sugisaki stares at her, eyes wide, “Y-you’re serious?”

Zaizen smiles and nods.

Sugisaki groans and falls onto her knees, turning to glare at him, “Yusaku, what the fuck were you thinking asking that?”

Yusaku shrugs, “I just did what you asked. Find out if you had a chance.”

Sugisaki whimpers and Zaizen laughs, reaching over and taking Sugisaki’s hand. Sugisaki turns bright red and hides her face in her other hand, which just makes Zaizen laugh again. Yusaku shakes his head and goes back to his meal. He knows they’ll make each other happy.

* * *

“When is your next heat due?”

Yusaku blinks at the question, turning to Shoichi in surprise, “Two weeks, why?”

Shoichi blinks at him in confusion now, “Uhh, I’m still your heat companion right? So I should know when you need me.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen and he swallows, “You… you still want to help me?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Shoichi rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair, “You’re Pack, Yusaku, if I can help you with anything, I will.”

Yusaku lifts his head to his hair and smiles, a light flush appearing on his face. Shoichi still wants to help him, even after everything he put him through.

“Unless you don’t want my help!” Shoichi holds his hands up in surrender, back the chair away from him, “It’s totally your call after all!”

Yusaku blinks at him and smiles. He reaches out for Shoichi, gently taking his hand and holding it in both of his. It’s warm and kind, always there for him when he needs it most.

Yusaku lifts that hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it.

Shoichi let’s out a small gasp.

Yusaku lifts his head and smiles at Shoichi, tilting his head, “I can’t think of an Alpha I trust more to help me.”

Shoichi gapes at him then he starts smiling too, wide and goofy. It makes Yusaku smile back but it also makes his stomach knot and squirm. 

What is this feeling?

* * *

PLONK!

Yusaku lifts his head from his small computer, looking at the scene across from him. Ryoken has face planted on the wood of the table and he doesn’t look like he’s lifting his head any time soon. Spectre is patting his back while sipping his tea.

Yusaku looks from Ryoken, to Spectre, “What’s going on?”

Spectre beams as he sets his mug down, “Ai is taking Pandor on a date.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen.

Ryoken shoots up, slamming his hands on the table, “No he’s not! I refuse to allow it! What on earth makes him think he has any right-”

“Calm down, Dad, I’m pretty sure Pandor gets first choice on who gets to date her.” Jin calls from behind the truck, “She’s a perfectly independant A.I who can make her own choices in life.”

Ryoken growls, his teeth clenching, “It’s not her I’m worried about, it’s him I don’t trust.”

“You don’t have to trust Ai.” Yusaku shrugs and takes a small sip of his soda, “Just trust that Pandor knows how to kick his ass if he does anything stupid.”

Ryoken sighs and hides his head in his arms, “I know she can, but still…”

Jin laughs from behind the truck, “Wow, the mighty Revolver, reduced to tears because his daughter’s going on her first date with a bad boy.”

Spectre breaks out into soft laughter, that he quickly hides behind his tea when Ryoken shoots him a betrayed look.

Yusaku hums and takes a bite of his hotdog, “Don’t worry so much, Ai won’t do anything she doesn’t want.”

“Not!” Ryoken lifts his head and hisses at him, “Helping!”

Yusaku gives him a blank look, “Would you rather I tell you all the things Ai has told me about Pandor then? Because that would be a much more awkward conversation and I can’t think of any better form of proof that the only way Ai might harm her. Is by holding her hand a little too tightly when they’re on a rollercoaster.”

Ryoken’s eye twitches, “Roller… coaster?”

Spectre hums, putting his finger to his chin, “Earth did mention they were building an amusement park in Cyberse World. He was hoping to ride a merry go round with Aqua.”

“Awwww, that’s so cute!” Jin calls, resting his head in his palms, “I hope I find someone to do that with some day.”

Ryoken’s eye twitches even more and he jumps from the seat, “I will not allow the Dark Ignis to corrupt Pandor!”

He marches back to the mansion, steam practically coming out of his ears.

Spectre chuckles, “Ahh, so that’s what an overprotective father is.”

Jin breaks out into laughter, turning the grill off as his chuckles reduce him to his knees. Yusaku shakes his head and goes back to coding. He did promise Ai he’d help set up the rollercoaster with plenty of loops and tricks with more than enough chances to get her to scream and hug him. Though Yusaku is fairly certain Ai’s going to be the one screaming on the rides while Pandor comforts him, she’s made of tougher stuff than he is.

* * *

“Yusaku!”

Yusaku doesn’t lift his head from his computer as Takeru falls face first on his bed, whining. Yusaku continues to type, humming, “What did Flame do now?”

Takeru grabs his pillow and rolls around his bed, squeezing it tight, “He finally managed to get to school and he showed up on motorbike! Dressed in all leather! And making every Omega droll like crazy, before walking up to me and kissing me on the forehead while everyone was watching! Then he handed me a rose and-and-and!”

Yusaku sighs and turns to him, “And?”

Takeru squeals and rolls on his front, burying his face in the pillow, “He said it matched my eyes and escorted me to class, holding my hand the entire time and fucking Hell, Yusaku I didn’t know I could fall in love with him more, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! Help me, damnit!”

Yusaku shrugs and turns back to his screen, “Sorry, I can’t. I’m not in a relationship, remember?”

Takeru lifts his head, “Bullshit, there’s no way you and Kusanagi haven’t said those three words by now!”

Yusaku blinks and turns to him, “What three words?”

Takeru groans and sits up, “Uhh, THE three words?!”

Yusaku blinks at him again, “What three words?”

Takeru gapes at him, then groans and face plants, “You’ll work it out soon enough. I hope.”

Yusaku blinks at him and shrugs, then going back to his coding. Flame did say he needed help designing a ferris wheel in the Cyberse World, so he could take Takeru on a date there. He wasn’t about to disappoint his friend, even if he was cryptic at times about the specifics.

* * *

“Here.”

Yusaku turns his head away from the computer to see Shoichi offering him a cup of coffee. Yusaku smiles, accepting it. Shoichi gently turns his spinny chair away from the computer screen, so Yusaku has no option but to look at Shoichi, who’s guzzling down his own drink like it’s the end of the world. After hours working to help rebuild the Cyberse World, they are a little tired and need a break.

Yusaku shakes his head fondly and sips at the coffee, “Thank you.”

It’s black, no sugar or cream. Yusaku can’t remember ever telling Shoichi how he liked his coffee. He just makes it and it’s somehow always been perfect.

Shoichi finishes drinking his and smiles at him, “What do you want to eat? We have hotdogs, chilli dogs, corn dogs…”

Yusaku raises an eyebrow, “I don’t remember there being corn dogs on the menu.”

“Nope!” Shoichi chuckles, shaking his coffee cup, “You get to be my little taste tester.”

Yusaku hums, sipping from his mug, as if considering it, “Nope.”

“Awww, come on man.” Shoichi laughs, putting his cup on the counter, “Pretty please?”

Yusaku shakes his head, “Nope. Can’t make me.”

Shoichi whimpers, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes, “Oh no, however will I expand my menu now?! Without the assistance of my best taste tester, Cafe Nagi is doomed, I tell you, doomed!”

Yusaku sips more of his drink to avoid breaking out into giggles. Shoichi continues with the dramatics, whining about how much better things got since Yusaku started working here for real in between school and he doesn’t know what to do without him now. Yusaku feels his heart beat a calm and steady rhythm, jumping just a little every time Shoichi flashes him a smile. He loves him.

Yusaku freezes, replaying that thought in his mind.

He loves him.

He, Yusaku, loves him, Shoichi.

He, Yusaku Fujiki, loves him, Shoichi Kusanagi.

Shoichi pauses in his act, blinking at Yusaku in confusion, “You okay?”

Oh no.

Yusaku feels himself turning bright crimson and shoot, he has to get out of here before it’s too late, “I gotta go. It’s a little late and I’m tired.”

Shoichi stares at him, but nods, “Okay? Do you want a lift?”

“No thanks.” Yusaku puts his coffee down.

Yusaku grabs his school bag and walks out the truck calmly. He glances over his shoulder to see Shoichi watching him. Yusaku feels his ears burning and then once he’s around a building, he takes off running, his screaming heart carrying him as far away from Shoichi and that hotdog truck that feels like home as it can.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

When did that happen, damnit?!

When did he fall in love with Shoichi Kusanagi?!


	7. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku can't be in love with Shoichi! He just can't! But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so uhh, remember when I used to update every Thrusday? Well, times have massively changed, so here's the dealio.
> 
> When I started writing this fic, I basically had the first 5 chapters planned and worked on, I just had to add in details and edit. But in the middle of posting, I realised that each chapter happened to be 2 pages longer than the last, eg chapter 1 was 16 pages, chapter 2 was 18, so I decided to keep the tradition going. I added in new subplots and character interactions, ships, etc and well.
> 
> Now I'm working from 5:30 to 6pm, including travel time, five days a week. 12 hours and 30 minutes a day. I need to sleep for 8 hours, roughly. There are only 24 hours in the day, which means when you put that all together, I don't even have 4 hours to sit down because I'm making food for my family or doing the dishes or making lunch for the next two days. On the weekends, I have to do the rest of the house hold chores, like laundry, cleaning my room, the bathroom, not to mention go out for food shopping, Christmas presents and I just...
> 
> It's draining as Hell on my internal batteries, so whenever I'm not being made to do stuff, I'm kinda just collapsed in my bed, crying about my lost free time and trying to wrote for Datastorm December and the Vrains Rare Pair Event, plus this. 
> 
> Good news though! There's only like, two chapters left? Depending on how many plotholes I can type up in 30 pages. I'm also thinking of writing a few spin off one shot or three shot fics about Shoichi's POV in all this, or maybe Takeru and Flame's budding romance, featuring Kiku. We'll see how the writing Gods will favour me
> 
> Either way, thanks for sticking around guys, I hope you like the new chapter!

Yusaku must have run for hours before arriving at Stardust Road. He collapses before the railing, heaving, panting for breath, shaking his head, falling off his Duel Board, trying to find the eye of the Datastorm, where the sky is clear and he knows what’s happening as he draws his card to win the game. But the storm rages on inside his head, inside his heart, threatening to swallow him whole and rip him apart, his board missing and his ability to seize the wind frozen with the knowledge he now has. All he can think about is Shoichi. 

His smile has always been so soft and kind. It makes warmth curl in his stomach, his body buzz, his face burn completely red.

Shoichi’s eyes are grey and he’s thought of them as shield-like and moon-like before and fuck… fuck, how did he take this long to realize they’re pretty?

He’s always been there, he’s done so much for him, Yusaku could happily be at his side all his life and he’d never be able to repay Shoichi for what he’s done.

Yusaku gasps, his eyes opening wide, as he repeats that thought.

All his life?

Then he groans and bangs his head on the railing. Hard.

“FUCK!”

He can’t be in love with Shoichi! 

“FUCKING HELL!”

He can’t!

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!”

Yusaku heaves for breath and turns around, his back to the railing, staring at the sky and rubbing his forehead. It’s a sunset that’s quickly turning to dusk, the first stars showing up.

_ The sky was like this when they got the Cyberse cards together…. _

Yusaku groans and more gently bonks the back of his head against the railing. 

He’s stupid. 

He’s so, so stupid. 

Takeru could see he was in love with Shoichi before he did, that’s why he teased him about Shoichi being his mate. Ai could see it, that’s why he’d blab to Roboppi about Shoichi being his boyfriend. How many other people could see how he felt before he did? Could Shoichi see it?

Yusaku’s eyes widen in horror and he presses his back to the railings, as if trying to escape the thought.

Shoichi can never, ever know how he feels.

Yusaku has to bury this and destroy it, before it destroys their friendship.

_ Or turns it into something better. _ A voice whispers.

And Yusaku has to laugh because never. Not in a million years. 

Shoichi is…

Yusaku looks at himself. He’s barely a month into therapy after running away for a year. He’s got no qualifications since he essentially dropped out of high school. The only reason he still has his apartment is because the guy who lent it to him didn’t even notice he was gone all that time because he doesn't bother dropping by and Yusaku didn't bother cancelling his rent money.

Shoichi deserves so much better than him and can never know how he feels. 

Yusaku will get rid of these feelings before they ruin their friendship.

He won't be in love with Shoichi Kusanagi. 

* * *

But it’s harder than he thought it would be.

Shoichi is out of the truck, tending to the customers for once, while Yusaku works behind the grill with Jin. It was early winter when Yusaku left, barely realizing he was turning 17 as he did, but the year away seems to have made Den City colder and the chill is clearly getting to Shoichi. He’s shivering under his hoodie and jacket, putting his hands in his pockets when he can. He still smiles for the customers though, a bit of pink in his cheeks from the cold.

Yusaku looks at the grill and makes sure he isn’t burning the hotdogs. He’s trying to stop being in love with Shoichi, staring at him won’t stop that, hell, it only makes things worse.

But then Shoichi laughs and Yusaku is watching him again.

He’s laughing with two Omegas he’s never seen before, taking down their orders on a little notepad. The pink in his cheeks is closer to red and his smile is wider, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Has he always had dimples when he laughs? Has his eyes always turned a lighter grey when he’s happy? Why does red look so good on him?

Shoichi starts turning in their direction and Yusaku stares at the grill, intensely turning the sausages as if they were seconds from being burned. He needs to stop this. It’s a bad habit. He swears he never stared at Shoichi this much, why is he doing it now?

“We need two chilli dogs, who’s up for it?” Shoichi comes closer, taking out the note the order was on.

Yusaku could take a break from being on the grill, going in the back to prep the chilli. It means he won’t be able to stare at Shoichi anymore.

“I got it!” Jin perks up, grabbing the note and hopping into the back of the truck.

Yusaku stares at it longingly, then sighs. So much for that plan.

Shoichi presses his back to the truck and stretches his hands overhead, “I never expected the truck to boom like this.” 

Yusaku shrugs, “Your cooking is pretty great. Plus with the extra folded chairs and tables we got, more people can appreciate the chance to rest and eat something warm.”

Shoichi chuckles and turns to him, smiling over his shoulder, “Your cooking is good too, Yusaku, don’t knock yourself out.”

Yusaku blinks and feels his cheeks warm, “Th-thanks Shoichi.”

He looks at the grill and turns the sausages. This happens every time Shoichi compliments him now. He feels flustered and his heart starts thundering in his chest, like his ribs are a cage and his heart wants to break out to be with Shoichi. Looking at Shoichi only makes that feeling increase, so he ends up turning away as he loses the ability to think or speak.

The few times Ai would whine to him about the characters in his soap operas not being able to talk to each other, Yusaku would say if they can’t even hold a conversation, they shouldn’t be together. But here he is, unable to talk to Shoichi, this persky feeling paralysing him.

Yusaku decides he hates it. Being in love sucks, he can’t even talk to Shoichi now. 

“Hey, are you sure you should be handling the grill?”

Yusaku lifts his head, blinking at Shoichi, “What do you mean?”

Shoichi looks him up and down and Yusaku resists the urge to shuffle his feet and blush. Shoichi is not checking him out or undressing him with his eyes, so no reason to blush and it’s not like he hasn’t already seen everything-

“Well, you seem more flustered and spacey than usual.” Shoichi looks up at him, “You okay?”

Yusaku turns his hand into a fist at his side and swallows. Great. Now he’s making Shoichi worry about him.

“I’m alright Shoichi, I just have a lot on my mind. I’m talking to Akiza about it though, so I’m getting help.” Yusaku nods to him, humming, “I’m okay.”

Shoichi smiles at him and it lights up his whole face, “I’m really glad you’ve started seeing her, man. It’s good for you.”

Yusaku smiles and he feels like his neck is on fire, “Yeah.”

“Hey!”

Shoichi and Yusaku lift their heads to see a new couple have sat down, the brunette waving to get Shoichi’s attention while the one with blue hair beams at him. Shoichi runs over to them, immediately striking up conversation with them, soon cracking jokes with the pair as if they’re all friends. Yusaku watches and wonders if that’s the couple he goes running with.

“Ya know…”

Yusaku lifts his head, turning towards Jin.

Jin has a sly grin on his face, “I think if you asked my brother out, he’d say yes.”

Yusaku stiffens.

Jin giggles and elbows him, “Come on, you’re terrible at hiding it, Yusaku, just tell him.”

Yusaku’s mind goes into overdrive. Shit, shit, what did he used to do when people teased him about Shoichi? Did he deny it? He was mainly confused, so he should act confused now, right? Shit, shit, what are words, how does he get the right ones out of his mouth?!

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re just…” Yusaku looks over at Shoichi, avoiding Jin’s gaze as he tries to find the right word, “We’re just friends. I think.”

Jin makes a confused sound, “What do you mean, you think?”

Fuuck, he’s an idiot.

Yusaku looks at the sausages and takes them off the grill, putting them in the buns, trying to think of something to explain that, “We’re heat companions, too.”

“WHAT?!” Jin screams.

Shit, he didn’t mean to tell him that!

Jin covers his ears and starts singing kinda loudly, as if trying to banish the thoughts from his head. A few people give them strange looks, but Yusaku shrugs and waves them off, so they turn back to themselves and he goes back to the grill.

It’s one way to avoid the conversation. Hopefully he won’t have to use it again though, Jin is a horrible singer.

* * *

Yusaku stares in shock at Zaizen, not sure if he heard that right, "An internship?"

Zaizen nods, sitting beside him at the park bench. She’d come by the hotdog truck after they’d finished working and she was done with school for the day. Zaizen then pulled him aside because she wanted to talk to him and they ended up in the same park they were in when she said not to fight Ai. They’re alone in the park now, snow gently blanketing the ground, her bundled up in a thick coat while he shivers in his rather thin one.

"My brother and I know you dropped out of high school to help Ai and the other Ignis. You've saved us and millions of other people before, so we figured this was a good way to try and repay you." Zaizen explains as she looks at him, similarly to how she looked at him on that day.

Yusaku thinks about it. An internship with SOL Technologies. 

If Zaizen continued to run the company and Yusaku managed to excel at whatever skills he'd learn on the job, he'd be set for life. Even if he couldn’t stay with SOL Technologies, there were a variety of other Tech giants out there that would likely accept an ex SOL intern if his skills checked out. He might have to move, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

It doesn't feel right, like someone's going to pull the rug out from under him any second. 

Zaizen stares at him and looks at her lap, "You don't have to accept, but my brother and I are really grateful to you, for everything you've done. We wanted to help you, but neither of us could think of an idea that you'd be comfortable accepting, so we thought a job offer would be best."

Yusaku shakes his head, "No, I'm grateful for the offer, truly. I'm just not entirely sure if I deserve it. Won't it be troublesome for your brother if you hired a high school dropout?"

Internships go to high schoolers who excel and prove useful. He dropped out, he may as well be a delinquent in all but appearance. 

Zaizen stares at him for a bit.

Yusaku starts to sweat.

"You think you don't deserve a job offer?” Zaizen sounds like she’s asking him if he’s lost his mind rather than what she actually said.

Yusaku backs up just a little. 

“At the company that runs LINK VRAINS? After you've saved it three times in a row? From cyber terrorists? Evil A.Is? And a grief stricken one?" Zaizen says each sentence as if she's reading it in English for the first time, the words purposely clear to try and understand his thought process.

When she puts it like that, it seems even more apparent that SOL Tech really shouldn’t be interested in him. Playmaker did that stuff and yes, he may be behind Playmaker, but the world doesn’t know that. To the world, he’s just Yusaku Fujiki, a high school dropout. If it got out that SOL Technologies hired a high school dropout, they'd be considered a bad influence or Zaizen might come under fire. He’d rather it never come out that he was really Playmaker, either, or there to even be rumours about it.

Yusaku nods and shrugs, "I didn't do any of that for the chance to work at SOL Tech. I did it because I had to. The first time was for revenge. The second time was to protect what's important to me. The third time was to save Ai. None of it had anything to do with SOL Tech."

That’s another reason why he doesn’t think he deserves it. All of those times he was focusing only on his own goals, none of which had much to do with SOL Technologies. Plus, he’d rather not be tied down to one company. He’d sooner put his trust in individuals than organisations.

Zaizen blinks and sighs, slumping, "I guess that's true."

She looks really dejected. He doesn’t like it. Yusaku doesn’t think of Zaizen as Pack and she likely doesn’t consider him as such either. But she’s still a close friend and he doesn’t like seeing her upset.

Yusaku puts a hand on her shoulder, patting it, "I do appreciate the offer though." He smiles for her, trying to offer some reassurance, "Maybe some time to think will help?"

Zaizen blinks and nods, then smiles at him, "Sure thing, take all the time you need. My brother said the offer is open for as long as you need and he's not likely to take it back."

Yusaku roles his eyes a little at that. He wouldn’t expect anything less from the older Zaizen.

Her smile turns a little smug, "Any food you buy on company grounds comes with a 50% off discount by the way if you’re employed."

Yusaku hums, putting his fist to his chin, "Tempting. We'll see."

Zaizen chuckles and nods, "I hope so."

Yusaku stands up and the two part ways.

* * *

Shoichi rubs the back of his hand to his forehead, removing the sweat from his brow. It’s a horribly handsome move and it makes Yusaku swallow, because he’s nervous he’s drooling. He needs to get a handle on his damn feelings.

“Almost done and we can break for lunch.” Shoichi turns to him, smiling softly, “Sound good, Yusaku?”

Yusaku nods, smiling at him, “Yeah.”

“Yay!” Jin cheers, wiping down a table, “Get out here guys!”

Shoichi laughs and Yusaku shakes his head. The three do a short job cleaning up, then Jin and Shoichi sit outside while Yusaku carries out the hotdogs. The drinks are already on the table, Shoichi having carried them out earlier. Yusaku tries not to slip in the snow and ice, moving slowly and carefully.

They set up around Stardust Road today, hoping to just take something of a break for once, but the peer had been unusually busy today with people from all walks of life wandering up for a snack. Shoichi and Yusaku had the time to work on repairing code Ai gave them for Cyberse World, to make it a suitable home for the Ignis again while Jin was happy to handle the few customers who showed up.

“How are you adjusting to life back in Den City, guys?” Shoichi hums, sipping on his coffee.

Jin laughs, “As well as anyone can after years in a hospital.”

Yusaku shrugs, handing the brothers their hotdogs, “Well enough. I don’t think my apartment is suitable for me, Roboppi and Ai though now. There’s just not enough room.”

It’s true. Ai keeps complaining about having his body stuffed in the Vrains Room and Roboppi is struggling to enjoy living in the place they used to call home. Yusaku is stuck though. He doesn’t have the money too find anywhere better and the few places he could afford still aren’t accepting unmated Omega tenants. He’s not going to ask the others for help either though, that’d just be unfair. 

Shoichi sets his coffee down and takes a bite of his hotdog, “Makes sense. It’s harder for us and Lightening to fit into my old space, too.”

Jin groans and settles his head on the table, “He’s so high and mighty too, he’s like the worst roommate ever! He expects us to do all the cleaning while he sits on a throne and reads like he has nothing better to do!”

Yusaku hums. The one bedroom apartment Shoichi has couldn’t possibly be big enough for his family and Lightening can be hard to handle without the other Ignis to keep him in check. Maybe if they pooled resources they could find somewhere they could all live-

Yusaku takes a long sip of his coffee, trying to burn his tongue to prevent him from blurting out that idea. 

He can’t live with Shoichi, what the fuck is he thinking?! Yeah, it’d be nice to see him every morning with a cute and messy bed head. To spend a few extra minutes nuzzling against his throat, eventually pulled out of bed with the promise of coffee. Maybe steal a kiss while they’re leaving and  _ okay, his thoughts need to shut up. _

He can’t live with Shoichi. It’d be a disaster. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of his feelings.

Not to mention, if he lived with Shoichi, he’d have to live with Jin, Lightening, Roboppi and Ai. He’d never have any peace.

“Yusaku! Shoichi! Jin!”

Yusaku sets down his cup, Jin leans to the side and Shoichi turns in his chair. Takeru is racing towards them, Ai, Roboppi and Flame on his tail while Flame and Ai drag Lightening around by his cloak. They’re all holding a bag each that looks pretty full. Of what, Yusaku can’t be sure.

“Takeru, hi!” Shoichi waves, pulling out one of the other seats at the table, “Hungry?”

“No.” Takeru takes the seat. He has a few minutes of panting, then, he pulls something out of the bag and puts it on the table, “Look.”

Shoichi and Yusaku look down at it. It’s a DVD disc case, one of the older forms of media. There’s some sort of movie on it called “The Little Mermaid” with a mermaid and a yellow fish on it, which is odd.

“We found a bunch of cheap DVDs in a yard sail!” Ai cheers, putting his bag on the table.

Roboppi cheers, jumping on their hind legs, “Movie marathon, movie marathon!”

Yusaku blinks owlishly, looking into the bag and at the DVD case on the table, then he turns to the others, "You want to do a movie night?" 

Takeru nods enthusiastically, holding the bag to his chest, "Yeah! When my parents and I were young, we'd build blanket forts and watch movies together before their cycles synchronized and they'd disappear for a bit. And well, we haven't done that many Pack bonding activities besides saving the world and nearly dying, so..."

"Sounds good to me." Shoichi gently takes a bag from Roboppi and starts looking through it, "Man, we should watch all the classics, like Disney and the Hollywood blockbusters."

Jin laughs, looking through the bag Ai passes him, "What about Studio Ghibli? We should do a marathon of those movies too!"

Yusaku watches as Takeru's eyes practically sparkle, "Of course we should!"

"Hey, hey, I wanna watch something too!" Ai pipes up, taking back the bag to grab a movie, "Like ET!"

Roboppi gasps excitedly and starts bouncing on the spot, "Me too, me too! ET phone home!"

“This is so stupid, humans are so-” Lightening shouts as he shorts out and he gets up off the ground, snarling at Ai.

Ai grins at him and pats his head, “Ya know, Lightening, I think Disney would do you some good, you should join us.”

Yusaku blinks in confusion, "What are you all talking about? What's Disney?"

The table goes silent. All eyes on him.

Yusaku stares right back.

Flame blinks, "Uhh, is it bad that we don't know?"

"You I can understand, Flame, so it's okay." Takeru smiles and kisses his temple.

Flame smiles and gently takes Takeru’s chin, drawing him into a quick kiss. Takeru purrs and rests his hands over Flame’s chest, where his heartbeat would be if he were human.

"But Yusaku?!” Jin shouts and leans over the table to get in Yusaku’s face, breaking the pair’s kiss, making them yelp and hug each other instead, “You've never watched Disney?!"

Yusaku leans back a little, "No? Or Studio Ghibili. Or this ET film."

Ai stares at him and then breaks down crying, burying his head in his arms on the table, "My poor, poor Origin! He's never experienced the joys of childhood movies!"

Roboppi cries with Ai, grabbing his cloak to clean their tears.

Lightening scoffs, “This is so stupid.”

Takeru claps, making the two stop, "It's settled then. We need to watch every Disney classic, tonight even!"

Shoichi hums, chin in his hand, "I'm game. What about you guys?"

Jin nods, settling back into his seat, "Of course I'm in! Will we start with the Princess films or something else?"

Ai rolls his eyes, putting his hand on his hip, "Uhh, of course we're going to watch the Princess films, what do you take me for? An animal?!"

"Yay!" Roboppi cheers, jumping with their fists in the sky, "This is going to be the best!"

Yusaku watches as they throw around titles and thinks to himself, “ _ What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to this? _ ”

* * *

Takeru laughs quietly from his side, “I didn’t expect the ones most excited about this to fall asleep so quickly.”

Yusaku nods in agreement, as much as he can squeezed between two sleeping Kusanagis. They’re all sitting in the living room of Shoichi and Jin’s flat, the TV playing the end credits of the movie they just finished called Mulan. 

Lightening had powered down after the first movie, saying he’d rather be with Windy than watch more and there hadn’t been much they could do to stop him, so his SOLtis lay on the floor against the big sofa. Roboppi had powered through 3 movies, but started getting sleepy during the 4th, which was mostly spent with Ai and Roboppi bickering until they passed out together on the floor in front of the TV. Jin had excitedly babbled and muttered until the end of the 5th movie, when he fell asleep against Yusaku’s shoulder. During the beginning of the 6th movie, Shoichi had fallen asleep against Yusaku’s other shoulder after warning he might get tired. Flame and Takeru are the only ones still awake besides him, the pair of them snuggling at the other end of the sofa with Takeru in Flame’s lap.

Yusaku tilts his head towards them, “So are we putting another one on, or is that it for the evening?”

Takeru yawns, turning to nuzzles into Flame’s chest, “Probably.”

Flame smiles and pets his head, leaning down to kiss his forehead, “You did so well.”

Takeru looks up at him to beam and Flame smiles just as brightly, leaning down to kiss his lips.

Suddenly something heavy, ugly and strong squeezes Yusaku’s heart as he watches the pair and he glances at Shoichi out the corner of his eye. He’s peacefully sleeping, but he wants so, so badly just to lean up and kiss him. To whisper the truth in his ear, when he’ll never hear it. He wants to never leave his side.

Then Yusaku realises what’s squeezing his heart. It’s jealousy. He’s jealous of Takeru and Flame.

He hates it.

“Yusaku?”

Yusaku looks up from his lap, turning as much as he can to face the pair. Takeru is still sitting in Flame’s lap, holding each other close, like they never want to let go. Yusaku wonders if it’s because of the war with Bohman that they’re so clingy, or if this is just how they are.

“I’m alright, just tired.” Yusaku glances at the TV, “I don’t think I can watch another movie.” 

Takeru hums, “Fair enough. I’m too comfy to move though and turn the TV off.”

Flame chuckles, “Takeru, I didn’t realize I’d become your personal pillow when I got this body. I’d have put in effort to make it more comfortable.”

Takeru smirks.

Yusaku looks at his lap, sighing.

“Ya know…”

Yusaku looks up again, making eye contact with Takeru.

“We care about you, Yusaku. You can talk to us if you need us.” Takeru says it with a kind face.

Yusaku’s hand nervously curls into a fist.

Takeru smiles, “I can tell something’s on your mind.”

“You’re not subtle and we’re your friends, Yusaku.” Flame smiles, “We’d have noticed something eventually.” 

Yusaku looks at the pair, returning their gaze. 

He’s glad they’re looking out for him, even if he’d rather keep this shitty jealousy to himself, so it can disappear eventually. He just wants the same thing to happen to this stupid feeling in his chest he gets when he looks at Shoichi. He thinks trying not to name it often helps in making it vanish. 

It’s not fair. His life was only just getting back on track and yet there’s another wrench.

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine. Just thinking about something I talked about in therapy.” Yusaku smiles for them. “I’m also tired.”

Takeru nods and closes his eyes, nuzzling into Flame’s chest, “Night then.”

Flame smiles and waves at him, then wraps both his arms and a spare blanket around Takeru. Then he shuts down as well, arms tightly around Takeru. 

Yusaku watches them for a bit, then looks at Jin resting his head on his left shoulder, then at Shoichi sleeping on his right. He gently slips down, so the pair of them gently slide forward until they’re resting against each other instead of him. Yusaku stands up and grabs a blanket to wrap around them. The pair of them continue to dream, happy and safe.

Yusaku walks to the armchair and grabs a blanket. He falls asleep in the chair.

* * *

He wakes up three hours later, soaked in sweat and needing to get out of there.

Yusaku sips from his glass of orange juice, the day's events mulling over in his mind. The job offer from SOL and the movies with his Pack. He enjoyed the night in Shoichi’s house, seeing his Pack bonding and relaxing. He doesn’t know why he had a nightmare after such a good day, but he can’t remember the details now, so it probably wasn’t that bad. 

Now he just needs to figure out what he's going to do about Zaizen's offer. It seems too good to be true, but he knows neither of the siblings would lie to him.

"Hey."

Yusaku lifts his head and Shoichi is standing there, leaning against the door frame. His hair is tousled and he has that nine o'clock shadow again, just from a night of not shaving. It's a really good look for him and it makes Yusaku want to kiss him.

"Hey yourself." Yusaku lifts his hand a little.

It's not fair that Shoichi can look so beautiful just standing there. Even in the dark, he looks beautiful, the moonlight casting a gentle shine on him. It's just not fair that Shoichi can look that good just from getting up after sleeping on the sofa with the others. It should be where everyone, himself included, are now.

"What's keeping you up?" Shoichi comes to sit in front of him.

Yusaku stares into his glass of orange juice. Should he tell him? 

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" Shoichi calls softly, reaching his hand across the table.

He settles it on Yusaku’s hand, the one that isn’t holding his orange juice. Yusaku smiles and holds it back, wrapping his hand around it like they’re shaking. Shoichi smiles at him. Yusaku’s hand is so much warmer with Shoichi holding it. He likes it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a little confused about it myself." Yusaku takes a sip from the orange juice, then sets it down. He looks at Shoichi directly. "Zaizen is trying to offer me a job at SOL Tech through an internship. Something about thanking me and trying to help me out."

It’s quiet for a bit, the kind of silence that can only happen when it’s 3am in Den City. Shoichi is staring at him for a bit. Then he starts to smile.

"That's great!" Shoichi practically beams, "I know you'd do amazing if you got it!"

"That's the thing though." Yusaku sighs and leans back in his chair, looking at the ceiling, "I didn't take it."

"You didn't?" Shoichi gently squeezes his hand, "Why?"

Yusaku stares at the ceiling a little longer and shrugs, "It just didn't feel like a good fit for me. What would I even do at SOL Tech? I'm a hacker, I break into places like SOL Tech for funsies sometimes."

Shoichi laughs, "I didn't know you did it for fun."

Yusaku smiles and looks at him. Shoichi's eyes are crinkled at the corners, the moonlight filtering through throwing his features into a soft, pale light. 

"Only sometimes, most of it was for work." Yusaku looks at their interlocked hands and wonders why Shoichi hasn’t let go yet. "I'm just not sure what's the best course of action for me. I feel like I don't..." 

It’s hard to put into words how he’s feeling. He’s not sure if he can do it.

Shoichi blinks at him, his eyes looking at their hands. Yusaku sighs and pushes his orange juice away from him, so he can rest his other arm on the table and put his chin in it.

"I got my revenge. I got my Pack back. I'm going to therapy. It's the happy ending." Yusaku looks at his side, resting his ear in the crook of his arm, "So what am I supposed to do next?"

It's been plaguing him since things started resembling normalcy in his life. Without his revenge convincing him death's door is open and just around the corner, he now suddenly has to consider what he's going to do with his life. What he'll make of himself. What he'd be happy spending the next 50 or so years of his life doing. How to provide for his Pack.

It's a scary thought, that he'd actually be able to live that long. He never thought he'd see the day he's 20, let alone 68. But now he really thinks that's a possibility and he doesn't know what he wants to do going forward with his life.

The only thing he's sure of, is that he wants to spend the next 50 years with his Pack. With Shoichi.

And that’s even more terrifying.

Will he spend the rest of his life in this limbo of loving Shoichi and trying not to let it show too much? Will these feelings ever fade? They get stronger every time he looks at him...

"I was scared of the future too, when you were gone.” 

Yusaku turns towards Shoichi, his eyes wide. He’s rubbing the back of his head a little nervously.

“I didn't know where I could go with the hacking skills I got helping Jin. When I tried talking to my parents, they told me I’m a failure if I spend my life in the hotdog truck." Shoichi gives a sort of defeated laugh and sets his hand down, “But ya know what?”

Yusaku hums and squeezes his hand.

Shoichi grins and puts his second hand over Yusaku’s, “I got to meet you because of that hotdog truck. I’m happy there, when I’m with you, Jin and the others. I’m okay with spending my life there, so long as my Pack are with me.”

Yusaku looks at their hands and he feels warmth bubble up in his heart.

“Thanks, Shoichi.” Yusaku puts his other hand over Shoichi’s and squeezes, looking at him, “I’m glad I got to meet you too. I'm… truly grateful that we're Pack."

He can never tell him how he really feels. But he can and will tell him that much. Even with this pesky feeling in his chest, he’s happy he met him.

Shoichi returns the smile, “Mind helping me get everyone to bed then?”

Yusaku stands up, nodding. Their hands slip out of each other’s grasp and they walk back into the living room.

* * *

“Okay!”

Yusaku lifts his head from the grill to the door, where Shoichi is walking in.

“I think we’re good to start closing up for the day.” Shoichi rumages under the grill, pulling out cleaning products and dish cloths.

Jin nods, reaching over to turn the heat down on the grill, “Yeah, sounds good to me. I’m beat.”

Yusaku nods in agreement with both of them and starts running the water so he can clean the few dishes and utensils they use. They mostly put whatever food they serve the public in paper containers, so there is never very much to clean. But they do want to maintain a good health standard considering they “practically live in the truck, get a room you two” as Jin puts it.

Yusaku frowns as he grabs the cloth Shoichi passes him and starts washing the tongues. Jin keeps teasing him about his non-existent romantic relationship with Shoichi these days, even after his comment about them just being heat companions. Yusaku thinks Jin is trying to get him to ask Shoichi out, but he knows that isn’t going to work, so he hasn’t.

“What’s the plan after you go home, Yusaku?” Shoichi hums, passing him a mug.

Yusaku starts cleaning it, “The reconstruction of the Cyberse World is almost complete, so I might take a break.”

He’s never had that many hobbies since he was young, he’d been too busy with his revenge, struggling to function in the world or trying to help the people he cared about. Now he almost had too much free time and he didn’t know what to do with it.

Shoichi stares at him and Yusaku feels his face starting to burn. Did he say something weird? Why is Shoichi staring at him? Has he figured out that Yusaku’s heart keeps thumping out of his chest whenever Shoichi looks at him at all?

“You.” Shoichi points at him, leaning down a little, getting closer to him, “Are taking a break?”

Yusaku feels his face burn hotter and he backs up, swallowing nervously, “Maybe?”

Is there something wrong with that? Does Shoichi think he’s not working hard enough? Didn't Shoichi ask him to take care of himself?

Then Shoichi’s eyes twinkle a little, sharing a smile with him. 

Yusaku blinks, tilting his head.

Shoichi gives a mock gasp and steps back, putting his hand to his heart, “Who are you and what have you done with Yusaku Fujiki?!”

Yusaku gapes at Shoichi for a bit, then he realizes it. Shoichi’s making a joke about the fact that he never takes a break. Perhaps he should play along…

Yusaku smirks, closing his eyes and lowering his head, “I suppose you caught me.” He holds his hands up in surrender, dripping dish cloth in one, “I am not Yusaku Fujiki.”

Shoichi gasps dramatically, “Jin, stay back! Who knows who this is or what he’ll do!”

Jin squeals, grabbing Shoichi's sleeve, “Save me brother, save me!”

Yusaku opens his eyes and lifts his head, baring his teeth, “There’s no saving you now.”

Then he chucks the dish cloth at Shoichi’s face.

It hits dead centre, spraying bubbles and water everywhere.

Jin is laughing, leaning against his brother, sliding down him and falling into a heap on the floor for. Yusaku grins proudly and snorts.

“Ohh, this means war now.” Shoichi grabs the cloth, pulls it off his face.

Yusaku doesn’t give him time to react, cupping the water in the sink and splashing it Shoichi’s way. He shouts as his apron is splashed, holding his arms up protectively.

Yusaku smirks, “I’ve got the ammunition, there’s no helping you Shoichi Kusanagi.”

“Maybe so.” Shoichi puts down the cloth, smirking as he rolls up his sleeves, “But I have something you don’t, villain!”

Yusaku hums, interesting title. He is playing the part though, so, “What? The power of friendship?”

“Nope.” Shoichi grins.

Yusaku feels a bit of fear at the sight of it.

Then Shoichi shouts a battle cry and charged him, “Physical strength!”

Yusaku suddenly finds himself in Shoichi’s arms, shouting as he’s lifted and dragged out of the truck, legs flying at Shoichi's side. The cold hits him hard and he wraps his arms around Shoichi’s neck, trying to shield himself from it. Shoichi doesn’t seem the least bit bothered, laughing gleefully, conjuring up some rant about how good always defeats evil. He holds Yusaku close to him, his arms secure, his body warm. 

Yusaku wonders if Shoichi would be okay with him kissing him on the cheek right now…

“So, villain, do you surrender?” Shoichi smirks at him, snickering behind his teeth.

He looks impossibly pleased with himself, the snow drifting into his hair, smiling the widest smile in the world.

Yusaku feels his face burn and he sighs, “Only if you get us out of the cold.”

Shoichi laughs and adjusts his grip, so he's holding Yusaku's knees and back. Yusaku feels his face flush as his ear presses against Shoichi's heartbeat. It's so fast.

Shoichi starts walking back, “Deal.”

Yusaku rolls his eyes and mutters while looking at the ground, “I would have won.”

“Oh, you sure about that?” Shoichi snickers, looking at him, “Why?”

Yusaku knows he wouldn’t have. But it’s fun to keep playing like this.

“For three reasons.” Yusaku throws up a finger, “1) Getting wet in the cold isn’t fun and so, I had the elemental advantage.”

“Uh-huh.” Shoichi rolls his eyes.

“2) I’m smarter than you, I would have figured it out eventually.” Yusaku throws up his second finger.

Shoichi hums, “No denying that. And the third?”

Yusaku has a moment to think about that and blurts, “I could have used my Omega charm.”

Shoichi suddenly turns red and gapes at him, “Wha-”

Yusaku feels his own face flush a little and he regrets everything that ever came out of his mouth. How does he save this, how does he save this-

“That was a joke.” Yusaku laughs. It’s not a good laugh, choked and very fake sounding.

Nailed it.

Shoichi stares at him and chuckles, setting him on his feet, “Yeah.” He puts his hand on Yusaku’s head and gently pets him, “You wouldn’t have to use that though. We’re a team after all.”

Yusaku feels his heart thump against his chest and he looks at his feet, to hide his face. But he does smile, “Yeah. We are a team.”

That’s all. They are a team and they don’t need to be anything more. 

Yusaku is content with this.

* * *

Yusaku wakes up with his head feeling a little stuffed and he groans, grabbing his pillow and pulling it over his head. Great, it's here early.

"So I said, 'Pandor, you're adorable-"

"Ai." Yusaku groans from under his pillow.

"Oh, morning Yusaku." Ai calls, then there's a pause, "Why are you hiding this early in the morning?"

"Oh, I know!" Roboppi chimes and there's the sound of them jumping to their feet, "Yusaku's heat is here, so we gotta go and get Kusanagi if we don't want Yusaku to die or for us to see something really gross."

"Ah-ha!" Ai jumps to his feet as well, "We'll make sure we do that then, Yusaku! Don't worry, you can rely on Ai!"

Yusaku groans from under his pillow. He's such a little shit, it's annoying.

He hears the pair of them walk out the room, chattering to each other about the date Ai had with Pandor the other day. Poor Ryoken would probably die if he knew Ai was talking about his little girl behind their backs like this, but too bad for him. 

Yusaku reaches for his phone and pulls it under the pillows and blankets with him. He finds Shoichi's number and hits call.

" _ Hey, what's up man? _ " Shoichi hums.

Yusaku sighs and something in his head aches a little less, "Heat came a day early. You think you can get here sooner than later?"

" _ Oh! Yeah, I'll be there within the hour. Can you hold out until then? _ " Shoichi calls. 

Yusaku nods, then realizes he can't be seen, "Yeah, I think so."

" _ Awesome. Hang in there. _ " Shoichi ends the call.

Yusaku hums and grabs his pillow over his head. He holds it close. He can’t wait until Shoichi gets here.

_ Shoichi will nuzzle into his scent, kiss his gland, whisper 'I love you' into his ear- _

Then panic slices through Yusaku's fantasy. 

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, no.

If Shoichi comes over, Yusaku will end up telling him how he really feels! Shoichi can never, ever know how he really feels, he’ll be weirded out by him. Yusaku would rather die than jeopardize his friendship with Shoichi. What can he do, what can he do?

Maybe if he says he's got a sore throat? No, no, he sounded fine on the phone, Shoichi wouldn't buy that.

Maybe Yusaku should just bite the bullet and tell him? It'd be a weight of his chest, to share that secret. But if he says it during heat, Shoichi may not think he's being serious and that he's just loopy. Yusaku can't tell Shoichi how he feels during his heat, or he really will die.

"Fuck." Yusaku curses to himself.

There's no solution. He's going to die.

* * *

Yusaku's front door opens as he finishes building his nest. There's a sweater Takeru lent him, Roboppi's hoodie, Ai's stupid cape, Flame's vest, Jin's favorite t-shirt. The only one of his Pack missing from the nest is Shoichi, who's coming around the corner now.

"Hey." Shoichi has a small bag of groceries in his hand, his long jacket hanging on one arm.

Yusaku smiles at the sight of him. He may be able to handle his heats on his own, he's done so for a year now. But just seeing Shoichi makes him feel better than he did this morning.

"Hi." Yusaku hums, then his eyes fall to Shoichi's coat, "May I?"

Shoichi tosses it his way and Yusaku holds it to his nose, smelling it. God, it's the best thing ever. Hotdog grease, coffee and home. Yusaku missed it so much during his heats for the last year, having it back for a month hasn’t been nearly enough.

"I got some of your favorites, so you'll be able to snack when we don't feel like making a proper meal." Shoichi sets the bag of groceries by the nest.

Yusaku shifts through them and smiles a little, "You mean when you don't feel like making a proper meal." 

Shoichi laughs and holds up his hands in surrender, "You got me."

Yusaku smiles, his heart drumming in his ears, a steady repeat he’s trying to ignore.

"May I?" Shoichi gestures to his nest.

Yusaku pats it, "Please."

Shoichi climbs into his nest, bringing him into a hug. Yusaku's skin itches under his pjs' shirt. He had no idea if he should have stripped naked, since after they became companions, Yusaku would be naked when Shoichi showed up. Would that be weird? Would it be a sign he loved him? Yusaku hadn't been sure, so he'd decided to just keep his shirt on. He's regretting that now, finally in Shoichi's arms and unable to be skin to skin.

"You okay?" Shoichi hums, placing his hand over Yusaku's heart.

Yusaku swallows, his heart is beating out of his chest, "Yeah, why?"

"You don't normally wear stuff during heat. You feeling cold or something?" Shoichi runs his fingers over Yusaku's shirt, frowning, "It's kinda scratchy, too."

Shoichi probably noticed his preference for soft fabrics when in heat, so it’s definitely strange Yusaku wore his scratchy PJs. He’s an awful liar.

Yusaku swallows his mewls, trying to hold back the noise, "I'm fine, just cold, yeah."

Shoichi nods, then starts fingering a button, "Take your shirt off."

Yusaku gasps, the command sending shivers through his body, "Why?"

Shoichi's never tried ordering him around during heat, but it's making his blood boil.

"Trust me?" Shoichi grins at him impishly.

How can Yusaku refuse that?

So he takes his pjs's shirt off, once he's undone one or two buttons. He feels weak and a little chilly sitting naked in Shoichi's lap, who's still mostly clothed. But he feels safe and warm too, as if he really is protected and okay. He doesn't have to worry. He's safe. He's with someone he loves.

Yusaku smiles a little weakly. Shoichi smiles and pulls his hoodie over his head. Yusaku swallows when he sees the muscle shirt, desperate to touch and feel them without the barrier between his fingers and his companion’s skin.

"Arms up." Shoichi hums.

Yusaku obeys without thinking.

Shoichi pulls his hoodie over Yusaku's arms and head. He gently pulls it down his arms, then his body, his knuckles brushing against Yusaku's skin, making butterflies bloom and squirm in his stomach. Yusaku's jaw drops a little, his heart hammering against his rib cage, desperate to be set free. Shoichi grins at him as he fuses with the bottom, then he reaches up to brush some hair behind Yusaku's ear.

"Soft, right?" Shoichi snickers.

Yusaku suddenly feels like he's boiling all over, grabbing the hoodie, burying his nose and mouth in it, pulling it over his head. He’s embarrassed and hot and revealing in the care and hating the attention and he...

"I could have done that myself." Yusaku murmurs, staring at his lap.

Shoichi chuckles and pets his head, gently rubbing his hoodie, "I know. I just like taking care of you. You don't often give me the chance to, so when I get it, I gotta take it. Sorry if it makes you feel bad."

Yusaku pouts under Shoichi's hoodie, then sighs, lowering it so it doesn’t muffle him, "No, it's fine."

He tilts his head, so Shoichi's hand is on his cheek instead of his head. Yusaku can't help it, he desperately just wants to be close. To feel Shoichi's touch, to have the feelings in his stomach and his chest consume the rest of his body. Yusaku wants Shoichi more then he knows how to say. He can't help himself.

He hopes if Shoichi ever learns of his feelings, he'll forgive Yusaku for using him like this.

"Thank you." Yusaku closes his eyes and tilts his head, "For taking care of me."

He kisses Shoichi's palm, humming. Shoichi is quiet for a while.

Then Shoichi's other hand lowers his hoodie, runs through his hair and lulls his eyes open. Shoichi is staring at him like he's something important, something precious and good and it's making Yusaku's stomach do flips. He loves him. He loves Shoichi,  _ he loves Shoichi, he loves him, he loves him,  _ ** _heloveshim-_ **

Shoichi leans close and kisses his mouth. Yusaku mewls softly and climbs higher into Shoichi's lap, to wrap his arms around his shoulders, to tangle his fingers in his hair. If they break the kiss, Yusaku might spill. Shoichi slips his hands down Yusaku's body, both of them warping around his waist and pulling them chest to chest. Yusaku gasps when his crouch rubs against Shoichi's, feeling his cock starting to harden through his jeans. Shoichi's tongue grazes his lips and Yusaku's head spins.

"Fuck." Yusaku mewls into the kiss, reaching down, trying to pop open Shoichi's fly, pressing chest to chest, "Shoichi~"

"I know." Shoichi whispers against his lips, sounding breathless, "I'm here."

Yusaku smiles a little and pops the button, "I know."

Shoichi lets out a delicious groan as Yusaku slips his hand in his jeans, feeling his cock through his briefs. Fuck, it's so long and thick. He's missed this. He's missed Shoichi. He loves Shoichi. He loves him.

Shoichi laughs between his groans, "Eager?"

"Very." Yusaku admits, pulling back to look at what he's doing.

Shoichi chuckles and it sends tingles up and down his spine, "I won't keep you waiting then, Yusaku."

Shoichi pushes him down, Yusaku bouncing once as he's staring at the ceiling. He gets to his elbows, watching Shoichi pull his briefs and jeans down. 

“Ya know, I wouldn’t mind spending your whole heat right here.” Shoichi grins at him from between his thighs.

Yusaku’s cheeks turn pink and he scoffs, “Earn it.”

Wait, why is he saying that? Anything is good, especially when it's with Shoichi, why is he-

Shoichi blinks at him, then raises an eyebrow, “Oh that can be arranged.”

He's smirking, a sharp edge to his smile that makes Yusaku drip a little faster and  _ oh _ . That's why he did it. Yusaku wonders for a moment if he’ll regret teasing and challenging Shoichi.

Then Shoichi slips a finger through his folds, grinding gently on his clit. Yusaku shouts, his hips bucking, gasping as he tangles his fingers in his sheets. Oh God, so worth it.

Shoichi smiles, leaning closer, sliding between Yusaku’s legs to press chest to chest. He leans down and starts kissing Yusaku’s neck and collarbones, sucking, sending sparks up and down Yusaku’s spine.

“Fuck.” Yusaku whines.

It’s so much, so much at once, he doesn’t think he can survive this. He wants more so bad though, he wants Shoichi inside him, please. He loves him, he loves him, Shoichi~

Shoichi kisses him under his chin, “That’s the plan.”

He slips a finger inside Yusaku’s cunt, pressing on his walls. Yusaku gasps, grabbing onto Shoichi’s shirt, raking his nails over his back. 

Yusaku tries looking at Shoichi, but with their shoulders touching, he can't see him, “Shoichi, don’t, ahhh~”

Shoichi pulls his finger out, making Yusaku groan.

“Don’t tease me!” Yusaku hisses, grabbing the back of Shoichi’s hair, pulling back to see his face.

Shoichi has his mouth wide open, a bit of bliss on his face. His eyes are shining, his pupils wide, staring at Yusaku. Yusaku feels his face burn at the attention and he loosens his grip on Shoichi's hair, awe leaving him weak. Shoichi looks beautiful.

Yusaku gulps.

Shoichi suddenly lets out a breathe, "Okay. Uhh…" He turns a little pink, "Please pull my hair again."

Yusaku's eyes widen and he tightens his grip on Shoichi's hair, "Like this?"

He tugs hard, pulling from the back of his head. Shoichi lets out a helpless and beautiful whine, his neck exposed, his eyes rolling back. Yusaku feels his mouth go dry and warmth pools in his gut. 

"Fuck." Shoichi bites out, gasping.

Yusaku starts to grin, "You did like it when I told you I'd ride you. Do you like the thought of being bossed around by an Omega?"

Shoichi goes a deeper shade of pink and when Yusaku tightens his grip on his hair, he lets out a desperate gasp, "Yes!"

Something tingles up and down Yusaku's back that feels like a devastating mix of desire and power. He's never felt anything like it before. Shoichi seems to like it, too. Yusaku leans forward and kisses Shoichi's neck, gently biting his scent gland. Not enough to Mate them, but enough to make Shoichi gasp and whine, racking his nails down Yusaku's back.

"Be a good boy and please me." Yusaku whispers.

Shoichi whines, panting, gasping, nodding, "Yes, yes, yeah I will Yusaku."

Yusaku feels his smile widens and he releases Shoichi's hair. He puts his hands to Shoichi’s chest. Shoichi sits up and Yusaku sits up, then presses him into his nest, climbing into his lap. Shoichi looks up at him with his eyes blown wide and it makes Yusaku’s blood pulse through his head, drowning out any thoughts but one:  _ I love him _ .

Yusaku stiffens slightly and leans down, kissing Shoichi, trying to drown out his brain before those words spill over his lips. 

Shoichi’s eyes flutter shut and Yusaku’s heart flutters as he watches the joy on his face. Yusaku licks his way into Shoichi’s mouth, closing his eyes, pulling the muscle shirt up so he can finally feel Shoichi’s skin. Fuck he missed touching him so, so much. Yusaku could spend forever kissing Shoichi.

Yusaku gasps as he pulls back, the thought running through his head like a taunt.

No. No, no, no.

Shoichi looks up at him, blinking in confusion, “Yusaku?”

Yusaku swallows and hooks his fingers in Shoichi’s jeans, “Please?”

Shoichi smiles, sitting up and reaching for him. His shirt spills over his body again as he gently takes Yusaku’s cheek, rubbing his thumb under his eye.

“Whenever you need me.” Shoichi leans closer until they’re pressing their foreheads together. Yusaku smiles and closes his eyes, leaning towards Shoichi, who’s hand slides down to rub the back of his neck. Shoichi hums, “You just have to call. I’ll come running.”

Yusaku’s heart threatens to spill out his chest, in pieces between his ribs if it has to, just so long as it can be with Shoichi. Yusaku holds his hand over his heart, just encase, as it beats  _ I love Shoichi, I love Shoichi, I love him, I love him, Ilovehim _ faster and faster. Yusaku lets out a shuddering breathe and opens his eyes.

Shoichi is smiling at him.

“I’ll always help you too. No matter what.” Yusaku promises.

He’ll probably never stop being in love with Shoichi at this rate. But he’ll stay by his side so he can help him through whatever he needs. So long as he’s with him, Yusaku can be happy. He’ll be satisfied with this. Shoichi leans closer to kiss him again. Yusaku wants him to, but he needs something else more.

“Shoichi.” Yusaku whispers against his lips, “Please?”

Shoichi hums, then pulls back a little, “Oh! Right, I was going to finger you.”

Yusaku smiles at that, “Good boy.”

Shoichi turns a pretty shade of pink, flushing all over. It makes that power and desire pulse in his body again, as Yusaku grabs his free hand and guides it to between his thighs.

“Come on, Shoichi. You wouldn’t keep me waiting, would you?” Yusaku says it like he’s teasing, “Good boys don’t leave their Omegas waiting.”

Shoichi shivers all over, “No, sir.”

Yusaku smirks, then lets out a soft gasp as Shoichi slips two of his fingers through his folds, grinding them on either side of his clit, squeezing and teasing it. Yusaku settles his hands on Shoichi’s shoulders, rocking in his lap, seeking out more, more, more.

“What did I, ahh~” Yusaku growls, racking his nails over Shoichi’s shoulders, glaring through his pleasure, “What did I say about teasing?”

“I just don’t wanna hurt you.” Shoichi tilts his head up to peck his lips, smiling a little.

Then he finally slips his fingers inside him, two at once, scissoring him open. Yusaku lets out a soft moan, grinding on those fingers, feeling them press on his walls, searching for his gland. It’s heaven, he feels incredible, his heart threatening to beat out his chest as  _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ continues pumping his blood through his body, sending the message everywhere.

“Shoichi~” Yusaku whimpers, burying his eyes in Shoichi’s shoulder, lapping at his scent gland, “Another one.”

“Whatever you want, Yusaku.” Shoichi whispers against his ear.

Yusaku sucks a mark into his shoulder, muffling his moans and gasps as Shoichi does as he asks. His fingers are so long and thick, they reach all the place Yusaku needs him the most, filling him up so good. Yusaku whines and wants it so bad, wants him so bad, wants to tell Shoichi all his secrets, all his fears, his hopes, his desires, his dreams-

Shoichi’s fingers slip out of him and he reaches into his hoodie pocket, “Let me just get the condom.”

Yusaku shivers all over and nods, feeling a smile appear on his face. Fuck, he can’t wait. Shoichi starts breaking open the packaging, while Yusaku notices he’s still wearing his shirt and his jeans. That won’t do.

Yusaku grabs Shoichi’s shirt while Shoichi is still fiddling with the condom, “Arms up.”

Shoichi obays immediately and Yusaku pulls the shirt over his head, grinning when he sees all that bare skin, that belongs to him. He licks his lips and trails his fingers down Shoichi’s figure, smiling wide. He reaches Shoichi’s jeans and pauses to look up at him. Shoichi nods with a grin as he finishes opening the condom. 

Yusaku grins back and pulls them down as Shoichi lifts his hips enough for him to get them off. He pulls Shoichi’s boxers to join them, licking his lips a little when he sees Shoichi’s cock. He can’t help it, it’s been so long and it looks so good, long and thick and reaching all the places he needs it to.

Shoichi rolls the condom over it, “Ready?”

Yusaku climbs back into Shoichi’s lap and gives him a film push down. Shoichi looks up at him in confusion, his eyes wide again.

Yusaku smirks, grabs Shoichi’s cock with one hand and puts his other over Shoichi’s heart, “Of course. Now be a good boy and take it.”

Shoichi shivers all over and nods, “Yes sir.”

Yusaku feels desire pulse through him as he lowers himself onto Shoichi’s cock. He can’t stop himself from letting out a shout, his body not used to it after going a year without. Shoichi reaches forward and grasps his hips, easing him down gently. Yusaku gasps softly when he bottoms out, whining as he feels that knot starting to form at the base. Fuck, it’s perfect, Shoichi is perfect, he loves him,  _ he loves him, he loves him _ -

Yusaku lifts himself up and then slams down.

“Yusaku!” Shoichi gasps, tangling his fingers in the sheets by his head.

Yusaku grins, putting both his hands over Shoichi’s chest for better balance. He lifts himself up again and comes down easier, moaning softly as he tries to find the angle that’ll get Shoichi’s cock to hit his gland.

“Shoichi~” Yusaku gasps, grinding in small circles, then lifting himself up and coming back down.

He wants to tell him,  _ he wants to tell him, but he can’t and it’s so much and he loves Shoichi- _

“I’m here.” Shoichi gasps, reaching up. He takes one of Yusaku’s hands and tangles their fingers together, grinning, “I’ll help.”

Yusaku smiles and takes his other hand. His arms are shaking. It’s not easier to ride Shoichi like this. But he loves it, he loves being closer to Shoichi, he loves him. Yusaku lets Shoichi help push him up, then tug him back down, the two soon lost in the rhythm, chasing their pleasure.

Shoichi tugs Yusaku into a kiss just before he cums and he doesn’t open his eyes after that.

* * *

When Yusaku wakes up next, he has his face buried in Shoichi’s scent gland, his hands gently carding through his hair and brushing down his back. They’re still intertwined, legs resting between each other, Yusaku’s heart resting over Shoichi’s chest, as if trying to get closer and closer in their sleep. Yusaku decides he can live with that.

“Morning.” Shoichi whispers, like he doesn’t want to disturb the peace of the moment.

Yusaku hums, his eyelashes fluttering against Shoichi’s neck. That must be how he knew he woke up. He wonders if his body will let him go back to sleep. He feels so safe in his arms.

Shoichi chuckles, the sound gently shaking Yusaku’s whole body, “Not ready to face the day?”

Yusaku shakes his head and nuzzles deeper into Shoichi’s neck, resting his eyes directly on his throat. He’d rather this moment last forever than get up and deal with things. Even if they relate to his heat.

“Go back to sleep then.” Shoichi leans down and kisses his forehead, “I can sing you a lullaby.”

Yusaku croons a little at that thought, mumbling it against his collarbones, “Didn’t know you sing.”

“I don’t do it often. But for you…” Shoichi trails off at that.

Yusaku’s heart pounds just a little at the implications.

Then Shoichi starts singing softly, some English song he doesn’t know the words for. Yusaku decides he likes it and he snuggles closer, loosely wrapping his arms around Shoichi’s middle.

He didn’t confess, Shoichi still doesn’t know and he’s still here. He’s so grateful.

Yusaku falls asleep as his Alpha sings for him.

* * *

Yusaku wanders through the Den City streets on his way to his appointment with Akiza. He’s certain he knows what to expect now that he’s gone a few times. He’s almost looking forward to it, in a way.

What he wasn’t looking forward to, was seeing Sugisaki and Zaizen staring down some men in the middle of the street. Three Alphas, while a crowd wanders past them, as if there’s nothing going on, even though a clearly pissed off female Alpha is protectively snarling at the three Alphas in front of her and her girlfriend.

Yusaku wanders closer, “Is everything okay?”

Everyone turns to him, the Alphas’ jaws all dropping wide, while Sugisaki and Zaizen give him surprised blinks. 

“Yusaku? What’s up?” Sugisaki hums, an arm resting on Zaizen’s shoulder.

“YOU!” The Alpha in the centre hisses, looking nothing short of enraged, “Why do you keep fucking, butting in, you mouthly little Omega?!”

Yusaku looks the Alpha up and down and then turns to Zaizen, “Are they bothering you, Zaizen?”

“Sort of.” Zaizen folds her arms and glares at the Alphas, “I was having a fantastic date until they bumped into me. They said they’d pay us back by booking a night in a heat hotel.”

Sugisaki snarls and wraps her arms around Zaizen, hugging her possessively, “Mine.”

Zaizen blushes and gently tugs on Sugisaki’s shirt.

“DON’T IGNORE ME!” The Alpha suddenly rushes forward.

Yusaku dodges to the side, barely escaping the Alpha’s hand reaching for his shirt.

“Uhh, boss, maybe calm down?” One of the other Alphas calls.

Yusaku looks around, sees people starting to take notice of the fight. Perhaps that can be a good thing.

“Shut up!” The Alpha snarls, stalking towards him, “First with that Shima brat. Then the pretty new Omega classmate. Now here, when we’re not even at school and you dropped out.”

Yusaku looks the Alpha up and down, blinking in confusion, “We know each other at school?”

The Alpha’s jaw drops. As do the jaws of the other two Alphas.

Sugisaki bursts into laughter and hangs onto Zaizen to stay on her feet. Even Zaizen is giggling up a small storm. Yusaku straightens his back and relaxes his shoulders at that, walking over to them.

Then he’s staring at the sky, his ears are ringing, his head hearts like crazy, Zaizen is leaning over him while Sugisaki screams and shouts at the Alpha. He can’t make out what’s being said through the pain in his head. Fuck.

Yusaku curls into Zaizen’s stomach, hides himself from the world and calls softly, “Shoichi.”

He wants his Alpha.

Yusaku’s eyes widen in shock.

No.

No, no, Shoichi is not his Alpha, he can’t stake that claim on him, it’s not fair!

Yusaku sits up.

“Fujiki, calm down please. It’s alright.” Zaizen puts her hand on his shoulder, “We can get you some ice in a second, just hang in there please.”

Yusaku shakes his head, “I, I need to go to Akiza’s appointment.”

Zaizen gasps, then nods, pulling him to his feet, “Good idea. You should be able to be seen to there.”

Yusaku wasn’t planning on that. But if it’ll get him and Sugisaki to help him, then he can do that. He doesn’t think he can walk like this, the world is still spinning a little.

He looks over to see an officer cuffing the violent Alpha while Sugisaki screams at the other two, who are looking increasingly sheepish as they keep trying to back away, only for the crowd to glare at them. Yusaku has to smile a little at that.

If only his Alpha could be holding him, then this would be fine.

Yusaku’s eyes widen and he holds his arm, as if about to start scratching it. He’s got long sleeves stopping him though and Zaizen is still holding him up. 

Damnit.

Fucking damnit.

Shoichi isn’t his Alpha, wouldn’t want to be his Alpha and will never want to be his Alpha.

End of it.

He knows this. So why does he want to cry about it again?

* * *

Yusaku knocks on the door and Akiza lets him in. She offers her pleasantries, but he doesn't return them, taking a seat and grabbing Sonic Chick. He doesn't know why he's taken to the plushie so much, but holding it gives him a sense of comfort.

"Bad day?" Akiza hums, gently pushing the plate of cookies towards him.

Yusaku nods and hesitantly lets go of Sonic Chick to pick one up. He takes his time chewing it, trying to drag out the conversation. He doesn’t want her to ask him about the small freeze bag he’s holding against his eye. Akiza doesn't rush him, looking at him kindly and then turning to her clipboard, picking up some sheets and shifting through them. She starts to hum under her breathe, as if trying to produce a soothing and comforting sound.

It helps Yusaku enough to swallow, "How do you solve a problem that you can't tell anyone about?" 

He can’t tell anyone he’s in love with Shoichi. If he says it out loud, then it’ll be real. If he says ‘my Alpha’ to anyone, it’ll get back to Shoichi and ruin their friendship.

How’d he let himself fall this far?

Akiza blinks at him, her eyes wide, "What do you mean, Yusaku? You can tell me anything."

Yusaku holds Sonic Chick with one arm and stares at his feet. He wants to curl up and hide under a blanket, there's more than enough in the room. But he doesn't want to dirty Akiza's couch with his shoes and he’d need to take his hand off his freeze bag to do that.

"It’s nothing to do with why I got punched, I promise. Three Alphas were bothering Sugisaki and Zaizen, so I tried defending them. I wasn’t too successful, but they were arrested and Leo saw to me." Yusaku sighs and leans back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling with one eye, "This other problem… If I say what it is, then...I won’t be able to pretend it’s not there anymore."

Akiza hums.

Yusaku tilts his head to look at her.

"Most problems only go away once they're shared. But they can only be shared when you're ready to admit there's a problem to yourself or someone else who you trust." Akiza smiles and writes on her clipboard, "Talk about it when you're ready."

Yusaku lets out a breathe and lifts his head properly. He wants to tell her everything about Shoichi, about how he feels, about the mess in his head, about how he’s risking their friendship with his damn selfishness. But he doesn't think he has the courage for that. He doesn't want anyone to know, he just wants this tangled up feeling in his chest to disappear so he could just be normal with Shoichi again.

"I'm scared." Yusaku whispers.

Akiza nods, leaning closer.

Yusaku lifts his head, "I watched Shoichi die in front of me in VR. I've watched everyone I love go through the same thing. Now I'm scared they'll leave me in the real world and I don't know how to handle it."

That’s the most he thinks he feels okay with telling. It’s true though. He’s terrified of the people close to him leaving him again. He takes a minute to breathe, to let the tears fall as he lowers his freeze bag. Akiza looks like she's affected by this too, gulping subtly.

"Every time they die, I did something stupid." Yusaku swallows and looks at Sonic Chick, "I fainted after Shoichi died when I was with people I couldn't trust and they tried to… do things to me. I wanted to jump in the ocean when Roboppi died. I disappeared for a year when Ai died, cutting myself off from everything until I could bring him back. I know people leave though, it's a natural part of life and I...."

He can't go on. He's said too much, she's going to think he's crazy.

Yusaku pulls the freeze bag to his eye, presses Sonic Chick to his face and hides his eyes in their back, sobbing and shaking softly. Akiza lets him cry, not asking him questions. Only when he pulls Sonic Chick away and holds his freeze bag to his eye does she speak.

"Losing people we love is natural. So is hurting and doing stupid stuff when they vanish." Akiza smiles sadly, her eyes cloudy, "I ran away when I lost my parents. I also fell into coma when someone I treasured like a father died."

Yusaku holds Sonic Chick tighter and presses the bag to his eye a little harder.

Akiza lifts her head and her smile brightens a little, "When you lose someone precious, you need to remember that you still have people in your life who need you to stay with them. Miyu, Jin, Spectre, Takeru and Hayato care about you a lot, Yusaku. Can you think of anyone else you have?"

Names come to Yusaku’s mind immediately, "Ai, Roboppi, Shoichi. I think Aoi Zaizen and Akira Zaizen care about me too. So does Ryoken."

"And do you think they'd help you, if you asked for help to not do something stupid?" Akiza hums, sitting up straight.

Yusaku thinks about it, "Takeru, Sugisaki and Jin might keep me from doing something stupid. I don't know about Spectre, Ryoken or Orimoto though. Ai and Roboppi would probably help me do something stupid, they don't handle grief well either. Shoichi would help, but he does so much for me already. I don't like burdening him."

Which is yet another reason why he shouldn’t ever tell him. Yusaku is finding them all so easily...

"Yeah, I like having my independence too, kiddo.” Akiza hums, leaning towards him as if she’s about to share a secret, “But ya know something?"

Yusaku lifts his head, to meet her eyes.

"We're a social species. We form Packs and have Mates because we need to live in groups." Akiza chuckles a little, "We don't do so well on our own, which is why losing people is a very valid fear. You're allowed to be afraid of something like that, Yusaku."

Yusaku really should stop being surprised when she says something helpful. Yet he is.

"Thank you, Akiza." Yusaku smiles at her.

Akiza returns it, "Any time."

Yusaku had done a background check on Akiza after their first session went okay. He’d wanted to make sure who he was talking to was suitable. He’d found all sorts of information, but so much of it sounded so impossible, he hadn’t thought it could be true.

But...

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Yusaku shifts in his seat, an idea coming to mind.

Akiza blinks and holds her clipboard to her chest, "Yeah, but I might not answer."

"Fair." Yusaku nods, takes in a breath and then lets it out, "Have you ever been in a Duel where your life was at stake?"

She’s going to think he’s crazy, unless his research proves correct.

Akiza blinks at him, but then her eyes go sad, "Yes. I was a Psychic Duelist and my powers were out of my control. It wasn't uncommon for me to accidentally hurt myself or my opponent."

Yusaku stares at her. He didn't think it'd be true. That she really was once upon a time the Black Rose Witch, who tore apart New Domino City streets with her ability to make monsters real. Who joined team 5Ds and won a variety of Turbo Duel Tournaments, preventing multiple catastrophes. The team eventually disbanded and Akiza became a doctor.

"I had help from my friends though." Akiza puts her hand over her forearm, as if rubbing a mark, "I learned to control my powers and found a home where I didn't have to be afraid of my powers, nor would others fear them."

Yusaku swallows thickly. He doesn’t know if this is a good idea or not. But he needs help after all the nightmares about Bohman and seeing Shoichi disappear in front of him again and again.

"It's hard to live a normal life after something like that, right?" Akiza lifts her head, smiling.

Yusaku nods.

Then realizes he can’t keep it a secret, “I’m Playmaker.”

Akiza stares at him for a bit, her eyes wide, her jaw practically on the floor.

Yusaku reaches for his vest pocket and pulls out his real Deck. He spreads it out, revealing Cyberse Wizard, Backup Secretary, Decode Talker, Firewall Dragon.

Akiza stares at the cards, then lifts her head, “Yusaku, I’m sorry.”

Yusaku stiffens. He expected praise for his bravery. For saving Link Vrains twice from the Knights of Hanoi and Bohman. For helping people.

Akiza looks at him, “I’m sorry you had to clean up the messes adults left for you. I’m sorry you had to face so much. You didn’t deserve that.”

Yusaku’s tears start anew and he has to lower the freeze bag, he… He never expected that.

“Someone had to. I was the only one seeking revenge after the Lost Incident. I lead myself down the road of fighting the Hanoi, but I… fuck.” He realizes Sonic Chick is in his lap and he holds them closer and tighter, “I started with no one to worry about losing. Then I lost everyone I cared about three times. And I know I’ll fight again if it comes down to it, but I don’t think I’ll ever be over that.”

Akiza hums, “Yeah. I have nightmares of the things I’ve done and the people I’ve lost.”

Yusaku rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms. The one he got punched in stings.

“How do you keep going then?” He grabs the freezer bag again.

Akiza is quiet for a while. Her hands curl in her lap as she sets her clipboard down on the table, staring at her laced fingers for what feels like forever.

“Everyone has different coping mechanisms. I try to go for the healthier ones. I remember that I can’t change the past. I can’t control other people’s actions. That it’s over and I came out alive, stronger, with people who loved me after everything.” Akiza nods at him, “You’ve got your own coping mechanisms, Yusaku. Think of them.”

Yusaku stares at her and starts thinking, “1) I’m getting better at walking away when something is making me uncomfortable. 2) I’m being more open with the people who love me and talk to them about most of my problems. 3) I talk to you.”

Akiza smiles and nods at him, “Remember that, Yusaku. I’m here for as long as you need me. You’re not alone.”

Yusaku nods. He can manage that.

He has another cookie.

* * *

Yusaku lets out a sigh when he sees Stardust Road appear on the horizon. There’s no sign of the glowing plankton tonight, but it’s still a beautiful sight, the snow falling down and covering the world in a soft blanket. It’s soothing to watch the water crash on the rocks below, to hear the sounds of the night and the sea ground him. It’s a good place to think when he needs the space that his tiny apartment won’t give him. 

He rests his arms on the railing and takes a deep breath of air. The salt fills his senses, surrounds him, makes him think for just a moment that he’s standing on the sand below instead of above the cliff face. He doesn’t think he’s ever visited the beach in his life, not really. Not to play in the water or build a sand castle. He’s never felt the sand between his toes or tasted salt water from the ocean.

He wonders if Shoichi has and would be willing to show him…

Yusaku groans and rests his head in his arms. As soon as his thoughts stray, they always lead back to Shoichi. He’s trying so, so hard not to blurt it out, to avoid telling him how he feels, so their friendship isn’t destroyed. 

_ “Most problems only go away once they’re shared.” _

_ “It’s okay if you’re not ready, but I’m here when you are.” _

_ “You know we care about you right? You can talk to us if you need us.” _

Yusaku opens his eyes and lifts his head as the memories of those words wash over him. He can’t stop this until he’s honest with himself, let alone the others.

Yusaku looks over the sea. Then he says

“I’m in love with Shoichi Kusanagi. I don’t know how to handle it.”


	8. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku resolves to tell Shoichi the truth, but everyone keeps getting in the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my best buddy Michelle for always leaving such amazing and kind comments on this fic. I LOVE YOU

There’s silence after his confession. 

The world doesn’t end.

“I get that feeling.”

Yusaku doesn’t jump 10 feet after hearing the voice from his left when there was no one there, but it’s a near thing. 

The man next to him is an Omega, wearing a red blazer, red shoes, white pants and a black shirt. He has a fat tabby cat at his feet, rubbing his ankle. The Omega has tanned skin, brown hair with an orange patch on top and brown eyes. He has an absolutely ancient Duel Disk, older than Yusaku’s by at least 50 models. Shima would have a field day with this guy.

“It’s hard being in love when you don’t know what you’re doing.” The stranger turns to him. “Sorry for the scare, I’m Jaden Yuki.”

Yusaku stares at the stranger for a while. “Fujiki.”

Jaden Yuki grins. “Nice to meet you.” He puts his hand over his heart and winks. “If you want to talk about this guy you’re into, I’m all ears.”

Yusaku stares at the stranger for a long while. 

It seems like a particularly foolish idea to talk about his life to someone he doesn’t even know. But he can’t talk to anyone in his friendship group about his revelation, they’ll all give biased advice that he won’t be able to trust. A stranger is more likely to have an objective opinion, seeing the problem from the outside in. 

He looks out at the ocean. “It’s complicated.”

Jaden Yuki shrugs. “I got time.”

Yusaku swallows and looks at the bench. “Okay.”

What has he got to lose to a stranger?

* * *

“So, long story short, you’re in love with your best friend, who is also your heat companion and you’re pretty sure he’s going to reject you.” Jaden Yuki hums.

Yusaku glares at him. “You make it sound so simple.”

Which he doesn’t appreciate, because this is not simple in any stretch of the imagination. He knew it was stupid to spill his heart to a stranger. Then again, that had been what he’d done to Akiza when they first met, on much more sensitive subjects than what he’s told this Omega, so it wasn’t the worst decision he could have made.

Jaden Yuki laughs, arms behind his head as he stares at the stars above. 

Yusaku gives him an odd look. What’s so funny?

“Okay, true. God, I had a similar situation in highschool.” Jaden Yuki turns to him slightly, smiling reassuringly. “Want to hear about it? To help you decide what to do?”

Yusaku stares at the Omega. It probably isn’t his best idea, but he’s had worse ones today. “Sure.”

Jaden Yuki smiles softly and settles his hands in his lap. He stares out at the sea from the bench they’re sharing. He’s quiet for a while as if conjuring up the memories.

Yusaku wonders if these memories are painful for the strange Omega.

“The stigma against Omegas was even worse when I was your age. I still loved Duelling though and did whatever it took to get to Duel Academy.” Jaden Yuki’s smile widens and he laughs, leaning forward. “I could have lost that chance a million times because of my horrible grades, since I was in Slifer Red my entire school life.”

Yusaku watches him with curious eyes. “I take it you’d presented before your entrance exams?”

It was the only thing that made sense, but he needed to be sure.

“Yep. Being an Omega and in the worst dorm definitely got me a lot of bullies trying to bed me or teachers who wanted me gone. Mostly Alphas, obviously.” Jaden Yuki rolls his eyes.

Yusaku can relate to that feeling.

“Luckily, good old Chancellor Shepard saw me for my skills, not my dorm or gender, so he didn’t force me to leave. By the end of my first year, I was Duelling in the graduation match in front of the whole school and it was a tie!” Jaden Yuki laughs and punches the air in front of him a few times. “They didn’t mess with me after that!”

Yusaku wonders how that part is relevant but he doesn’t interrupt.

“Even though it all worked out, I didn’t trust a lot of Alphas on the island and the few I did, definitely weren’t interested in being my heat companion.” Then Jaden Yuki’s eyes turn wistful and he rests his head in his palm. “Until my third year, when I met him.”

Yusaku stares at his face. Is that how he looks when he thinks of Shoichi?

“He was like me, but different all the same. Being with him was the most fun I’d had in a long time and we just... clicked. He didn’t put me on a pedestal and that was something I really appreciated. I knew as soon as we Dueled that I’d found my ride or die.” Jaden Yuki smiles softly. “He was an Alpha and he saw me as a good Duelist before he saw me as an Omega.” 

Yusaku blinks, memories suddenly flashing forward of their time in the labyrinth trying to find the Cyberse cards. How Shoichi had restrained that Knight of Hanoi to protect Yusaku. And how Yusaku had almost fallen in that pit as well to save Shoichi.

Ride or die seems to be a good description for their relationship.

Perhaps Jaden Yuki’s Alpha had also saved his life a few times.

“A day with him and we were best friends.” Jaden Yuki settles his hands across his lap. “Two days later, I was due a heat and after I said it was going to be absolutely horrible, he offered to help me.”

Yusaku is suddenly struck with memories of his first heat with Shoichi. 

He’d called Shoichi and Shoichi helped him, even when Yusaku was being prickly. Shoichi had been so considerate and kind. He’d made sure Yusaku got what he needed to survive and to almost enjoy his heat. 

Was Jaden Yuki’s Alpha as considerate and kind as Shoichi had been?

“He started helping with my heats regularly, even when we were Duelling for our lives.” Jaden Yuki has a soft smile on his face, but his eyes are sad and hurt. “I don’t know when I feel in love with him. I just saw him smile one day and suddenly, I knew.”

Yusaku thinks back to his own revelation, his heart pounding against his ribs. He presses his hand to it, to contain it, to stop it from pounding straight out of his chest and into Shoichi’s hands.

As if Shoichi didn’t already own it.

“I knew I’d never tell him how I felt because I couldn’t live with the thought he’d stop being my friend because of my feelings. I loved him and I loved us as we were. I couldn’t live with the thought of losing him.” Jaden Yuki curls his hands around himself a little, holding his elbows. “So I kept it a secret.”

Yusaku feels his fears and confusion suddenly strangle him and his heart beats so hard, it might destroy his ribs. He puts both hands over his heart.

“I couldn’t distance myself from him, but I couldn’t get close enough to feel happy about it. There were more than enough distractions though, when I had to Duel for my life, his life and the lives of my other friends while we were being chased.” Jaden Yuki leans back, staring at the sky. “But it didn’t matter what I tried, because it ended the same. He sacrificed himself for me and said he loved me as he did it.” 

Yusaku gasps softly, leaning forward. He couldn’t bear it if he lost Shoichi a second time, let alone if it was to save him. If he lost Shoichi again, he’d-

He’d-

“What happened?!” Yusaku recognises his voice from when he’d fought Shoichi.

Jaden Yuki jumps, looking at him with wide eyes. He lowers his hands, resting them on the bench as he turns fully towards him. Yusaku straightens, swallowing nervously.

“I wallowed for a while, full of regret. I didn’t tell him and I lost him anyway. It felt like the universe was punishing me for being a coward.” Jaden Yuki narrows his eyes. “Then-”

“Jaden!”

Like the flip of a switch, Jaden Yuki’s hunched and sad figure completely changes, straightening, jumping off the seat to wave excitedly at whoever had called him.

“Jesse!”

Yusaku turns around and spots an Alpha running towards them. He’s roughly the same age as Jaden Yuki, wearing a blue vest, a long sleeved lavender shirt, black jeans and brown boots. He has blue hair, tanned skin and emerald eyes. His voice is oddly familiar, too.

The man doesn't stop running until he's hugging Jaden, scooping him up in his arms and spinning him around, laughing all the while. Yusaku sees nothing short of absolute joy on Jaden Yuki's face as he gazes into the eyes of the Alpha holding him. 

Did Jaden's story end in tragedy until he found love in the arms of another?

Yusaku holds himself closely. 

He doesn't want to be in love with anyone but Shoichi. There's no one else he could possibly fall for. All their history, their friendship, their battle scars. Yusaku doesn't want to share those parts of himself with anyone else, selfish as it is. He doesn’t want anyone but Shoichi.

But Shoichi can probably find someone better than him any time he likes.

Is Yusaku holding him back from that?

The Alpha turns to him and smiles, letting Jaden Yuki down on the ground. "Hey there, pal. I'm Jesse Anderson. You?"

Yusaku swallows and hums. “Fujiki.”

Jaden Yuki laughs, arms still around Jesse Anderson’s neck. 

“Your timing is pretty amazing, babe.” He pecks Jesse Anderson on the cheek, then turns towards Yusaku. “To make a long story short, I quit sulking and rescued my Alpha with some help from my friends and told him how I felt. We’ve been Mates for…”

“20 years, Jaden.” Jesse Anderson smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Yeah, so it all worked out in the end.” Jaden Yuki laughs sheepishly and nods, then turns to Yusaku. “So I say tell him. At least you’ll know the truth.”

Yusaku stares at the pair, his heart pounding. 

20 years together. 

He never thought his Alpha could like him, but Jaden Yuki got his happy ending. He’s Duelled for his life, too.

“We gotta go, sorry. We’re meeting a few friends at dawn. It was nice to meet you though, Fujiki!” Jesse Anderson waves to him, slipping his other arm around Jaden Yuki’s waist.

Jaden Yuki smiles. “Good luck, Fujiki.”

With that, the pair walk off, beaming at each other, love on their faces. Yusaku watches them go until they're like more than specs in the distance. Then he looks at the stars above.

Could he tell Shoichi how he feels? Could it work out? Could they be Mates?

Yusaku gets up from the bench and walks home, his decision weighing on each of his steps.

He’ll never know unless he tries. So he will.

The second he sees him, he’ll know.

* * *

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUSAKU!”

Yusaku groans and rolls over in his bed, staring at Ai and Roboppi in confusion. Ai and Roboppi are wearing party hats, with Roboppi blowing a party streamer while Ai waves a tiny flag. It’s sort of cute, but Yusaku is running on roughly three hours of sleep, so he really can’t deal with this right now.

“Awww, what’s the matter, sad to be 18?” Ai giggles, humming softly. “Well, the cheaper child tickets can’t be bought now, shame.”

Roboppi elbows him. “Oh shhh, he can still use me to get them if he wants!”

Yusaku stares at them for a bit. Then he realizes yeah. It is his birthday.

His last one was spent without him even realizing it had happened. He was too busy trying to find Ai’s scattered data across the network, he only realized he was 17 a month after his birthday. It feels strange to think he actually has someone to celebrate with this year, let alone multiple someones.

But spending it with Shoichi comes to mind first and his face turns pink. 

A whole day of just Shoichi would be wonderful. Knowing Ai and Roboppi though, they probably have a few things planned for him, so that’s not on the table.

Yusaku pulls himself up out of bed. “What are you two going to have me do?”

Ai blinks and grins wide. “Ohh, just you wait, Yusaku, you’ll love it! Now get dressed!”

Yusaku gives him a skeptical look, then looks down at Roboppi. 

They’re giving him puppy eyes, fingers laced and held in front of them, blinking. It’s horribly cute and Roboppi knows and Yusaku knows that he’s going to give into it.

So Yusaku sighs and glares at them. “I can’t get dressed if you guys are in the room.”

* * *

“Hey!”

Yusaku looks up at the call and his heart thumps into his throat, then falls into his chest, then back into his throat, like a bouncy ball. 

Shoichi is running towards him, Ai and Roboppi, beaming wide. Rather than his usual outfit, Shoichi is wearing a dark red button up shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black jeans that hug his figure and black sneakers that probably help with the running. 

Yusaku smiles when Shoichi reaches him and hugs him tight, wrapping his own arms around him in return. Oh God, he smells good. 

“Great job for getting him to his birthday party in one piece guys.” Shoichi pulls back a little and smiles down at him. “Happy birthday, Yusaku.”

“Thanks.” Yusaku looks Shoichi up and down. “I’ve never seen you wear red before.”

Shoichi blinks. “Oh, yeah, but you mentioned not long after you got back that I look good in red, so I figured I should try it out.”

“You do.” Yusaku nods and smiles, brushing some of his hair behind his ear nervously. “Look good, I mean.”

It’s just not fair. It’s bad enough Shoichi looks handsome no matter how long his facial hair is or how strong he is. He has to look perfect in everything too. How is Yusaku going to manage a confession when his tongue is tying up in knots just at the sight of him?

Shoichi’s smile widens just a little and he takes Yusaku’s hand. “You sure you’re okay with a party? It’ll be a little noisy and there’ll be a lot of people, so we can leave at any time.”

Yusaku’s heart thumps in his throat again,  _ I love him, I love him, I love him _ pumping through his veins, begging to be set free and he wants to tell Shoichi how he feels so badl-

“Oh don’t scare him before we’ve even gone in, Kusanagi!” Ai huffs, waving one of his hands. “It’s going to be fine!”

Yusaku scowls at him. 

Shoichi laughs. “I know it will, I’m just saying, if you need a break, you’re free to go.”

Yusaku turns to him and squeezes Shoichi’s hand, smiling. “I know. I actually wanted to tal-”

“Stop talking!” Roboppi shouts, pushing Yusaku’s back. “There’s a party waiting on you!”

Yusaku holds back the urge to groan and lets Roboppi push him straight to Ryoken’s front door. Damnit, he’s not going to be able to confess with these two around.

“The birthday boy is here!” Shoichi announces, laughing on the end of his statement.

Yusaku knew Shoichi said that everyone would be there, but he hadn’t really been expecting everyone. Sugisaki, Aqua and Zaizen are tending to some last minute decorations, while Takeru, Flame, Jin and Lightening are putting a few more plates of party food on the table. Windy, Earth, Pandor, Spectre, Orimoto and Ryoken are adding a few more parcels to another table that’s already piled with gifts. Yusaku’s throat tightens.

Jin is the first one to wave at him. “Happy birthday, Yusaku!”

Everyone calls out similar greetings and Yusaku wanders into the room, overlooking everything. There’s beanbags and soft blankets everywhere, a few chairs next to the tables and some bins. There’s a small banner overhead saying “Happy 18th Yusaku!”

Yusaku is suddenly overwhelmed and he smiles as his eyes get wet. “Thank you, everyone.”

Ryoken walks over to him and nods. “What do you want to do first?”

That gives Yusaku pause as he tries rubbing his eyes as if he’s tired, to hide that he’s getting rid of his tears. He’s never really had a birthday party before. 

“What do you normally do at birthday parties?” Yusaku’s eyes fall on Zaizen for help.

The girl shrugs. “Well, I haven’t had many. I think you’re supposed to play games?”

Sugisaki’s lip trembles and she suddenly lunges at Zaizen, hugging her close. “Oh Aoi, you precious dear, we’re going to have so many parties to make up for that!”

Zaizen is blushing to her hair and hiding her face in Sugisaki’s arms. So much for Yusaku’s hope of rescue from a fellow introvert.

A hand on his shoulder, Yusaku looks up to see Shoichi smiling down at him and his heart bounces around his chest.

“We can do whatever you feel happy doing, Yusaku. We can start with some games, the food, whatever you want.” Shoichi squeezes his shoulder. “Ultimately, a birthday is to celebrate you, so you can do that however you want to.”

Yusaku’s heart bounces against his ribcage faster and harder, trying to break out, to leap into Shoichi’s arms. Yusaku puts his hand over his heart and smiles.

“Okay.” Yusaku looks at everyone’s smiling faces and thinks back to days spent peaking at birthday parties he wasn’t invited to at the academy. “How do you play musical chairs?”

* * *

Yusaku collapses in a bean bag and groans. “That was a horrible idea.”

Zaizen grumbles as she collapses into the beanbag next to him, nodding her head.

Sugisaki laughs and kneels at her side. “Aoi, are you alright? Do you need me to carry you?”

Zaizen turns pink all over and groans, hiding her face in her arms. Sugisaki smiles and runs her fingers through Zaizen’s hair, settling in beside her. Zaizen gives a content sigh and Yusaku smiles watching the two of them.

“I admit, you almost had me there.” Takeru chuckles, walking over to them.

Flame is holding his hand and swinging it, grinning widely. “I did get a little into it.”

“How do you have the energy to stand?” Yusaku looks at the pair, his knees aching.

Takeru shrugs and reaches for Flame’s other hand. “Someone has to teach this guy to dance, since he asked so nicely.”

Flame grins, allowing Takeru to guide his hands, one of Flame’s settling on Takeru’s hip while the other holds Takeru’s other hand. “I’m honoured to have such a charming partner.”

Takeru flushes, giggles as he sets his other hand on Flame’s shoulder and then the two start swaying together, even though the music playing after their last round of musical chairs isn’t suited to a waltz. That doesn’t seem to concern anyone else though, who’s either collapsed in the beanbags like Yusaku, or dancing and talking about the game. Yusaku smiles.

“Hungry?” 

Yusaku sits up as Shoichi takes a seat beside him. He’s holding two paper plates of party food, one of which he passes to Yusaku. He smiles at Shoichi and starts eating. 

Everyone else starts piling up their plates and taking seats, beanbags, or just sitting on the floor in small groups. At some point Zaizen and Sugisaki get up to get their own food, leaving Shoichi and Yusaku on a particularly large beanbag with no one to overhear them talk. 

Yusaku’s heart starts to race a little each time their arms brush and he wonders if this is the time. But they’re still surrounded by his friends and if…

When Yusaku confesses to Shoichi, he wants it to be when they’re alone.

“You hanging in there okay?” Shoichi hums, looking at him kindly.

Yusaku nods and smiles, setting his empty plate down. “Yeah.” He settles his hands in his lap and looks out at his friends, smile widening. “I’m glad everyone’s having fun.”

Shoichi smiles and puts his hand on his shoulder. “What about you? Are you having fun?”

Yusaku turns to him fully, sees his food set on the floor and gulps. He could get closer to Shoichi if he wanted. Which he does. He wants to be closer.

Yusaku takes in a small breath. Decides fuck it.

“Yeah.” Then he leans over, resting his head on Shoichi’s shoulder, trying to calm his racing heart. “I’m really happy right now. Thank you, Shoichi.”

Shoichi is a little stiff, but he slides his arm around Yusaku’s shoulders and rests his head against Yusaku’s in return and dear God, his heart is thundering against his ribs, he’s hot all over, they’re so close and it feels like coming home.

“I’m glad.” Shoichi’s voice is a little muffled from talking into his hair.

Yusaku shivers and shuffles a little closer to Shoichi, who tightens his arm around him and lets out a content hum. Yusaku smiles and he knows his face is on fire, but he doesn’t care. He’s happy, tucked against Shoichi’s side like this. He doesn’t want this moment to end.

But time waits for no man and the party is barely beginning, so of course Ai jumps up then and there, claps loudly and shouts. “Yusaku, do you want to start opening presents now or play more games?”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Sugisaki calls. “We need to play Truth or Dare!”

Ai gasps and rushes over to her, tackling her in a hug. “Miyu you beautiful genius, I love you!”

Zaizen snarls and punches him in the face, pulling Sugisaki to her chest and hissing at Ai. “My Miyu.”

Sugisaki turns bright pink and hugs Zaizen back. “Oh Aoi~”

Ai groans as he rubs his cheek. “Geez, that hurt.”

Sugisaki giggles. “You should know better than to touch what’s not yours, Ai.”

Ai huffs and looks away.

Yusaku turns to Shoichi. “What’s Truth or Dare?”

Shoichi blinks. “You don’t know how to play?”

Yusaku shakes his head.

Shoichi grins and pets his head. “That settles it then, we’re playing Truth or Dare.”

Everyone cheers and scrambles to eat all their food, gathering into a circle in the middle of the room as they go.

“So, how do you play?” Windy asks as he settles in.

Orimoto smirks. “It’s simple, Windy! You ask someone in the circle to do a Truth or a Dare. If they pick Truth, you get to ask them anything and they have to tell you the complete truth. If they pick Dare, then they have to do one task of your choosing.”

“Let’s first set up some ground rules though.” Zaizen suggests. “No dares that could get someone hurt or are too dangerous. Nothing that lasts more than the game either.”

Sugisaki pouts. “Aww, Aoi, you’re no fun.”

“No, but she’s being safe. I think these rules are acceptable.” Ryoken states. 

Yusaku nods. “It seems like a good idea to me.”

“Great!” Ai cheers, wiggling in place. “Birthday boy, you get first pick!”

Yusaku blinks. Oh. He’s not sure how to do this.

“It’s okay.” Shoichi leans a little closer to him, shoulder to shoulder. “You just pick someone, say ‘truth or dare’ and once they pick, you just have to come up with a question or dare.”

Yusaku turns to him, then smiles and nods. Okay, he can do this.

He surveys the circle, considering everyone who’s here and what they’re most likely to do.

“Sugisaki.” Yusaku says. “Truth or dare?”

Sugisaki grins and points her finger in the air. “Dare! Dare me Yusaku!”

Yusaku hums, taking a moment to think. Sugisaki had been hesitant to share her feelings with Zaizen, so…

Yusaku nods to himself, then says to her. “I dare you to tell Zaizen when you realised you were in love with her.”

A few “ohhhh”s and snickers go around the circle while Zaizen and Sugisaki’s faces turn pink and they avoid one another’s eyes. 

Ai snickers next to him and gently elbows him. “Nice one, Yusaku.” He then calls across the circle. “Come on Sugisaki, you gotta do it now!”

Sugisaki growls at Ai then huffs. “Fine!” She turns to Zaizen, face turning closer to red with every word. “I… I realised I had a crush on you when… when we were kids. I…” She curls her hands into fists in her lap. “I wanted to give you that ring because I wanted to… to marry you when we grew up.”

“Miyu…” Zaizen’s face is completely red and a few “awww”s are heard all around.

“As for when I realised I was in love with you, well.” Sugisaki brushes some hair off her ear. “After I transferred to your school and we saw each other all the time, I… I realised my crush was growing into something I couldn’t ignore. But I couldn’t possibly tell you.”

“So you asked Fujiki to find out if you had a chance.” Zaizen murmurs, turning to Yusaku.

Sugisaki nods and turns to the side. 

“An-anyway it’s my turn now!” Sugisaki shakes herself off and points at Ryoken. “Ryoken, Truth or Dare!”

Yusaku leans against Shoichi to observe Ryoken easier. This should be good. He’s certain that Ryoken will pick Truth.

“Truth.” Ryoken nods.

Sugisaki pouts. “Aww, coward.” Then she grins. “Have you ever had sex on your boat?”

A few “ewws”, “gross” and laughs come from all directions while Ryoken and Spectre for some reason turn pink.

“Why would you even ask that?!” Ryoken snarls, voice going slightly high pitched at the end.

Yusaku would like to know that as well, it’s not as if Sugisaki is interested in Ryoken.

Sugisaki smirks. “Because it was never against the rules and if you aren’t going to pick a dare, then I want a dirty truth. Have you fucked on your boat?”

Ryoken sighs and looks to the side. “No, I haven’t.”

Aqua hums. “You’re lying.”

Ryoken turns bright red and a few “ohhhh”s and “damns” echo around the circle, almost making Yusaku smile.

“Penalty game for lying, Revolver-sensei!” Ai cheers. “Now you have to dress like a fairy princess for the rest of the game!”

“I never agreed to that!” Ryoken snarls.

Yusaku blinks and turns to Shoichi. “Are there usually punishments for lying in these kinds of games?”

Shoichi chuckles. “Usually no, since you can’t actually tell if someone’s lying half the time. But it does kinda make it more fun.”

Yusaku blinks, then shrugs. Oh well.

“Does anyone know where we can find a pink dress?” Yusaku asks.

Ryoken gapes at him. “Yusaku, you can’t possibly be going along with this?”

Yusaku turns to him. Then frowns slightly. “But… It’s my birthday. And this is the first time I’ve ever played Truth or Dare.”

Ryoken flinches but Yusaku continues to bore into him with his pitiful expression. Then Ryoken snarls and turns to Ai.

“I assume you came prepared with such an outfit, should you have a chance to humiliate me?” Ryoken growls.

“Oh Revolver-sensei, you know me so well!” Ai pulls a package from behind his cloak. “Go get changed and we’ll continue the game when you get back! And anyone else who breaks the rules will suffer the same fate as him!”

He throws the package at Ryoken, who catches it, grumbles and stalks off to the bathroom. Once he’s out of ear shot, Ai and many others burst out laughing.

“Yusaku!” Ai howls with giggles, hanging onto Yusaku’s shoulders. “That was amazing! I’ve never seen you act so well!”

Sugisaki giggles. “Yep, you even made me wanna go a little feral and protect you from being hurt by having Ryoken ruin your birthday.” She winks. “Good show.”

Yusaku shrugs and looks to the side. “I have no idea what you’re all talking about.”

A few more snickers and everyone dissolves into their own conversations while waiting for Ryoken to return. Yusaku takes the time to observe each of the conversations happening around him and slowly he smiles.

Jin, Lightening, Takeru, Flame, Ai, Roboppi and Shoichi are talking and making some sort of contact with each other at all times, reaffirming their bonds as pack. Sugisaki, Zaizen and Aqua are cuddling, while Orimoto and Windy tease Spectre about how pretty Ryoken will look when he comes out. 

When Yusaku was young, he could never have imagined having so many people to be friends with, let alone be in a pack.

Yusaku looks out the window and sees an airplane flying over the ocean.

“Younger me…” Yusaku puts a hand over his heart. “Thank you for surviving everything life put you through to get me here.”

He has a moment of calm with that thought.

Then Ryoken walks back into the room and everyone bursts out laughing.

* * *

“Okay, I think that’s enough Truth or Dare for one evening.” Sugisaki groans, laying on her back, her face painted purple.

Zaizen snuggles up to her. “Uh-huh.”

Orimoto laughs, strutting around in his heels. “I don’t know what y’all are talkin’ ‘bout, ya bunch of city slickers.”

Ryoken growls. “If you say one more thing in that accent, I will maim you.”

Orimoto snickers and slaps his ass. “Come and try it Ryoken, I could take you.”

Ai laughs. “Fight, fight, fig-”

“How about we start opening my presents instead?” Yusaku offers. “Once everyone’s cleaned up from their dares.”

Excitement washes over the room anew and Yusaku has to admit, he’s excited too. He can count on one hand the number of times he's been wished happy birthday, let alone received gifts on the occasion. Or at any time, really. He’s rather nervous.

But before he knows it, everyone’s cleaned up and Ai walks over to him, looking pleased as peach. “So, Yusaku, who do you want to give you their gifts first?”

Yusaku takes a while to think about it and looks around the room. Maybe he should ask the people he's less acquainted with first and then choose his closer friends? In which case….

"Orimoto." Yusaku says.

Orimoto straightens up, blinking at him with wide eyes. He points to himself with half a sausage poking out his mouth, while Windy starts giggling up a storm. 

Yusaku nods.

Orimoto scrambles to finish eating his sausage and dashes to the presents table with Windy on his heels, the pair then walking towards Yusaku and Shoichi. When Orimote gets there, he kneels in front of him.

“Hope you like it.” Orimoto chuckles. “I won’t lie, you’re a hard person to shop for. But I figured you’d just want something boring and practical-”

“But it wouldn’t be much of a gift if that’s all it was!” Windy chimes. “So I made it cute enough to be from both of us.”

Yusaku takes the box he’s handed and opens it. It’s a small flash drive, with a few stickers of lavender flowers on it. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll find some use for it.”

Orimoto stands and high-fives Windy, then the two walk away. 

Yusaku goes through the gifts fairly quickly, since it seems a lot of people collaborated. Most people know he doesn’t have much patience for useless trinkets, so he’s mostly gotten practical gifts like technology and clothing, but nothing to do with Duelling. He’s had enough of that to last a lifetime. They all have.

Until finally, he’s got Shoichi’s gift in front of him, waiting to be opened. It’s a fairly big box, bigger than anything else he’s gotten so far.

Yusaku’s palms start to sweat. He has no idea what Shoichi could have gotten him and he’s nervous to open it. He gulps, takes in a short breath.

Then he slowly pulls away the ribbon tying the box and it’s lid together. He lifts the lid and blinks in surprise at what he finds inside.

“I know you’re not a coffee connoisseur or anything.” Shoichi shrugs. “But I know you love coffee more than life itself, so I figured having your own coffee machine would be nice.”

Yusaku looks over the side of the box and his eyes widen. “Shoichi this…”

It’s not one of the fanciest coffee makers he’s seen, but it definitely costs more than the average coffee maker and more than Shoichi usually makes in a week at the hotdog truck.

“Thank you.” Yusaku turns to him and smiles.

Shoichi smiles back and his shoulders slump slightly, relief palpable in the air. 

Yusaku looks at the small table of gifts and then says aloud. “I’m not sure what happens next in a birthday party. Or how I’m going to get all of these home.”

“I’ll drive you back.” Shoichi raises his hand. “And I think next is the cake.”

Ai gasps in delight, clapping his hands together. “Oh, you’re going to love it Yusaku, it’s dark and bitter like your soul!”

Yusaku rolls his eyes. “So where is this cake?”

Roboppi and Ai suddenly get very guilty expressions on their faces, smiling and laughing nervously as if trying to hide something. 

Pandor steps up. “It is meant to arrive any moment-”

BRRRR-ING-BRING!

“That’ll be it.” Pandor walks around and heads for the front door.

Spectre narrows his eyes at her, then he looks at Ai and Roboppi. “What did you two do to the cake I made?”

“We did nothing!” They say much too quickly.

Everyone narrows their eyes and glares them down. Roboppi whimpers and hides in Ai’s cape, running behind him. Ai gasps and folds his arms, mumbling something about “traitors”, but shrinks when everyone continues to glare at him.

“They were playing catch with the cake and dropped it when I caught them messing around.” Pandor walks back into the room, holding a cake box. “I placed a new order.”

“Pandor!” Roboppi cries, popping their head out.

“You said you wouldn’t tell!” Ai shrieks.

Pandor tilts her head. “You told me not to. I never agreed I wouldn’t.”

Ai and Roboppi gape at her and sob, hugging each other tightly as they cry their eyes out.

Flame groans and rolls his eyes. “Children.”

“Flame, you ride around on a motorcycle with too many flame designs and exhaust pipes for it to be practical.” Takeru gently elbows him. 

“Yes, but you love riding it.” Flame lifts Takeru’s hand to kiss the back of it, smirking.

Takeru flushes down to his neck and looks to the side. “Shut up.”

Flame smiles and tugs Takeru to him in a close hug. Yusaku tries to fight off the envy, looking at Shoichi. He’s smiling as he looks at Flame and Takeru, a gentle, soft smile that lights a fire in Yusaku’s heart. But there's a hint of sadness in it as his eyes drift to Yusaku.

Yusaku stiffens, his face hot, so he turns to Pandor. “So do I need to cut the cake or...”

* * *

A few hours later, Yusaku finds himself dozing off in the shotgun seat of the hotdog truck, yawning as he looks out the window. A few of the stars blink and shine through the light of the street lamps and air pollution of the city. Yusaku’s eyes feel heavier every time he sees a star blink and he closes them. Shoichi’s scent curls all around him, keeping him safe and sound and if Yusaku could, he’d make it so this moment would last forever.

But eventually the truck lulls to a stop and Yusaku blinks quickly, trying to wake up.

“We’re at your place, birthday boy.” Shoichi calls, gently reaching out to put a hand on his head. “You look like you’re ready for bed.”

Yusaku hums and turns to him, smiling slightly. “Just a little.”

“Aww.” Shoichi’s smile widens and he leans over. “Do you need me to carry you?”

Yusaku smiles a little wider, going along with the tease. “Maybe. It’s still my birthday, so I get whatever I want, right?”

Shoichi snickers. “That’s right, birthday boy privileges mean you get anything you want.”

Yusaku raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that? That’s a dangerous privilege to grant.”

“Hey I trust you.” Shoichi shrugs. 

Yusaku’s heart threatens to pound out of his chest and his mouth goes dry. He licks his lips to get some moisture back, then finds his eyes drawn to Shoichi’s lips and he swallows.

“Can I…” Yusaku hesitantly reaches up a hand.

Shoichi’s eyes widen as Yusaku holds his cheek then he nods, with a smile. Yusaku smiles back and reaches up with both hands, to hold Shoichi’s face and bring their foreheads together. Just to feel closer. 

He was going to ask Shoichi to kiss him. Before he could tell him how he feels. But, it’s just the two of them in the front of the truck, Roboppi and Ai quiet in the back. There’s stars overhead. Yusaku’s never felt so safe. The moment’s just right.

“Shoi-”

“Yusa-”

The two blink and stare at each other. Yusaku starts to smile at the look on Shoichi’s face and pulls back a little, resting his head on the seat.

“You go first.” Yusaku hums. His confession can wait. He’d rather hear Shoichi speak.

Shoichi blinks at him, then his face starts to pink. “Well, the coffee maker wasn’t the only thing I got. But I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with me giving it to you in front of everyone.”

Yusaku blinks, straightening. “What is it?”

Shoichi starts to fidget and points in his general direction. “It’s in the glove compartment.”

Yusaku blinks and sits up, turning to the glove compartment and opening it.

“You don’t have to accept it if you don’t like it.” Shoichi rubs the back of his neck. “But I, I saw it and it just reminded me of you.”

Yusaku sees a small purple paper bag sealed with a blue sticker. He gently peels the sticker off and inside the bag is a small box. He opens it and inside there’s three bracelets, one with a purple star, the other with some pink triangles and the last with some blue circles.

“I know you’re not a jewelry person, but I thought they’d suit you. I kinda bought ‘em on a whim, honestly.” Shoichi laughs nervously. “I just got a gut feeling, ya know?”

Yusaku stares at the jewelry and tries to control his thumping heart, telling it to calm down. No one’s ever gotten him jewelry before. Sure, he’s never been much interested in it, but…

Yusaku smiles and turns to Shoichi, holding the box to his chest. “Thank you, Shoichi. I really like them.”

Shoichi’s shoulders slump slightly. “That’s good.” He leans against the seat, still turned towards Yusaku. “What were you going to say?”

“Right.” Yusaku takes in a breath. “I wanted to tell you that I-”

“Yusaku!”

Yusaku and Shoichi jump out of their skin, turning around to see Ai and Roboppi against his window, Roboppi banging on the door.

“It’s time to go inside!” Roboppi shouts. “Birthday boys need to have a decent bedtime!”

“And you’re the only one with the key while we’re holding all your gifts!” Ai whines. “Come on, my arms are getting tired!”

Yusaku shouts at them over his shoulder. “I’m coming, alright?!”

Roboppi and Ai giggle, then rush off into the house, leaving Yusaku groaning. Damnit.

Shoichi laughs. “I guess you shouldn’t keep them waiting then?”

Yusaku smiles as he turns to him. “I guess I can’t.”

Shoichi shakes his head. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Yusaku nods, knowing he’s gotta go. 

Even so, Yusaku doesn’t move for a bit, just staring at Shoichi. His heart is threatening to burst out of his chest and spill his true feelings, tell Shoichi he lov-

“Yu-sa-ku!”

Yusaku groans and unbuckles his seatbelt. “I’ll see you Shoichi.”

Shoichi smiles a little sadly. “Okay then. Happy birthday, Yusaku.”

Yusaku nods and smiles at him, feeling his chance slip through his fingers. “Thanks, Shoichi. Sweet dreams.”

He closes the door and steps back, watching Shoichi pull away and drive into the night. Yusaku sighs and walks to where Ai and Roboppi are tapping their feet and waiting for him, pulling out the key from his back pocket as he goes. 

He’ll confess the next time he sees Shoichi. Yusaku swears he will.

“Geeze, took you long enough.” Ai huffs. “I don’t mind you making out with Shoichi, but can you do it in your own time please?”

Yusaku huffs as he unlocks the door. “We weren’t kissing, Ai. I was trying to confess to him.”

“Haha, yeah right! You were totally about to-” Ai walks into the house. Pauses. Then spins on his heel. “YOU WERE ABOUT TO WHAT?!”

Yusaku scowls. “I was about to tell him how I feel until you two knocked on the door!”

Ai gasps. “Oh my God, I thought you’d never figure out how you felt about him!”

Roboppi gasps, their eyes filling with tears, gaping at him. “Yusaku, I’m so proud of you!”

Yusaku’s face burns as he glares at them. “Wait, you knew?!”

Roboppi and Ai give him a deadpan stare. “Everyone knows you’re in love with Shoichi.”

Yusaku gapes at them. Everyone?

“But that doesn’t matter!” Ai giggles, putting his load of gifts on the table. “Now that you’ve confessed your feelings, I can win the bet with Takeru and Flame-”

“Hold on Aniki, Yusaku said he was going to confess, he hasn’t yet!” Roboppi halts him with an evil grin. “Which means I win this round of the bets.”

“You were betting on us?!” Yusaku gapes at them. Seriously?!

“Yep.” Roboppi giggles. “Where else would I legally get the money for your birthday gift?”

Yusaku groans and sits down. He has the worst family ever.

“Wait.” Ai says. “You weren’t actually going to confess in that smelly hotdog truck, right?”

Yusaku straightens up. “I was actually.” He narrows his eyes. “What, you don’t like it?”

Ai gasps in horror. “Of course I don’t! It’s not a romantic set piece at all!”

“Yeah, Yusaku!” Roboppi jumps. “If you’re confessing, it needs to be special! You can’t just do it in any old place.”

“Don’t worry, Yusaku!” Ai grins. “We’ll help you confess.”

Yusaku blinks at the two of them. “What?”

“Yeah!” Roboppi giggles and claps their hands. “We can set up a fancy dinner or coach you-”

“Oh, oh, or maybe they should go to the amusement park, confessing on the ferris wheel!” Ai giggles.

Yusaku watches the two of them ramble back and forth. He sighs and starts getting ready for bed. He should have never told them what he was doing.

* * *

RING-RING-RING-RIN-

“Hello?” Yusaku groans, as he looks at the phone, which reads 2:29am. 

“ _ Yusaku, can you get here any time soon? _ ”

“Jin?” Yusaku rubs his eyes, slightly more awake. “What’s going on?”

Jin groans and Yusaku hears some growling. “ _ Shoichi’s rut started in his sleep and he keeps calling for you, can you help him out please? _ ”

Yusaku’s brain short circuits. Shoichi’s in rut.

Oh dear fuck, Shoichi’s in rut.

“I’m on my way, I…” Yusaku scrambles to get out of bed, holding the phone to his ear as he puts on his shoes. “I had no idea it was due, he never told me about it.”

“ _ Damnit, he told me he’d talk to you about it tonight. He said it was likely going to happen on Friday, not today! _ ” Jin huffs, most likely packing up quickly too. “ _ Either way, please hurry, I don’t know how much longer I can listen to this. _ ”

The Kusanagi resident is an hour away by walking and there won’t be any busses running.

“I’ll be there in 50 minutes.” Yusaku says, shoving some food containers into his bag.

He hangs up, puts his phone in his bag and runs.

* * *

Yusaku arrives at 3:43am where Jin and Lightening are standing with one rucksack each.

“That was fast.” Jin murmurs.

Yusaku bends over, gasping for breath, trying to get all the oxygen he needs to speak.

“You humans and your damn bodily functions are ridiculous.” Lightening scoffs. 

Jin chuckles. “Hey, we can’t help it.” 

Yusaku straightens. “Is he rut sick or going red?”

“No, but he gets really loopy during his rut.” Jin chuckles and pats Yusaku’s shoulder. “Best of luck in there.”

Yusaku nods. “I’ll take care of him.”

Jin smiles. “See ya in two weeks then, Yusaku.”

With that the two of them turn the corner and Yusaku walks into the house, locking the front door as he goes in.

He calls out. “Shoichi?”

He hears a soft moan down the hall and immediately shivers. Yusaku gulps and walks deeper in the house. He’s in the kitchen, which has two doors in view, one open to reveal Jin’s messy bed and the other closed, likely hiding Shoichi.

“Shoichi? I’m here.” Yusaku calls, walking towards the door. He knocks three times. “Shoichi?”

The door falls open and Yusaku looks around, sees Shoichi in his bed and he freezes up. Shoichi is laying on his back, his arm over his eyes, his face red, sweating profusely, panting and gasping.

First signs of rut sickness. Shit.

Yusaku drops his bag, pulls out some water and rushes to Shoichi’s side. “Shoichi?”

Shoichi lifts his arm with a groan, looking up in a daze.

“I’m going to touch your forehead.” Yusaku warns, reaching his hand forward.

He gently presses it against Shoichi’s forehead, who lets out a soft croon that goes straight to Yusaku’s groin. But he ignores it and focuses on Shoichi’s temperature. He’s not too hot, but he’s getting there if he doesn’t act soon.

“Yusaku…” Shoichi slurs, his voice dragging out of his throat, his eyes cloudy.

“I’m right here, Shoichi.” Yusaku presses his forehead to Shoichi’s. “It’s gonna be okay” 

Shoichi purrs and reaches up his hand, carding it through Yusaku’s hair. “You’re here.”

Yusaku’s face burn. Shoichi laughs and purrs, rubbing behind Yusaku’s ear, making him gasp. Shit, that’s a sensitive spot.

“Pretty…” Shoichi slurs, reaching up his other hand. “You’re so pretty, sweetheart.”

Yusaku’s face burns. “And y-you’re almost rut sick, come on, let’s just get you naked.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Shoichi growls softly and licks his lips. “You look pretty when you’re naked too.”

Yusaku elects to ignore him and starts unbuttoning Shoichi’s shirt, getting busy with that so he doesn’t have to focus on how Shoichi keeps rubbing behind his ears and letting out those adorable giggles and growls. Jin wasn’t kidding about him being loopy. 

“Oh, you’re pretty.” Shoichi says. “You’re so pretty, Omega.”

Yusaku’s face explodes with heat and his cunt starts to drip. Shit.

It takes some work, but soon enough Shoichi is naked before him and another forehead touch shows his temperature has gone down. Good.

“Can you sit up for me please?” Yusaku calls, gently brushing some of Shoichi’s hair off his forehead.

Shoichi purrs and nods. “Yeah, sure thing sweetheart.”

Yusaku flushes as Shoichi does as he’s asked. Shit, if Shoichi keeps saying stuff like that…

Shoichi croons and tilts his head. “Why are you still in clothes?”

Yusaku picks up the water bottle and sits next to him. “I’ll take them off in a second. I just wanna make sure you’re okay first. I’m going to splash some water on you, okay?” Yusaku opens the bottle. “It’ll be cold, but it’ll help you cool off.”

Shoichi continues to smile at him, staring. Yusaku forces his nerves down as he pours the water into his palm. He has to focus. Shoichi’s counting on him to be calm and help him through this. Shoichi’s helped him with so many of his heats and this is their first rut together. He HAS to make it work.

Yusaku flicks the water at him.

Shoichi squeaks. Like a mouse. 

He shakes himself a little and some of the haze leaves his eyes. “Y-Yusaku, wha-”

“You were overheating and loopy. I figured I should cool you down before I did anything else.” Yusaku poors another palm full of water. “Here.”

He sends another splash at Shoichi, who squeaks again and hugs himself, pouting.

Yusaku can’t help but smile. “You should be able to drink some water now.”

He hands Shoichi the water bottle, who starts sipping, then he guzzles it, realize how thirsty he is. He’s likely hungry too. Yusaku heads over his bag and brings it back over to the bed. Shoichi finishes the bottle just as he sits down and starts rummaging through it.

“I’m not… a good cook.” Yusaku admits slowly. “But I thought something homemade would help you feel better.”

He passes Shoichi a riceball. It’s misshapen and a little crooked, but Yusaku tried one yesterday before his party and he isn’t sick yet, so it should be okay.

Shoichi stares at it in awe then his eyes slowly pan up to Yusaku, who starts to burn under that gaze.

“What?” Yusaku asks, unable to withhold the bite in his tone.

Shoichi blinks.

Then rushes forward, grabbing Yusaku and nearly making him drop the riceball, tugging him into his arms, holding him tightly. Yusaku holds his breath, nose suddenly slammed with the scent of hotdog grease, coffee and home, rut making it all the stronger, his head spinning.

“Shoichi?” Yusaku calls gently, wrapping his free arm around Shoichi’s shoulders.

Shoichi shudders against his neck, holds him tighter for a moment.

Yusaku’s heart threatens to pound out of his chest, as he holds his breath.

It’s the most tense moment of Yusaku’s life and he’s not sure what will happen next. Is Shoichi going to say something? Do something? Will he bite him? Say he lov-

Yusaku shuts down that thought. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Shoichi lets out a shuddering breath and murmurs with what sounds like a smile. “Yeah. I know.” Then he holds him a little tighter. “Thank you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku smiles and wriggles slightly. “Thank me after I help you get through this rut. Which means you need to eat.”

Shoichi laughs and pulls back a little, then opens his mouth wide and says ‘ahhhhhh’.

Yusaku bites his lip and holds the riceball up to Shoichi’s mouth, who happily eats it. Shoichi moans softly as he chews, then takes another bite. He gets rice smeared all over his mouth and it’s not fair how cute that is. Yusaku wants to kiss it off and kiss Shoichi all over. Then…

Shoichi nuzzles his hand and looks up at him. “Yu-sa-ku.”

“Yes?” Yusaku leans towards him.

Shoichi gently shakes his head. “I just like saying your name. It’s a pretty name.”

Yusaku’s heart jumps into his throat and threatens to strangle him. “O-oh.”

Shoichi purrs and murmurs his name as he kisses his palm. Yusaku’s face grows progressively pinker, he’s sweating and all he can smell is hotdog grease, coffee and home.

“Le-” Yusaku coughs and shakes off the hesitation. “Let me get undressed.”

Shoichi perks up and nods. “Yeah, please, I wanna see you.”

Yusaku swallows and takes off his jacket and sleep shirt, then sits on the bed as he pulls his pants and underwear down.

“God, you’re so pretty. I can’t believe you’re here.” Shoichi murmurs, his arms wrapping around Yusaku’s waist. “Am I dreaming?” Shoichi slurs. “Must be. Why else would such a pretty, brave Omega be here? And that pretty, brave Omega is you!”

Yusaku shudders as Shoichi presses a gentle kiss to his left shoulder. “Shoichi…” 

“You’re the best Omega, Yusaku.” Shoichi growls. “You’re so good, sweetheart.”

Then he kisses a little higher on Yusaku’s shoulder and something in him just. Melts. Uncurls and tilts his head away, giving Shoichi access. Who only continues to kiss higher, sucking on the skin the closer he gets to Yusaku’s scent gland. Yusaku’s heart is racing as Shoichi continues, his head pounding, his body begging. He wants Shoichi’s bite and to bite him too. Yusaku wants to bond with Shoichi.

Shoichi’s mouth closes on his scent gland-

Yusaku mewls, gasping, panting-

Shoichi’s teeth graze it-

Yusaku snaps open his eyes. “No.”

Shoichi freezes behind him.

Yusaku puts his hands over Shoichi’s around him. “I don’t want to bond right now.”

Shoichi’s mouth pops off his gland and Shoichi starts pulling his hands away. “Right. Yeah, right, I- shit, I’m sorry Yusaku, I-oh God, you should g-”

“I’m not leaving.” Yusaku says firmly, tightening his grip on Shoichi’s arms. 

Shoichi lets out a sigh and sags against him. “You should. I nearly bit you, I’m so sorry-”

“Shoichi.” Yusaku turns around in his arms and holds his face. “It’s alright. I was baring my neck, of course you were going to think I was asking for a bite.”

It’s practically universal “please bite me” body language. Shit, Yusaku’s stupid body and his stupid feelings may as well be written all over his forehead with how he’s acting. Shoichi is counting on him to help him and keep the both of them safe. Yusaku has to be more careful.

Shoichi stares at him and sighs, closing his eyes. “I still shouldn’t have.”

“Shoichi.” Yusaku says. “I trust you.”

Shoichi sucks in a breath like he’s been punched, staring at Yusaku in awe.

“You do?” Shoichi murmurs.

“Yes.” Yusaku nods. “You’re my shield and I’m your sword. I trust you with everything, Shoichi.”

Shoichi leans into his touch, letting out a breath, murmuring. “I was so scared to ask for your help during my rut. What if I hurt you, go too far or make you hate me?”

Yusaku’s heart aches. He had no idea Shoichi had those kinds of fears. 

Yusaku puts his other hand on Shoichi’s other cheek and lifts his head up, so they’re looking eye to eye. 

He’s going to banish those fears, no matter what it takes.

“There’s three reasons why you don’t need to be scared of hurting me, going too far or making me hate you.” Yusaku says. “1. Shoichi, you’ve always respected my consent and body, helping me with the Omega stuff while still seeing me as more than that.”

“Of course.” Shoichi’s eyes brighten and he puts his hands on Yusaku’s hips, squeezing gently. “Yusaku, you’re worthy of respect and love and to enjoy this too.”

“2.” Yusaku puts his hands on Shoichi’s shoulders. “After everything we’ve been through, all the support you’ve given me, I could never hate you.”

Shoichi’s eyes get a little wet and he closes them, sniffling. “Yusaku...”

“3. I trust you, Shoichi. We’re okay.” Yusaku gives him a quick kiss. “I’m with you.”

Shoichi opens his eyes, blinking at him. Then he smiles.

“Thank you.” Shoichi pulls Yusaku into his lap, hugging him close.

Yusaku lowers his hands from Shoichi’s face and hugs him back around his shoulders. Shoichi purrs softly and rests his head on Yusaku’s shoulder. Yusaku gently runs his fingers through Shoichi’s hair, causing the purring to increase and the arms around him to tighten. For a while, they just hold each other, happy in this little bubble of time and peace.

Then Shoichi groans quietly. “Yusaku…” 

Yusaku shudders, the sound going straight to his groin.

“I want you.” Shoichi whispers, nuzzling against Yusaku’s scent gland. “I want you so badly.”

“You have me.” Yusaku pulls back and leans down, kissing Shoichi’s forehead. 

Shoichi purrs and gently licks at Yusaku’s scent gland, moaning. “You taste so good, sweetheart. I just wanna make you feel good. My good Omega should feel good.”

Yusaku shivers and starts to pant, anticipation brewing in his gut. He wants this too. He wants Shoichi to keep calling him ‘sweetheart’, to keep calling his name, to call him Shoichi’s Omega. It’s so selfish of Yusaku, he knows, but… He hopes Shoichi will forgive him after.

“Please.” Yusaku whimpers, looking down at Shoichi with pleading eyes. “Please make me feel good.”

Shoichi stares up at him, pupils dilating. “Yeah.” He swallows and nods. “I will.”

Yusaku shivers.

Then Shoichi falls back, pushes his pillows and blankets off and taps the sheets by his head. “Now be a good Omega and sit on my face.”

* * *

Yusaku soon finds himself in a new position, one he hadn’t expected. He didn’t know a lot about ruts, but he knew it was common for Omegas to end up scratched, bruised or bitten by their Alphas and have various similar injuries. He knew Alphas could get very commanding and bossy in rut, but he didn’t expect this.

“Beautiful.” Shoichi growls softly, running his hands over Yusaku’s thighs.

Yusaku shivers as he looks down at Shoichi. There’s a purely carnal look on his face, his mouth open wide, his eyes blown, his hands reverent and strong. Shoichi looks at him like he’s going to eat him and Yusaku can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not.

“Your thighs are so pretty, Yusaku.” Shoichi murmurs. “Everything about you is pretty.”

Yusaku’s face burns and he looks to the side. “You sure are saying that a lot today.”

“I think it all the time.” Shoichi says.

Yusaku blinks and looks down at him. Wha-

Shoichi suddenly pulls Yusaku’s thighs down and darts out his tongue, licking his folds, causing Yusaku to gasp and grab the sheets near Shoichi’s head. He whines as Shoichi licks him again and again, panting on his clit, growling low in his throat.

“You taste so good, sweetheart.” Shoichi growls. “Fuck, I wish I could live between your thighs.”

Yusaku gasps. “Oh dear fuck, Shoichi!”

Shoichi snarls and darts his tongue in between Yusaku’s folds, tickling his entrance, offering the chance for friction. Yusaku cries out and grinds his cunt on Shoichi’s mouth, desperate, needy. Shoichi slips a finger between Yusaku’s folds and hooks it inside his cunt, pumping it in and out, moaning.

“Fuck!” Yusaku curses. “Shoichi, that’s good, that’s so good, oh God!”

Shoichi purrs and the vibrations make Yusaku gasp and whine, holding the bed sheets tighter. He’s aching and hot and sweaty and dizzy and oh God, he doesn’t want this to stop, please let it never, ever stop, ohh God~

“Shoichi.” Yusaku whimpers, grinding on his mouth.

Shoichi snarls, presses against Yusaku’s gland and Yusaku lets out a helpless whine, thighs going weak.

“Such a pretty voice.” Shoichi growls, grinding his finger on that spot, making Yusaku yelp and cry out. “Good boy, yelling and crying out for your Alpha.”

Yusaku gasps and whimpers. “Oh God, oh Alpha.”

“Yess.” Shoichi then slips another finger inside Yusaku, driving him mad. “Use your voice, tell me exactly what you want.”

Yusaku whines and starts bucking again, getting close to Shoichi’s fingers, groaning. “More, more, more, want your cock, Alpha, want you so bad~”

“You have me.” Shoichi kisses Yusaku’s cunt.

Yusaku gasps.

Then Shoichi pushes him up, so Yusaku shakily gets one of his legs over Shoichi so he’s kneeling by his head instead. Shoichi sits up, then grabs Yusaku’s hips and pulls him into his lap, making Yusaku yelp and grab onto Shoichi’s shoulders, almost losing his balance.

“Aww.” Shoichi smirks and tilts his head. “You’re so cute when you’re surprised. Then again, you’re cute all the time.”

“Sh-Shoichi.” Yusaku stutters and looks to the side. Oh lord have mercy on his poor heart.

Shoichi hums, then he gently reaches up to take Yusaku’s cheek, turning his head, eyes locking. Yusaku’s face continues to burn and redden, but he can’t look away from those grey moons, can’t look away from Shoichi’s intense expression, can’t look away from the Alpha he’s in love with.

Who leans a little closer and murmurs. “Do you still want me, Yusaku?”

Yusaku nods, remembering the cock pressed against his stomach.

Shoichi smiles. “I’m glad.”

Then he leans in, stealing a kiss as he pulls Yusaku closer. Yusaku closes his eyes and holds onto Shoichi’s shoulders, lifting his hips, pressing them chest to chess. His body’s on fire, his heart is threatening to burst and Shoichi is pressing his cock against his cunt lips and-

Yusaku gasps, nails digging in. “Shhhhh-”

“Hush, hush.” Shoichi kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his lips, his nose. “I got you. Easy. Relax.”

Yusaku takes in a deep breath, raking his nails down Shoichi’s back, slowly easing himself down Shoichi’s cock. It’s so thick and it’s so hot and it’s so good, he’s fucking dizzy.

Yusaku groans as he bottoms out, feeling Shoichi’s knot pressing against his entrance.

“Good Omega, such a good Omega.” Shoichi purrs, running his fingers through Yusaku’s hair, kissing him all over again, kissing his neck, ears, shoulders, collarbones, scent glands. “So good for me, you’re doing great.”

Yusaku whines, heart racing, threatening to pound out of his chest, cunt pulsing, trying to swallow that knot already. “Shoichi, fuuuck.”

“I’m here.” Shoichi murmurs, kissing him just below his ear. “I’ll always be here.”

Yusaku lets out a breath and slowly lifts himself up. Then he comes back down, moaning softly, Shoichi echoing his groaning and gasping, bucking into Yusaku.

Soon, the two are grinding as if their lives depend on it, Yusaku laying in the sheets, Shoichi bucking into him. Yusaku moans as he rakes his nails down Shoichi’s back, Shoichi groans as he digs his fingers into Yusaku’s sides. Their kisses are clumsy and messy, they call each other’s name.

“Yusaku…” Shoichi whines. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Yusaku whimpers. “Do it, do it, Alpha!”

Shoichi moans and pulls him into a kiss. Yusaku kisses back just as fiercely, moaning softly.

Then Shoichi’s knot pops into place and Yusaku cums, Shoichi growling with him through it, soon finishing after Yusaku. Shoichi collapses on Yusaku, making him gasp and groan softly.

“Sorry.” Shoichi groans, kissing Yusaku’s chest in apology.

Yusaku smiles and cards his fingers through Shoichi’s hair. “It’s okay.”

He yawns and tries to shake his head. He can’t fall asleep now. Shoichi needs Yusaku to stay awake, so he can take care of him. He’s gotta stay awake.

Shoichi hums and lifts his head. “You sleepy?” 

Yusaku shakes his head. “No…”

Shoichi chuckles. “Liar.” 

Yusaku flushes and looks to the side.

Shoichi smiles and gently wraps his arms around Yusaku’s waist and back. Then he rolls them away from the wet spot, tugging Yusaku to lay on his chest. Yusaku gapes at him, cheeks burning, his heart pounding.

“Rest, Yusaku.” Shoichi murmurs, running his fingers over Yusaku’s hair, tugging it behind his ear. “Sleep well.”

Yusaku blinks and sighs, smiling. “Not fair. I’m supposed to take care of you.”

Shoichi shakes his head. “Let me take care of you then. I feel good looking after you.”

Yusaku flushes and hides his goofy grin in Shoichi’s chest. “Okay.”

Shoichi continues to run his fingers through Yusaku’s hair, letting out some gentle purrs as he does. Yusaku slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep like that.

* * *

Yusaku wakes up slowly, unable to move, a weight on his chest. He tilts his head to look.

Shoichi is laying over him protectively, his arms loosely wrapped around Yusaku’s waist, his head resting over where Yusaku’s heart is. Their legs are intertwined, but Shoichi’s are locking around him tightly. All Yusaku can smell is hotdog grease, coffee and home and it’s all he wants to wake up to for the rest of his life. 

Yusaku reaches up a hand and gently cards it through Shoichi’s hair, smiling. Shoichi purrs in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Yusaku, holding him tighter. Yusaku smiles and continues to brush his fingers through Shoichi’s hair. He hopes he never loses Shoichi. He hopes this never ends.

Then Yusaku surprises himself. “We were in the back seat, drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar~” 

He’s singing.

“You were a fresh page on the desk, filling in the blanks as we go~” Yusaku keeps his voice low. “And I hope I neve lose you, hope it never ends~”

He can’t remember the last time he sang. 

“And baby, I’m so terrified of, if you, ever walk away~” The words flow without thought, as if he’d somehow memorised this song. “I packed my bags, left Cornelia street, before you even knew I was gone~”

Shoichi hums and Yusaku stops, pausing in the singing. He’s frozen for a moment.

“But then you called, showed your hand~” Shoichi murmurs softly, yawning. “I turned around before I hit the tunnel, sat on the roof, you and I~”

Yusaku brushes some hair off his eyes. Shoichi opens them and smiles at him with such a soft grin, Yusaku can’t help but smile back.

“I never thought you were the type to sing.” Shoichi groans softly.

Yusaku shrugs. “I’m not. Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s alright.” Shoichi yawns. “That was nice. Your voice is good.”

Yusaku blushes and hums. “Yours too.”

Shoichi grins at him. Yusaku smiles back at him, hand still in Shoichi’s hair. The moment is calm, a bit of peace after nine days of rut. The Shoichi he truly knows, the one who isn’t loopy with hormones is slowly coming back and while Yusaku likes loopy Shoichi, he missed his Shoichi.

“You want anything to eat or drink?” Shoichi slowly pulls himself up.

Yusaku’s stomach grumbles on cue and he sighs. “Just some hot chocolate to start with, please. I’ll eat after.”

“Sure.” Shoichi murmurs.

He gets up and pulls on some sweatpants. Yusaku watches him, noticing the scratches on his back.

Yusaku flushes.

Oh God. He did that.

Shoichi blinks and looks over his shoulder. “Yusaku? You okay?”

“Yeah, I…” Yusaku swallows. “Does your back hurt?”

Shoichi hums and tries to look at it, then walks over to a mirror to check it. He slowly turns pink, his eyes wide.

“Shoichi?” Yusaku calls, embarrassed. Oh God, what has he done?

Shoichi turns to him right away and… laughs.

A soft, gentle chuckle that makes Yusaku’s toes curl from how wonderful the sound is.

“It’s okay. It stings a little, but it’s a good sting.” Shoichi smiles. “My inner Alpha is kinda purring right now since it’s just proof he pleased his Omega well.”

Yusaku flushes and looks to the side. “Oh shut up.”

Shoichi chuckles and continues getting dressed. So Yusaku starts looking around for something to wear. His PJs are a bit of a mess, but they’ll do.

“Here.” Shoichi calls.

Yusaku turns his head and he sees Shoichi kneeling in front of him, holding out his black hoodie. Yusaku’s heart thumps and he smiles. He holds his arms up and Shoichi helps him put on the hoodie that smells just like him. Shoichi nods at a job well done, then blinks.

“Oh, shit.” Shoichi blushes. “Sorry, I know you like being independent, i-”

“It was an Alpha thing, I know.” Yusaku reaches out, taking Shoichi’s hand. “I don’t mind.”

Shoichi looks at him, blinking in confusion.

“You said you wanted to take care of me” Yusaku squeezes Shoichi’s hand. “So, you can.”

Shoichi stares at him, eyes widening. “Really?”

Yusaku nods. 

“Then, Yusaku…” Shoichi flushes and holds Yusaku’s hands a little tighter. “Could I carry you to the kitchen?”

Yusaku flushes but nods, smiling.

Shoichi smiles and slowly reaches forward, wrapping his arms under Yusaku’s thighs and back. Yusaku wraps his arms around Shoichi’s shoulders and lets himself be pulled up. Shoichi smiles at him and walks confidently, back straight and relaxed. They make it into the kitchen and Shoichi settles him on the table. 

“I’ll get started on the hot chocolate then.” Shoichi says.

Yusaku nods. “Okay.”

Shoichi walks away and Yusaku smiles as he sits on the table, watching him make hot chocolate. Shoichi softly hums as he stirs it, clinking the spoon and turning around. Yusaku accepts a mug as Shoichi joins him on the table, leaning against the Alpha.

“When Jin said you get loopy in rut, I wasn’t sure if you’d be coherent enough to eat or calm enough to let me cook.” Yusaku looks into the mug. “I’m glad that’s not the case.”

Shoichi finishes a sip and lets out a breath. “Yeah. Thank you, for dealing with my dumb Alpha whims while I’m like this.”

“It’s okay. Your dumb Alpha whims aren’t too bad.” Yusaku shrugs, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Really, dumb Alpha whims related to wanting to care for an Omega aren’t the worst ones Shoichi could have. It’s better than him getting possessive or violent, though Yusaku knows even if he did, Shoichi wouldn’t hurt him. It took Jin being in the line of fire for Yusaku to come under it and Jin is safe and sound.

Shoichi smiles and the two sit in silence, enjoying their hot chocolate.

* * *

“ _ So, it’s been a few days over at Shoichi’s place. How’s the rut going? _ ” Takeru calls over the phone.

Yusaku hums quietly while looking for groceries. Shoichi’s rut is about a week through, so it’s only half over. They needed more food and Yusaku convinced Shoichi to let him shop for the bare essentials, which is how Yusaku managed to get out of the house at all while his companion is hyped up on overprotective hormones. It just so happened that Takeru called him while he was out, grabbing some bags of rice and vegetables for cooking.

“It’s been good.” Yusaku nods, while putting the carrots in his basket. “Shoichi is-”

“ _ Oh God, Yusaku, please spare me the details. _ ” Takeru laughs on the phone. “ _ I’m glad you’re having a good time, but I definitely don’t want to think of him in that light. _ ”

Yusaku scowls. “I was going to say he’s been a complete gentleman and it surprised me. I know how Alphas get during their ruts.”

Takeru chuckles. “ _ Well that’s good. I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with ruts ever again, now that I have Flame. _ ” He lets out a dreamy sigh. “ _ He’s so perfect. _ ”

“I know.” Yusaku smiles, shaking his head. “You keep saying that.”

“ _ Because it’s true! _ ” Takeru huffs. 

Yusaku hums while looking for the mince beef. Maybe when he gets back he should make Shoichi a chilli.

“ _ But back to you and Shoichi… _ ” Takeru says. “ _ Ai told me that you finally realised you were in love with him. _ ”

Yusaku chokes on air. “WHAT?! HE TOLD YOU?!”

“ _ WAIT, HE WASN’T KIDDING?! _ ” Takeru shouts back.

The other customers turn to him in shock and concern. Yusaku flushes and waves them off, turning to stare intensely at the shelves.

“Fine, I…” Yusaku sighs. “I did realise I have romantic feelings for Shoichi, I just… haven’t been able to tell him. Ai kept interrupting my confessions and then Shoichi’s rut came so suddenly.”

“ _ Oh! _ ” Takeru is likely smiling on the other end of the line. “ _ Then this is the perfect time to tell him! _ ”

Yusaku gapes at the shelves for a moment, almost shouting. “Are you out of your mind?!”

Takeru scoffs. “ _ No, you’re out of your mind for not telling him already! You’ve been alone, just each other, in his house, while he’s been in rut for a week and you still haven’t told him how you feel?! _ ”

“That’s exactly why I haven’t told him!” Yusaku hisses. “I can’t afford to tell him right now, because there’s too many variables and ways for it to go wrong!”

Yusaku can almost hear Takeru rolling his eyes. “ _ Oh yeah? Like what? _ ”

Yusaku sighs while making his way to the self checkout. “Do you want me to list 3 reasons before I leave the store or after?”

“ _ Now! _ ” Takeru demands.

Yusaku lets out a breath and starts scanning his items. “Confessing to Shoichi during his rut can have three different outcomes, none of which are good. 1) He thinks I’m loopy because of hormones and doesn’t take me seriously. 2) He does take me seriously and feels conflicted to continue our rut when it isn’t just between two friends. 3) He takes me seriously and rejects my feelings and my help because he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“ _ Or option number 4! _ ” Takeru groans. “ _ He returns your feelings, takes you seriously and you two ride into the sunset to have your happily ever after for once! _ ”

Yusaku hisses and starts packing up his scanned items. “That isn’t an option because I know Shoichi doesn’t see me that way.”

“ _ On what grounds?! _ ” Takeru hisses. “ _ Yusaku, you can’t seriously be this dense! _ ”

Yusaku sighs. “I’m still not confessing to him until his rut is over.”

Takeru groans and practically shouts. “ _ You’re such an idiot, both of you- _ ”

“ _ Takeru is everything okay? _ ” Flame calls from somewhere on the other end of the line.

Takeru stammers. “ _ I’m okay Flame, Yusaku is just being an idiot. _ ”

Yusaku shakes his head. “Goodbye Takeru.”

He hangs up on him and leaves the store.

Yusaku does his best to walk quickly, so as not to keep Shoichi waiting. But his thoughts chase him even as he tries to leave them behind in the store.

He can’t confess to Shoichi right now. But he promised himself he would confess when the opportunity came about. He can’t stand to continue to use Shoichi like this when the man has been nothing but kind and caring to him. 

Yusaku steels his resolve as he opens the door to Shoichi’s house. “I’m back, Shoichi.”

When this is over, he’s going to tell him how he feels.

Yusaku loves Shoichi and he’s going to tell him that. No matter what gets in his way or the consequences are.

* * *

Yusaku stands in the doorway, looking up at Shoichi. His bag is packed and half on his shoulder, while Shoichi leans on the doorway in just his sweatpants.

“I’ll see you around then?” Shoichi smiles.

Yusaku nods. His throat is tight as he tries to work out how to say it. After that rut, he knows he can’t leave without telling Shoichi the truth.

“Yusaku?” Shoichi calls.

He reaches out and takes Yusaku’s hand, which has curled into a fist. Yusaku relaxes his hand and uses it to hold Shoichi’s.

“Is everything okay?” Shoichi straightens. “You look like you have something on your mind.”

Yusaku sighs.

Now or never. He has to tell him.

“I do.” Yusaku stares at his feet.

He has to say it. It has to be now. Yusaku can’t bear not knowing how Shoichi will react anymore.

So he sucks in a deep breath.

Straightens his shoulders to look Shoichi in the eye.

Lets out that breathe.

“I’m in love with you, Shoichi.” 

The wind blows, the leaves rustle, the lights inside the apartment twinkle, but it all disappears to Yusaku as Shoichi becomes the focus of all his senses.

But-

Shoichi’s not saying anything. He’s staring at Yusaku with wide eyes and his mouth dropped in… shock? Disgust? Anger? 

Then all of Yusaku’s senses come flooding back to him. He swallows his nerves, but they remain tightly wrapped around his throat, his chest, his heart, tighter, tighter, tighter, stealing his air. He’s sick, dizzy, he wants to run away-

“Yusaku…”

Yusaku’s fight or flight kicks in.

He takes his hand out of Shoichi’s and bows. “Take care, Shoichi.”

Shoichi is silent.

Yusaku turns on his tail and runs. 

He runs, runs and runs, his screaming heart carrying him as far away from Shoichi as it can. He did it, Yusaku told Shoichi the truth, he saw his reaction. And he ran away like a coward. It’s enough to make Yusaku laugh.

He can face down the Tower of Hanoi, Bohman and Ai, but he can’t face Shoichi’s rejection.


End file.
